Mi amado girasol
by NyuFran
Summary: "Incluso en aquellos tiempos modernos, en donde todo tipo de amor prohibido se encontraba siendo defendido bajo la absoluta creencia de que el amor es amor y merece ser celebrado sin miedos… lo suyo no era más que un conjunto de pensamientos enfermizos. O al menos así era como todo el mundo lo pensaba..." BoruHima
1. Preludio

**Aquí dejando un pequeño OS, o bueno, no sé si definirlo de esa manera. Solo algo que voló por mi cabeza.**

* * *

 **Proyecto BoruHima**

 **"** **Mi amado girasol"**

\- Hermano, ¿estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?

Boruto Uzumaki se tomó un segundo para observar con cuidado a su pequeña acompañante, quién, de pie en el umbral de la puerta le miraba con un ligero mohín en sus labios. Todo en su rostro indicaba una clara preocupación por lo que él estaba a punto de realizar.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí-dattebasa! -afirmó, con una falsa seguridad.

Porque no, por supuesto que no era una buena idea lo que planeaba y, lo más probable, es que acabaría con algún castigo por ser el autor de tal magistral travesura. Pero en ese momento, lo que más deseaba Boruto era ver la delicada sonrisa de su pequeña hermana menor y el brillo que sus ojos adquirían cuando lo veían a él realizar alguna proeza, como si se tratara del chico más genial del mundo.

Nada más ansiaba en ese momento, por ese motivo se encontraba colgado del librero, a punto de lanzarse directamente sobre su padre quién, despreocupado, dormitaba en el sofá en vez de cuidarlos como debía.

\- Esto le enseñara a no tomarse a la ligera su trabajo -declaró, como si aquel acto de rebeldía significara en verdad una reivindicación de su parte. La pequeña de ojos azules le observaba expectante y emocionada, por lo que supo no tenía más opciones que terminar con lo que ya había empezado. Y claro que planeaba hacerlo-. ¡Aquí voy!

Sintió sus pies despegarse del librero y durante el escaso segundo que duró todo, no hubo sensación más gratificante que el golpe de emoción en su estómago mientras iba en caída libre. Aterrizó sobre su padre, manteniendo el equilibrio, y para cuando los gritos empezaron ya se encontraba huyendo por la casa.

\- ¡Boruto, espera a que te ponga las manos encima-dattebayo!

Y Himawari comenzaba a reír, divertida con la manera en que su padre lo perseguía por las habitaciones. Él lo veía al pasar corriendo a su lado: sus ojos, que brillaban entusiasmados; y aquella sonrisa que le tranquilizaba el alma.

Ese era el tipo de cosas que a Boruto le hacían soportar el castigo posterior por sus travesuras…

Pero está historia no comienza aquí. Parte antes, mucho antes, está es solo una pequeña anécdota cotidiana, que constituiría gran parte de su infancia -y que, por motivos explicados más adelante, se detendría casi por completo al cumplir los 13 años-. En realidad, la historia inicia como todas las historias: con un encuentro.

En nuestro caso, la primera vez que Boruto Uzumaki vio a su pequeña hermana, fue el día en que mamá volvió del hospital.

Él no la conocía aún, pero si sabía que su nombre era Himawari y que había vivido por meses en el estómago de mamá. El cómo había llegado allí era algo que su padre no había querido explicarle, probablemente porque tampoco lo sabía…

(Y, hablando de eso, el pequeño Boruto continuamente lamentaba que su padre no supiera cosas tan simples en la vida: era obvio que Himawari había llegado al estómago de mamá porque, durante una noche, la cigüeña había dejado la semilla en donde venía su pequeña hermana justo sobre la almohada de mamá, quién la había tragado accidentalmente, provocando la situación. ¿Ven? Muy simple. Boruto no entendía como su padre no podía saberlo, después de todo era tal y como comerse las semillas de la sandía -todos saben que si eso sucede te crecerá una sandía en el estómago-. Y así había sucedido con la llegada de Himawari, un pequeño error que la había dejado atrapada por casi nueve meses hasta que el doctor, por fin, había podido rescatarla)

Aunque para aquel Boruto, aquello no importaba (solo se trataba de una anécdota que le recordaría al crecer: " _¿Sabes Hima? En realidad, estuviste mucho tiempo atrapada en el estómago de mamá_ …"), todo lo que le importaba es que ella era su hermanita y él era, ahora, su hermano mayor. Y aunque por el momento tampoco entendía lo que aquello significaba, con el pasar del tiempo descubriría que se trataba de algo así como ser su cuidador. Él la protegería y la defendería siempre que fuese necesario… Pero volvemos a adelantarnos, lo siento, estábamos hablando de la primera vez que Boruto vio a la pequeña Himawari.

Y claro, eso significa que hablamos de los bebés.

A nuestro pequeño bribón siempre le habían parecido horribles. Todo lo que sabía de ellos es que nacían de semillas -que debían plantarse en la tierra y regarse, como las plantas-; que lloraban mucho y siempre querían comida. De hecho, él mismo había sido un bebé alguna vez, o eso decía mamá, sin embargo, incluso sabiendo eso, Boruto no conseguía superar el rechazo que les tenía a las pequeñas criaturas lloronas.

Solo que, con Himawari, fue algo distinto.

En cuanto se inclinó para verla, envuelta en una pequeña manta y a salvo en los brazos de mamá, sintió que su mundo se detenía y comenzaba a girar nuevamente, todo en el mismo segundo. Era pequeña, arrugada y respiraba tranquilamente. No lloraba, solo mantenía sus enormes ojos azules directamente sobre él, examinándolo tal y como él la examinaba a ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun? -oyó en ese momento preguntar a su madre. Sin embargo, su vista continuaba fija en ella, embelesado con las marcas en sus mejillas, iguales a las que él mismo tenía.

\- Claro que sí-dattebayo, él puede hacerlo.

Y de pronto era él, y no mamá, quien la cargaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo su peso, su respiración pausada y su calor directamente, temeroso de dejarla caer y al mismo tiempo entusiasmado de poder tenerla en brazos, mientras que mamá y papá sonreían emocionados ante la escena y les miraban con infinita ternura y amor.

Sea como sea, en ese instante Boruto supo, sin lugar a dudas, que amaría con locura a aquel bebé.

A ella, su pequeña hermana… Y durante los siguientes años de su infancia todo su mundo giraría en torno a hacerla feliz, a animarla cuando estuviera triste y a protegerla de cualquier niño que la humillara de alguna forma, todo con tal de que ella no perdiera su sonrisa encantadora y el brillo en su mirada. Incluso ayudaría a mamá a cuidarla cuando estuviese muy ocupara; y a distraerla asegurándole que había visto a Santa, mientras papá colocaba rápido los regalos de Navidad bajo el árbol.

En resumen, Boruto cumpliría su papel de hermano mayor a la perfección. O bueno, al menos lo haría hasta su adolescencia…

…porque a partir de ese momento las cosas cambiarían por completo para él…

\- Hermano, hermano, ¡tienes que despertar!

Sería una mentira decir que Himawari hablaba en voz muy baja o que Boruto tenía el sueño muy pesado. La realidad era que él la escuchaba incluso antes de que ella entrara a su cuarto, cuando golpeaba la puerta para hacerlo abrir los ojos, y continuaba fingiendo dormir mientras la oía deslizarse silenciosa por la habitación al ver que el primer plan no funcionaba. Aguantaba su respiración y luchaba contra los golpes furiosos que daba su corazón, mientras ella subía al colchón únicamente en su búsqueda por despertarlo.

Y entonces ella aparecía frente a él, abriéndose paso a través de las mantas con sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa luminosa que siempre solía llevar…

\- ¡Hermano, buenos días!

A veces Boruto conseguía odiar todo eso.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar a mi cuarto?

Y a continuación la empujaba, derribándola de la cama con mantas y todo. Se colocaba de pie deprisa y salía al pasillo antes de que incluso ella pudiera liberarse.

\- ¡Hermano, que cruel eres! -le acusaba ella, envuelta entre las sabanas. Él fingía no escucharla y, para cuando volvía encontraba su cuarto vacío, tal y como debía estar.

Solo entonces respiraba, aliviado y culpable de aquella rutina, de aquella farsa tan cuidadosamente preparada, que él orquestaba tal y como de niño solía preparar las travesuras a su padre.

Para Boruto, los miles de recuerdos y anécdotas familiares en donde él jugaba al papel del hermano mayor perfecto, ahora parecían un sueño lejano. De hecho, él mismo había cambiado en el transcurso de los años. En comparación al niño travieso y entusiasta que solía ser, se había convertido en un muchacho amargado y serio, que pasaba sus tardes encerrado en su habitación jugando en línea o leyendo mangas. La puerta, que antes había permanecido siempre abierta para la pequeña Himawari, ahora permanecía cerrada y con pestillo.

A diferencia del resto de la familia, ella era la única que -exceptuando la rutina de las mañanas-, tenía específicamente prohibida la entrada.

Aunque a muchos les parezca raro, es común que algunos hermanos discutan cuando sus personalidades son muy diferentes, por eso no todos los hermanos consiguen llevarse bien entre ellos. Por lo mismo, mamá y papá asumían que se trataba de algo normal para su edad. Y aunque papá no había tenido hermanos con quienes jugar o discutir, mamá había atravesado por algo similar con su hermana menor durante la infancia de ambas. Era normal, entonces, que la adolescencia marcara diferencias en la conducta de los hijos.

" _Son las hormonas_ " -había asegurado una amiga de sus padres, doctora, cuando ellos le habían comentado esa preocupación-, " _es un proceso de muchos cambios para él, es normal que este más irritable y que prefiera estar solo_ ". Y con eso, como si fuesen palabras mágicas, mamá y papá se habían sentido mucho más aliviados.

Solo era temporal, claro, de seguro dentro de un tiempo volvería a ser el mismo muchacho alegre que pasaba día y noche jugando con su pequeña hermana.

Boruto, en cambio, no lo creía así. Él no era idiota -a diferencia de su padre-, y comprendía los cambios físicos y psicológicos que traía la adolescencia en los chicos de su edad (después de todo lo había visto en la escuela); así como la gama de nuevas emociones que lo invadían a diario, provocadas por las malditas hormonas.

Sin embargo, la adolescencia no había sido la responsable de que tomara aquella distancia, como todos creían. Porque sí, había una serie de sentimientos que si eran normales y perfectamente explicables para un adolescente de 13 años.

Por ejemplo, era normal que se enojara tan rápida y fácilmente porque Himawari hubiese roto su figura coleccionable; o que se sintiera avergonzado cuando ella le hablaba en frente de sus mejores amigos…

Las erecciones, en cambio, no eran normales… ni tampoco lo eran los sueños húmedos que a veces no podía evitar tener.

No era normal.

Así como tampoco era normal lo que sentía cuando ella lo miraba; ni el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo cuando por accidente chocaba con ella; o el salto de alegría en su corazón cada vez que ella lo llamaba.

Nada normal para quien solo se suponía era solo un hermano mayor.

Solo hasta que leyó una novela de amor prohibido -escondido bajo las sabanas de su cama-, Boruto pudo entender esa mezcla de alegría, culpa y temor que sentía por pensar en ella; solo hasta que tuvo edad para comprender que no todo amor era correcto, entendió que era peligroso el revelar aquellos temores internos, sobre todo con los adultos; solo hasta que notó que, si pensaba en besar a alguien como en las películas románticas, era su hermana pequeña quién aparecía en esas fantasiosas… comprendió lo que sentía.

Comprendió que estaba enamorado.

Sin embargo, ante todo eso, no hizo más que guardar silencio. Y por supuesto que solo iba a guardar silencio.

Incluso en aquellos tiempos modernos, en donde todo tipo de amor prohibido se encontraba siendo defendido bajo la absoluta creencia de que el amor es amor y merece ser celebrado sin miedos… lo suyo no era más que un conjunto de pensamientos enfermizos. O al menos así era como todo el mundo lo pensaba.

Él lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro. No había forma en que la adoración que sentía por ella fuera normal, sin embargo, mantenía todos aquellos sentimientos en secreto, reprimidos lo más dentro que le fuera posible.

Se forzaba a ignorar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón cuando ella surgía de pronto frente a él, convenciéndose que se trataba del susto ante la repentina aparición y no de algo más: así como con las mariposas que de vez en cuando insistían con revolotear en su estómago cuando estaba con ella, nada que ver con la adrenalina que experimentaba al jugarle una broma a su padre.

Estaba al tanto de que todo eso no era más que una farsa, un engaño para seguir siendo el hermano mayor perfecto, pero siempre insistía en negarlo. Porque si no lo decía, no sería real, solo serían las divagaciones -algo extrañas-, de un adolescente.

Porque, mientras se negará a mencionarlo, seguiría allí, existiendo en secreto.

Y Himawari continuaría a salvo.

Solo que, con el pasar de los años, Boruto no podría evitar preguntarse qué tan a salvo estaría su hermana realmente…

Y que tan lejos sería él capaz de llegar por mantener ocultos sus sentimientos…


	2. Una mañana normal

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer (lamento no haber respondido, ¡no sé usar esta página!).**

 **Hubo mucha gente que me pregunto si la historia continuaría, y la verdad es que me gustaría hacerlo, pero no estoy segura de si les gustaría seguir leyendo lo que escriba (ya he planeado la historia e incluso escrito algunos capítulos, pero sigo algo preocupada. "¿Les gustara?" es una pregunta que se repite bastante en mi mente).**

 **Boruto es mi protagonista, y este es un capitulo piloto, por eso quisiera que lo leyeran y opinaran. ¿Les gusta como se narra? ¿Sienten que debo mejorar? ¿O qué cosas quisieran leer en la historia?**

 **De estrenar un fic, sería dentro de un mes más, ya que tengo que terminar otro antes. Y me gustaría, repito, seguir esta historia.**

 **Espero sus respuestas :)**

 **Pd: también les advierto que soy bastante dramática, así que si hacemos este viaje: ¡prepárense!**

* * *

 **I**

 **Una mañana normal**

Para algunas cuantas personas, hay un momento en la vida en el que comprendes que solo eres un problema para los demás.

Hablo de un problema real, claro, uno que no se soluciona con el paso del tiempo o con algunas sesiones en el psicólogo, sino que un problema que parece crecer y empeorar hasta convertirse en una bomba a punto de estallar y acabar con todo a su paso.

Para mí… ese momento es ahora.

\- _¡Boruto! ¡A desayunar!_

Puedo reconocer la voz de mamá, viniendo desde la escalera, en un claro intento por hacerme despertar. Sé con certeza que en el primer piso debe estar esperándome con un gran y delicioso desayuno, pero no tengo intención alguna de obedecer a mamá.

En este momento, solo quiero acurrucarme y seguir durmiendo, como cuando era un niño y no tenía que preocuparme por nada ni por nadie.

El problema… es que soy un adolescente. Y cuando eres un adolescente, todo en tu vida es un asco. Doy fe de ello.

Mi vida, o mejor dicho, mi adolescencia, apesta completamente.

Mejor me presento, pero solo si quieren conocer mi historia, claro.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki, Uzumaki Boruto, y no me molestaría llamarme a mí mismo "un chico normal", de no ser por un simple detalle que me lo impide: no lo soy, para nada. De hecho, me considero lo contrario.

\- _¡Boruto!_ -mamá insiste. Y yo uso la almohada para tapar mi cabeza, ocultándome bajo mi cobertor.

Bostezo, porque estoy cansado. Tengo sueño y no quiero ir a la escuela.

Ya lo sé, parece la queja de un niño de primaria, pero es solo que últimamente estoy durmiendo muy poco, algo malo si consideramos que tengo un examen de matemáticas a primera hora. Un examen para el que no he estudiado, otra vez.

Sí, voy a reprobar nuevamente.

Realmente no me importa, pero sé con certeza que, de seguir así, mi estúpido padre va a terminar por hacer algo más drástico que solo confiscar mi teléfono celular. Supongo que debo agradecerle a mamá por evitar que también me restringiera el acceso a internet. A veces tiene sus ventajas esto de ser el hijo favorito.

De pronto, doy un salto. Pero es solo por el repentino golpe en la puerta de mi cuarto.

\- _¿Ya despertaste?_

Inmediatamente aguanto la respiración, aun bajo el cobertor.

Mi corazón se acelera automáticamente. No entiendo que me produce tanto nerviosismo, después de todo esto es algo que siempre hago pese a que este mal en una serie de formas. Y aunque sé que no debería hacerlo, supongo que soy igual obstinado que mi padre en su adolescencia -o al menos eso deduzco por las historias que mamá cuenta de él-, y como él solía hacer… a mí también me gusta arriesgarme.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abre y alguien entra… pero yo sigo acostado, respirando lentamente y simulando dormir. Para ser mi propia familia, es casi graciosa la forma en que los he engañado haciéndoles creer que tengo el sueño verdaderamente pesado.

Los pasos avanzan poco a poco entonces, y yo finjo no escucharlos aún.

\- ¿Sigues durmiendo?

La voz de mi hermana menor es suave.

Pasa un segundo de silencio. Y, de pronto, siento su peso sobre mí. Es agradable. Y aunque no debería quedarme quieto, lo hago de todas formas.

Entonces espero, siempre espero, porque sé que ella va a acercarse aún más a mí. Y, por raro que les parezca, es exactamente eso lo que quiero…

\- Levántate ya, por favor.

Solo entonces me muevo, mientras la siento apartar el cobertor de mi rostro. Y, de pronto, nos encontramos por fin, cara a cara. Sus ojos azules -idénticos a los míos-, brillan en cuanto me ve, e incluso me sonríe por un breve instante.

Algo peligroso se agita dentro de mí en cuanto la veo hacer eso.

\- ¡Hermano, buenos días!

Y entonces hago algo que definitivamente no debería hacer.

La empujo, lejos de mí.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar a mi cuarto-dattebasa? -mis palabras sirven para que ella frunza el ceño y haga un mohín con sus labios.

\- ¡Pero golpee la puerta y tú no despertaste!

\- De seguro golpeas muy despacio.

Mi mentira es patética, lo sé, pero al menos funciona.

Me levanto de la cama y ella, con cuidado, lo hace también. La falda de su uniforme escolar se ha levantado un poco, por lo que tiene que alisarla para que quede ordenada nuevamente. Yo aparto mi mirada mientras lo hace.

\- Mamá dice que debes bajar a desayunar -ella continúa hablando, aún en mi cuarto. No se mueve tras eso, en vez de eso, siento su mirada sobre mí.

\- Ya lo sé. Vete de una vez.

No la miro, pero sé que debe estar inflando sus mejillas en este segundo. Probablemente las pequeñas marcas que tiene allí resaltan aún más con eso. Dice algo que no entiendo y, luego, escucho sus pasos alejarse hacia la puerta.

Cuando vuelvo a mi vista hacia mi cama deshecha, ella ya no está. Arrojo un suspiro que no puedo contener.

De alivio. Y de culpa.

Tal vez no esté listo para mi examen de matemáticas, pero sé con certeza una cosa. Una que ustedes deben saber si quieren seguir leyendo mi historia.

No soy un chico normal, porque estoy enfermo.

 **…**

Cuando digo que estoy enfermo, no hablo de una gripe, ni de algo que se pueda contagiar.

Tampoco me refiero a una enfermedad terminal. Creo que es, más bien, una patología interna… o una mental, probablemente. Aún no sé con exactitud como referirme a ella, pero lo que sí sé con certeza es que estoy enfermo.

Porque hay cosas en mí que no son normales.

Y es casi aterrador ser consciente de eso. Aterrador y tranquilizador, por extraño que les parezca, pero es que cuando sabes que tienes algo malo -algo que no puedes arreglar-, la ola de alivio por descubrirlo es mayor al miedo de no saber qué hacer con eso que está tan mal en ti. Pero me estoy distrayendo, lo sé, ninguno de ustedes quiere oír sobre mi propia guerra interna, quieren saber a qué cosa me refiero exactamente cuando digo que estoy enfermo.

No, no tengo una cola o partes extra en el cuerpo. Tampoco soy mitad lobo, ni tengo algún demonio encerrado dentro de mí. Esta no es una historia de ciencia ficción o de terror, ni una historia de ninjas. Esta historia es la de un simple adolescente que está enfermo porque tiene pensamientos anormales, pensamientos que otras personas no tienen.

¿Y qué tipo de pensamientos son aquellos?

Bueno, para empezar, solo digamos que tienen algo que ver con mi hermana menor…

\- ¡Himawari, tu hermano casi termina de desayunar!

Esa última es mamá, delatándome como cada mañana.

Yo no me considero un buen hermano mayor -es más, si existiera una lista de buenos hermanos mayores probablemente yo estaría en el último puesto-, y una de las razones por la cual pienso en esto, es que voy solo a la escuela cada mañana en vez de caminar junto a ella, como se supone que debería hacer un buen hermano.

Mamá, obviamente, se encuentra en contra de eso. Cree que necesitamos mejorar nuestra relación, o, mejor dicho, cree que soy yo quién debe comenzar a ser más amable con ella. Y una forma de conseguirlo, es hacer que caminemos juntos a la escuela cada mañana.

\- _¡Ya voy!_

Escucho correr a Himawari por el segundo piso, probablemente buscando sus cosas. Podría apresurarme e irme por mi cuenta, pero si me levanto de la mesa antes de terminar mi desayuno mamá no me dará el postre en la cena. Esa es una de sus "medidas precautorias" para que yo obedezca, aunque ambos sabemos que es un simple chantaje.

Y, como si ella supiera lo atrapado que me tiene, tararea alegre en señal de una victoria personal.

\- Comenzaré a desayunar más rápido cada mañana -decido orgulloso. Mamá se apoya en la mesa entonces, a observarme con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Quieren saber algo sobre mi madre? Bien. Por fuera puede lucir como una mujer muy amable, pero la realidad es que también puede ser una mujer muy aterradora cuando lo desea.

\- Podrías intentarlo… -responde entonces, mientras sus ojos aperlados me examinan divertidos-, pero terminarías vomitando antes de llegar a la puerta.

El recuerdo me produce un escalofrió. De pronto me obligo a masticar mucho más lento lo que tengo en la boca, antes de tragar con fuerza.

\- ¡Eso solo sucedió una vez-dattebasa! -replico. Pero ya es tarde, mamá ya ha ganado la discusión, como siempre.

\- Si saldrás más temprano a la escuela, también podrías dejar de jugar videojuegos hasta tan tarde.

Esa es la voz de mi estúpido padre. Giro a tiempo para verlo entrar en la cocina, bostezando ruidosamente mientras rasca su nuca. Como siempre, no importa la cantidad de años que tenga, sigue comportándose como un niño cuando no hay más adultos cerca.

Mamá de inmediato sirve su desayuno, arreglando de paso su corbata torcida. Y, de pronto, los veo intercambiando un beso justo en los labios.

¡Pero qué asco!

\- ¡No hagan eso frente a mí!

\- No te sientas mal-dattebayo -papá se ríe de mí-, algún día harás lo mismo cuando te enamores de alguien.

Resoplo, vuelvo a mi desayuno. No importa lo que les parezca, yo he pasado aquella vergonzosa etapa en donde era genial ver a tus padres besarse.

Himawari, por el contrario, no la ha superado.

\- ¡Me he perdido el beso! -se queja, de pie en la entrada de la cocina y con un puchero de esos que suele hacer cuando algo no sale como le gustaría. Mamá y papá ríen, enternecidos. Yo, en cambio, termino de tragar el último bocado y me coloco de pie.

Hora de salir de aquí.

\- Me voy a la escuela.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Yo también! -grita Himawari, corriendo para tomar el almuerzo que mamá le ofrece.

\- Ten un buen día -se despide ella, con un dulce beso en su mejilla. También me mira a mí, como si esperara que se lo pidiese. Pero no, yo paso.

Que mi madre bese mi mejilla quedaría muy mal con mi imagen de chico rudo, así que solo me voy sin despedirme.

Me apresuro hacia la entrada y me calzo los zapatos. Tomo mis llaves y salgo por la puerta, sin esperar a Himawari como se supone que debería hacer. Pero es solo que no me gusta esperarla, ni caminar con ella a la escuela, por lo que mamá obligándome a seguir esta tonta rutina es algo que francamente me pone de mal humor.

Así que, entonces, volviendo a lo que hablábamos antes del desayuno, ¿quieren saber qué es lo que se supone está tan mal en mí?

Bueno, creo que es bastante fácil, de hecho, tal vez ya lo hayan adivinado.

\- ¡Hermano, espérame por favor!

\- ¡Voy tarde! -finjo no escucharla, mientras salgo hacia la reja exterior. Incluso entonces puedo oír sus pasos correr por el pasillo y luego por el recibidor hacia mí. Doy un salto a la calle, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Porque, como cada mañana, mi pequeña hermana consigue alcanzarme justo a tiempo.

\- ¡Hermano!

La puedo sentir entonces, colgándose de mi brazo para detenerme. Su cuerpo pequeño, sosteniéndose del mío tan de golpe, provoca que perdamos el equilibrio. No lo suficiente para caernos, pero sí creo que debemos vernos bastante ridículos mientras nos equilibramos nuevamente.

\- ¡No seas infantil! -me enfado, pero entonces ella me mira con su lindo puchero y su ceño fruncido. Y mi corazón comienza a latir rápido, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para detenerlo.

Sí, tal vez les parezco débil, pero nunca he sabido cómo evitar que lo haga, ni como pararlo cada vez que empieza.

Creo que mi corazón es algo sobre lo que no tengo el control.

\- ¡Mamá dice que tenemos que ir juntos a la escuela!

Maldigo en voz alta.

\- Le diré a mamá que has maldecido frente a mí -me amenaza otra vez. Sigue sujeta a mi brazo, y no parece que vaya a soltarme. Es más, sé que no va a hacerlo, porque ambos somos igual de tercos que papá.

Así que solo comienzo a caminar, fingiendo que me molesta su presencia. Aunque en verdad no es cierto. La realidad es que una parte de mí disfruta este momento, pese a saber que está muy mal hacerlo. Mi corazón late presuroso por algo que definitivamente no debería causarlo.

Entonces, ¿en verdad quieren saber mi oscuro secreto? Muy bien, se los diré.

Creo estar enamorado de mi linda y tierna hermana menor.

Ya se los dije, estoy enfermo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Sentimientos no tan normales

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lamento no haber actualizado antes. La verdad es que aún no sé cada cuanto podré hacerlo, ya que tengo muchas responsabilidades** **académicas (aunque esas son cosas aburridas que ustedes no necesitan saber ajaja)**

 **Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo! Y díganme que opinan, por favor!**

 **Procastinacion.** Muchas gracias por leerme :) Ojalá te siga gustando!

 **Secretilistener.** I need confess that I really don't speak a good english (it´so embarrassing! So I try the better I can!), but... thanks anyway! I really hope you love this story so much how you love the dark secret of Boruto (please don´t laugh of my horrible english!)

* * *

 **II**

 **Sentimientos no tan normales**

.

¿Qué si enamorarte de tu propia hermana menor no es algo perverso y enfermizo?

La respuesta es sí.

¿Qué si con eso no estoy admitiendo acaso que una parte de mí -probablemente algo en mi cabeza-, debe estar seriamente dañado?

La respuesta a eso también debería ser sí. Pero no, siento desilusionarlos.

Si omitiéramos aquel detalle, estoy seguro de que podría ser un muchacho perfectamente normal. Después de todo, tengo quince años y asisto a la escuela preparatoria, mido 1,59 centímetros, mi comida favorita son las hamburguesas y siempre estoy saliendo con mis amigos.

Para cualquier persona que no me conozca, soy solo un adolescente más. Uno problemático, pero común como todos los demás. Estoy muy seguro de que, si cualquier persona me viese por fuera, no notarían nada extraño en mí, y eso se debe a que gran parte de mi día a día se trata de fingir que soy alguien normal. Eso, claro está, hasta que alguien me coloque en una mesa de operaciones y decida examinar mi cerebro con un escalpelo.

Entonces creo que mi cubierta quedaría expuesta.

No sé qué es lo que esta tan mal en mi cabeza. Créanme, también me gustaría averiguarlo, porque si lo supiera, tal vez encontraría alguna forma de arreglarlo. Alguna forma de curar la manera en que mi corazón late cada vez que veo a mi hermana sonreírme como siempre hace.

" _Amor es amor_ ", dicen algunas personas, defendiendo todo lo que antes ha sido prohibido, bajo la consigna de que no eliges de quién enamorarte, de que no puedes decidir a quién entregarle tu corazón.

Bueno, me pregunto si esas mismas personas defenderían mis sentimientos. ¿Ustedes lo harían?

Creo en verdad que si se tratase de cualquier otra chica o chico, no me molestaría aceptar lo que estoy sintiendo. No me molestaría gritar "¡sí, estoy enamorado maldita sea!", pero justamente porque no se trata de cualquier otra persona es que no puedo hacerlo.

Es mi hermana menor de quién hablamos. Y solo saber eso convierte mis sentimientos en algo horrible y perverso. Por esa razón, es que me debo esforzar tanto en mantener la distancia con ella, en mantenerme alejado y en intentar apartarla el mayor tiempo posible de mi cabeza.

¿Entienden la razón? ¿No? Bueno, déjenme decírselos de alguna manera que sea fácil de explicar y entender… Este momento de mi vida es como caminar por una larga, larga cuerda floja, intentando mantener el equilibrio con cada paso, para no caer al vacío. Hacerlo, caerme, resultaría en un desenlace fatal tanto para mi familia como para mí mismo.

Suena a que exagero, a que solo son problemas de adolescentes, pero estoy seguro de que otros chicos de mi edad no tienen este tipo de conflictos personales.

Estoy enfermo, en verdad, y no sé qué hacer con mi enfermedad más que solo mantenerla bajo control y oculta del resto.

\- ¡Te veo en casa!

Himawari sale corriendo apenas ve a sus amigas. Mi brazo por fin se libera de su agarre, aunque necesito sacudirlo un par de veces para que la sangre vuelva a circular.

Mi pequeña hermana luce adorable para cualquiera que la vea por fuera, pero es realmente fuerte. La verdad es que es bastante gracioso, casi como cuando suelen decir que mamá es muy amable y dócil. Una mentira para quién las conozca realmente, porque solo papá y yo hemos sobrevivido al par de demonios en que se pueden convertir cuando algo las hace enojar.

No quiero decir que mi hermana sea un terrible monstruo en la realidad y que finja ser un ángel para otros. Ella es, en verdad, muy sincera en su manera de actuar… pero créanme cuando les digo que no quieren ver en lo que se convierte cuando, por ejemplo, destrozas su peluche favorito. Un error que, por cierto, no pienso volver a cometer.

Libre, por fin, puedo caminar a mi escuela. Y pese a que el resto del trayecto intento convencerme de que no extraño la forma en que ella suele sostener mi brazo mientras caminamos juntos, la verdad es que desearía que el camino de casa a su escuela fuese un poco más largo.

Por casualidad, ¿acaso quieren saber si mi hermana y yo estamos… bueno, juntos? ¿Cómo novios o algo así? ¿Si mis sentimientos son correspondidos?

No, nada de eso. Para Himawari solo soy su distante hermano mayor y estoy bastante seguro de que jamás seré nada más que eso. Ella es normal, no tiene nada malo. Y tampoco le he dicho nada de lo que siento, aunque supongo que eso es más que obvio, sería una locura confesarme sabiendo con total certeza que seré rechazado en el acto.

No, más que eso, sería solo estúpido pretender dañar a mi hermana al declararle algo tan egoísta como lo que estoy sintiendo.

Mis padres, por supuesto, tampoco tienen idea de las dudas en mi cabeza, ni del sentimiento que día a día intento reprimir. No pueden ni deben saberlo, ni hoy, ni nunca. Estoy seguro de que no es algo con lo que podrían vivir tranquilos.

Porque vamos, piénsenlo. Si uno de sus propios hijos admitiera estar enamorado de su hermano o hermana… ¿qué harían ustedes?

Separarlos, obviamente. Sería la solución más normal, ¿cierto?

Y yo no quiero ser separado de Himawari, ni ser enviado lejos de casa. Así que todo está bien, mientras pueda mantener esas tontas ideas fuera de mi cabeza en mayor tiempo posible.

Es por eso que me gusta estar solo durante el día, escuchar música, jugar a mis videojuegos o solo leer mangas en mi habitación; es por eso que trato de pasar el menor tiempo posible con mi hermana, limitándome solo a los momentos familiares y al tiempo que mamá me fuerza a compartir con ella… porque mientras menos tiempo estoy con ella, y más tiempo paso ocupando mi mente en otras cosas, menor es la presión en mi pecho y los pensamientos amenazantes que rondan mi cabeza cada día.

Por lo mismo, uno de los mayores alivios que poseo -irónicamente para un chico de mi edad-, es la escuela.

Desde que entré en preparatoria, no veo a Himawari en gran parte del día, porque ella aún continua en secundaria. Sigue siendo una niña. Otra razón para mantenerme alejado de ella, ¿cierto?, porque los chicos de preparatoria no salen con chicas de secundaria. Lo que me preocupa inmensamente, es lo que sucederá cuando ella entre en mi preparatoria, dentro de dos años más.

¡Ah!, no puedo evitar suspirar al ver la dirección de mis pensamientos. Y es que me parece tan absurdo pasar una mañana tan tranquila preocupándome por el futuro y por las estúpidas ideas que inundan mi mente.

\- Luces muy angustiado hoy.

Volteo. Un muchacho me observa, de pie en la entrada de la preparatoria. Me doy cuenta de que llevamos el mismo uniforme, aunque a diferencia del mío el suyo está perfectamente ordenado.

\- Pienso en como mi juventud se escapa entre mis manos-dattebasa -confieso entonces. Él sonríe, probablemente porque cree que estoy bromeando. Su cabello es de un celeste claro y sus ojos son de un color parecido al ámbar.

\- Eres un chico muy curioso, Boruto.

\- Y tú un chico muy extraño, Mitsuki -él me sonríe otra vez. Decirle "extraño" no parece ser un insulto para él, por eso me agrada.

Caminamos juntos hasta el salón, hablando de cosas monótonas. Recuerdo entonces contarle sobre la última victoria en la partida online que jugamos durante esa misma madrugada, y que él abandonó en la mitad. Se disculpa conmigo, dice que su padre lo descubrió despierto y desconectó la luz como castigo.

Cuando lo escucho, pienso que los castigos de papá no son tan terribles. Supongo que debería sentirme agradecido nuevamente.

En cuanto atravesamos las puertas del salón, dos chicos nos saludan con un simple gesto de mano desde el otro lado. De inmediato caminamos hacia ellos.

\- Parece que Boruto si vino a la escuela -habla uno, tras ver que estoy lo suficientemente cerca.

Su nombre es Shikadai. Es fácil reconocerlo porque lleva el cabello atado en una coleta simple, y porque, como yo, su uniforme está desarreglado. Aunque eso último es únicamente porque es demasiado vago como para preocuparse de su apariencia.

\- Eso es excelente… para mí -el segundo chico sonríe entusiasmado al verme-. Me debes cinco dólares, Shika.

Aunque no lo crean, Inojin es considerado uno de los chicos más populares de nuestra escuela, al menos por parte de las chicas. Con lo atractivo y carismático que es, sabe cómo hacerse un lugar en el mundo. Además, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser alguien encantador, tanto, que hasta incluso en mi casa a mamá le alegra que yo sea su amigo.

\- ¿Es en serio? -Shikadai le mira con aspecto cansado-. Creí que olvidaríamos esa torpe apuesta.

\- ¿Qué apostaron ahora? -Mitsuki avanza hasta su lugar, yo camino al mío.

\- Shikadai aseguraba que no llegarías a la escuela hoy, ahora me debe dinero.

\- Eres un usurero -se queja mi amigo, sacando el dinero de su bolsillo.

\- Que poca fe tienes en mí -me quejo en voz alta. Shikadai finge estar fastidiado conmigo también. Inojin, en cambio, no deja de sonreír-. Estoy decepcionado-dattebasa.

\- El único decepcionado debería ser yo, acabo de perder cinco dólares por tu maldita responsabilidad.

\- ¿En serio apostaron a que no vendría a la escuela hoy?

\- Con tu historial era una apuesta bastante arriesgada, me considero un chico con suerte -Inojin habla con confianza, consiguiendo que Shikadai y Mitsuki comiencen a reír. Yo finjo enfadarme con ellos los siguientes minutos, mientras tomo asiento.

Mientras tanto, se los presentaré: estos tres idiotas son mis mejores amigos. Mitsuki llegó este año, de intercambio, pero es tan agradable que era imposible no estar tiempo con él. Con Shikadai e Inojin en cambio estamos juntos desde la primaria ya que, coincidentemente, nuestros padres se conocen desde que son solo unos niños. Al parecer, tal y como nosotros, solían ser muy buenos amigos y continuaron siéndolo con el paso de los años y las responsabilidades… pero esa es otra historia, una que no les contare.

Sería aburrido. Esta es mi historia.

Aunque, como suele suceder, los apellidos de nuestros padres pueden pesar más de lo que queremos en realidad…

\- ¿Estudiaron para el examen de matemáticas?

\- Sí, claro -Shikadai sonríe con mi respuesta-. Toda la noche, así que puedo aprobarlo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Eso sería algo muy divertido de ver.

Giro mi cabeza, al menos lo suficiente para ver a una invitada no deseada.

De cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, Sarada sigue llevando esos estúpidos lentes rojos de siempre. Está sentada junto a mí, por alguna razón, mientras lee un libro con tranquilidad. Y no, antes de que se lo cuestionen, nosotros no somos amigos. De ninguna forma.

Es más, tengo que confesar que una parte de mí esperaba que, con su excelente promedio académico, su intachable expediente y su cinta negra en artes marciales, Sarada terminara becada en alguna escuela para niños prodigios o algo. Para mi mala fortuna, eso no sucedió, así que ahora estoy atrapado en la misma preparatoria que ella.

Para quién se lo pregunta, sí, Sarada Uchiha es el típico caso de la estudiante perfecta. Con eso quiero decir que es el tipo de chicas que tiene claras sus prioridades, aunque tenga que pasarse toda la noche estudiando para un estúpido examen en vez de divertirse.

¿Yo? Bueno, no seré un estudiante brillante, pero soy campeón en mis partidas online. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? A veces me siento como un genio incomprendido.

Sin embargo, esta mañana no estoy de humor para aguantar a una chica tan presumida como ella.

\- ¿Quién te hablo a ti-dattebasa?

Pese a mi hostilidad, estoy seguro de que Sarada jamás me ha considerado una amenaza. De hecho, tiende a mirarme con desprecio, como si yo fuese simple basura. Es una costumbre que adquirió hace algunos años y que no se le ha quitado.

Tal vez tenga razón, pero soy demasiado orgulloso para aceptar cualquier cosa que ella diga o haga.

\- Lo estás haciendo ahora -su voz nuevamente suena. Una sonrisa presumida aparece en sus labios-, usuratonkachi.

\- ¿Y ese apodo? -sé que lo he oído antes, de hecho, recuerdo que papá se enfada cada vez que lo escucha y termina gritando enfurecido.

Ante mi pregunta ella solo acomoda sus lentes, sonríe con autosuficiencia nuevamente, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada del libro que está leyendo.

Tsk. Con razón nuestros padres solían llevarse mal, yo apenas puedo soportarla.

\- Considéralo una herencia familiar.

\- Los Uchiha siempre se caracterizan por su humildad, es tan clásico -mi respuesta surge por sí sola, pero es suficiente para conseguir hacer que ella frunza su ceño.

No vuelve a hablarme tras eso.

Puede que en este momento de nuestras vidas seamos un par de desconocidos, pero Sarada suele olvidar que yo también sé cosas de su familia. Nuestros padres son mejores amigos, después de todo. Y, además, Sarada es la ahijada de mis padres como yo el ahijado de los suyos.

Todo un lio, ¿cierto?

Aunque tal vez no lo crean, pese a su frialdad y odiosa actitud, Sarada es en verdad una buena chica. O al menos lo era, cuando íbamos en la primaria y éramos amigos. Mejores amigos, de hecho, hasta que entramos en secundaria y todo se fue al demonio. Y no, no es que tuviésemos una gran y horrible pelea; o que uno de los dos se hubiese enamorado del otro. Simplemente fuimos distanciándonos poco a poco, como suele suceder con las amistades.

Ya sabes, un día te encuentras en su casa, intercambiando mangas, y al siguiente te das cuenta de que ni siquiera te mira en la escuela.

No la culpo. De hecho, si tuviese que culpar a alguien del fin de nuestra amistad seria a mí mismo. Después de todo me convertí en un adolescente muy difícil de tratar y ella solo decidió que no quería ser la mejor amiga del chico problema de la escuela. O, mejor dicho, según sus propias palabras, ella sentía que tenía un "futuro mucho más exitoso que el de un delincuente". Y no, no lo estoy inventando, oí como se lo contaba su mejor amiga cuando ambas creían que yo no estaba cerca.

Luego de eso no volví a hablarle, esperando que ella se disculpara. No lo hizo, claro, probablemente vio en mi distancia final una salida de una amistad que ella y otros más consideraban toxica. Ahora apenas cruzamos palabras, solo para insultarnos el uno al otro.

Esa es nuestra triste y desafortunada historia.

Aunque… ¿a quién engaño? Sarada jamás se ha caracterizado por fingir ser algo que no es. Ya se los dije, es una buena persona en realidad, demasiado honesta y directa para algunos, pero esa era una de las cosas que me agradaban de ella cuando aún éramos amigos. Eso, y que siempre ha sido capaz de decir la verdad por dura que sea, incluso cuando es sobre mí. Así que, incluso cuando habla mal de mí, no intento defenderme.

Sé que, si ella lo dice, es porque es verdad.

Después de todo, soy un desastre a punto de suceder, una bomba a punto de explotar.

Malas notas, peleas, amenazas de expulsión. La verdad es que vengo con todo el paquete incluido. Y, ahora, añadámosle mi secreto: una seria patología mental que me lleva a estar enamorado de mi hermana menor.

¿Ustedes también serían amigos de alguien así? ¿O buscarían alejarse lo más posible para no ser alcanzados por el rango de la explosión?

Sarada solo ha tomado la decisión más sensata, la que cualquiera tomaría.

\- Tendrán una hora para completar su examen.

La voz del profesor me obliga a abandonar mi aburrido monologo interno. De pronto, sobre mi pupitre, hay un examen en blanco.

Arrojó un quejido, incluso sin leerlo ya sé que lo reprobare. Tal vez Shikadai tenía razón al creer que me quedaría en casa, ¿quién viene a la escuela solo para reprobar?

Además, ¿mi examen es sobre algebra? ¿Cuándo fue qué lo vimos en clases?

Siento la mirada de Sarada, observándome de reojo. Incluso sin verla puedo sentir el desprecio venir de ella. No recuerdo exactamente cuándo comenzó a verme de esa manera, tampoco me importa realmente.

Todo lo que me interesa es seguir enfocado en la rutina que me he formado, incluso si parte de esa rutina significa reprobar un examen.

Esta es mi vida escolar, un día como cualquier otro. No intento cambiarla, porque es parte de lo que me mantiene balanceándome sobre esa cuerda floja de la que les hable antes. Además, supongo que la imagen que tengo sobre mí mismo es tan mala que no me importa realmente lo que personas como Sarada puedan creer de mí.

Más allá de mis calificaciones, mi comportamiento, mi actitud… sé quién soy realmente.

Solo un adolescente enfermo fingiendo ser un adolescente normal, para intentar mantener a salvo a su pequeña hermana menor.

Y, mientras siga así, todo estará bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. En la oscuridad

**Nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, suelo tardarme en redactar más de lo esperado**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Procrastinacion:** Pobre Boruto, en verdad :c

 **secretlistener:** So... why you are writing in english? ajaja :( If you still reading, you will know the answer, but I need warning you: a romance wont have easy

* * *

 **III  
En la oscuridad  
**

¿Aún aquí? ¿De verdad?

Bueno, supongo que mi historia ha debido parecerles interesante de alguna manera… o, tal vez, solo tienen curiosidad de saber si aprobé o no mi examen de matemáticas.

(Reprobé, estoy seguro de ello)

Lo más probable es algunas y algunos de ustedes lean esto esperando una historia romántica… así que lamento decepcionarlos, pero saben que no es posible que suceda algo de eso, o al menos que suceda con la persona que ustedes esperan, con la persona que yo espero. No, no es posible.

Esto es la realidad, no una fantasía. Sin embargo, si se quedan conmigo, puedo prometerles que seré completamente honesto con respecto a mis pensamientos, porque no tengo la más mínima intención de ocultarles nada de lo que me suceda.

Y seré dramático, así que prepárense para eso.

¿De acuerdo? Muy bien, sigamos con mis divagaciones.

Entonces, ¿que quién sigue?, ah, sí, mi hermana menor.

Su nombre es Himawari, significa "girasol".

Ella y yo nos diferenciamos por solo dos años de edad, eso significa que mientras yo tengo quince años y acabo de entrar en preparatoria, ella va en secundaria y cumplirá trece años muy pronto, aunque la verdad continúa comportándose como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Supongo que en parte lo es, o realmente no estoy seguro de eso. Sucede que está en esa edad en que aún no eres un adulto, pero ya dejaste de ser solo un niño; esa edad en dónde estás buscando encontrarte a ti mismo.

Para mi hermana, sus maravillosos -y por maravillosos quiero decir completamente horribles-, años de adolescencia, están a punto de comenzar.

Así que sí, Himawari es el tipo de chicas que le teme a los rayos y que duerme con su peluche favorito aún, pero que está comenzando a interesarse por cosas de adolescentes, como el maquillaje. Aunque realmente no me importa la cantidad de años que tenga, creo que siempre seguirá siendo una niña pequeña para mí, porque simplemente no consigo verla de otra manera.

Y, bueno, como ustedes ya saben, Himawari es la persona de quién estoy perdidamente enamorado.

\- Estoy en casa.

El recibidor está vacío, sin embargo, sé que mamá se encuentra en casa a esta hora.

\- _¡Bienvenido!_ -puedo oír su voz, viniendo desde la cocina. Un aroma cálido y dulce, como a bizcocho, inunda la casa. De seguro debe estar preparando algún postre-. _¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?_

\- Aburrida, como siempre-dattebasa -doy un suspiro, mientras cierro la puerta tras de mí. Dejo mis llaves en su lugar y me quito los zapatos por fin.

¡Estoy tan cansado!

Es gracioso, porque prácticamente no he hecho nada para sentirme exhausto, pero supongo que simplemente hoy es uno de esos días agotadores en dónde solo quieres echarte en tu cama para descansar. Y, hablando de camas, la mía me está esperando para una agradable siesta.

O al menos eso creo, hasta que un par de brazos pequeños y delgados me agarran firmemente por la cintura.

\- ¡Hermano, bienvenido!

La voz de Himawari me produce un sobresalto, así como el peso de su cuerpo al chocar contra el mío. No tardo en notar que me está abrazando.

Y mi corazón se acelera instantáneamente con ello.

\- S… Suéltame -le ordeno, pero ella no obedece. Hoy, por alguna extraña razón, mi pequeña hermana parece determinada a recibirme con un abrazo.

La cosa es que no puedo permitirlo. Sé que suena a que exagero, pero realmente es una urgencia alejarla de mi cuerpo.

Por eso intento apartarme, sin embargo, no lo consigo. Ella me abraza con firmeza.

\- ¡Pero solo quería saludarte! -puedo oír su risa alegre, lo que solo consigue que mi rostro arda apenado.

\- Basta ya, déjame solo -tiro de sus muñecas, pero no funciona. ¿Pero qué diablos le da de comer mamá para que sea tan fuerte?, incluso siento que comienzo a ahogarme.

\- Pero hace mucho tiempo no puedo abrazarte -se queja. Quiero moverme, pero con cada paso que doy su cuerpo me sigue y sus pies se deslizan con facilidad por el suelo. El sonido de su risa inunda mis oídos.

¿Es tan malo que su risa me resulte melodiosa y agradable?

\- Me da igual -necesito apartar ese último pensamiento de mi cabeza-. Quiero que me dejes solo.

\- ¡Pero hermano…!

\- _¡Niños!_ -la voz de mamá, desde la cocina, se acerca-, _¿ya están peleando?_

\- ¡Himawari me está abrazando-dattebasa!

\- Boruto, no grites -mamá aparece y nos encuentra discutiendo a mitad del pasillo. Le basta una mirada para entender la situación-. Himawari, ya sabes que a tu hermano no le gustan los abrazos.

\- ¡Pero yo solo quería…!

\- Himawari -mamá habla nuevamente. No dice nada más, solo espera con su vista fija en ella.

Tras un montón de segundos, mi hermana por fin me suelta, dirigiéndome un mohín antes de apartarse. Yo respiro aliviado. Que mamá siga respetando la regla de "nada de abrazos a Boruto" que exigí hace cosa de un año, es algo que sinceramente debería agradecerle.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos, levanto mi mochila del suelo, en dónde la he dejado caer, y camino a la escalera.

Estoy tan cansado que solo quiero dormir un rato.

\- Por cierto, Boruto -los ojos de mamá me sigue por la estancia. No se ha movido de su lugar-, ¿cómo te fue en tu examen?

Y con eso mi corazón se detiene. Literalmente.

No, no es broma. Estoy seguro de que, al menos por un segundo, ha dejado de latir.

\- ¿Qué examen?

Mamá me mira entonces, desde los pies de las escaleras. Hay una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que me pone la piel de gallina.

Ya se los dije, ¿cierto? Mi madre es probablemente la mujer más terrorífica en la tierra y esto solo me ayuda a confirmarlo.

\- Tu examen de matemáticas, el que tuviste hoy -me responde entonces, lo que yo ya sé.

\- Oh, cierto, ese examen -bajo algunos escalones, buscando actuar tranquilo-. Estuvo muy fácil realmente, nada de lo que preocuparse.

\- ¿Estudiaste lo suficiente?

\- Claro que sí -mamá sonríe con mi respuesta.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que no encontraré ninguna sorpresa cuando vaya a la reunión con tu maestro el viernes, ¿verdad?

Mierda.

La reunión de padres y maestros, la que esperaba que mamá no recordara.

Ahora sí que estoy en serios problemas.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal -prometo, pero es mentira, una asquerosa mentira.

Voy a ser hombre muerto para cuando la semana acabe.

\- Me alegra oírlo -mamá voltea y vuelve hacia el interior de la casa. Yo arrojo un suspiro agotado.

Como si no fuese suficiente haber reprobado, ahora me la pasaré muerto de miedo toda la semana esperando al viernes.

Y cuando eso suceda, adiós al internet. Por mucho que sea el favorito, mamá no me perdonara reprobar matemáticas.

Estoy muerto, realmente muerto.

Cuando abro mis ojos por fin, me doy cuenta que Himawari continúa mirándome desde el pasillo. Noto que ya no lleva ese mohín con el que me miró segundos atrás, ahora en cambio una sonrisa asoma en sus labios.

Una sonrisa divertida.

\- Hermano -habla, y su voz está llena de burla-, ¿realmente estudiaste para tu examen?

\- Claro que sí-dattebasa -respondo, fingiendo indignarme.

\- ¿Seguro? Te veo muy preocupado.

\- Imaginaciones tuyas, mis notas son excelentes.

Doy media vuelta y vuelvo a subir las escaleras, rápido, antes de que ella diga algo más. Sin embargo, puedo sentir sus pasos detrás de mí, siguiéndome hasta el segundo piso primero y luego a través del pasillo. Al llegar a mi cuarto, nos detenemos, y aunque los segundos pasan no la escucho marcharse.

Decir que estoy nervioso por su comportamiento, es poco.

Miro por sobre mi hombro. De pie tras de mí, solo está mirándome fijamente, sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

Ella da un salto al oírme, pero en vez de mostrarse asustada, solo me sonríe, como siempre hace al verme.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar? -pregunta entonces.

Parece gracioso que con mis malas notas mi hermana menor pida mi ayuda para hacer sus deberes, ¿cierto?, bueno, yo creo lo mismo. Pero la razón por la cual Himawari me lo pide es porque antes solía ayudarla todo el tiempo.

Digo antes, cuando yo era un buen alumno y un buen hermano mayor; antes, cuando seguía sin comprender mis sentimientos, la forma en que mi corazón latía al estar cerca de ella.

Antes.

Ahora, en cambio, las cosas no son de esa forma y no pueden volver a serlo.

Mis reglas me lo prohíben.

\- No tengo tiempo.

No espero a ver su gesto de decepción, simplemente entro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

El silencio me recibe en mi propio mundo, agradable, solitario.

Desato mi corbata y la dejo sobre el pomo de la puerta. Suelto mochila también, en algún lugar de mi habitación. Me deshago de mi uniforme, me coloco ropa limpia, y luego camino por mi cuarto hasta sentir que mis piernas chocan contra el borde de la cama. Me hundo entonces en ella, sintiendo las sabanas frías contra mi piel.

Es una sensación agradable.

Entonces imagino el rostro de Himawari, decepcionada de mí, y hundo mi cabeza bajo una almohada, esperando dejar de respirar. No sucede, claro, solo me ayuda a sentirme más miserable conmigo mismo.

Lo sé. Para este momento debo parecerles un pésimo hermano mayor. Pero es solo que intento mantener todos mis sentimientos bajo control, y algo necesario para conseguirlo es mantenerla a mi hermana alejada de mí. No puedo estar cerca de ella, ni mucho menos dejar que me toque.

Tal vez creen que exagero, pero para mí realmente es una prioridad.

Si ella no está cerca de mí, mi corazón no tiene una razón para latir tan rápido, ¿lo entienden?

Aunque tal vez no lo crean, nuestra distancia -o más bien la mía-, fue sucediendo de forma gradual. ¿Recuerdan cuando les conté la manera en que mi amistad con Sarada se deterioró? Bueno, pues fue más o menos lo mismo con Himawari. Pasé de ser el amoroso hermano que le leía cuentos justo antes de dormir, a ser el estúpido y cruel adolescente que rechaza cualquier tipo de contacto físico tan gradualmente que, para cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba atrapado en una rutina de la que soy incapaz de salir ahora.

Es por la misma razón que mamá se esfuerza porque volvamos a pasar tiempo juntos. Le preocupa la distancia que he tomado hacia mi hermana, pero estoy seguro de que si supiera la razón por la cual actúo como lo hago, no me dejaría volver a estar solo en una habitación con ella.

Sucede que cuando comencé a entender que lo que sentía por Himawari no era normal, decidí tomar la distancia apropiada hasta que pudiese controlar la forma en que mi corazón latía cuando ella aparecía. Lamentablemente, tras años de hacerlo, sigue siendo una tarea completamente inútil… porque aún no encuentro la forma de conseguirlo. El apartarme no ha sido más que una forma de retrasar lo inevitable, porque mis sentimientos no han hecho más que crecer en todos estos años.

Y son tan peligrosos, que constantemente necesito mantenerlos ocultos, sobre todo de mí mismo, porque a veces sentir lo que siento por ella resulta tan doloroso que incluso respirar se torna difícil. A veces me siento como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y destruir todo a su paso.

Aún recuerdo que la primera vez que soñé que la besaba, fue tan real que me desperté sudando y con el corazón latiéndome como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla.

En ese momento aún compartíamos habitación. Himawari dormía en la litera de abajo por lo que, incluso con el sonido de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos, podía oír su respiración calmada.

Me tomo cerca de cinco minutos comprender que había sido un sueño y no algo real. Y no supe si el alivio de no haberlo hecho, de no haberla tocado, fue más grande que la decepción de saber que había sido un sueño.

Así fue como nació una de mis reglas.

 _"_ _Nunca dormir con ella en la misma habitación, mucho menos compartir la misma cama"_

Estaba enamorado, pero no lo sabía en ese momento, me tomó más años averiguarlo. Ciertamente, lo único que entendía era que mis sentimientos me asustaban.

No era normal lo que había soñado, porque no era normal el querer besar a mi hermana.

Claro, mamá me lo había enseñado una vez: mi hermana era mi hermana, no era como las otras niñas que yo pudiera conocer, por eso tenía que cuidarla. Era parte de mi familia, como ella y papá.

Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo de comentárselo a la mañana siguiente.

" _He_ _soñado que besaba a Himawari_ "

Al comienzo, claro, mamá comenzó a reír. Algo tuvo que haberle parecido gracioso para hacerlo, pero luego -al ver que yo no me reía-, me quedo observando en silencio. Yo pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos y entendí que había hecho algo malo, algo estúpido.

Algo que, en definitiva, llamaba la atención de los adultos y que, por ende, no era normal.

Como sea, mamá se preocupó, porque tras todo un día de miradas silenciosas que yo podía sentir fijas en mi espalda, se me acercó para hablarme nuevamente.

" _¿Dónde has soñado que la besabas?_ "

Para entonces, claro, yo ya había tomado una decisión.

" _En la mejilla_ " -mentí, sin quitar mis ojos de la televisión.

Probablemente fue la primera mentira que le dije a mamá. Pero pareció creerme, porque luego de eso no volvimos a hablar del asunto, ni ella ni yo.

Sea lo que sea que hubiese atravesado por su mente, se fue tan rápido como llegó, y de esa forma mamá no pudo descubrir aquel secreto que tanto me avergonzaba y que me carcomería por dentro los siguientes meses.

Esa noche le pedí a papá mi propio cuarto.

Distancia, claro, eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba. Si soñaba con ella era porque pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, porque los hermanos normales no compartían la misma habitación juntos. Así que yo necesitaba mi propio refugio.

El problema fue que eso no lo solucionó para nada, sino que, más bien, comenzó a provocar que me alejara de ella. Y ahora me es imposible volver a estar cerca de ella, porque tengo reglas específicas que me lo prohíben.

Reglas que he creado con el paso de los años. Reglas que se aseguran de mantenerme alejado de mi hermana. Como, por ejemplo…

I. _Nunca dormir con ella en la misma habitación, mucho menos compartir la misma cama._

II. _Jamás tomar un baño con ella. Cerrar mis ojos cada vez que salga del baño o este semidesnuda._

III. _Nunca buscar una excusa para quedarme solo con ella._

IV. _No verla demasiado tiempo, ni hablar con ella demasiado. En lo posible, no pasar tiempo con Himawari._

V. _No hablar sobre mis sentimientos con nadie, mucho menos con los adultos. Es peligroso._

VI. _Recordar que es mi hermana menor, siempre, y que yo solo soy su hermano mayor._

Eso es, solo hermanos.

Y con ese último pensamiento, mi consciencia simplemente comienza a desvanecerse.

Y yo me quedo profundamente dormido.

 **…**

Cuando despierto, en medio de la agradable oscuridad, sé de inmediato que ya debe ser de noche, que papá ya debe haber llegado a casa y que la cena…

\- _¡Niños, bajen a cenar!_

…está lista.

Bostezo, mientras me coloco de pie. No puedo creer que tras dormir sigo igual de cansado que antes.

Camino tambaleándome hasta la salida y abro la puerta de mi cuarto. La luz del pasillo lastima mis ojos y me obliga a restregarlos, pero el aroma a hamburguesas que inunda la casa me abre el apetito de inmediato.

Bueno, esa una gran forma de mejorar mi día. Se trata de mi comida favorita, después de todo.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose llama mi atención. A unos metros, veo a Himawari salir de su cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Olfatea el aire, tal y como yo hace unos segundos, antes de sonreírme entusiasmada.

\- ¡Mamá hizo hamburguesas! -grita, para luego salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Sus palabras solo me ayudan a recordar lo mucho que mi hermana ama las hamburguesas también.

Es verdad, ¿cómo no le van a gustar?, si yo también las amo.

Conozco a muchos hermanos que en realidad no se parecen el uno con el otro, a tal nivel que incluso sus conocidos cercanos pueden ignorar su relación. Ya sea porque son diferentes físicamente, o porque sus personalidades son totalmente opuestas. A veces por ambas razones.

Pero no, ese no es nuestro caso. Con Himawari somos, de hecho, muy similares.

Y aunque digan que yo me parezco mucho más a papá y ella es idéntica a mamá, la realidad es que incluso nuestras personalidades son parecidas.

Lo único que no tenemos en común es el color de nuestro cabello. Por lo demás, tenemos los mismos ojos, las mismas marcas en las mejillas, incluso los mismos gustos.

Somos hermanos, después de todo.

Y no importa cuánto yo pueda llegar a desearlo, nada va a cambiar eso.

Estoy atado eternamente a ella, no solo por mis sentimientos, sino que por un lazo que soy incapaz de romper.

Vaya suerte tengo, ¿eh?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	5. Hormonas

**¡Gracias por la espera!**

 **Antes de empezar, les advierto que no me hago responsable de lo que está mente es capaz de escribir :(**

 **secretlistener:** I really hope you have a lot of pacience! :)

* * *

 **IV**

 **Hormonas**

.

Me gustaría saber que es lo que exactamente piensan de mí.

No es que sea malagradecido ni nada, es solo que a veces resulta tan insatisfactorio reflexionar tanto, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Por casualidad, ¿les agrado? ¿O acaso me odian?

¿Sienten asco de mis sentimientos?

Tal vez imaginan que debo estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, encerrado, o puede que estén haciendo apuestas sobre lo que me sucederá más adelante. Incluso puede que algunos de ustedes se estarán preguntando si soy el tipo de chicos que se atrevería a cruzar una línea que no debe ser cruzada solo para obtener lo que quiere.

Tal vez sea eso… tal vez no.

Tal vez solo sienten lastima por mí, por ser el muchacho que mira a su hermana menor de la forma en que no debería; por ser el adolescente que se ha enamorado de la persona equivocada y que jamás conocerá de forma certera lo que es el amor correcto y correspondido.

O tal vez solo estoy pensando más de la cuenta, en una tarde demasiado calurosa como para hacer cualquier cosa que no sea recostarme en el sofá del living, cambiando los canales de la televisión cada cinco segundos porque no hay nada divertido que ver. Y aunque el ventilador me entrega cierto consuelo no me resulta suficiente, por lo demás -y citando a Shikadai-, este día es un verdadero fastidio.

\- Hace calor…

Sí. Son todas las palabras que planeo pronunciar durante este día. Siento que decir algo más sería gastar energía en vano.

Lo siento, es solo que cuando el calor resulta tan insoportable como lo es ahora es como si mi cerebro se fundiera. En días así, no puedo pensar claramente.

Mi mirada viaja al calendario colgado en la pared de la cocina. Desde aquí puedo ver las cruces rojas que mamá realiza tan sagradamente, día a día, para ir eliminando los días.

Es septiembre.

Las vacaciones de verano acaban de terminar y yo ya las estoy extrañando.

No era que tuviéramos un verano espectacular, de hecho, nos quedamos en casa durante todo el verano. Ya que papá suele trabajar incluso en vacaciones, mamá dice que no podemos permitirnos salir a otros lugares, para no dejarlo solo. De manera excepcional no me molesta, porque la última vez que salimos de vacaciones familiares tuve que compartir la cama con Himawari. Y en todo el viaje casi no pude dormir de lo nervioso que me encontraba, al notar su respiración en mi nuca y el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

Si eso sucedió hace solo un par de años, no me imagino lo alterado que me dejaría tener que compartir una cama con ella nuevamente. Definitivamente no sería algo bueno.

En cambio, quedándome en casa durante el verano, puedo tener noches de fiesta y días completos jugando videojuegos. Sin tarea, sin hora de dormir, y sin mi hermana cerca.

En resumen, sin tener que fingir algo que no soy.

No es que siempre esté actuando, de hecho, solo lo hago lo hago en los momentos necesarios, cuando mi hermana está cerca. Y no es tan fácil como pueden creer. Se los dije una vez, ¿cierto?, que es como ir caminando por una cuerda floja, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

Porque una caída simplemente me mataría.

Casi siempre tengo días buenos, días en dónde tengo el control de lo que siento, en dónde no me balanceo de forma peligrosa mientras camino por la cuerda floja; días en dónde no soy una bomba a punto de estallar. Pero a veces, solo a veces, hay cosas que simplemente escapan de mis manos.

¿Recuerdan que la última vez les hablaba de las reglas que inventé a medida que comencé a notar mis sentimientos por mi hermana? Reglas que me ayudan a recordar mi lugar, reglas para mantenerla a salvo de lo que siento.

Bueno, pues hay una más, una regla que tiene que ver con lo que sucede cuando… ¿cómo decirlo?, cuando veo algo que no debo ver.

 _\- ¡Boruto!_

Oigo la voz de mamá, llamándome desde el jardín.

En este momento estamos solos en casa. Papá está -como siempre-, se encuentra en el trabajo; y mi hermana sigue en la escuela aún, lo que significa que tengo tiempo libre para pasear por la casa, antes de encerrarme en mi habitación hasta la cena.

Sin esperar demasiado apago la televisión y me levanto, abandonando el cómodo sitio que había conseguido formar en el sofá. Cuando salgo al jardín, encuentro a mamá colgando las sabanas para que sequen pronto, y como el sol es tan fuerte de seguro no tendrá problemas con eso.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Allí, un cesto de ropa limpia -me indica, sin detener lo que está haciendo.

Hace años mamá decidió que no pensaba hacer todo el trabajo de la casa por su cuenta, así que ahora tenemos una regla importante: todos ayudamos con los deberes, exceptuando a papá. No me molesta, creo que es algo bueno, porque eso significa que tengo más privacidad. Sé con seguridad que mamá no entrará a mi cuarto a revisarlo.

\- Pero ya llevé mi ropa a mi habitación está mañana-dattebasa.

\- Esa es la ropa de tu hermana.

Algo se acelera en mí en cuanto ella dice esas palabras.

Cielos, ¿en verdad puedo tener tanta mala suerte?

\- Que la lleve ella a su cuarto entonces.

\- Por favor, Boruto, aún tengo mucho que hacer -se queja. Me mira entonces, con el mismo mohín que Himawari usa para pedir un favor-. Hoy saliste tan deprisa que ella no tuvo tiempo de llevarla a su cuarto. Y tu hermana aún no regresa de la escuela.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos -me sonríe entonces, con cierta complicidad-, si me ayudas con esto, cocinaré hamburguesas en la cena otra vez.

Maldición, esa es mi debilidad.

Derrotado antes de empezar la batalla, tomo el cesto cargado de ropa y me dirijo a casa en silencio, mientras escucho la risa de mamá tras de mí.

Soy tan fácil que siento lástima de mí mismo, pero aunque no lo parezca, pese a lo rebelde que soy me gusta ayudar a mamá, excepto cuando hacerlo involucra de alguna forma a mi hermana, tal y como ahora. Pero hamburguesas en la cena son hamburguesas en la cena, y un hombre debe hacer lo que un hombre debe hacer.

De todas formas, suspiro fastidiado mientras subo las escaleras hacía su cuarto. ¿Cómo me metí en este lio?

Parte de mí no puede evitar sentirse nervioso por alguna tonta razón. Supongo que es porque no consigo recordar la última vez que entré en nuestro viejo cuarto, así que no sé si seguirá siendo la misma habitación con paredes color azul claro y empapelado de conejos que ambos compartíamos. Aunque si no mal recuerdo, creo que la pintaron un verano. No estoy seguro.

De todas formas, no debería importarme, porque solo entraré y dejaré el cesto sobre su cama. Y solo para aclararlo: no, no voy a ponerme a hurgar en su ropa, no soy ese tipo de chicos.

Empujo la puerta, sintiendo mi corazón latir un poco más rápido. Para entrar tengo que hacerlo de lado, ya que el cesto es muy ancho, pero tras eso camino hasta su cama y dejo el cesto encima de ella. Voy a girar para irme, cuando no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad. Así que hecho un rápido vistazo a su habitación.

Lo primero que noto es que, a diferencia de mi cuarto, aquí todo está muy ordenado y limpio. Las paredes son de color amarillo, y las ventanas están abiertas de par en par, dejándome ver unas campanillas meciéndose con la brisa. Tiene un escritorio tal y como yo, pero no computadora ni videojuegos, solo libros y cuadernos. Los estantes de su habitación están llenos de libros y cosas adorables, y pronto veo su vieja mochila de panda colgando del respaldo de la silla -sí, mi hermana sigue amando a los pandas como antes-. Además, hay cierto aroma dulce en el aire, uno que me gusta mucho. ¿Será su aroma? Pensar en eso consigue que mi corazón se aceleré un poco y, de pronto, solo me estoy preguntando si su cama será suave.

Demonios, estoy haciendo algo que no debería hacer. Es hora de marcharme.

Giro, y entonces noto una prenda de ropa caída justo en medio del cuarto, a un par de pasos de la puerta. Probablemente se me cayó del cesto al entrar al cuarto, así que me acerco para levantarla... cuando me doy cuenta de lo que es.

Un sostén.

De inmediato las orejas me arden.

¡Cielos!, mamá simplemente debería separar mejor su ropa y la de papá de la nuestra, no es tan difícil. Lo levanto de todas formas, con cierto fastidio. Estás cosas son vergonzosas por una razón: no quiero saber el tipo de ropa interior que mi madre usa. Siento que mientras más lejos este de todo esto es mejor, no quisiera encontrarme con algo que no pueda quitar de mi mente después.

Y entonces, justo al tomarlo, noto algo en lo que no pude caer en la cuenta antes.

En que el sostén es muy pequeño, demasiado para que sea de mamá.

Entonces, sino es de ella, ¿de quién…?

\- ¡Ah!

El grito me produce un salto. Levanto mi vista hacia la entrada en dónde de pronto Himawari me está mirando, llena de sorpresa. Su rostro está rojo por completo y sus ojos están en mi mano.

Y entonces, solo entonces, termino por comprenderlo.

¡¿Este sostén es de mi hermana pequeña?!

\- ¡Hermano pervertido! -grita. Y yo no dudo en soltar su ropa.

\- ¡Espera, es un malentendido!

No me escucha, en vez de eso entra dispuesta a golpearme. Y yo salgo del cuarto tan rápido como puedo, corriendo para que no me alcance.

No es que le tenga miedo, ¡pero cuando se enfada es de verdad aterradora

\- ¡Eres un pervertido, le diré a mamá!

\- ¡Déjame en paz, tonta, no fue nada!

\- ¡Era mi ropa interior, tonto hermano! ¡Te vi!

\- ¡No es mi culpa que no recojas tu ropa cuando te lo dicen-ttebasa!

Himawari vuelve a gritar, persiguiéndome hasta mi habitación. Yo entro y no dudo en cerrar la puerta de golpe, dejándola fuera.

\- _¡Mamá!_

La escucho salir corriendo a continuación, escaleras abajo. De seguro irá a acusarme, pero no necesito preocuparme de eso porque mamá le dirá que me envió a dejar su ropa a su habitación, ya que ella no lo hizo por la mañana.

Estoy a salvo.

Bueno, no realmente. No puedo tranquilizarme, me arden las orejas y el corazón va demasiado rápido.

Me dejo caer, oculto tras la puerta, esperando que respiración se calme un poco, pero por mucho que me esfuerzo eso no sucede.

Todo lo que tengo en la cabeza es esa tonta pieza de tela que estuvo en mi mano.

Un sostén -¡SU sostén!-, pequeño, rosado y con encaje.

¿Acaso mi hermana ya ha llegado a la edad en que necesita esas cosas? No debería sorprenderme, después de todo el último tiempo podía ver la forma de sus pechos bajo su uniforme, pero no pensé que necesitaría uno aún. ¿Cuándo exactamente ha comenzado a usarlos?

Mierda, la imagen no se me va de la cabeza. Y las reglas que tengo no me pueden ayudar en este momento, porque no consigo controlar mi imaginación.

No me cuesta nada pensar en ella, usando aquella prenda... y pronto descubro que me gusta esa idea.

Estoy enfermo.

¡Maldición! Odio esta edad. ¿Por qué ella tiene que convertirse en una adolescente tan rápidamente? Era más fácil cuando continuaba gastando su dinero en muñecas, pero ahora está creciendo, su cuerpo ya no es el de una niña.

Y yo soy un adolescente de quince años.

Un adolescente que está seriamente dañado por tener una erección imaginando a su hermana menor en ropa interior.

Necesito masturbarme, urgentemente.

\- _¡Moo~ que vergonzoso!_

Oigo la voz y los pasos de Himawari justo por fuera de mi cuarto, en dirección al suyo. Tras eso, escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Parece haberse olvidado de mí por ahora.

Tal vez sea bueno, así no estará cerca de mí las siguientes horas, y probablemente en la cena ni siquiera me mire.

Me coloco de pie por fin y giro el pestillo en mi puerta, para asegurarme de que nadie entrara de improviso. Tras eso camino al escritorio y enciendo la computadora.

No. No voy a masturbarme pensando en mi hermana, eso rompería mis reglas por completo. Solo buscaré un video por internet, haré lo que tengo que hacer para bajar la erección en mis pantalones y listo. Me olvidaré del asunto del sostén sin cometer estupideces.

Esa es mi regla en situaciones de emergencia, la que tuve que crear estos últimos años cuando comencé a tener demasiados sueños húmedos con ella.

Y créanme, no es como que no me de vergüenza masturbarme, pero si no lo hago solo andaré gruñendo el resto del día y tampoco quiero eso. Además, creo recordar algo sobre lo saludable que es para aliviar el estrés… cierto, mamá me lo dijo el día en que me dio la "charla", completamente vergonzoso, por cierto.

Así que por esa razón estoy aquí ahora, sentado en frente de la computadora y con audífonos.

Lo único bueno es que no necesito buscar algún video en especial. Gracias a mis amigos, tengo muchas páginas para acceder. De hecho, siempre están enviado videos y, al conectarme al chat que compartimos, lo primero que recibo es un nuevo enlace.

 _Shika_ \- " **Chequen este** "

 _MSn4ke_ \- " **¿Están enviado pornografía de nuevo?** "

 _InojinArt_ \- " **¡Oh! ¡Está increíble, material de primera!"**

Sí, mis amigos son unos malditos pervertidos. Pero no puedo decir nada al respecto, no soy mejor que ellos.

Para empezar, yo soy el que acaba de tener una erección pensando en su pequeña hermana menor.

No me juzguen, soy un adolescente.

Y estoy caliente, en un día horriblemente caluroso.

Mientras lo hago, espero terminar lo más pronto posible, así que no me esfuerzo en durar demasiado. Lo único en lo que pienso es en que la chica en el video luce más joven de lo que siempre envían y, cuando voy a preguntarme el porqué, creo que encuentro la respuesta.

 _\- ¡Hermano, hazlo más fuerte!_

Estoy viendo porno con incesto.

Casi de inmediato, mi propia hermana viene a mi mente.

La imagino entonces, sonriente, mirándome directo a los ojos.

" _¡Hermano, buenos días!_ "

Cierro mis ojos, intento quitar eso de mi mente antes de que sea tarde. No sé porque pienso en ella justo ahora. Pero su imagen no se va como necesito, se queda, da vueltas, trae más.

Y de pronto solo la tengo a ella en mi cabeza.

Recostada en mi cama... con su falda levantada, la piel blanca de sus piernas expuesta y aquel maldito encaje rosado cubriendo sus pechos.

Sus ojos azules en mí.

\- _¡Hermano!_

Y entonces estallo, sin poder detenerme. El placer me recorre y es todo lo que puedo sentir.

Dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, esperando recuperarme. Mi corazón late furioso, mis oídos zumban y mi respiración necesita unos segundos para tranquilizarse. Mis pies se relajan, mi mano está pegajosa.

Mi moral… mi moral está muy perdida.

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿En serio he terminado pensando en mi hermana?

Cierro la ventana, ya ni siquiera recuerdo que había en el video, ni el rostro de la chica.

La vergüenza me invade. Realmente lo hice.

Me masturbe pensando en mi hermana menor.

Me doy asco.

Casi siempre tengo días buenos, días en dónde tengo el control de lo que siento, en dónde no me balanceo de forma peligrosa mientras camino por la cuerda floja; días en dónde no soy una bomba a punto de estallar.

Y luego hay otros días, como hoy, en dónde solo quiero morirme por lo que siento.

No soy normal, estoy enfermo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Punto de presión

**Nuevo capitulo por fin! Espero les guste :) Hora de añadirle un poco de drama**

 **Procastinacion:** ay, gracias :33! hora de algunos problemas para el protagonista

 **Secretlistener:** muchas gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **V**

 **Punto de presión**

" _¿En qué punto decides que suficiente es suficiente?_ "

Tabitha Suzuma

¿Han leído "Forbidden" de Tabitha Suzuma?

Si la respuesta es sí, lo siento, probablemente acabo de romper su corazón al recordarles la existencia de ese libro.

Si la respuesta es no… olvídenlo, no les contaré nada de la historia. Léanlo por sí mismos.

Solo les diré que es un romance entre adolescentes lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerme leyéndolo a escondidas, oculto bajo las sabanas de mi cama y con una linterna. Porque claro, si alguien más me hubiese atrapado leyendo ese tipo de historia lo más probable es que yo hubiera terminado con visitas al psicólogo y con mi secreto siendo revelado de la peor manera posible…

¿Que por qué lo digo?

Ah, claro, porque "Forbidden" relata un romance entre hermanos.

Nada cliché, ¿eh?, y, por cierto, no es spoiler porque es lo primero que te dicen en la contraportada del libro.

Probablemente esa fue la razón especifica que me llevó a anotar el nombre en mi mente, para regresar después a la biblioteca de la ciudad y pedirlo prestado. Tras eso, solo me tomo tres noches leerlo, un récord para mí, porque soy el tipo de chicos que aborrece leer. Pero es que quedé tan atrapado desde el primer capítulo que no pude detenerme hasta terminarlo.

Supongo que solo quería leer algo con lo que pudiese sentirme identificado… Y funcionó, porque jamás había podido encontrar a alguien que entendiera tan bien mis propios sentimientos como lo hizo Lochan, el protagonista, luchando contra sí mismo por lo que sentía al estar con Maya, su hermana menor.

Sí. Un libro de incesto, uno de los pocos que hay. Como "Flowers in the Attic", de Virginia Andrews. Aunque como no he podido encontrar el segundo libro, sigo sin saber que es lo que sucede con los protagonistas. Espero que sigan bien, claro, y juntos.

Por si quieren saberlo, no me fue fácil encontrar ese tipo de libros. La literatura con incesto no tiene demasiada cabida, principalmente por el tabú que representa.

Además, ¿quién estaría tan enfermo como para enamorarse de algún familiar? Porque incluso en esos libros ese tipo de sentimientos son prohibidos, incluso ilegales; incluso en la ficción, los personajes luchan contra lo que sienten, porque saben que es algo que está mal. Y pese a que se enamoran perdidamente de algún familiar, no es algo que nazca por ellos mismos. Sus sentimientos por la otra persona evolucionan por algún evento externo, por alguna situación que altera su mapa del amor.

Vivir en una familia disfuncional, por ejemplo.

Pero la mía no es una familia disfuncional. Sí, papá trabaja mucho, pero mamá siempre está cuidándonos. Nunca nos han maltratado ni descuidado. No nos han encerrado en el ático de nuestra casa, ni tampoco nos han abandonado dejándome la responsabilidad de cuidar de Himawari.

Mamá y papá son, de hecho, un matrimonio fuerte que sigue junto tras tantos años. Y son padres cariñosos, nos aman, especialmente mamá, que siempre vela por nosotros.

Así que, si lo reflexiono cuidadosamente… yo no tengo una razón que puedan considerar valida, no tengo algo que justifique mi deseo malsano por mi hermana.

Nada que explique racionalmente porque mi corazón late tan rápido al verla.

Solo sucede sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Ah, demonios, de nuevo estoy volviendo a hablar sin llegar a ningún sitio. Lo lamento.

¿Quieren saber entonces porqué les hablo de "Forbbiden"?

Sucede que, mientras termino de cepillarme los dientes, no pude evitar recordar una frase del libro, una que Lochan dice.

" _¿En qué punto decides que suficiente es suficiente?_ "

Es una pregunta interesante, al menos para mí.

¿Cuándo somos capaces de decidir que ya no vale la pena luchar por algo? ¿Cuándo nos rendimos realmente? ¿Qué tan lejos llegamos por cuidar y proteger a los que amamos?

En mi caso… no lo sé.

Y supongo que solo me asusta tener que averiguarlo.

 **…**

Mi dedo se mueve por la lista de nombres, hasta encontrar mi apellido y mis resultados.

" **Reprobado** "

Bueno, ahora es oficial.

Mamá va a matarme.

Arrojo un grito casi al instante, estoy verdaderamente frustrado. Después de todo, hoy es la reunión de padres y maestros.

Y para cuando mamá vuelva a casa… adiós internet.

\- ¡Maldición-ttebasa! ¡Ahora no podré subir de rango en Shinobi Striker!

\- ¿De qué te quejas? -Shikadai, de pie junto a mí, me mira con su ceño fruncido-. No estudiaste ni prestaste atención en clases, era obvio que terminarías reprobando.

\- Cállate. Tú también reprobaste -le acuso. Él suspira por un momento, justo antes de enseñarme su nombre en el tablón de resultados. Para mí sorpresa, no es lo que esperaba-. ¿Qué? ¿Aprobaste?

\- No es que realmente me interese aprobar la estúpida clase, pero soportar a mamá sería un fastidio aún mayor -me explica entonces, con cansancio. Yo lo entiendo, después de todo, su madre es verdaderamente terrorífica.

De un momento a otro puedo oír las risas que Inojin intenta controlar, completamente en vano.

\- No puedo creer que en verdad esperarás aprobar el examen -se burla entonces. Incluso Shikadai intenta reprimir su sonrisa al oírlo.

Yo siento ganas de golpearlos a ambos.

No estoy de buen humor. Y, como si eso no fuese suficiente, no olvidado lo del estúpido video de incesto que enviaron por la tarde de ayer. De solo recordarlo, siento mi rostro arder.

Siempre había encontrado la forma de mantenerme alejado de esas cosas y, con lo que hice ayer, siento que me he balanceado muy peligrosamente de la cuerda floja por la que camino.

Estoy molesto conmigo mismo, y con ellos. Pero tampoco planeo mencionarlo, hacerlo llamaría su atención.

\- Por cierto… el video de ayer -Inojin habla mientras nos alejamos del tablón de resultados, para dejarle espacio al resto. Con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro se dirige a Shikadai-. ¿No fue algo extremo? Digo, incluso para tus estándares, el video era raro.

\- Lo siento, realmente ni me di cuenta de lo que les envié -Shikadai rasca su nuca, completamente despreocupado-, me lo enviaron unos amigos, yo solo lo reenvié.

\- ¿Qué video? -mi pregunta suena algo tonta, pero queda bien. Después de todo no puedo admitir que realmente lo vi.

\- ¿No recibiste el enlace? -preguntan. Lucen sorprendidos.

Significa que es hora de fingir demencia.

\- Ustedes siempre están enviando cosas -recuerdo-, y por sus caras me parece que fue mejor así.

\- Tienes razón. Probablemente a ti es a quién más le hubiese dado un ataque -no sé me ocurre si fingir sorpresa o desconcierto, pero creo que mi silencio convence a Shikadai-. De todas formas, la chica era linda, ni siquiera preste atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

Por un instante siento vergüenza. Yo sí lo hice.

" _¡Hermano, más fuerte por favor!_ " Difícilmente voy a olvidar sus gritos.

\- En cualquier caso, ¿a quién le gustarían esas cosas? -la voz de Inojin me trae a la realidad-. Cómo si alguien pudiese excitarse con su hermana menor.

Oh rayos. Presente.

Y, por cierto, hablando de hermana menor, ayer por la noche no pude ver a Himawari durante toda la cena por la culpa que sentí. Ella también se negó a mirarme y, cuando papá preguntó que había sucedido, mamá comenzó a reír y le contó la anécdota del sostén, asumiendo que mi silencio se debía a lo sucedido. Supongo que tengo suerte de haber tenido una pantalla para protegerme.

\- ¿Hermanas menor? Ugh, ¡que asco! -digo lo que tengo que decir para que la conversación acabe. Los chicos asienten, me dan la razón.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo está Hima-chan?

El sostén que encontré en su cuarto, el día de ayer, viene a mi mente. Su rostro avergonzado al descubrirme también lo hace.

\- Cada día más grande.

\- Eso es genial, ¿no? -Inojin sonríe-, pronto estará asistiendo en nuestra preparatoria, puede ser divertido.

Yo guardo silencio, sin decir nada. Realmente mis amigos no saben lo mucho que me preocupa esa idea.

Sucede que, si ella asiste en mí misma preparatoria, entonces deberé verla más seguido y probablemente tratar más con ella. Y no quiero eso, de hecho, me asusta.

Mitsuki aparece entonces, evitándome el tener que decir algo. Viene con expresión calmada, tras haber visto sus resultados.

\- Reprobé -informa entonces. Inojin comienza a reír.

\- ¿Tú también? No puedo creerlo.

\- Yo sí -Shikadai bosteza, ya cansado-. Considerando que ustedes dos se quedan jugando partidas de Shinobi Striker hasta tan tarde durante las noches de escuela, no me sorprende el resultado.

\- ¡Estábamos practicando para el inicio de las clasificaciones de temporada!

\- De cualquier manera, seguro de que papá arrojará el router del internet por la ventana en cuanto sepa que reprobé -mi amigo gira a verme-. Lo siento, no podré jugar esta temporada.

\- Que fastidio son ustedes -Shikadai frunce su ceño al oírlo-. Ahora con Inojin tampoco podremos jugar la temporada por culpa de ustedes.

\- No me culpes-ttebasa.

\- Es tu culpa -me interrumpe, molesto-. Debiste haber estudiado.

\- ¿Acaso eres mi madre para regañarme de esa forma?

\- No, pero… -intenta hablar, pero en ese instante un montón de gritos y aplausos lo interrumpen.

\- ¡Woah! ¡La calificación más alta, como siempre!

\- ¡Eres increíble, Sarada!

\- ¡Verdaderamente una alumna prodigio!

Todos giramos, no podemos evitarlo.

En el centro del tumulto, y presumiendo como siempre, está Sarada, sonriendo con entusiasmo al ver sus resultados.

\- No estaba tan sencillo -responde a sus amigas. Yo puedo sentir el orgullo en su voz.

¿Qué tan patético tengo que ser para seguir deseando que repruebe por primera vez en su vida?

\- Vámonos de aquí -ordeno. Los chicos asienten, solo siguiéndome.

Al pasar a su lado puedo sentir como me mira, con esa clásica sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

\- Un segundo, Boruto -ella me llama, yo me detengo. Alrededor, nuestros compañeros solo nos están mirando-. ¿Qué era eso de que podías aprobar tu examen con los ojos cerrados?

A continuación, solo vienen las risas.

Tsk. Estúpida Uchiha.

El timbre suena, rápidamente todos se alejan para volver al salón. Excepto ella, que parece estar esperando mi respuesta.

\- Un estúpido examen no determina nada -pese a que mi voz suena firme, no me siento para nada seguro de mi respuesta.

Es cierto. Un examen no determina nada, pero yo no he aprobado uno en mucho tiempo.

Soy un perdedor.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, en cualquier caso -habla. Veo el desprecio en sus ojos y es como si fuese contagioso, porque de pronto yo también siento desprecio. Pero no por ella, sino que de mí mismo.

Ella tiene una rara habilidad para que yo consiga odiarme.

\- No me provoques, Sarada, definitivamente no estoy de humor ahora.

\- Nunca lo estás -suspira, con fingido cansancio. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Shikadai intercambiar una mirada con Mitsuki, probablemente preguntándose cuando intervenir para que las cosas no se salgan de control-. ¿Sabes? No es justo para tu madre soportar a un idiota tan engreído como tú.

\- ¿No tienes algo nuevo con que molestarme o ya se te acabaron las ideas?

Quiero irme, así que doy media vuelta para marcharme.

No me gusta ser el juguete de nadie, menos el de ella.

\- De hecho, me causaba curiosidad el origen de tu comportamiento -ella habla, pero yo quiero ignorarla pese a que se me ocurren un montón de respuestas crueles que solo quiero arrojarle de vuelta-. ¿Qué se siente ser un delincuente solo por llamar la atención de un padre que trabaja demasiado?

Sus palabras hacen que me detenga.

Golpe bajo, incluso para ella. Supongo que esta es la desventaja de que hayamos sido mejores amigos tantos años.

Sarada me conoce, sabe con que atacarme. Pero olvida que yo también lo hago.

Y hoy, por alguna razón, no me quiero dejar aplastar. Así que busco algo, algo viejo para usar como arma. Algo que sé va a dañarla.

\- Mejor un padre que trabaja demasiado a uno que nunca está en casa -ella no hace más que fruncir su ceño, molesta-. Dime, Sarada, ¿cómo sabes que no tiene otra familia?, o mejor, ¿cómo sabes que ustedes no son la otra familia?

En cuanto pronuncio aquello, sé que he cruzado un límite.

Mis palabras le han dolido. Puedo verlo, sin embargo, no pienso disculparme.

Por una vez… quiero ser quién la haga odiarse a sí misma.

\- Sigue hablando todo lo que quieras -sus palabras me sorprenden o, más bien, lo hace la forma en que me responde. La sonrisa presumida vuelve rápidamente-, de todas formas, acabarás en la escuela militar tarde o temprano.

\- Sí, claro, eso quisieras -su estúpida respuesta me hace sonreír.

\- Es cierto, usuratonkachi, oí a mi padre hablando de eso con el tuyo. Al parecer ya se cansó de tener un delincuente en casa y está viendo como deshacerse de ti.

\- Oye, Sarada, te estás pasando -las palabras de Shikadai me hacen recordar que aún sigue aquí-. Esa mentira es cruel hasta para ti.

No. Mi amigo se equivoca está vez, porque Sarada no es el tipo de personas que inventaría algo así. Ella prefiere hacer daño con otras cosas. Cosas reales.

Así que… o de verdad está jugando conmigo o hay algo de verdad en todo lo que está diciendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -exijo saber. Ella me mira un momento, yo no sé que está pasándole por la cabeza, pero estoy seguro de que no puede ser bueno.

\- Los oí conversar, la última vez que papá estuvo en casa. Al parecer tu padre está pensando enviarte a una academia militar, en Estados Unidos, para solucionar tu comportamiento.

\- Estás mintiendo.

Sarada sonríe, de esa forma estúpida y altanera que tiene en cada una de sus acciones.

De nuevo mi voz tiene más seguridad de la que en verdad siento.

Porque no lo sé con certeza, no estoy seguro.

La conozco muy bien y por la manera en que me mira sé que no está mintiendo, sin embargo, tiene que serlo… porque papá no haría eso, la simple idea es ridícula.

Ella solo debe querer estar jugando conmigo.

Tengo razón… ¿verdad?

 **…**

Está atardeciendo.

Eso significa que este horrible día por fin está terminando. Y lo único que ansío es llegar a casa y dormir un largo, largo rato. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda conseguirlo aún.

Después del día que tuve, les confieso que esperaba volver a casa sin tener que verme involucrado en otro problema, pero parece ser que en verdad este no es mi día…

\- Hey, Uzumaki, ¿a dónde crees que vas tan rápido?

…porque para cuando me doy cuenta, alguien acaba de cortarme el paso.

No me cuesta trabajo reconocer a quién está de pie frente a mí. Iwabee, un idiota cualquiera en verdad, capitán de un equipo de deportes en la escuela, y uno de los tantos sujetos con los que suelo meterme en peleas.

O al menos era así, hasta que le volé un par de dientes la última vez que nos cruzamos, antes de las vacaciones de verano, luego de que me acusara de haber roto su estúpido proyecto de ciencias.

Cielos, de verdad esperaba que hubiera aprendido su lección de dejarme tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Me debes una revancha.

Ah, pero que fastidio es esto. ¿No puedo tener un día de paz?

\- No es un buen día. ¿Quieres dejarlo para mañana? De todas formas, terminaré pateando tu trasero como siempre.

\- ¿Quién dijo que vamos a pelear solo nosotros?

Su frase me causa desconfianza. Y alerta. No sé que se trae entre manos, pero estoy seguro de que no quiero averiguarlo. Así que retrocedo. O al menos lo intento, porque apenas doy un paso, chocó contra alguien más.

Alguien que me sujeta de los brazos, evitándome escapar.

Mierda, esto no es nada bueno.

\- Ya lo tengo.

\- Esto será tan fácil.

\- Rápido, antes de que venga un maestro.

Maldición, por mucho que intento tirar no consigo soltarme.

Iwabee me tendió una tonta trampa. Estoy rodeado. Y no importa todas las peleas en las que me he metido antes, tres contra uno es demasiado, incluso hasta para mí.

Tal vez esto sea el karma por todas las cosas malas que hice ayer, como mentirle a mamá y haberme masturbado pensando en mi hermana; o simplemente es que estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que Sarada me ha dicho que no he visto venir la emboscada.

Sea como sea, ya estoy atrapado. Y los puñetazos no tardan en llegar por parte de estos tramposos.

Lo siento, no soy un ninja. Antes de darme cuenta estoy en el suelo, recibiendo patadas. No intento defenderme, sé que eso los haría enojar más, así que lo único que hago es cubrirme la cabeza con mis brazos.

Y esperar a que se cansen de mí rápidamente.

\- _Una completa basura_ -puedo oír la voz de Iwabee, en cuanto me da la última patada. Tras eso oigo sus pasos alejarse-. _A ver si con esto le siguen quedando ganas de actuar como un bravucón_.

\- _No esperaría demasiado del futuro delincuente de la escuela._

\- _De seguro es culpa de su madre._

\- _Si no mal recuerdo tiene una hermana, ¿no?, espero no termine de igual forma._

\- _O cómo una prostituta._

Algo se sacude en mí cuando escucho sus risas. Algo furioso.

No sé de dónde saco la fuerza, pero antes de darme cuenta ya me estoy colocando de pie nuevamente.

Mis músculos arden y me duele en dónde me han golpeado, además, me cuesta respirar. Necesito un descanso, sin embargo, no puedo quedarme quieto.

\- Hey, míralo, se está levantando.

\- Este imbécil no aprende.

Me da cierta satisfacción el ver sus caras de sorpresa.

Cierto, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para levantarse tras haber caído al piso?

No les respondo. No sé que decir.

" _Un delincuente_ ", eso es lo que todo el mundo dice de mí, lo que Sarada dice de mí.

¿Eso soy realmente? ¿En eso me convertido estos años?

¿Lo qué hago es realmente para proteger a mi hermana menor o ella es solo una excusa que tengo para abandonar mis otras responsabilidades?

\- ¿Vas a seguir peleando, idiota? -Iwabee avanza de nuevo, amenazante.

Mierda. Todo me da vueltas. Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, pero no me importa. Simplemente hay líneas que no deberían ser cruzadas, eso incluye a mi familia.

Les sonrío. Escupo al piso.

Estos chicos van a darme una paliza, pero no puedo echarme atrás ahora.

Nadie se mete con mamá, ni con Himawari. Ellas no tienen la culpa de lo que soy, este es el camino que he escogido recorrer por mí mismo.

Una palabra viene a mi mente, una que no recordaba.

" _Tánatos_ ". Sí, así llaman a quién moldea el impulso autodestructivo. Recuerdo haberlo visto en la escuela. Por si no lo saben, se trata del impulso natural de todo ser orgánico a regresar a un estado anterior a la vida, mejor conocida como…

\- Pulsión de muerte.

¿Entonces… eso es lo que me está guiando ahora?

No lo sé con exactitud, trabajar con el inconsciente es tan complicado, y yo reprobé el examen que tuvimos sobre eso…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste, Uzumaki?

…pero al menos si conozco la respuesta a la pregunta que acaban de hacerme.

\- Dije que… si vuelven a decir algo malo sobre mi familia, no dudaré en romper esas estúpidas sonrisas en sus rostros, idiotas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Entonces... ¿quién cree que Sarada puede estar jugando con Boruto?**


	7. Heridas

**¿Alguien vivo?**

* * *

 **VI**

 **Heridas**

.

Los últimos rastros del atardecer se pierden en el horizonte, finalmente.

En su lugar, el cielo comienza a cubrirse de pequeñas estrellas que se afirman de la oscuridad, para mantenerse en su sitio.

La noche es fresca y, mientras camino solo a casa, la brisa del final del verano me resulta refrescante en muchos sentidos.

Descubro que me gusta caminar a casa de noche. Es, de hecho, tranquilizador y silencioso. Y no necesito pensar para hacerlo, en vez de eso, puedo disfrutar de la sensación mientras recorro las calles, puedo olvidarme de todo, aunque sea solo por un leve instante.

Y, en este momento, lo necesito. Olvidarme de todo, quiero decir, hasta de mí mismo.

Es agradable.

Para cuando llego a casa ya está completamente oscuro afuera.

Abro la puerta principal lentamente, esperando no provocar ruido ni llamar la atención de nadie.

No hay luz en el recibidor, pero puedo verla encendida en el resto de la casa. El sonido de la televisión me llega desde el comedor y muy pronto el aroma a comida me abre el apetito, la cena debe estar casi lista.

Avanzo lentamente entonces, me quito los zapatos con lentitud.

Tengo que apretar los labios cuando me inclino. Y como si mi cuerpo hubiese despertado por fin, el dolor me golpea nuevamente.

La verdad es que decirles que estoy agotado sería mentira. Después de la golpiza que me han dado tan solo una hora atrás, la realidad es que estoy molido, casi literalmente.

No estoy seguro, pero he tenido que hacer algún tipo de ruido, porque de pronto puedo oír voces.

\- ¡Boruto, ¿eres tú?!

Ah, cierto, es mamá.

A esta hora ya debió haber regresado de la reunión de padres y maestros.

Eso significa que estoy castigado.

\- Estoy en casa -contesto. Mi voz suena lamentable y patética.

Más bien, yo me siento lamentable y patético. Creo que no sería tan malo si pudiese sentirme así estando solo, pero que mi familia me vea de esta forma me hace sentir mucho más vulnerable.

Dios, ¿acaso puedo ser un perdedor más grande?

Mamá aparece entonces, desde la cocina y cruzando el comedor a toda prisa. Me basta ver su rostro para notar lo enfadada que está realmente conmigo, después de todo, no solo he reprobado mi examen, sino que también le he mentido al respecto.

\- Boruto Uzumaki, ¿tienes idea de la hora que…?

Comienza a hablar, pero entonces se acerca lo suficiente para verme de cerca. A mí, y a mis golpes. Es entonces cuando se detiene y guarda silencio.

No es que yo sea un chico en extremo conflictivo, pero siempre se me ha dado resolver las cosas por mí mismo. Mamá lo sabe, así que no es la primera vez que me ve llegar a casa con algunos golpes o algunas heridas. Y siempre que sucede, suele regañarme para después ayudarme a curarlas.

Supongo que en está ocasión es algo distinto para ella, porque apenas me ve lo primero que hace es moverse para encender la luz del recibidor. Tengo que cerrar mis ojos por un segundo, pero al abrirlos, la imagen de mamá, mirándome con terror y con sus manos cubriendo su boca, me hace sentir extraño e incómodo.

¿Qué tan malo tiene que ser para que ella no sepa cómo actuar?

Creo que en este momento yo debería sonreírle, decirle que todo está bien y que no me duele. El problema es que no consigo hacerlo, por más que me esfuerzo.

Hoy no puedo fingir que estoy bien, no puedo fingir que no estoy herido. Así que no me esfuerzo en hacerlo.

\- Mamá, no fue un buen día. ¿Puedes castigarme en unas horas, por favor?

Ella no responde, continua en silencio, solo mirándome. Yo tomo eso como un "sí" y me dirijo a la escalera para irme a mi cuarto.

Me siento como un perro apaleado, uno que solo quiere esconderse y nunca más volver a salir.

" _Al parecer tu padre está pensando enviarte a una academia militar, en Estados Unidos, para solucionar tu comportamiento_ "

Y las palabras de Sarada no están ayudando en lo absoluto.

\- Boruto, alto -mamá reacciona finalmente. Toma mi mano con suavidad y me detiene-. ¿Quién te golpeó?

\- Solo unos chicos estúpidos-ttebasa. Y yo también los golpee a ellos.

Mi respuesta parece solo preocuparla más.

\- ¿Te están molestando en la escuela?

\- No, mamá.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? -yo asiento de nuevo, aunque sé que es mentira. Simplemente hay cosas que mamá no puede saber.

\- Subiré a mi habitación -me muevo, esta vez no me detiene. Mi mano se desliza lentamente hasta soltar la suya.

\- Boruto…

\- Ya lo sé. Tengo prohibido el internet.

Subo las escaleras, con pasos lentos y pesados hasta llegar al segundo piso.

No entro a mi habitación, en vez de eso, sigo por el pasillo. Veo la luz encendida en el cuarto de Himawari, pero paso de largo hasta llegar al baño que hay al final del pasillo, en dónde me encierro un momento.

Cuando finalmente enciendo la luz y me veo en el espejo, entiendo la reacción de mamá al verme.

Ni siquiera yo me reconozco.

Tengo el labio roto e hinchado, y la mitad de mi rostro golpeado. Los moretones incluso alcanzan mi cuello y la piel está comenzando a oscurecerse alrededor.

Abro la llave y me inclino sobre el lavabo, para limpiar la sangre. Cada pequeño movimiento que hago significa una punzada de dolor. Especialmente en mi estómago, en dónde he recibido las patadas. Mi uniforme está manchado de tierra y sangre, y como si eso fuera poco siento una horrible punzada en mi costado cada vez que respiro.

Ni siquiera quiero ver como estoy debajo de la camisa, pero de todas formas tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca al quitarme la camiseta. La piel de mi torso está morada, en un montón de partes. Morada y verde.

Vaya, no sabía que era posible que esos dos colores se mezclaran en un hematoma. Eso solo significa que esta vez me han dado una verdadera paliza. Me tomara semanas que se quiten los golpes.

Lo peor es que en la escuela todo el mundo lo sabrá con solo verme a la cara. Como si no fuese suficiente humillación que Iwabee lo vaya presumiendo por allí, todos se darán cuenta de que no es un simple rumor, de que realmente me dio una paliza.

Supongo que me lo busque. Si me hubiese quedado en el suelo la primera vez probablemente me habría ahorrado todo esto, pero no pude hacerlo. En ese momento, la ira que sentí fue como gasolina.

Viendo mejor, también me doy cuenta de que la piel en mis nudillos está rota y cubierta de sangre seca, aunque no de la mía.

Cielos, parece que en medio de todo al menos fui capaz de devolverle un par de golpes a Iwabee. Si tuve suerte, también conseguí botarle otro estúpido diente.

Esa es mi única satisfacción.

Probablemente les parezco un idiota por pensar en eso, con lo golpeado que estoy. La verdad es que yo mismo me encuentro un idiota, pero si al menos voy a verlo reírse de mí en la escuela, quiero ver el hueco entre sus dientes.

No puedo hacer nada por el corte en el labio, ni por los moretones que tengo encima, pero si puedo tomarme un par de desinflamatorios para detener el dolor. Lo hago, y luego me dedico a curar mis manos. El antiséptico me arde, pero es necesario antes de vendar mis nudillos. Que bueno que mamá siempre tiene vendas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sino, no sé que haría.

Sí, ya lo sé. Todo esto tiene una solución mucha más fácil: dejar de ser el chico conflictivo que soy para ya no meterme en problemas.

El asunto es que no puedo.

Ser como soy es lo único que mantiene a mi familia a salvo. Si yo dejase mi rutina y actuara bajo lo que realmente siento… mi familia acabaría rota en pedazos. No puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana. Ni a mamá, ni a papá.

Después de todo, soy yo quién está enfermo, no ellos.

Y como no parece existir ninguna cura para lo que tengo, lo único que puedo hacer es fingir ser normal. Mi versión de lo normal, al menos, la que me mantiene lo más alejado posible de mi hermana.

Un estudiante problema; un adolescente en sus años rebeldes.

¿Un delincuente también?

No lo sé con certeza, pero sí sé que no quiero pensar en eso en este momento. Solo quiero dormir.

Salgo del baño y vuelvo a mi cuarto para encerrarme. Me deshago de mi uniforme, por ropa más cómoda, y al final me coloco un poleron que pueda cubrir mis golpes y que tenga capucha. Luego de eso, finalmente me dejo caer en la cama mirando hacia la pared.

Cierro mis ojos entonces. Siento como la oscuridad y soledad de mi habitación me arropan.

Pasan varios minutos a continuación, no sé cuántos exactamente. Solo sé que, por muy cansado que este, no consigo quedarme dormido. Giro nuevamente en la cama, buscando alguna posición más cómoda.

Mirando hacia la entrada de mi cuarto, puedo ver la luz del pasillo que se filtra bajo el marco de la puerta. Puedo oír los pasos venir por fuera antes de ver la sombra proyectarse contra la luz.

Los golpes suenan entonces, cortos, suaves.

Incluso sin tener que abrir la puerta, ya sé quién está del otro lado de ella. Por lo mismo, no me sorprende cuando la voz de Himawari suena, segundos después.

\- _Mamá dice que la cena está lista._

Tampoco me sorprende mi propia respuesta.

\- No quiero comer.

Es mentira. Tengo mucha hambre.

Mejor dicho, lo que no quiero hacer es bajar de nuevo, no si eso significa que todos van a verme.

Quiero estar solo ahora.

\- _Pero mamá hizo hamburguesas de nuevo_ -ella vuelve a intentar convencerme.

\- Es en serio, no quiero bajar-ttebasa.

\- _Por favor, hermano. Cenemos juntos._

Me frustro, no puedo evitarlo. Cielos, ¿por qué demonios tiene que ser tan terca cuando quiere hacer algo?

Me coloco de pie y, antes de notarlo, estoy abriendo la puerta.

Ella da un salto al comienzo, para luego levantar su rostro y mirarme.

Y, de pronto, solo parece estar asustada de mí, como si no me reconociera. Estoy seguro de que debe haber pasado un tiempo ya desde que me hubiese metido en una pelea tan grande. Un labio roto o un ojo morado son cosas normales, pero sé que lo mío va más allá.

Probablemente pasen semanas o meses antes de que los hematomas en mi cuerpo desaparezcan.

\- Hermano, yo...

\- Lárgate -ordeno.

Lo hago porque quiero estar solo, y porque no soporto que sea ella quién me mire con lástima.

Soy un desastre en este minuto. Soy por completo un perdedor.

De verdad necesito estar solo.

\- Pero mamá dijo que...

\- ¡Dije que te vayas!

No espero una respuesta, azoto la puerta. Su golpe consigue que las paredes de mi habitación tiemblen.

Respiro agitado, buscando calmarme. Tras eso, camino de vuelta a mi cama.

Realmente necesito estar solo. Pero los golpes vuelven a sonar, exactamente un minuto después. No se detienen esta vez, son incesantes y fuertes. Y, tras algunos segundos, lo que suena es la puerta abriéndose.

Mierda. Detesto que Himawari sea tan insistente cuando no debe serlo.

\- ¡Te dije que...!

Guardo silencio al mirar hacia la entrada, pero solo porque no se trata de Hima como pensé. Y tampoco es mamá.

Es papá.

Sí, papá.

Está de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, mirándome con seriedad. Lleva su traje de oficina todavía, probablemente porque acaba de llegar del trabajo. Parece molesto, y debe estarlo para haber venido él mismo.

" _Al parecer tu padre está pensando enviarte a una academia militar, en Estados Unidos, para solucionar tu comportamiento_ "

Mierda. No sabes cuánto te odio en este minuto, Sarada.

\- Sabes que no puedes cerrar la puerta de esa manera-dattebayo -empieza, encendiendo la luz de mi cuarto.

Yo aparto mi vista. Como si no fuese suficiente el examen, la broma de Sarada y la paliza que recibí, ahora estoy en problemas en casa.

\- No lo haré nuevamente. Tuve un mal día.

Mi respuesta es pobre y estúpida, pero no sé qué otra cosa decirle. Conozco las reglas.

Papá entra en mi cuarto entonces. Avanza lento y, mientras se mueve, se da un momento para mirar alrededor, tal vez queriendo averiguar lo que ha cambiado desde la última vez que entró aquí. Yo también lo hago, aunque sé que casi nada ha cambiado en realidad. Sigue estando desordenado, como siempre. He movido el escritorio de lugar para tener espacio extra, pero no sé si él podrá darse cuenta de eso.

Después de todo, jamás está en casa, jamás está conmigo.

\- Irás a disculparte con tu hermana y luego cenarás en la mesa con nosotros.

Guardo silencio. Odio que papá me ordene lo que debo hacer. Sé que fui un idiota con ella, sé que debería disculparme.

\- Ya lo sé-dattebasa.

No se mueve de su lugar, así que supongo que es una forma indirecta de decirme que tengo que hacerlo ahora.

Me coloco de pie y, al pasar a su lado, me sostiene del brazo. Su agarre no es fuerte, pero es suficiente para que yo no pueda soltarme. Antes de poder hacer algo, él quita la capucha que llevo encima.

\- Boruto, ¿qué te sucedió? -no luce sorprendido al verme el rostro, probablemente porque mamá se lo contó antes de subir, sin embargo, su falta de preocupación me produce una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Tras eso, yo tiro hasta soltarme y vuelvo a cubrirme.

\- Una pelea-ttebasa.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es por qué te peleaste esta vez.

Cielos, mi padre es un verdadero idiota.

¿Nada de "¿te encuentras bien, hijo"? ¿Ni siquiera le preocupa saber si me molestan en la escuela o algo?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay alguna respuesta que evitará que me envíes a la escuela militar?

Mi respuesta surge por si sola y tan pronto como la digo me aseguro de verlo, para conocer su reacción.

Hasta este momento, confiaba en que Sarada hubiese estado jugando conmigo… pero no parece ser así, no por la cara que papá coloca al oírme.

Sorprendido, pero no desconcertado. Definitivamente atrapado.

Mierda. Esto es un asco. Ahora tengo que darle la razón a Sarada, porque papá de verdad está pensando en echarme de casa.

\- ¿Dónde oíste eso? -yo no respondo, y papá mantiene su expresión seria-. Boruto, habla-dattebayo.

\- Sarada escuchó como el tío Uchiha y tú hablaban.

\- Creí que no eras amigo de Sarada.

\- No lo soy, por eso creí que solo estaba bromeando cuando me lo dijo.

\- ¿Hace cuánto te dijo eso?

\- ¿Qué importa? ¿Acaso es verdad? -lo miro a los ojos y, en ese momento, puedo ver la respuesta. Algo se sacude en mí al saberlo-. Claro que es verdad.

Papá, para mi sorpresa, niega con su cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no lo es, Boruto.

\- ¿No lo es?

\- Claro que no -frunce su ceño, observándome con seriedad-. Jamás pensaría en eso. Eres mi hijo-dattebayo

Guardo silencio, porque no sé que decir. Lo único que termino haciendo es apartar mi vista de él.

¿Realmente puedo confiar en papá? No lo sé con certeza.

Antes lo hubiese hecho, a ojos cerrados, pero resulta que he aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo, especialmente de mí mismo. No es nada personal, pero cuando guardas secretos como el que yo tengo, confiar en cualquier persona es simplemente estúpido.

Y si me pongo a pensarlo, ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que me he sentido sin la necesidad de mirar sobre mi espalda a cada momento.

Solo sé que, mientras papá me mira, no consigo sentirme tranquilo como debería estar después de que me asegurara que todo es un engaño.

Me siento, de hecho, muy inseguro.

El sendero que estoy recorriendo, el que lentamente parece ir estrechándose hasta convertirse en un camino sin salida… ¿lo estoy formando yo mismo o solo me he dejado arrastrar a él?

¿Vale la pena llegar tan lejos por mantener a salvo a mi hermana?

¿O habrá un punto en dónde decidiré que suficiente es suficiente?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Las tareas de un hermano mayor

**Hola, ¿cómo están?, la semana pasada no pude publicar, ya que tuve una sobrecarga de cosas por hacer que me impidió sentarme a a escribir. ¡Fue agotador! Como es sábado, y me encontré con menos cosas que hacer, quise publicar.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Vnimrod:** Muchas gracias por leer. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, así sé que les está gustando o si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme :)

 **Procrastinacion:** A mí también me duele esa relación padre-hijo, pero tendré que seguir trabajándola porque será importante para las decisiones que tome o no Boruto a lo largo de la trama, igual que la relación con Hinata. Con respecto a Sarada, continuará metiendo algunos problemas y más adelante se involucrará un poco más. Sobre tu petición de spoiler con Hima... todo lo que puedo decir es que sí, ama a su hermano mayor como toda hermana, pero ella aún no está en la edad de fijarse en chicos. ¡Es tan complicado!

 **Gabe Logan:** Okey, no quiero sonar como una vieja fan, pero confieso que cuando leí tu nombre llegué a gritar (un poco mezcla de la incredulidad y la sorpresa). Es tan vergonzoso admitirlo, lo siento, es solo que cuando me involucre en el mundo de los fics (y te hablo de una década atrás), eras literalmente la bomba, y siempre tuve ese anhelo de que alguna vez llegarás a leerme (listo, mi pequeño descargo de fangirl ha terminado ajaja). Ahora, con tus preguntas: la relación entre Boruto y Sarada se desarrollará más adelante; y sobre Hima, como mencione, bueno, ella ama a su hermano como toda hermana hace, pero aún no pareciera que le guste ningún chico.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Las tareas de un hermano mayor**

.

Como toda persona que tiene hermanos sabe… ser el hermano mayor tiene sus ventajas.

¿Que por qué razón les digo eso? Bueno, pues porque justamente eres el primogénito, y eso te da poder. Por ejemplo, puedes ordenarle a tu hermano o hermana que haga cosas por ti; también acusarlo de cometer alguna travesura que en realidad tú realizaste; decirle que es adoptado incluso, como una venganza; y, especialmente, tener un aliado muy importante para vencer en las peleas contra tus padres.

Ser el hermano mayor tiene sus ventajas, pero otros días, como hoy, apesta…

\- Boruto, hoy estarás a cargo de Himawari.

Simplemente, apesta.

\- ¡Pero acorde salir con los chicos hoy-dattebasa!

Y aunque muy en el fondo sé que es una pelea perdida, intento encontrar alguna forma de liberarme de este castigo tan injustamente caído del cielo.

\- No lo harás -mamá frunce su ceño al oír mi negativa-. Recuerda que reprobaste tu examen de matemáticas.

O bueno, no tan injusto. Yo diría que es un castigo predecible y merecido, consecuencias de no estudiar para mi estúpido examen y por mentirle a mi madre al respecto. Por no mencionar el haber llegado a casa lleno de golpes, sin dar ninguna razón.

\- ¿Y tiene que ser necesariamente hoy?

Vuelvo a quejarme, ella me mira con su ceño fruncido.

Mierda. La estoy haciendo enfadar. Hora de retirarse de aquí, de todas formas, nada puedo hacer nada al respecto para librarme.

\- Boruto…

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo-ttebasa -le interrumpo-. Supongo que puedo echarle un ojo.

Para mi sorpresa, mi respuesta no la calma. En vez de eso mamá pasa junto a mí, sube las escaleras con decisión, y tras eso solo la veo desaparecer directamente al interior de mi cuarto. Yo no tardo en perseguirla.

\- Un segundo, mamá, ¿qué haces?

Ella no me responde. Al entrar la veo inclinada sobre la mesa en dónde están mis videojuegos. Siento un ligero temor al ver como los toma sin ningún cuidado, e incrementa cuando se gira para verme a mí.

\- Boruto, vas a cuidar a tu hermana -me advierte. No necesito ser un genio para ver lo enfadada que está conmigo-. Si vuelvo a casa por la tarde y descubro que estuviste todo el día encerrado en tu cuarto, no te los devolveré.

Oh mierda. Mamá va en serio.

\- ¿Estás secuestrando mis videojuegos? -ella alza una de sus cejas.

\- Y se mantendrá así, a no ser que desees que esto se convierta en un caso de tortura y desaparición forzosa.

Un escalofrío me alcanza.

\- No podrías-ttebasa.

Ella sonríe al oírme. Es verdaderamente espeluznante.

\- Claro que sí -afirma-. Es más, sería una lástima que todo esto terminara en la basura tras un triste accidente con el martillo.

\- ¡De acuerdo-dattebasa!

Mamá vuelve a sonreír, esta vez más tranquila, y luego de eso abandona mi cuarto llevándose mis videojuegos con ella. La pequeña mesa, en medio de mi cuarto, parece vacía y sin sentido ahora.

¡Demonios!

Primero sin celular, luego sin internet y ahora sin videojuegos.

¿Puedo tener peor suerte o no?

Claro que sí, ahora soy el niñero de mi hermana menor.

Y no sería algo tan horrible de no ser por un detalle importante: tengo reglas. Y son reglas importantes, que me recuerdan mi lugar; reglas que definitivamente no estoy cumpliendo.

Cielos. ¿Cómo protejo a mi hermana si me obligan a actuar como un hermano mayor responsable?

 **…**

Mamá se va tras servirnos el desayuno.

Dice que volverá por la tarde, algunas horas tras el almuerzo, y que hasta entonces debemos cuidar del otro. Antes de irse le da un beso a Himawari en la mejilla y luego me advierte a mí que me comporte o que mis videojuegos sufrirán las consecuencias.

Entre la espada y la pared como estoy, no me queda más de otra que obedecer, aunque implique tener que pasar tiempo con mi hermana.

Mientras termino mi desayuno, no puedo evitar bostezar. Y, por un segundo, mi reflejo distorsionado en la cuchara llama mi atención.

Esto es injusto, el día apenas empieza y ya sé que será lento y tortuoso. En vez de una tarde jugando videojuegos, en casa de Mitsuki, estoy atrapado cuidando de mi hermana, la persona con quién menos debo pasar tiempo.

Solo es cosa del nerviosismo instalado en mi cuerpo y del latido acelerado de mi corazón para saber que el solo desayunar con ella es una imprudencia que no debería cometer.

\- ¿Aun te duele?

Cuando Himawari hace esa pregunta, no la entiendo inicialmente. Tengo que mirarla y ver como apunta a su rostro, observándome de vuelta.

Ah, mis golpes.

Ella quiere saber si me duelen mis golpes.

Devuelvo la vista al reflejo distorsionado de la cuchara. No necesito más para notar que la piel de mi rostro sigue oscura, con ese extraño tono entremezclado de verde y morado. Aunque no espero otra cosa, solo ha pasado día y medio.

\- Solo un poco -confieso. Siento su mirada sobre mí, pero no se la devuelvo. Me pregunto si creerá que soy un perdedor o un idiota por dejarme golpear de esta manera.

Puede que no crea ninguna de las dos, o tal vez crea que soy ambas cosas.

\- ¿Duele pelear? -Himawari vuelve a hacerme una pregunta, segundos después.

\- Solo cuando te dan una paliza.

\- ¿Le diste una paliza a alguien? -sonrío sin quererlo. ¿Cómo puede creer eso con lo golpeado que estoy? Sin embargo, el estúpido deseo de querer parecerle genial me obliga a alterar los hechos.

\- Claro-dattebasa, no lo vieron venir -sus ojos brillan con mi mentira, una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

\- Hermano, eres genial.

En cuanto dice esas tres simples palabras, mi corazón acelera su carrera como si hubiese estado esperando cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

\- S… Suficiente charla por hoy.

Ella asiente, luego de eso termina su desayuno mientras yo intento fingir lo mismo. Pero me complica porque, para empezar, ni siquiera puedo tragar bien con la incómoda sensación de tener mi rostro sonrojado como de seguro debe estar en este minuto. Sin embargo, Himawari no se da cuenta de eso, o si lo hace no dice nada al respecto.

No sé que cosa es peor.

Vemos televisión el resto de la mañana. Y como realmente no me interesa lo que estamos viendo simplemente dejo que ella escoja algo. No sé si es porque no quiere tomar una decisión sin considerarme, o si solo es coincidencia, pero tras un minuto pasando por los canales al final se termina decidiendo por una serie vieja, que ambos solíamos ver cuando éramos niños, para luego dejarse caer en el sofá del otro lado de la sala en completo silencio.

Los episodios pasan y confieso que es agradable no recordar por completo los eventos, me permite sorprenderme por segunda vez.

En un momento -no recuerdo cuantos capítulos han pasado-, Himawari se levanta y se marcha. Como no sé que hora es, muevo mis ojos hacia el reloj.

Las 12:45 de la mañana. Y mamá dijo que volvería algunas horas después del almuerzo, tras terminar los trámites que debe hacer en el centro.

Mi tortuosa mañana avanza para convertirse en una tortuosa tarde.

No, no es cierto. Estoy exagerando.

La verdad es que este tiempo me resulta, de hecho, muy agradable… y tiene a mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad un poco más rápida de la usual.

Ese es el problema. No debería sentirme de esta manera solo por estar pasando tiempo de calidad con mi hermana menor.

\- _Hermano, tengo hambre._

La voz de Himawari me llega desde la cocina. Yo bostezo, para luego colocarme de pie y apagar el televisor.

\- De acuerdo-dattebasa, podemos comer.

\- _Hermano…_ -vuelvo a oír su voz. Al asomarme a la puerta de la cocina puedo ver la preocupación en su rostro, por alguna razón que desconozco, mientras está mirando al interior del refrigerador.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mamá no preparó almuerzo.

Oh mierda.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Debió estar muy apurada -murmura, hay un mohín en su rostro mientras mira el refrigerador. Claramente tiene hambre-. No hay nada para comer.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Ni siquiera queda del ramen de papá? -ella niega con su cabeza. Entonces, vuelve a mirarme, sin quitar el mohín.

\- ¿Puedes cocinar algo, hermano?

Bueno, esa es una pregunta compleja. En teoría, podría hacerlo, de no ser por un simple detalle.

No sé cocinar.

Y ella se da cuenta inmediatamente, al notar mi prolongado silencio.

Entonces reemplaza el mohín por una sonrisa de burla que no pasa desapercibida.

\- Ja, hermano, ¿de verdad no sabes cocinar? -las mejillas me arden con sus palabras. Oh, que humillante es esto.

\- Cállate-ttebasa. ¿Acaso tú sabes?

\- Claro que sí -un gesto orgulloso aparece en su rostro, ahora alzado-, siempre ayudo a mamá con la cena.

\- Entonces cocina algo.

\- Mamá no me deja usar la cocina sin ella -yo doy un resoplido. Mi hermana es demasiado correcta.

\- Mamá no tiene que saber todo lo que haces-ttebasa.

\- ¿Y si me corto con el cuchillo? ¿O si me quemo con aceite hirviendo? -me pregunta, hay un mohín en su rostro, pero sé con certeza que está burlándose de mí en este momento-. ¿Cómo se lo explicarás a mamá?

Demonios. Estoy atrapado.

Tonta hermana menor. Puede que luzca muy adorable e inocente todo el tiempo, pero la verdad es que también adora burlarse de mí.

¿Y se supone que es la chica de quién estoy enamorado? Mi corazón late rápido solo recordándolo.

¡Ah, demonios! Yo solo quería tener un día tranquilo con mis amigos, jugando videojuegos. Ahora debo resolver como darle de comer para que mamá no me castigue aún más de lo que ya estoy.

\- Oh, al diablo, ponte un chaleco, vamos por hamburguesas.

No tengo más ideas en este momento, pero en cuanto la digo en voz alta no parece una mala idea.

\- ¿De verdad? -Himawari sonríe con mi propuesta.

Mejor dicho, me sonríe a mí. Con sus ojos brillantes, sin dejar de mirarme.

Yo recuerdo que me gusta esa sonrisa, mucho más de lo que debería admitir y sentir.

Como quisiera que ella siempre fuese capaz de sonreír de esa manera.

 **…**

El local en dónde compramos hamburguesas no resulta estar tan lleno, así que en vez de pedir para llevar decidimos sentarnos y comer aquí mismo.

Mientras ordenaba nuestro pedido, he visto las miradas que los adultos me han dirigido, probablemente planteándose diversas teorías sobre la razón por la cual debo tener tantos golpes. En silencio, me pregunto quién adivinará que se son consecuencias de una pelea perdida; quién imaginará que fue por causa de algún accidente; y, en secreto, me pregunto si habrá alguien que crea que me hicieron esto a propósito, si pensarán en que fue mi padre quién me golpeó.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo. Supongo que solo tengo demasiada imaginación.

Es solo que, en los libros que suelo leer, el protagonista halla refugio en sus sentimientos porque su vida común está marcada por el descuido o el maltrato. Pero yo no estoy en esa situación. Tengo, de hecho, una buena familia, y debería sentirme conforme y agradecido de ella. Y lo estoy. Pero cuando pienso en lo que siento por mi hermana, no puedo evitar imaginar en que todo esto sería mejor si mis sentimientos solo fuesen los que un hermano normal debería tener.

Sin mi corazón latiendo como loco, sin el nerviosismo traicionándome en cada movimiento, sin la sensación de que su compañía es tan agradable…

Mi vida sería mucho más fácil. Estoy seguro.

Y ahora, en silencio y mientras reflexiono todo eso, la miro a ella comer su hamburguesa, sentada frente a mí.

Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta y que, a diferencia de otras chicas que he conocido, como Sarada, mi hermana aún no se preocupa por tener la boca llena de hamburguesas y papas y que alguien la vea de esa forma.

Supongo que me agrada pensar en que ella no es el tipo de chicas superficiales que suelen haber. O puede que tal vez solo se sienta confianza porque soy yo quién está aquí, su hermano mayor.

¿Actuaria de la misma manera más adelante, con algún otro chico? O, de hecho, ¿quién dice que mi hermana no está saliendo con chicos ya? ¿Le gustara algún compañero o tendrá algún novio del que yo no sepa nada?

Esos últimos pensamientos derivan en un sentimiento que tengo prohibido experimentar, así que rápidamente me aseguro de pensar en otra cosa.

La imagen de papá viene a mi mente sin quererlo. O, mejor dicho, la escuela militar.

Pierdo el apetito rápidamente, solo por pensar en ello. Porque pese a que papá me ha dicho que todo se trataba de una mentira, ¿qué sucedería si comenzara a pensarlo en verdad?

¿Yo tendría que irme?

\- Hey, Himawari -con mi vista aún en mi hamburguesa, le hablo, aunque no sé porque lo estoy haciendo exactamente.

Va contra mis reglas el hablarle. Pero ella me escucha y, ahora, me mira sin dejar de comer su hamburguesa. Tiene una mancha de mayonesa en rostro, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Una parte de mí fantasea con limpiarla. Otra parte, más grande, sabe que jamás me atrevería a pensarlo en serio.

Solo es una fantasía. Una abandona mi cabeza tan fugazmente como llega.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Dime algo, ¿qué harías si yo me fuera?

Ella deja de comer entonces, mirándome confundida. Traga y da un sorbo a su refresco, todo sin quitar sus ojos de mí.

\- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Guardo silencio, indeciso. Creo que tampoco conozco esa respuesta.

Papá me ha dicho que las palabras de Sarada fueron mentira, así que tengo que creerle, ¿cierto? Pero, si esa situación se presentara, ¿qué pensaría mi hermana de todo eso?

\- Olvídalo-dattebasa -doy un suspiro. Estoy pensando las cosas demasiado.

Himawari hace un mohín casi inmediatamente.

\- Vamos, hermano, dime -yo resoplo.

\- Dije que lo olvides.

\- ¿Vas a escaparte de casa? -niego con mi cabeza. Vuelvo entonces a mi grasosa hamburguesa, aunque no tenga tanta hambre como aparento-. ¿Es para ir a una fiesta de preparatoria otra vez?

\- Nada de eso.

\- ¿Mamá sabe que irás?

\- Ya te dije que no es eso, solo estaba pensando en voz alta-ttebasa.

\- ¿Y en que pensabas?

Doy un sorbo a mi refresco y miro por la ventana antes de contestar.

\- Cosas de adultos.

Por el reflejo del vidrio puedo ver como ella frunce su ceño, enfadada al oírme decir esas palabras.

No me cuesta entender el porqué. Después de todo, "cosas de adultos" es una forma tonta de decir "no te diré nada, porque no puedes entenderlo".

Mamá y papá siempre usan esa frase con nosotros, y aunque sé que no debería, yo hago lo mismo con ella. Sucede que Himawari solo ha tenido la mala suerte de ser la menor en la familia, a quién nadie jamás le cuenta nada por ser muy pequeña aún, pese a haber dejado ya de ser una niña.

Supongo que yo también me enfadaría en esa situación.

\- Tonto tornillo

Cuando la escucho decir eso, se me forma una sonrisa en la cara. No puedo evitarlo, e incluso aunque trato de quitarla esta vuelve insistente.

Sé que no debería reírme con lo enojada que está, pero… es solo que ese estúpido apodo siempre me ha causado gracia.

Y Himawari me descubre, porque inmediatamente vuelve a mirarme enfadada.

\- No es divertido.

\- Sí lo es.

Ella vuelve a fruncir su ceño, pero en vez de responderme simplemente se dedica a terminar de comer, con un mohín en su rostro, que no quita en ningún momento.

Y lo sé, porque pese a fingir estar concentrado en lo que pasa detrás de la ventana, la estoy mirando a ella por el reflejo.

No debería, pero lo hago de todas formas.

Supongo que a veces no puedo evitar mirarla, incluso aunque sepa lo mal que está hacerlo.

Vuelvo a recordar en cómo me ha insultado y, sin quererlo, comienzo a pensar en cuando éramos niños. Probablemente mi hermana no lo recuerde, pero antes, en esos raros momentos en que peleábamos por algo, ella solía gritarme ese insulto como si fuese la peor cosa que pudiera decirme. Y sucedía que yo también tenía uno para ella, y siempre que se lo decía conseguía que estuviera enfurruñada el resto del día, a veces llegaba a llorar. Luego mamá nos obligaba a pedirnos disculpas mutuamente, diciendo que los hermanos no debían pelear.

No sé porque lo recuerdo, pero pensar en eso ahora me produce alegría y tristeza entremezcladas.

Me produce nostalgia.

Supongo que simplemente extraño esa época. O, mejor dicho, extraño ser esa versión de mí.

Hablo del Boruto que era un buen hermano mayor. Del Boruto que no necesitaba fingir todo el tiempo algo que no era; que no tenía que vigilar sus pensamientos y acciones a cada segundo para asegurarse de no cometer una estupidez.

Esa versión mía que era feliz…

\- Tonto tornillo.

Himawari vuelve a repetir su insulto, yo vuelvo a sonreír.

Y, por un grato segundo, solo me permito quedar atrapado en los recuerdos de una época mucho mejor.

\- Torpe girasol.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Nada más espeso que la sangre

**Capítulo nuevo! :)**

 **Vnimrod:** Gracias por leer! Sé que soy muy lenta en mi trabajo, pero puedo prometer que valdrá la pena (el problema es que me gusta el drama, así que de verdad tendrás que prepararte para eso! :( )

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Nada más espeso que la sangre**

.

Aunque ha pasado una semana, sigue sin haber demasiado que contar sobre cómo va mi vida.

Sigo siendo un adolescente rebelde, tanto en la escuela y en casa, pero ahora que tengo el rostro lleno de golpes no puedo evitar sentir que estoy más vigilado que de costumbre. Mamá al menos me exige más tiempo en casa, lo que se traduce directamente en menos tiempo con mis amigos.

Así que por esa razón hoy es sábado... y todos estamos camino a casa del abuelo.

Digo "todos" porque no somos solo mamá, Himawari y yo. Hoy papá también viene con nosotros, ya que no tiene que trabajar. Ha tenido que despertarse más temprano para acompañarnos, pero dice que no le importa porque lleva un tiempo sin ver al abuelo.

Y como él viene, hemos usado el auto está vez.

\- _¡Ah, ya llegamos!_ -el grito de mi hermana consigue que abra mis ojos por fin. Pauso la música y me quito mis audífonos, mientras siento el auto girar para estacionarse. Finalmente, se detiene y lo que viene es el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

\- ¡Himawari, no corras! -advierte mamá, pero como siempre ella no alcanza a escucharla y baja corriendo del auto apenas este se detiene. Mamá arroja un suspiro, me mira con suplica desde el espejo retrovisor-. Boruto…

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé-ttebasa -resoplo. Desabrocho mi propio cinturón y salgo tras ella.

Como les dije antes, esto de ser el hermano mayor tiene sus desventajas.

Por ejemplo, siempre tengo que echarle un ojo, para asegurarme de que no se meta en problemas.

El sol me golpea en el rostro y tengo que restregar mis ojos un momento. Cuando los abro, puedo distinguir de inmediato a mi hermana, de pie frente a la casa de nuestro abuelo. Él es el padre de mamá y vive con tía Hanabi, la hermana menor de mamá. Y aunque su casa queda del otro lado de la ciudad, pero me gusta visitarla porque es amplia, tradicional y tiene una gran puerta de entrada.

Camino hasta colocarme junto a Himawari, en el momento exacto en el que la puerta se abre. El abuelo aparece entonces, observándonos con los mismos ojos aperlados que tiene mamá. Lleva una expresión sería en su rostro, o eso hasta que nos ve. Solo entonces relaja su gesto duro por una sonrisa más amable.

\- ¡Mis nietos! -grita, apenas nos ve en la entrada. De inmediato nos abraza alegremente, como siempre.

\- ¡Abuelo Hiashi! -mi hermana sonríe mientras le abraza. Yo, en cambio, no puedo evitar sentirme atrapado. Pese a que mi abuelo luce como un hombre muy frágil ahora que es un anciano, no puedo olvidar que en su juventud fue un importante luchador y que, aún hoy, entrena cada día para mantenerse saludable.

\- Oh, mi pequeña Himawari, mi pequeño Boruto.

\- ¡Basta abuelo, es tan vergonzoso-dattebasa!

Él sonríe con mi respuesta. Tras eso me suelta por fin y yo puedo volver a respirar.

\- ¿Quién te ha dejado el rostro de esa manera? -pregunta, al ver mis moretones. Yo resoplo.

Esto es lo malo de las visitas familiares. Todos quieren saber que sucede contigo.

\- Nadie-ttebasa, solo fue un accidente -miento. Siento la mirada de Himawari sobre mí, pero me esfuerzo en ignorarla.

\- Deberías volver a entrenar conmigo -asegura entonces. Hay una sonrisa de antaño en su rostro. Voy a contestar en cuanto la puerta se abre nuevamente.

\- _Padre, ¿los estás molestando sin mí?_

Tía Hanabi aparece entonces, asomándose por la entrada de la casa. En cuanto nos ve en la puerta no duda en sonreírnos.

Ella es la hermana menor de mamá y de hecho son muy parecidas la una a la otra, solo que mamá ha heredado el cabello de mi fallecida abuela y tía Hanabi parece ser una copia del abuelo, con su cabello castaño. Ella también va a la universidad, con una beca de deportes conseguida por practicar el mismo arte marcial que nuestro abuelo. De hecho, como un dato curioso, ese estilo de lucha es especial de nuestra familia. Si no mal recuerdo, incluso creo que mamá lo practicaba en sus años de secundaria, aunque después lo abandonó por algún motivo. También yo recuerdo haber entrenado con el abuelo siendo un niño, pero tuve que dejarlo por falta de tiempo.

¿O acaso creían que me involucro en peleas sin saber cómo defenderme?

\- Ah, Boruto, Hima-chan, bienvenidos -saluda entonces, a tiempo para que mamá y papá aparezcan también, tras haber estacionado el auto correctamente.

Tras saludar a mamá y a papá, de forma breve, nos invitan a entrar para el almuerzo que ya está listo y servido sobre la mesa.

Papá y el abuelo hablan, se colocan al día tras tanto tiempo sin verse. Mamá también conversa con ellos, de forma animada, y eso consigue llamar mi atención un momento.

No conozco todos los detalles sobre la vida de mis padres, pero creo recordar que mamá solía tener problemas con el abuelo, por ser un hombre muy duro y frío con ella, y que incluso un tiempo tuvo que irse de casa por la misma situación. Pero supongo que eso cambió en algún momento, y que, por lo que he escuchado en ocasiones, papá ayudó mucho a sanar esa relación.

No estoy seguro, no suelo prestar atención a las historias de mis padres, pero me alegra ver que pueden sentarse a almorzar y sonreírse con honestidad, porque sé que en otras familias eso no sucede. Supongo que tengo suerte de crecer en una buena familia, ¿no?

Tía Hanabi, por el contrario, se concentra en nosotros.

\- Bueno, bueno, díganme como están -exige en un momento. Siento su mirada en mí, probablemente examinando mi rostro, pero me esfuerzo en ignorarla.

Sé que, tan golpeado como estoy, no llamar la atención es algo imposible.

\- Nos hemos visto hace un mes-dattebasa -me quejo en cambio-. Es una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que todo está igual.

\- Claro que no -replica ella, hace un mohín parecido al que mamá hace de vez en cuando-, en un mes pudieron pasar muchas cosas, Boruto. Mi adorada Hima-chan pudo haber abandonado la escuela para convertirse en una delincuente.

Y al decirlo se inclina sobre ella, abrazándola y llorando falsamente.

\- Tía Hanabi, no he hecho eso -replica ella, riendo. Quedo atrapado medio segundo en su sonrisa, antes de reprenderme a mí mismo por hacerlo.

Tras eso me esfuerzo masticar y tragar, en concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea su risa. Ojalá se me permitiera escuchar música mientras almuerzo, así no tendría que oírla.

\- Ah, ¿acaso mi comida es tan deliciosa que te ha quitado el habla? -las palabras de tía Hanabi llaman mi atención. Cuando alzo la vista me doy cuenta de que está mirándome fijamente-. Yo te entiendo, después de todo es mi estofado especial.

\- El de mamá es más delicioso-ttebasa.

Mis palabras solo consiguen que clave su mirada en mí, como si de pronto me hubiese convertido en su objetivo.

\- Boruto, no seas maleducado -mamá me mira desde el otro extremo de la mesa, reprendiéndome.

\- Déjalo, hermana -tía Hanabi me sonríe, desafiante como siempre. Una cosa que deben saber sobre mi tía es que le gusta mucho bromear conmigo-. Me entristece ver que mi adorado sobrino sigue siendo un muchacho tan prepotente.

\- Bueno, al menos no me ando comportando como un niño pequeño en vez de madurar como se supone debería hacer-dattebasa.

\- Ya van a empezar de nuevo-dattebayo -oigo el suspiro de papá. El abuelo Hiashi sonríe en cambio.

\- Hanabi, no eres una niña para molestar a tus sobrinos -le advierte mamá. Yo sonrío.

Las ventajas de actuar con madurez.

\- Hermana, eres tan aburrida. Solo quiero saber más sobre mi adorado sobrino.

\- Hinata, querida, ¿por qué no traes el sake de la cocina? -el abuelo Hiashi habla.

\- ¿Estás seguro, padre?

\- Claro, claro -afirma-, me siento de humor. ¿Tú también quieres, Naruto?

Papá le sonríe, para luego asentir.

\- Estaría bien, suegro -con su respuesta mamá asiente, se levanta entonces y se dirige a la cocina. Apenas cruza el umbral puedo ver la sonrisa de tía Hanabi aparecer en mi dirección.

Cielos, a veces mi tía se comporta peor que una niña pequeña. Sin mamá cerca, la ofensiva de batalla comienza.

\- Y dime, Boruto, ¿aún no tienes novia?

Yo sonrío. Oh, no voy a caer en sus usuales provocaciones. Desde nuestro último encuentro tengo mucho material para devolverle esta vez.

\- No tengo, pero dime algo, ¿por qué sigues soltera tía? ¿No eres muy mayor para eso?

Puedo ver el cambio en su expresión al recordarle aquello.

Punto para mí.

\- Tsk.

\- Estoy seguro de que mamá ya estaba casada a tu edad -yo continúo hablando, pero para mi sorpresa tía Hanabi no parece enfadarse con eso, sino que me sonríe de vuelta.

\- Claro que lo estaba, porque tu padre no encontró nada mejor que dejarla embarazada de ti en la universidad.

Lo siguiente que viene es un sonido ahogado y un golpe, seguido de un ataque de tos. De inmediato volteamos al otro lado de la mesa para ver a papá, quién de pronto se ha sonrojado de golpe, mientras tose intentando no atragantarse con el almuerzo. El abuelo suspira con cansancio, para luego darle un par de palmadas en la espalda y ayudarlo.

De pronto, todos en la habitación parecen estar avergonzados. Incluso Himawari luce apenada por las palabras de nuestra tía, y se mantiene en silencio esperando ver que sucede.

Yo, en cambio, no sé que decir. No era algo que hubiese escuchado antes, y por la actitud que papá toma sé que no se trata de una simple broma de mi tía.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces es cierto-ttebasa?

\- Claro que lo es -responde ella, con un suspiro.

\- Sin embargo, no era una forma adecuada de decirlo -el abuelo habla, frunce su ceño levemente. Tía Hanabi no luce preocupada al respecto.

Veo que papá por fin ha dejado de ahogarse, ahora solo cubre su rostro sonrojado con vergüenza, mientras me dedica una leve mirada. Himawari también me mira, probablemente sin saber que decir o que pensar al respecto. Yo tampoco sé si debo decir algo o no, o bueno, en realidad sí. La verdad es que en este momento tengo una sola pregunta en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que fui un accidente?

Mis palabras parecen llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Y de pronto, papá se muestra muy preocupado.

\- ¡Boruto, claro que no-dattebayo! -asegura de inmediato. Mi tía sonríe al oírlo.

\- Seguro que el que Hinata abandonara la universidad por quedar embarazada fue planificado.

\- ¡Hanabi!

Todos damos un salto al oír la voz de mamá. En la entrada, y con la botella de sake en sus manos, la observa ahora con un gran sonrojo en su rostro y su ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes para controlar la rabia.

De pronto, tía Hanabi no luce tan valiente como antes. Probablemente porque sabe lo que vendrá a continuación.

Y conociendo a mamá, definitivamente agradezco no estar en los zapatos de mi tía.

 **…**

.

En el horizonte, los rayos del sol comienzan a apaciguarse.

Significa que pronto va a atardecer y deberemos volver a casa, así que mientras espero me encuentro sentado en el pasillo del patio interior, intento distraerme un poco.

Himawari está jugando a solo un par de metros de distancia de mí, elevándose en un viejo columpio que hay en el jardín, intentando llegar cada vez más alto.

Pese a que estoy encargado de vigilar que nada le suceda, trato de no mirarla demasiado tiempo. Por esa razón estoy enfocado en el videojuego que he traído o eso, hasta que siento varios pasos venir por el pasillo.

Cuando miro por sobre mi hombro, puedo ver a tía Hanabi tras de mí, con expresión derrotada.

De inmediato no puedo evitar sonreír, al recordar el fin tan abrupto de nuestro almuerzo familiar.

\- ¿Han terminado de reprenderte?

Sucede que la idea de que la hayan regañado como a una niña pequeña me produce en algún punto algo de gracia, especialmente porque tía Hanabi ya es una adulta, no una adolescente. Aunque supongo que esas son las desventajas de ser la menor de su familia.

\- Sí -suspira, parece cansada. Yo la entiendo, mamá puede ser terrorífica al enfadarse-. Y tengo que discúlpame contigo por lo que dije en la mesa.

Yo asiento.

\- No me afecta-dattebasa -respondo, y vuelvo a mi videojuego.

\- Mi hermana no cree lo mismo -decide ella. Se sienta a mi lado sin pedir permiso-. Dice que estás más silencioso que de costumbre y que se debe a mi culpa.

\- Estoy cansado, es todo -y digo la verdad. Ella me mira con desconfianza, yo resoplo-. Me tomó por sorpresa, porque nunca lo había pensado antes. Pero ahora tiene sentido, explica porque mamá no terminó la universidad.

\- Entonces ¿por qué estás tan serio?

\- No estoy serio -me quejo. Frunzo mi ceño casi automáticamente. ¿Por qué nada de lo que hago es suficiente?, ¿acaso mis padres no entienden que yo ya pasé esa edad en que me gustaba perder mi energía corriendo por todas partes? -. Solo estoy sentado en silencio, jugando un videojuego. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Nada -responde, hay silencio un par de segundos-, solo pensaba en que antes te gustaba columpiarte todo el tiempo.

\- Antes me gustaban las caricaturas y que mis emparedaros no tuvieran corteza, pero luego simplemente dejó de ser así. Se llama crecer-dattebasa.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que tu seriedad no tiene que ver con esos golpes? -su pregunta consigue mi atención. Solo entonces levanto la mirada de mi videojuego, para verla-. ¿Cómo te los hiciste, por cierto? ¿Te golpeó algún compañero?

\- ¿Mamá te envió a sacarme información?

\- A mi hermana le preocupa que te molesten en la escuela -admite entonces. Sonríe mientras suspira-. Y le preocupa que te de miedo decírselo a alguien más, como a un maestro.

Yo resoplo automáticamente.

Cielos, mamá puede ser tan sobreprotectora.

\- Solo fue una tonta pelea que se salió de control. Es mi culpa por no saber cuándo dejar de hacer algo.

\- ¿Continuaste levantándote tras caer al suelo? -ella sonríe, probablemente al imaginarlo-. ¿Quién lo diría? Eres igual de terco que tu padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto. Por toda respuesta ella sonríe con burla.

\- Solo recordaba la primera vez que vino aquí -dice con simpleza y sin responderme nada realmente-. Mi hermana debía ir en su segundo año de preparatoria y él quiso invitarla a salir, pero mi padre era un hombre muy estricto así que se lo impidió porque decía que mi hermana debía concentrarse en sus estudios -recuerda entonces-. Fue entonces cuando tu padre lo desafío a un duelo, sin nada más que su uniforme de preparatoria. Yo recuerdo haber pensado "pobre hermana, se ha enamorado de un idiota que ahora será un hombre muerto".

\- Si claro -siento el sarcasmo extenderse en mi voz al hablar-. Mi aburrido y tonto padre desafiando al abuelo a luchar.

\- Y le dieron una verdadera paliza -asegura, riéndose con el recuerdo-. Tus padres tienen historias muy interesantes, yo podría contártelas algún día.

\- Que aburrido -replico, pero es mentira. No me parece tan aburrido.

De hecho, quisiera saber más, pero me avergüenza admitirlo. Y al final tampoco tengo que hacerlo, porque alguien más interrumpe la conversación.

\- ¡Hermano, ven a jugar!

De un segundo al otro Himawari se ha puesto frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano para que la tome. Al verla, automáticamente la alerta se instala en mi cuerpo.

\- No quiero -la rechazo. Ella me mira un instante, con un mohín en su rostro.

\- Que aburrido eres -dice finalmente. Da media vuelta y se marcha. Yo me quedo quieto, en cambio, algo sentido con sus palabras. Vuelvo a fruncir mi ceño, esperando que mi corazón se calme.

" _Aburrido_ ", me dice, como si fuese muy divertido pasar tiempo con ella y jugar algún estúpido juego.

Tonta hermana menor, lo hago por su bien.

Una ligera risa me recuerda que no estoy solo, que tía Hanabi sigue a mi lado y que ha visto toda la escena.

\- Que frío -se burla finalmente. Yo estoy decidido a ignorarla-. Hima-chan solo quiere pasar un tiempo de calidad con su hermano mayor.

\- Himawari puede jugar sola-dattebasa.

\- Himawari, ¿eh? -murmura, hay cierta burla en su voz que continua sin irse-. Recuerdo cuando la llamabas "Hima" todo el tiempo. Eras tan lindo.

Apenas menciona esas palabras yo guardo silencio, recordando lo mismo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en aquel viejo apodo.

Sucede que, cuando era niño, no podía decir "Himawari".

Me era imposible, aunque no lo crean. Y cada vez que lo intentaba, terminaba por crear una mezcolanza de palabras que nadie podía entender y que solo servía para que mamá y papá se rieran de mí. Así que opté por el camino fácil y decidí colocarle un apodo a mi hermana menor. Algo más fácil de decir para un niño de dos años.

Así que en vez de "Himawari", era "Hima".

Ahora, por mucho que lo intente, no consigo recordar la última vez que la llamé de esa forma. Supongo que cuando cree mis reglas, en algún momento entre mi niñez y mi adolescencia.

\- Tal vez solo me aburrí de hacerlo -miento. Ella sonríe.

\- Te has hecho tan obstinado, Boruto -suspira como si aquello fuese una verdadera lástima. Voy a replicarle, pero entonces ella cambia rápidamente el tema-. Te gusta una chica, ¿cierto?

Su repentina pregunta consigue que mi corazón comience a latir acelerado y que mi respiración se acelere. Me toma un segundo reaccionar y, de inmediato, me preocupa que sus últimas preguntas tengan relación.

¿Acaso ha sospechado algo sobre lo que puedo sentir?

\- Claro que no-dattebasa -ella sonríe con mi mentira, como si fuese capaz de verla con facilidad.

\- ¿Entonces es un chico?

\- Tsk. Que tontería. No sé porque hablamos de esto.

\- Porque, querido sobrino, es obvio que estás enamorado.

El corazón me golpea, rápido. Clavo la vista en mis pies, antes de permitir que mi mirada viaje a Himawari que está columpiándose a solo un par de metros.

\- No estoy enamorado, que estupidez.

\- Claro, claro, sigue diciéndote eso -se burla-, pero no importa lo mucho que lo niegues, Boruto, al final solo terminará estallando en ti como un volcán haciendo erupción.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque soy adivina, lo veo todo -asegura, jactanciosa. Yo sé que quiere bromear conmigo.

\- Eso es mentira-ttebasa -vuelve a sonreír.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, mentí -confiesa con cierto drama fingido. Yo ruedo mis ojos-. Más bien lo sé porque te brillan los ojos. Y cuando eso sucede, no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Qué me brillan los ojos? -ella asiente.

\- Justo ahora, de hecho -me asegura con una sonrisa-, pensabas en esa persona justo ahora, ¿no es cierto?

Guardo silencio, no sé que decir.

Himawari viene a mi mente y siento mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que temo que ella pueda escucharlo y descubrir en quién pienso. Y mi repentino silencio solo parece darle la razón, porque entonces una sonrisa más grande aparece en su rostro.

Mierda, lo sabe. Sabe que estoy enamorado.

Hora de la retirada. Es momento de colocarme de pie e irme de aquí.

\- No tienes porque sentirte avergonzado -tía Hanabi habla, al leer mis intenciones-. No hay nada malo con enamorarte. El amor es lo más hermoso en el mundo, ¿no crees?

Ah, allí vamos de nuevo. El discurso de todo el mundo. El discurso sobre el amor y la aceptación; el que asegura que tu corazón no elije por quién latir tan alocadamente.

Ese mismo discurso que se convierte en otro cuando hablas de casos como el mío, porque entonces tus sentimientos dejan de ser amor, solo son algo enfermizo que no debería existir.

\- ¿Y entonces qué se hace cuando amas a la persona equivocada?

Apenas pronuncio las palabras, me arrepiento completamente. Ha sido un arrebato que no he conseguido controlar, uno que solo podría hacerla sospechar más de lo que necesito. Pero al escucharme tía Hanabi solo me mira curiosa, sin responderme inmediatamente. Más bien, es como si pensara con mucho cuidado la pregunta que acabo de hacerle y, tras un minuto completo en dónde mi corazón no hace más que latir asustado, finalmente abre su boca para responderme.

\- No hay algo como un amor correcto o incorrecto, a no ser que ese amor sea perjudicial.

\- ¿Perjudicial?

\- Que provenga de una persona que no sabe lo que es el amor, una persona que ocupe esa palabra para hacerte daño -murmura-. ¿Me explico?

Niego con la cabeza, secretamente muy preocupado. ¿Y si habla de personas como yo? ¿De personas cuyos sentimientos solo hacen daño a los demás?

\- Me refiero a una persona que diga amarte, pero que en verdad se burle de ti, te insulte, te trate mal, te engañe -responde con tranquilidad-, incluso si te manipula, te aparta de tus amigos y familia, o te hace daño, me refiero a ese tipo de cosas. No es amor, de ninguna manera. El amor es otra cosa.

\- ¿Y cómo sé si lo que siento es amor?

Ella sonríe con burla al oírme. Yo siento mi rostro arder.

\- Vaya, vaya, estás muy preguntón.

\- ¡No es cierto-ttebasa! -ella comienza a reír de nuevo, revolviendo mi cabello. Voy a gritar algo más, cuando consigue que guarde silencio.

\- Recuerda que es diferente enamorarse a sentir amor, Boruto -me habla, forzándome a escucharla-. Que tu corazón lata muy, muy rápido, o que sientas mariposas en tu estómago cuando ves a esa persona, no significa que sientas amor, solo significa que alguien te gusta.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Ella medita la respuesta un poco más.

\- Es amor cuando tu felicidad depende en parte de su felicidad, ¿me explico? -yo niego con mi cabeza. Ella hace un mohín-. Es cuando solo deseas cosas buenas para esa persona, cuando tus sentimientos están tan conectados a los suyos que eres feliz si esa persona sonríe y que lloras si la ves sufrir -habla, sonriendo-. Es también cuando buscas que esa persona siempre coma bien, que duerma adecuadamente, cuando sus problemas también son tus problemas o cuando le das ese último chocolate que guardabas para ti, ese tipo de cosas.

\- Tía, eres muy rara-dattebasa -ella comienza a reír con mi respuesta y, entonces, me asalta la curiosidad-. ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Pienso que va a sonrojarse y que, como yo, se negara a contestar la pregunta, pero en vez de eso solo comienza a balancear sus pies, que cuelgan del pasillo.

\- Una vez -me asegura sonriendo, mientras fija su mirada en sus pies.

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Quién es?

\- Un compañero de la universidad.

\- ¿Y lo amabas? -ella deja de balancear sus pies entonces. No me cuesta notar que he tocado un punto sensible.

Mierda, tengo tan poco tacto para hablar de estas cosas.

\- El amor con otra persona es algo difícil, Boruto. Tienes que cultivarlo, con mucha paciencia, y aun así protegerlo es difícil -habla finalmente-. Creo que a veces es más fácil entender el amor cuando piensas en tu familia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esos lazos son especiales, están hechos de amor desde el primer instante -me mira nuevamente-. Puede que seas muy rudo todo el tiempo, sobre todo a esta edad, pero amas a tu familia, ¿no es así?, te preocupas por ellos.

\- Que asco-dattebasa -mi tía sonríe.

\- Oh vamos, no se los diré -me promete-. ¿Amas a tus padres, no es así? ¿A tu hermana?

Guardo silencio, sintiendo el corazón latirme con velocidad.

\- Sí -confieso finalmente, pensando en mi hermana. Ella me dirige una sonrisa y abre su boca para decir algo más, pero entonces mamá grita su nombre, llamándola.

\- ¡Ya voy! -responde ella, colocándose de pie. Al pasar a mi lado revuelve mi cabello-. Algún día deberás contarme quién es esa persona, ¿de acuerdo?, y de nuevo lamento lo que dije durante el almuerzo.

No respondo nada, simplemente la veo marcharse.

Suspiro, mi vista vuelve al videojuego pausado hace tiempo, pero el problema es que ya no quiero volver a jugar. En vez de eso solo me quedo en silencio, observando como el atardecer empieza.

Himawari sigue columpiándose, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Pensar en que acabo de admitir que la amo consigue que mi corazón se acelere por sí solo.

Cielos. No pretendía reflexionar tanto hoy y, sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo después de haber tenido aquella conversación. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces, si lo pienso bien… la diferencia entre estar enamorado y amar a alguien; entre amar una persona y amar a tu familia…

¿Cómo aplica eso para mí?

¿Realmente estoy enamorado de Himawari o lo que estoy sintiendo es tan solo una deformación del amor que tengo por ella por ser mi hermana? ¿Pueden ambos sentimientos coexistir o eso es imposible? Y si es imposible, ¿acaso podría deshacerme de uno de ellos?

Dejar de estar enamorado, de colocarme tan nervioso y feliz al pensar en ella…

Dejar de amarla como a mi hermana menor, de preocuparme por su bien…

¿Puedo separar esas cosas?

¿Quiero hacerlo?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Hima

**secretlistener** :¡gracias por leer! lamento haber tardado tanto, tuve un par de semanas del terror, pero por fin estoy recuperando tiempo.

 **Guest** :Thank you very much! I hope you continue reading this history (my english is not the best, but I always try aajaj)

 **Vnimrod** : Gracias por esperar, realmente fue frustrante no poder actualizar! :)

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo!

* * *

 **IX**

 **"** **Hima"**

.

" _Hima, ¡vamos a jugar!_ "

" _¡Hima, no corras tan rápido-dattebasa!_ "

" _¡No le digas a papá, Hima!_ "

" _¡Hima!_ "

Puede que les parezca una tontería, pero desde que tuve aquella conversación con tía Hanabi hace un par de semanas… no puedo dejar de pensar en ese tonto apodo que alguna vez inventé.

" _Hima, confía en mí_ "

" _¡No tengas miedo, Hima, solo son rayos! ¡Estás a salvo conmigo!_ "

" _Hima, por favor_ "

" _Hima…_ "

Repitiéndose sin cesar en mi mente, día y noche… aquella palabra se ha vuelto incluso asfixiante, como si estuviese atorada en mi garganta.

Por lo mismo, un sentimiento insoportable se ha aferrado a mí estos días, una presión en mi pecho que no desaparece por más que me esfuerzo en otra cosa. Se trata de una angustia que, con el pasar de los días, no hace más que aumentar.

No entiendo porque, pero cada vez que veo a mi hermana siento que me estoy ahogando. Llamarla por su nombre comienza a sentirse como algo erróneo, y así es como su apodo aparece en mi mente y se queda atorado en mi garganta.

Es una tontería, se los dije, sin embargo, este pequeño dilema me está complicando mis horribles días de adolescencia aún más.

Me está deprimiendo.

Porque ese es el apodo que solía utilizar mi vieja versión de mí mismo, el Boruto que era un buen hermano mayor. Mi yo de ahora, en cambio, no puede llamarla de esa manera, no con los sentimientos que posee, no con los pensamientos enfermizos que siempre rondan en su cabeza.

Si lo que siento por ella no es lo que debería sentir un buen hermano mayor, entonces simplemente no puedo permitirme usar aquel apodo, ¿me entienden?, no estaría bien, no sería honesto conmigo mismo, o con ella, sobre lo que realmente siento.

Aunque, hablando de eso, ¿qué es exactamente lo que siento por mi hermana menor?

Hace un par de semanas tía Hanabi me ha explicado la diferencia entre dos sentimientos muy diferentes, entre estar enamorado y amar a una persona.

" _Que tu corazón lata muy, muy rápido, o que sientas mariposas en tu estómago, no significa que sientas amor, solo significa que alguien te gusta_ "

Aún puedo recordar esa conversación con claridad en mi mente, pero tras semanas completas reflexionando al respecto aún no consigo hallar una respuesta.

La diferencia entre estar enamorado y amar. ¿Cuál es para mí? ¿Dónde separo las líneas?

Si lo pienso con cuidado, aquella inminente sensación que tengo todo el tiempo sobre ser una bomba a punto de explotar es causada por aquellos sentimientos intentando coexistir en mi interior, y si es de esa forma… ¿acaso eso no significa que puedo desactivar la bomba antes de que destruya todo a mi alrededor?

¿Puedo abandonar alguno de esos sentimientos y evitar que un desastre suceda?

¿Volver a ser un buen hermano… o ser egoísta con respecto a lo que siento?

\- _¡Boruto!_

El grito de mamá me trae a la realidad de golpe y me fuerza a abandonar mi reflexión diaria.

Solo entonces recuerdo que hoy no nos encontramos casa. De hecho, estamos en el centro comercial, buscando un regalo porque el cumpleaños de papá se acerca. Bueno, en realidad lo hacen mamá e Himawari, yo solo me distraigo viendo los anaqueles de los comics y videojuegos que están a la venta.

O lo hacía, hasta el grito de mamá llamándome y su mano sosteniendo mi brazo con fuerza, desesperada por mi atención.

Con eso sé, casi con seguridad, que algo malo está pasando.

\- ¿Qué sucede-ttebasa? -su grito me ha inquietado y, con solo verla, sé que tengo razón al sentirme de esa forma.

Algo malo está pasando, porque de inmediato consigo notar el miedo en los ojos de mamá, mientras me mira presa de un pánico notorio a primera vista.

\- ¡No encuentro a tu hermana!

Puedo ver lo asustada que está en cuanto me dice aquello, sin embargo, irónicamente sus palabras solo consiguen que me tranquilice, porque no es algo de lo que preocuparme.

Himawari de seguro está bien, es mamá quién se ha tenido que alterar por nada.

\- Mamá, tranquilízate, debe estar en la tienda aún -ella niega con su cabeza, incluso antes de que yo pueda terminar mi frase.

\- Se separó de mí y no puedo encontrarla -responde. No espera mi respuesta, de un momento a otro sostiene mi mano y me obliga a caminar con ella por la tienda, directo hacia la salida.

Otras personas nos miran alrededor, sin embargo, mamá no se detiene, sigue arrastrándome sin escucharme siquiera.

Sé que para cualquiera de ustedes esto debe parecerles una exageración, ¿no es así?, incluso para mí, que soy su hijo. Y lo pienso así porque Himawari no está perdida, solo debe estar distraída viendo juguetes o ropa.

Ya se los dije, de seguro mi hermana sigue en la tienda, mamá simplemente está exagerando.

O eso pienso inicialmente, hasta que recuerdo un evento importante que explica perfectamente porque mamá está tan alterada con haberla perdido de vista.

Sucede que, cuando éramos niños, Himawari se perdió una vez en medio de un parque de diversiones. Y cuando digo que se perdió, es que desapareció en medio de esas enormes filas para los juegos, repletas de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro sin detenerse.

Recuerdo con claridad haber estado caminando junto a ella y, de pronto, en medio de tantas personas, tuve que ver como su mano se deslizaba de la mía. Así de rápido, de un segundo a otro.

Ella simplemente había desaparecido, justo frente a mí.

No recuerdo haber sentido jamás tanto miedo ni culpa por haberle quitado la vista de encima y por no haber sido capaz de sostener su mano con más fuerza. Y pese a que avisé a mamá y papá lo más rápido que pude, nos tomó medio día encontrarla y fue necesario que cerraran el parque para eso.

Hasta ese día jamás había visto llorar a papá antes. Y probablemente eso fue lo que me hizo llorar a mí también, porque si él estaba llorando entonces significaba que las cosas eran muy malas. Por suerte, en aquella ocasión no fue así, tuvimos un final feliz y encontramos a Himawari con el pasar de las horas, del otro lado del parque y con una familia que había estado cuidando de ella. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que el no saber en dónde se encontraba, el haberla perdido de vista durante tanto tiempo, fue un sentimiento realmente aterrador y angustiante.

Uno que había olvidado hasta ahora, al darme cuenta de que sin importar a dónde mire no consigo verla ni a ella ni a su tonta mochila de panda.

Y de pronto, estoy compartiendo el mismo miedo que mamá, mirando alrededor, verificando si puedo encontrarla yo mismo moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sin embargo, nada.

Multitud de mujeres, hombres, niñas y niños, pero no mi hermana.

No la veo, de verdad no puedo verla por ninguna parte.

La preocupación y angustia no tardan en alcanzarme.

Con mamá salimos de la tienda y solo necesitamos caminar un par de metros para encontrar un guardia de seguridad. Al vernos, el guardia de inmediato intenta comprender lo que está sucediendo.

\- ¿Dónde la vio por última vez?

\- En la tienda de ropa que está por allí -dice mamá, puedo oír la angustia en su voz, temblorosa y baja-. Volteé un solo momento para buscar a un vendedor, pero cuando volví a mirar no pude encontrarla.

\- Señora, tranquilícese, ¿cómo estaba vestida?

Mamá le responde, dice que Himawari va con su ropa de siempre. Calcetines negros, falda rosa y poleron amarillo. Yo la corrijo, le recuerdo que hoy no lleva su poleron amarillo y que lleva consigo una mochila de panda.

El guardia se aleja un par de pasos para hablar por su radio. De pronto me siento como en esos programas de investigaciones policiales, dando una descripción a la policía. Me siento como un idiota por estar tan preocupado, pero no puedo evitarlo, de un segundo a otro mi mente juega y se llena con cada posible escenario de lo que podría sucederle a mi hermana mientras yo me quedo sentado esperando.

Ciertamente necesito dejar de ver programas de homicidios y secuestros.

Y en cuanto imagino que podría tratarse de algo similar, esperar una respuesta es simplemente horrible. Sé que mamá debe sentirse igual o peor que yo, porque su mano tiembla mientras sostiene la mía, con tanta fuerza que llega a doler.

Tras casi un minuto de angustia, el guardia vuelve por fin. Dice que tenemos que esperar un momento para ver si alguien más ha encontrado "una niña con las características que describen", sin embargo, a mí aquello se me hace imposible.

\- Es mi culpa -mamá lo musita para sí misma, sin embargo, yo consigo oírla.

Quiero decirle que se equivoca, que no es culpa suya. Es mía, por no ayudarla a cuidar a Himawari, por preferir quedarme viendo videojuegos en un anaquel.

Siento el miedo apoderarse de mí, tan rápidamente que necesito hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para que este horrible sentimiento desaparezca de mi interior. Por lo mismo, antes de darme cuenta, estoy soltando la mano de mamá y corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¡Voy a buscarla!

La escucho gritar mi nombre, pero no le respondo.

En lugar de hacer eso, corro por el pasillo mirando hacia el interior de las tiendas, esperando divisarla, pero no importa lo rápido que me muevo no consigo verla ni oírla. El sonido de la música en la tienda amortigua cualquier sonido, así como las cientos de conversaciones que hay alrededor.

Hay demasiados adultos alrededor, demasiadas personas transitando de un lugar a otro.

Y mi hermana está perdida y sola, en medio de todo esto.

De pronto, solo consigo sentirme pequeño e inútil. La imagen de su mano deslizándose de la mía aquel día en el parque de diversiones vuelve para inundarme.

Mi mente trabaja a toda prisa entonces, intentando hallar una solución. Pienso en que ella no pudo haberse alejado demasiado, y en que mamá siempre dice que, si nos perdemos, debemos quedarnos quietos hasta que vuelvan por nosotros; o, si es que hay demasiada gente alrededor, debemos buscar un guardia de seguridad inmediatamente. Sé que ella lo sabe perfectamente, así que tal vez deba estar haciéndolo.

Me detengo entonces, agotado.

Necesito un momento para tomar aire.

Miro alrededor, solo para darme cuenta de que he llegado al punto medio del centro comercial. Veo las escaleras eléctricas y los ascensores alrededor y, debajo, en el primer piso, la gran fuente con la escultura de un par de querubines se está besando.

Respiro profundo otra vez, intentando normalizar mi respiración, ocupando uno de los pilares que se encuentran junto a las escaleras eléctricas para descansar solo un instante.

Me siento inútil, no importa lo mucho que mire alrededor no consigo verla. Y pese a que ya he recorrido casi la mitad del segundo piso sigo sin hallar rastros de ella.

Desearía poder dividirme a mí mismo y así poder buscar en más lugares al mismo tiempo.

Las dudas no tardan en atraparme. ¿Acaso debería volver con mamá o seguir intentando encontrarla por mi cuenta? ¿Y si el guardia ya la encontró? ¿O si, por el contrario, nadie sabe nada de ella?

Mi vista se mueve entonces por el primer piso, de forma rápida.

Y entonces -casi como si fuese una broma, por lo fácil que me resulta-, la veo.

Veo a mi hermana.

O más bien, es su mochila de panda lo que veo, por solo una fracción de segundo. Pero sé que es ella, de inmediato lo sé. Quiero creer que nadie más usaría una vieja, raída y tonta mochila de panda en público.

\- Rápido, rápido.

Camino pegado al barandal, directamente hacia la escalera sin apartar mis ojos de la mochila. Y entonces, en un fragmento de segundo en el que la persona que va tras ella se aparta, consigo divisarla por completo.

La polera celeste, la falda rosa, el cabello azul como el de mamá.

Es ella. Es mi hermana.

No pienso, de inmediato corro y comienzo a bajar las escaleras eléctricas. Me abro paso entre la gente intentando no quitarle la vista de encima, aunque al llegar al primer piso me veo rodeado por adultos más altos que yo.

¡Es tan frustrante ser pequeño aún!

Salto los últimos escalones, ahorrando tiempo, y corro hacia el lugar en que la he visto antes, esquivando a un montón de adultos que se me cruzan por el camino.

Vuelvo a ver aquella vieja mochila de panda que carga, esta vez del otro extremo de la fuente y dirigiéndose hacia la salida entre tantas personas.

Quiero correr a ella, pero la fuente en medio de ambos me obliga a buscar otro camino. Me muevo por la izquierda esperando ser lo suficientemente rápido para no perderla de vista mientras rodeo la fuente.

Salto entre un par de personas, esquivo a una familia y tengo que alejarme de la fuente para no chocar contra uno de los pilares que hay. Pero cuando por fin termino de rodear el pilar y volver a correr junto a la fuente un carrito con dulces surge de la nada y me cubre el paso.

¡Mierda!

Quiero alejarme de nuevo para rodearlo, pero entonces una masa de adultos evita que lo consiga. No puedo esquivar el carrito y no hay forma de volver por dónde vine. Estoy atorado y perdiendo valioso tiempo intentando encontrar otra ruta. Volteo de nuevo hacia la fuente, hacia la mochila de panda entre la multitud a tan solo unos metros de mí.

De verdad esta tan cerca que es frustrante no poder alcanzarla.

\- ¡Voltea! -gritó, sin embargo, ella no me escucha como estoy esperando, en vez de eso puedo ver como su atención está en la marea de personas que camina a su alrededor de forma tan descuidada.

¿Por qué nadie más puede ver su gesto asustado? ¿Por qué nadie más se da cuenta de que se trata de una niña perdida?

O bueno, en realidad sé que mi hermana no es una niña pequeña. Ella es casi una adolescente, y sabe que debe ir con un guardia de seguridad en caso de perderse en el centro comercial. De hecho, probablemente se esté dirigiendo a la entrada por lo mismo, pero puede que desde allí la lleven a otro lugar, a algún cuarto de niños perdidos o algo.

Eso es perder mucho tiempo, si ella está justo frente a mí. El gesto de terror de mamá es algo que tampoco se va de mi cabeza.

Y, además, ¿quién me dice que realmente encontrará un guardia de seguridad? ¿O qué algún adulto no intentará secuestrarla al verla perdida?

¿Quién me asegura que si la pierdo de vista en este segundo será como en el parque de diversiones años atrás? ¿Quién puede decirme que todo terminará de buena forma por segunda vez?

No, no puedo perderla de vista. Tengo que conseguir su atención ya.

No sé de que forma y cuando exactamente se me ha ocurrido, pero antes de darme cuenta estoy subiendo sobre la cornisa de la fuente, dando un salto tremendo y usando mi brazo para sostenerme de la tonta estatua de querubines.

Y entonces la veo con claridad, allí, a metros de mí. Tan cerca que solo necesito que voltee y me vea.

Puedo sentir como mis pulmones se llenan de aire, de aire y de desesperación. Pero cuando quiero gritar su nombre, por alguna absurda razón siento como si este se quedara atorado en mi garganta.

¿Es una broma, cierto? ¿Realmente, cuando está tan cerca de mí, no soy capaz de llamarla?

Como si fuese una pesadilla en la que no eres capaz de gritar, me estoy ahogando con una palabra tan simple, todo por culpa de este tonto y absurdo dilema conmigo mismo que estoy arrastrando hace semanas.

Porque estoy enamorado de una persona a la cual solo debería amar fraternamente; porque no soy capaz de separar estos sentimientos que no deberían coexistir en primer lugar; y porque en realidad no deseo llamarla por su nombre completo.

En realidad, quiero llamarla por otro nombre, uno que yo he creado, uno que necesito gritar tan alto y fuerte como pueda en este segundo.

\- ¡Hima!

Ella se detiene casi al instante, y sin pensarlo gira a verme al igual que un montón de personas a su alrededor. A mí, al extraño chico colgado de la fuente, sin embargo, eso no me importa.

Solo me importa mi hermana.

Inmediatamente ella sonríe. Sus ojos brillan de un momento a otro y comienza a correr a mí.

\- ¡Hermano!

El nerviosismo se va, en vez de eso siento un profundo alivio, que me cubre como si fuera una capa.

Me suelto de la estatua, me dejo caer dentro de la fuente y corro a ella. La calma en mi interior es tal que ni siquiera me importa que mis pies se hundan en el agua. Salgo de la fuente, justo antes de sentir sus fuertes brazos rodear mi cintura y sostenerme con fuerza.

El corazón se me acelera entonces, pero su pequeño cuerpo abrazándome me reconforta.

\- ¡¿Dónde te fuiste-dattebasa?!

Me alejo para mirarla, pero aun así ella no me suelta por completo. Puedo ver las lágrimas asomar en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, no quise alejarme -hace un mohín entonces, y yo reconozco aquel gesto que hace cada vez que está apunto de comenzar a llorar y quiere evitarlo-. Estaba buscando un guardia de seguridad y… y…

\- No llores, tonta hermana -le exijo. De inmediato sé lo estúpido e insensible que me estoy escuchando. Por supuesto que va a llorar, tras todo lo pasado.

O eso creo, hasta que la veo negar con su cabeza. De pronto, incluso es capaz de sonreír.

\- ¡Me encontraste, hermano! -exclama, con sus ojos fijos en mí-. ¡Pude oír tu voz claramente cuando me llamaste "Hima"! ¡Hace mucho no me llamabas así!

Siento mi corazón latir en una carrera al comprender que consiguió reconocer aquel viejo y torpe apodo. Demonios, esto es tan vergonzoso.

No debería sentirme así, pero la sangre sube a mis mejillas por cuenta propia. Pronto, incluso mis orejas me arden.

Puedo sentir como mi rostro se sonroja.

\- ¡S… Solo cállate y ven conmigo! ¡Mamá está preocupada-ttebasa!

Ella me asiente, con esa enorme sonrisa que no se quita de su rostro.

\- Te has sonrojado, hermano -dice entonces, mirándome fijamente-. Eres tan tierno.

En cuanto la escucho solo me inundan unas enormes ganas de gritar. ¡Pero es que lo que me acaba de decir es tan vergonzoso!

¿Lo entienden, cierto? ¿Entienden la razón por la cual quiero hundirme bajo tierra en este segundo? El solo sentir como mi rostro completo arder por culpa de sus palabras es suficiente como para desear correr y alejarme de ella lo más posible. Sin embargo, obedecer aquella orden imperante en mi cabeza es imposible en este segundo.

Por eso, en lugar de alejarme, solo sostengo su mano.

La sostengo con fuerza, mientras permito que mis dedos se entrelacen a los suyos.

Luego de eso doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar, tirando de ella. Y, sin decir palabras, mi hermana me sigue a través del centro comercial.

Mi corazón comienza a golpear tan fuerte que temo alguien más pueda escucharlo.

Descubro entonces que la mano de Himawari es pequeña y suave, y se entrelaza perfectamente a la mía. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero de pronto es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, en que había olvidado aquel detalle tras tantos años. Y el cosquilleo que me recorre por notar aquello es lento y agradable.

Sé que tomar su mano ahora es malo, que rompe mis reglas, y aunque no debería continuar sigo sosteniéndola mientras caminamos hacia la escalera eléctrica.

Ustedes creen que debería soltarla, ¿cierto?, porque ya sé que ella me está siguiendo y que no se apartará de mí si la suelto. Pero no lo hago, prometiéndome a mí mismo que solo la sostendré un segundo más antes de dejar de usar esto de excusa para estar cerca de ella.

No tardo en notar que soy un mentiroso, porque un segundo se convierte en dos y luego en cinco… luego en un metro, dos, tres y cuatro.

O eso, hasta que veo a mamá abrirse paso a toda prisa, corriendo por las escaleras eléctricas.

\- ¡Boruto, Himawari! -nos llama. Yo aguardo, mientras la veo correr a nosotros. Mi hermana también espera, aunque ha visto a mamá al igual que yo.

Siento su mano sujetar la mía con mayor fuerza que antes por aquel escaso segundo, y aunque sé que ya no es necesario seguir tomados de la mano vuelvo a prometerme que solo será un momento más.

Solo la sostendré por hoy, se los prometo, solo algunos segundos más hasta que mamá baje las escaleras. Pero eso no sucede, porque al llegar al primer piso ella corre a nosotros tan rápidamente que no me da tiempo de reaccionar.

Inmediatamente nos abraza a ambos, tan fuerte que duele.

Himawari comienza a llorar entonces, se disculpa con ella por haberse alejado. Y mamá le dice que todo está bien, que está realmente aliviada de que ella no esté perdida, de que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Entonces me agradece a mí por haberla encontrado, por ser un buen hermano mayor.

Yo, en cambio, solo puedo guardar silencio, fingiendo en que todo esto da igual; fingiendo que mis pies no están empapados por el agua de la fuente; y fingiendo que sus dedos aún entrelazados a la míos no me hacen desear sostener su mano así todo el tiempo.

Fingiendo, como siempre, que mis sentimientos son los de un buen hermano mayor.

Soy un gran mentiroso, pero creo que ustedes ya saben eso.

Lo que no saben, es lo difícil que resulta ser de esta manera todo el tiempo…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. Diez de octubre

¡Cielos, de verdad me costó mucho terminar de escribir el capitulo! (se suponía que solo iba a ser la mitad, no sé como me alargue tanto). Espero que lo consideren un regalo de Navidad, jo jo jo.

 **secretlistener** : Thanks for reading! :)

 **Procrastinacion** : Gracias! A mí igual me lastima verlo sufrir, quiero dedicarle capítulos más alegres aunque realmente el drama me llama en cada momento

 **Vnimrod** : Gracias! :) Me agrada mucho que lo disfrutes!

 **crayola94** : gracias por dejarme ese comentario! Disfrute mucho leyéndolo en verdad (tuve que esconderme para hacerlo porque la sonrisa no se me quitaba del rostro ajaja). Realmente soy bastante dramática, pero me esforzaré por hacer la historia lo más completa posible, especialmente por darle momentos de felicidad a Boruto.

* * *

 **X**

 **Diez de octubre**

…

.

Tras la cena, mamá finalmente le cuenta a papá el incidente del centro comercial.

Aunque prácticamente estoy dándoles la espalda, derribado en el sofá y con una manta abrigando mis fríos pies para evitar resfriarme -así es, el rescatista del siglo olvido quitarse sus calcetines empapados al llegar a casa-, consigo, de todas formas, oír la conversación que sucede en la mesa.

Al comienzo, puedo oír con claridad las risas de papá, quién probablemente piensa que se todo se trata de una historia graciosa… pero a medida que mamá avanza su relato sus risas son reemplazadas por un silencio sepulcral.

\- _Llegué a llorar de la angustia, realmente no podía encontrarla en ninguna tienda. El pánico me dominó_ -mamá habla, contando la historia con real tristeza. Al escucharla, me doy cuenta de que lo que en verdad la afectó fue la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por encontrar a Himawari; mientras que yo, experimentando exactamente el mismo sentimiento, pero siendo incapaz de espera tal y como nos habían indicado, no me detuve a pensar antes de salir corriendo por el centro comercial intentando encontrarla-. _Y cuando perdí de vista a Boruto, estuve a punto de sufrir una crisis…_

La culpa me invade al oírla decir eso. Culpa por haberme alejado de un momento a otro, abandonando a mamá cuando más me necesitaba. De inmediato pienso en que debería disculparme por haberla hecho pasar ese susto que no necesitaba, pero guardo silencio, esperando que terminen de hablar.

- _¿Y cómo la encontraron?_ -pregunta papá finalmente. La angustia suena en su voz, como si mi hermana siguiera desaparecida y no estuviera precisamente frente a él.

\- _Hermano me encontró._

En cuanto Himawari menciona aquello, el corazón se me acelera. O, más bien, se acelera al recordar su abrazo, su sonrisa y su mano, pequeña y suave, encajando perfectamente con la mía, como si realmente estuviese hecha para que yo la sostuviera…

¡Ah, maldición!, ¡pensar en eso es tan malo!

\- ¿ _Boruto te encontró-dattebayo_? -papá sigue sonando preocupado, sin embargo, su voz se relaja.

\- _¡Sí! ¡Se subió en la gran fuente del centro y gritó mi nombre!_ -narra ella. De solo recordar aquello, mi corazón late cada vez más y más rápido debido a la vergüenza. Siento la sangre subirme al rostro y sé, con certeza, que necesito calmarme. Necesito calmarme y controlar el latido de mi corazón-. _¡Hima! ¡Así fue como me llamó, y solo así supe que era él!_

\- ¡Ya basta-dattebasa, solo fue suerte!

Mamá suelta una risa delicada al oír mi queja, mientras que yo solo siento ganas de hundirme en el sofá, cubrirme la cabeza con la manta y desaparecer.

\- _¿Te llamó Hima?_ -mamá se escucha sorprendida-. _Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese viejo apodo, ¿cierto, querido?_

- _Muchos años, es verdad. ¿Seguirás llamándola de esa forma, Boruto?_

Me levanto y giro a verlos, solo para descubrir que toda mi familia me está mirando en este momento, esperando mi respuesta. Mamá, papá e Himawari, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Ugh. Esto es tan vergonzoso. No quiero ver a mi hermana a los ojos.

\- Mejor díganle que deje de perderse en las tiendas -me quejo, intentando pensar en otra cosa-. Mamá se preocupó mucho por ti, tonta Hima.

\- ¡Oh, lo dijo de nuevo! -papá sonríe y mamá asiente, entusiasmada.

\- ¡Que lindo!

Yo siento mi rostro arder al notarlo, aún más que antes.

¿De verdad he usado ese tonto apodo sin quererlo?

\- ¡C… Cállense ya-ttebasa!

No lo aguanto, me coloco de pie y me muevo para irme a mi cuarto, improvisando la retirada. Pero al mismo tiempo, por el rabillo del ojo, no me cuesta ver a mi hermana abandonar su lugar en la mesa para correr a mí.

Más rápida que yo, ella me cubre el paso.

\- Vamos hermano, dilo de nuevo -me exige, sonriendo con verdadera malicia. Parece estar decidida a divertirse a costa mía.

Al verla con esa sonrisa, las mariposas en mi estómago me golpean con violencia, y tengo que retroceder de espaldas lo más rápido que puedo.

Y es que solo me basta ver su sonrisa para saber que intentara abrazarme.

\- Basta ya, no lo haré -mis piernas chocan contra el sofá. Sin pensarlo me subo encima, mientras poco a poco mi hermana menor me acorrala.

\- ¡Dilo! -grita. Su risa es melodiosa, lo suficiente para que mi corazón lata veloz, lo suficiente para avergonzarme aún más en medio de toda esta situación.

\- ¡Ya déjame, tonta!

\- Vamos Himawari -mamá sonríe-, sabes que no debes molestar demasiado a tu hermano.

Himawari voltea a verla, probablemente para responderle algo, y yo aprovecho aquel instante para saltar y pasar a su lado, lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Oh, se escapa-dattebayo!

\- ¡Un segundo, hermano!

\- _¡Niños, no corran!_ -oigo la queja de mamá al pasar a su lado, mientras intento escapar de mi hermana por el pasillo. Sé que, si consigo llegar a la escalera, podré huir a mi cuarto y encerrarme allí-. _¡Naruto-kun, tú tampoco! ¡Cielos!_

Intento correr lo más rápido que puedo, pero mi hermana me atrapa finalmente y con sus brazos rodea mi cintura, cortando todo el impulso que he tomado.

Me abraza tan fuerte que por mucho que tire no consigo liberarme, y como si eso no fuera poco, siento emerger aquella parte de mí que tampoco quiere que me suelte.

¡Simplemente soy mi peor enemigo!

\- ¡Suéltame-dattebasa!

\- ¡No lo haré hasta que lo digas!

\- ¡Es un apodo estúpido! -mi mano alcanza el barandal de la escalera, al cual me aferro para tirar de mi propio cuerpo, mientras que Himawari usa sus pies para intentar detenerme.

Justo entonces papá nos alcanza. Antes de tener tiempo de preguntarme lo que hará, él nos abraza a ambos y nos levanta en el aire en un solo intento. El vértigo me golpea en la boca del estómago de un momento a otro, justo antes de darme cuenta de que estoy de cabeza sobre el suelo.

Con Himawari gritamos al mismo tiempo, mientras que de fondo la risa de mamá y papá llenan la estancia.

\- ¡Padre estúpido, bájanos ya!

\- ¡Solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas, Boruto-ttebayo! -me asegura. Himawari me abraza aún más fuerte que antes. Puedo sentir como apega su cabeza a mi espalda, intentando ocultarse, pero soy incapaz de distinguir si está asustada o entusiasmada con todo lo que sucede-. ¡Solo promete que usarás ese apodo y los bajaré!

¿Qué clase de injusto trato es ese?

¡Ah, cielos! ¿Acaso no me merezco una tarde de descanso tras todo lo que hice hoy?

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! -grito. Mi corazón late acelerado-. ¡Hima, le diré Hima!

Papá nos baja por fin, sonriendo como si hubiese hecho una travesura. Detrás de él, mamá intenta cubrir su boca para que no veamos que está riéndose.

Yo necesito un momento para recuperarme de la horrible sensación de vértigo que me ha invadido. Mi hermana, por otro lado, parece haberse divertido mucho. Noto su cabello revuelto y desordenado por haber estado de cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

\- No te entusiasmes, solo lo he dicho para que dejen de molestarme -advierto. Ella me mira por aquel escaso segundo y automáticamente me sonríe, como si mi simple respuesta le hiciera gracia.

\- Claro que sí -responde. Yo puedo sentir el sarcasmo en su voz-, será lo que tú digas, hermano.

Mis latidos se disparan, las mariposas en mi estómago revolotean furiosas y mi rostro arde nuevamente; y todo bajo la atenta mirada de mis padres, que al verme solo comienzan a reír.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso todos se están burlando de mí en este momento?

Realmente… ¡que familia tan vergonzosa e insistente tengo!

Y, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no consigo sentirme humillado. De hecho, es lo contrario.

Recuerdo entonces que, durante las últimas semanas, me ha estado invadiendo aquella asfixiante sensación de estar ahogándome todo el tiempo. Pero ahora que la busco, no puedo experimentar ese sentimiento, ni tampoco aquella angustia y temor que me estuvo consumiendo cuando Himawari desapareció.

Muy por el contrario, en este momento me siento… extrañamente aliviado.

Por estar en casa juntos, porque mi pequeña hermana está a salvo y porque puedo oír la risa de mamá y papá. En resumen, porque todo está bien.

Así que puedo reírme de mí mismo y permitirme disfrutar este momento agradable que estoy viviendo, ¿cierto?

Permitirme ser feliz… aunque sea por un instante.

.

 **…**

Con cuidado, sostengo la manija, la giro y empujo la puerta de la habitación, atento a cualquier rechinido que pueda delatarme.

La habitación, hasta ese segundo inundada en la oscuridad, se ilumina levemente por la luz que viene del pasillo, permitiéndome ver entonces lo que hay al interior.

La cama, justo en medio del cuarto, es lo único que capta mi atención. O más bien lo hace la persona sobre ella, cubierta por las colchas y respirando tranquilamente, ajena por completo a mi presencia.

Solo me basta un segundo. Luego de eso retrocedo, vuelvo a juntar la puerta, asegurándome de cerrarla con cuidado, y, finalmente, volteo a ver a mi acompañante.

\- Papá sigue durmiendo-ttebasa.

Himawari me sonríe, sus ojos brillan.

Solo dura un segundo, porque luego -y en silencio-, se mueve para volver hacia la cocina. Es una tontería, pero les puedo jurar que, por ese leve instante, pude sentir mi corazón detenerse para volver a latir aún más rápido.

Definitivamente no importa lo mucho que lo intente, no consigo controlar mi corazón cuando estoy junto a ella.

Por lo mismo, en secreto me pregunto que haría mi pequeña hermana si supiera de todo el poder que tiene sobre mí al sonreírme o con solo dirigirme una mirada.

Arrojo un suspiro. Por mucho que pueda preguntármelo, aquellas son cosas en las que no vale la pena pensar. En vez de eso solo me quedo mirándola mientras desaparece por el pasillo directo hacia la cocina. Y luego de aguardar un instante buscando tranquilizarme a mí mismo, abandono mi lugar y la sigo por el pasillo.

Tras esto, ustedes se preguntarán que sucede, ¿cierto?

Pues bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de papá.

Y no me pregunten cuantos años exactamente. Solo basta con decir que mi estúpido padre es un anciano. O bueno, no es tan viejo en verdad, no en comparación a otros padres que conozco, que incluso llevan arrugas encima.

¿Serán esas las ventajas de dejar a tu novia de la universidad embarazada? ¿Papá lo habrá planeado a propósito para no sentirse tan viejo en sus cuarenta?

Me rio de mi propia broma tonta y doy otro suspiro. Soy todo un comediante.

En la cocina me encuentro con mamá, quién está terminando de preparar el desayuno.

Himawari también está aquí, moviéndose de un lado a otro, demasiado entusiasmada por todo lo que está sucediendo. Sobre una bandeja va colocando platos, servicios y una taza, mientras que termina de ordenar los platillos que mamá ya ha preparado.

\- ¿Agregaste el azúcar? -pregunta mamá entonces.

\- Lo haré de inmediato -mi hermana se mueve rápido, como si fuese algo de suma urgencia. Yo, en cambio, solo me dedico a observar.

La verdad es que, si me lo preguntan, se me hace un poco ridículo que toda esta dedicación sea por un tonto desayuno en la cama. Un desayuno que, por lo demás, no es nada sorpresa, después de todo cada año es exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque bueno, ese es el sentido de las tradiciones familiares, ¿no es cierto?

Una tradición familiar de la cual yo no participo hace algunos años, cabe agregar. Y no es que tenga algo contra los desayunos en la cama, pero encuentro de mayor utilidad el encerrarme en mi cuarto y jugar videojuegos, con un tazón de leche y cereal.

Y como si mamá me atrapara pensando en ello, inmediatamente gira a mí y me sonríe. Les juro que la conozco tan bien y a esa sonrisa que antes de que pueda hacerlo, ya sé lo que va a preguntarme.

\- ¿Quieres llevar la bandeja, Boruto?

Dudo, porque no sé que responder.

Y es que pese a todos los esfuerzos de mamá porque yo pase más tiempo en casa y con ellos… realmente un desayuno familiar no es algo con lo que me siento cómodo.

\- Paso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -me pregunta-. Antes adorabas hacerlo.

\- Ya no soy un niño -replico, intentando convencerla a ella y a mí mismo de mi decisión. Sin embargo, creo que no funciona, porque mamá no responde, solo me queda mirando en silencio.

Himawari también lo hace. Con eso, no me cuesta notar lo decepcionada que luce de mi respuesta. Probablemente esperaba que yo quisiera pasar tiempo de calidad en familia.

Y de pronto, soy yo quién se siente decepcionado de mi propia decisión.

¿Por qué no puedo ser un adolescente normal por un solo momento? ¿Por qué no puedo esforzarme por hacer las cosas bien?

Se trata del cumpleaños de papá, después de todo. Aunque, probablemente, eso es lo que lo hace tan complicado.

No es que estemos peleados o enojados el uno con el otro, o por lo menos no de mi parte, pero es solo que las cosas con él aún son… tensas. Demasiado tensas, en realidad, como para entrar a su cuarto sonriendo con la bandeja del desayuno en mis manos y fingir que todo va bien y que somos una familia realmente feliz.

No, yo no soy así.

Puede que las cosas no estén mal entre nosotros, pero tampoco están bien. Al menos no desde que escuché lo de la escuela militar.

Sí, papá prometió que jamás había pensado en aquella idea, pero no se trata de él realmente.

El problema en verdad soy yo… porque no consigo creer en sus palabras.

Y no lo hago porque pienso en que si papá llegara un día con un folleto de la escuela militar entre sus manos, sería únicamente mi culpa por haber llevado las cosas hasta ese punto. Y por eso, porque parece tan probable de suceder, es que no puedo creerle cuando me dice que es una mentira, ¿entienden?

Puede que papá no haya pensado en enviarme en esa escuela, pero ¿quién dice que más adelante no lo pensará o que no lo está haciendo ahora?

\- Boruto -cuando mamá comienza a hablar yo reprimo cualquier queja. Lo hago porque ella ha sido realmente muy comprensiva conmigo y mi… distancia, incluso sin saber lo que me sucede, y por ese mismo motivo no quiero ser demasiado frio con ella, incluso aunque ahora mismo vaya a darme un discurso que en realidad no quiero oír-. Sé que el tiempo con tu padre es poco, y que eso te frustra en ocasiones, pero por lo mismo creo que deberíamos aprovechar este momento juntos para disfrutar que puede estar aquí hoy.

\- No es eso, mamá -ella hace un mohín al oírme.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

Arrojo un suspiro involuntario, pero es solo porque por mucho que lo desee no puedo contarle a ella nada de lo que me sucede.

Para empezar, probablemente mamá solo me diría lo mismo que papá, que todo lo relacionado a la escuela militar es simplemente un tonto rumor, una mentira.

Yo ya debería saberlo, pero por algún motivo no es suficiente para tranquilizarme.

No entiendo que me sucede.

\- Vamos, tu padre también se está esforzando -mamá me vuelve a hablar, probablemente al entender que mi silencio no nos llevará a ningún lugar-. Realmente él se preocupa mucho por ti, Boruto, todo el tiempo.

\- Eso lo dudo-dattebasa.

El tono de mis palabras suena desagradable hasta para mi gusto.

Por un momento, estoy seguro de que mamá me llamará la atención por lo mismo, pero en vez de eso ella solo se toma un instante para dejar de hacer lo que está haciendo y prestarme atención completa.

\- Lo está haciendo -asegura entonces, con una sonrisa leve-. Puede que no lo veas todo el tiempo, pero realmente se esfuerza porque su relación sea como la de antes, Boruto. Y tú también debes hacerlo.

\- No entiendo en que ayudaría llevar la bandeja, solo es un tonto desayuno en la cama. Lo hacen cada año, ¿no?

Mamá suspira y yo comienzo a sentirme como un mal hijo.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Himawari, en silencio, simplemente observándonos. Pero no me atrevo a mirarla de vuelta.

\- Hijo, ya sabes que tu padre…

\- Ya lo sé, papá creció sin una familia -la interrumpo, solo porque no me gusta que me lo recuerde constantemente.

\- Por eso mismo es que los desayunos que hacemos en los cumpleaños son tan especiales para él. Porque somos su familia, él nos ama más que a nada.

Guardo silencio. De pronto, pensar en la infancia de mi padre y compararla con la mía solo consigue que me sienta como un desagradecido.

Ah, simplemente odio actuar como un idiota.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón-ttebasa.

\- Intenta esforzarte -dice, para luego sonreír. No es una orden, ni una exigencia. Más bien solo se trata de una simple petición. Charlar con mamá es agradable porque, aunque ella no sepa lo que realmente me sucede, siempre busca comprenderme-. Entonces, ¿nos acompañarás?

Esta vez, antes de responder, lo pienso bien.

Todas mis dudas siguen presentes, sin embargo, me esfuerzo por pensar positivo, por recordar en que últimamente las cosas van bien en casa, en que no hemos tenido peleas ni conflictos.

Así que técnicamente no hay nada de lo que preocuparme, ¿cierto?

Además, mamá tiene razón. Estos son los momentos que yo debería atesorar. Papá casi no pasa tiempo en casa, al menos no como antes, así que con mayor razón debería esforzarme en estar con él durante su tiempo libre.

También pienso en que mi hermana merece tener recuerdos más agradables. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no ayudo a construirlos?

O esa es la mentira que me digo a mí mismo, porque la verdad es que secretamente solo ansío tener una excusa para pasar algo de tiempo con ella, aunque en verdad no debería ni pensarlo.

Soy alguien despreciable, ¿cierto?

\- De acuerdo, yo la llevaré, pero solo para evitar que Himawari tire todo.

Ambas sonríen con mis palabras, sin embargo, mi hermana pronto se da cuenta de que la he insultado.

\- ¡Oye, un segundo…!

\- No grites o se despertará -paso a su lado, sosteniendo la bandeja con cuidado-, torpe girasol.

Himawari me mira con verdadera sorpresa al escucharme, para luego hacer un mohín. Incluso infla sus mejillas en esta ocasión, como si estuviera realmente ofendida por lo que acabo de decir.

Tiene sentido, mi hermana realmente odia ese apodo. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrío.

Al salir de la cocina alcanzo a verla gritarme sin emitir sonido alguno, solo formando las palabras con su boca.

" _¡Tonto tornillo!_ " -gesticula en silencio, antes de seguirme hacia el cuarto de nuestros padres.

Mamá también nos sigue. Es ella quién me abre la puerta para que yo entre.

Rápidamente y en silencio, antes de que papá despierte, me muevo hasta un costado de la cama, sosteniendo la bandeja.

La habitación se mantiene en penumbra hasta que mamá abre las cortinas y deja que la luz ilumine todo el cuarto. Es entonces cuando papá abre los ojos y se remueve, bostezando ruidosamente, justo un segundo antes de que Himawari se le arroje encima.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Veo a papá sorprenderse y luego reír con ello, y, por un segundo, me invade una fuerte sensación de déjà vu.

De cuando era yo quién sin cuidado alguno me arrojaba sobre papá, usualmente para despertarlo de su siesta cuando se suponía que tenía que cuidarnos. Y aunque ahora parezca algo imposible de hacer, recuerdo que en ese entonces me subía al librero justo frente al sofá de su estudio, mientras Himawari me espiaba en silencio desde la entrada.

- _Hermano, ¿estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea?_ -solía preguntarme, cada vez que me veía a punto de saltar.

El arrepentimiento siempre me inundaba en ese momento, de hecho, solía sentir que cada rincón de mi cuerpo quedaba congelado debido al miedo. Y cuando oía la voz de mi hermana, atemorizada porque yo pudiera cometer una impudencia, era cuando me forzaba a mí mismo a seguir adelante, aunque no me sintiera para nada seguro de mi decisión.

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí-dattebasa!_

Y es que, incluso siendo solo un niño, y sin entender para nada mis sentimientos, simplemente sabía que no podía permitirme quedar como un idiota frente a ella.

\- ¿Boruto?

Esa es mamá, hablándome. Cuando mi mente vuelve a la realidad, me doy cuenta de que ambas han terminado de cantarle feliz cumpleaños y de que ahora todos están mirándome, esperando que le entregue la bandeja del desayuno.

Me cuesta reaccionar, principalmente porque acabo de arruinar la única cosa que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, de todas formas, papá me sonríe.

Parece que, tal y como mamá me dijo, se encuentra feliz de verme aquí.

\- Gracias por no aplastarme como antes -comenta. Yo no puedo evitar sentir cierta sorpresa.

¿Acaso también estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo?

\- Bueno… es que mamá siempre nos ha enseñado que debemos ser comprensivos con los adultos mayores -respondo. Puedo ver el gesto de desconcierto en su rostro, la forma en que frunce su entrecejo y el mohín que forma con sus labios; y escuchar la risa de mamá e Himawari por mis palabras. Antes de que papá pueda decir cualquier otra cosa, aprovecho para dar un paso al frente y entregarle la bandeja-. Feliz cumpleaños, anciano.

\- Cielos, no te burles de mí, no estoy tan viejo-dattebayo -replica con un suspiro. La toma entre sus manos y sonríe. Yo hago lo mismo, no puedo evitarlo.

Nos sentamos en la cama y comemos lo que mamá ha preparado.

Usualmente esto está prohibido, pero ya que se trata de una ocasión especial y de un momento familiar, mamá promete hacer la vista gorda y no castigarnos por dejar migajas en la cama. De todas formas, papá le promete limpiarlas.

Y así ambos comparten su primer beso del día.

Con Himawari apartamos la vista en ese momento. Lo hacemos al mismo tiempo y hacía la misma dirección y, en consecuencia, nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Ella me sonríe entonces, sin dejar de masticar su tostada. Hay pequeñas migajas en sus labios y barbilla, pero decido que no vale la pena mencionárselo. También me reprendo a mí mismo por notarlo.

Y, sin embargo, no dejo de mirar su sonrisa.

Sé que es algo malo, pero es solo que verla me produce un sentimiento mucho más agradable que la mirada decepcionada que me dirigió antes, en la cocina, cuando le respondí a mamá que no quería acompañarlas.

Sí, estoy atrapado en su sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos, disfrutando lo tranquila que luce en este momento tan ameno, y preguntándome en secreto -y a la vez ansiando saber-, si acaso esa tranquilidad también tiene que ver conmigo, con que yo esté aquí, con ella.

Sería genial si fuera así.

 _-_ Gracias -susurra de pronto, como si hubiese leído mi mente. Y entonces mi corazón, que se había mantenido tranquilo hasta el momento, comienza a latir veloz.

Con eso, me fuerzo a mover mi mirada a otro lugar, esperando calmarme antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que me sucede.

Esta vez termino examinando mi reflejo dibujado en la pequeña tetera sobre la bandeja. Me detengo entonces, devolviendo la mirada a mí yo distorsionado, observándome un momento, aunque realmente no estoy seguro de lo que estoy buscando.

\- Tu rostro luce mejor, Boruto.

Hago una mueca al oír las palabras de papá.

Por un segundo creo que está mintiendo o burlándose de mí, así que vuelvo a examinar mi rostro en el reflejo de la tetera.

Y dudo. Pero lo hago porque puedo ver mi rostro marcado aún por moretones. La piel oscura continúa siendo visible a primera vista, cubriendo mi ojo y rodeando expandiéndose por casi la mitad de mi rostro.

El recordatorio de que me han dado una verdadera paliza hace tan solo algunas semanas sigue presente en mí.

\- Luces mejor -repite papá, ante mi evidente inseguridad. Cuanto levanto la vista lo veo sonreírme, y, por alguna razón, me siento extraño, pero no en un mal sentido. Es, más bien, que no esperaba que fuera a decirme algo así-. No tienes que preocuparte, las marcas pronto desaparecerán y olvidarás que alguna vez las tuviste-dattebayo.

Aquello, de alguna manera, me tranquiliza.

Aunque tal vez no olvide que me han golpeado, será agradable que las personas no me miren todo el tiempo.

\- Gracias -respondo. Por un momento siento mi lengua atrancarse y me preocupa sonar demasiado hosco cuando no es lo que deseo. Mamá me mira y sonríe, y yo recuerdo entonces que me ha pedido que me esfuerce, así que decido intentar ser más claro-, es decir, quiero decir que… me siento mejor, papá.

Lo veo sonreír y, tras un instante, alzar su mano para revolver mi cabello, como no recuerdo hiciera en mucho tiempo.

Algo cálido se instala en mi pecho con esto, algo que reemplaza el latir acelerado de mi corazón, y, de pronto, descubro lo agradable que es este momento y lo mucho que ansío conservarlo en mi memoria.

Y recuerdo, también, la razón por la cual comencé a caminar por una cuerda floja en primer lugar; la razón por la cual me decidí a seguir el camino en el cuál me encuentro hoy.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Lo hice porque, para empezar, había algo importante, algo fundamental, que desesperadamente necesitaba mantener a salvo. Algo que, incluso hoy, necesito proteger de estos sentimientos que me esfuerzo en ocultar.

Mi vergonzosa e insistente familia, que me hace feliz.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. Don't mess whit me

Sé que me perdí, pero fue año nuevo ajaja, en fin, espero recompensar con este capitulo más largo de lo usual. El titulo es por una canción del mismo nombre: "Don't mess whit me" de Brody Dalle, que estuve escuchando muchas veces mientras escribía (consecuencias de jugar Life is Strange: before the storm ajaja, ¡el soundtrack es simplemente genial!)

 **crayola94:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Es cierto que viene la tormenta (prepara tu corazón), pero es la antesala para mejores momentos, así que espero seas capaz de soportar el drama.

 **secretlistener:** thanks! :') I really hope it's good job. Ahm, probably comes a lot of troubles for Boruto, but I preparing a beautiful scene too.

* * *

 **XI**

 **"** ** _Don't mess whit me_** **"**

…

.

Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apruebo un examen.

Bueno, no me refiero a un examen como tal. En realidad, solo se trató de una pequeña pregunta que contesté correctamente durante la clase de Historia. Sin embargo, por raro que les parezca, me alegra haber sido capaz de responderla, y aunque intento que nadie más lo note mis amigos no tardan en descubrirme.

\- Alguien luce de buen humor -Shikadai, como siempre, es el primer en hacer sus observaciones. Estoy seguro de que otras personas pensarían que ser analizado todo el tiempo por uno de tus mejores amigos es en realidad una violación grave a tu privacidad, pero a mí no me molesta. Claro, mientras se mantenga alejado de mí y de todos los secretos que tan cuidadosamente busco esconder-. ¿Acaso es por haber respondido la pregunta correctamente?

\- Solo están imaginando cosas-dattebasa.

\- Ciertamente luces más alegre desde que le respondiste al profesor Konohamaru -Mitsuki interviene, delatándome finalmente-. No has dejado de sonreír, dudo que no haya relación al respecto.

\- Sí, por no mencionar que la cara que puso el maestro cuando se dio cuenta de que era la respuesta correcta fue lo más gracioso -Shikadai ríe-. Nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido de nada.

Yo resoplo al recordar su gesto de incredulidad por mi respuesta. Aunque bueno, siendo justo con Konohamaru, yo también me sorprendí de contestar correctamente. Lo que me fastidia es que ahora de seguro querrá preguntarme más cosas las siguientes clases, esperando que vuelva a ser finalmente el alumno ejemplar que solía ser.

Sí, ya lo sé, imagino que quieren conocer la historia detrás de tanta familiaridad con mi maestro de Historia. Prometo, en algún otro momento, hablarles sobre él, pero en este instante necesito hallar una respuesta ingeniosa para mis amigos.

\- Bueno, cuando eres un genio como yo, ver las expresiones de asombro ante mi evidente capacidad intelectual superior se vuelve algo cotidiano-dattebasa.

Shikadai ríe y se inclina sobre su mesa solo para golpear mi hombro. Luego dice algo para sí mismo, sobre mi capacidad intelectual, que no alcanzo a oír. Un insulto, de seguro.

Mitsuki, en cambio, sonríe con mis palabras, me mira fijamente.

\- Eres un chico muy curioso, ¿sabías?

\- Solo fue una tonta pregunta -la voz de Inojin, cansada, llama mi atención. Por alguna razón parece molesto. Repaso mentalmente si acaso he hecho o dicho algo recientemente que lo haya hecho enfadar, pero nada viene a mi cabeza.

\- Vamos, no te molestes, la próxima vez te dejaré contestarla a ti.

\- A diferencia de ti, a mí no me afecta en lo absoluto responder una pregunta tan fácil en clases -su respuesta es corta, aunque no puedo determinar si realmente está enfadado o si solo es una idea mía. De todas formas, decido que da igual.

\- No te avergüences en pedirme ayuda si la necesitas, no todo el mundo tiene un don tan natural como el mío -respondo confiado. Él hace un gesto de desgano y vuelve a su tarea: dibujar. Como si no fuese suficiente lo popular y carismático que es todo el tiempo, Inojin tiene un increíble talento para el arte que no duda en aprovechar.

\- Tengo algo de sed -Shikadai se queja, bosteza y, finalmente, se coloca de pie-. ¿Quién viene conmigo?

\- Necesito algo de aire -decide Inojin, suspirando antes de seguirlo. Yo los veo alejarse por la puerta, antes de notar que también tengo sed.

\- ¿Alguno me trae un refresco? -ninguno de los chicos responde mi grito de ayuda. Yo resoplo, frustrado.

\- Puedo ir por ella -Mitsuki, quién estaba sentado a mi lado aún, se coloca de pie de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te tomes la molestia.

\- Está bien, quería caminar un poco de todas formas -responde, pasando a mi lado. Antes de alejarse definitivamente voltea a verme, para luego sonreírme un instante-. Yo creo que está bien que te sientas bien, Boruto.

Tras eso se marcha. Yo no puedo reprimir mi sonrisa.

Así que está bien que me sienta bien, ¿eh?

Cierto, pensándolo con detenimiento, no recuerdo haberme sentido de esta forma hace mucho tiempo. Confiado y tranquilo, como si no hubiera ninguna presión en mi vida.

Tal vez sea porque que las cosas van bien en casa, o tal vez sea que por fin los golpes de mi rostro están desapareciendo, como dijo papá.

Sea como sea, estoy teniendo un buen día.

Me estoy sintiendo bien.

Eso es genial, ¿cierto?

\- Soy todo un genio-dattebasa.

Lo digo para mí mismo, aunque solo sea una broma. Sé perfectamente que no soy brillante con relación a la escuela, al menos no desde hace muchos años, desde que era un niño, sin embargo, haber sido capaz de responder aquella simple pregunta me hizo sentir mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me hizo sentir que tal vez, solo tal vez, no soy un caso perdido como todo el mundo cree.

\- _Un genio, ¿en serio?, ¿esto es por haber respondido la pregunta?_

No necesito voltear para saber quién me ha comentado eso. De todas formas, lo termino haciendo, pero solo porque quiero comprobar si la sonrisa presumida en su rostro es tan común en ella como los son aquellos lentes rojos que siempre lleva puestos.

De pie, tan solo a un par de metro de mí, Sarada me mira como si fuese consciente de que su simple existencia es suficiente para arruinar por completo la mía y como si, no conforme con lo último, ella quisiera asegurarse de hacer a la perfección aquel trabajo. Me dirige entonces otra sonrisa torcida antes de tomar asiento en su pupitre, exactamente junto al mío, y comenzar a leer su aburrido libro.

\- No me interesa tu opinión -respondo su pregunta, solo para demostrarle que está equivocada. Después de todo, siento que la sonrisa en mi rostro es imborrable-. No hay nada que puedas decir que vaya a arruinar mi buen humor hoy, Uchiha.

Ella sonríe al oírme, como si lo que acabo de decirle fuese un desafío personal. Aparta la mirada de su libro y me examina fijamente por varios segundos.

Yo me esfuerzo en ignorarla.

\- Realmente luces de buen humor -dice al final. Yo sé que la sonrisa en su rostro no puede traer nada bueno-. Es curioso verte de esa forma, siendo que te irás pronto a una escuela militar. ¿O es que acaso la idea te agrada?

\- Vete a pasear Sarada, sé que lo de la academia militar es mentira -mi respuesta es automática. Me niego a pensar en eso, me niego a que las dudas que tanto me he esforzado en ignorar vuelvan-. Se lo pregunté a mi tonto padre.

Ella ríe entonces. Un gesto que podría ser bonito de no ser porque obviamente se está burlando de mí.

\- ¿Y tú solo le creíste? -pregunta, alza una de sus cejas con curiosidad, haciendo una mueca de burla-. Obviamente tu padre no va a decirte que te enviará lejos, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Entonces debo confiar ciegamente en ti? -respondo-. Podrías estar mintiéndome solo para reírte de mí-ttebasa.

Ella suspira como si pensara que yo soy un caso perdido, sin embargo, de forma extraordinaria sus gestos no consiguen exasperarme como sucede usualmente.

¿Quién lo diría? Me siento tan bien que no me molesta discutir con ella.

\- ¿No confías en mí? Vaya, me siento herida -yo sonrío al escuchar el tono sarcástico de su voz-. No es mi problema si no me crees.

\- ¿Al menos tienes alguna prueba de que lo que dices es verdad?

\- No tengo que hacer tu trabajo. Pensé que para este momento ya habrías hecho tu propio trabajo de investigación -por su respuesta, parece que acaba de perder el interés en mí, porque rápidamente devuelve la vista a su libro, retomando su lectura.

Me tomo un segundo para espiarla por el rabillo del ojo.

Su ceño fruncido y el ligero mohín en sus labios, me hacen pensar que de alguna manera Sarada luce… ¿decepcionada?

¿Se deberá a que ya no estoy cayendo en su juego como antes? ¿O será por otra cosa?

Dijo que pensaba que para el momento yo ya habría hecho mi propia investigación sobre el asunto. ¿Acaso lo que le disgusta es mi poca iniciativa para investigar lo que me ha dicho? ¿Le molesta que las palabras de mi padre sean suficiente para mí?

Si es así, seguramente debe estar creyendo que me he vuelto alguien incapaz de cuestionar las cosas, una persona excesivamente sumisa e ingenua. Y tal vez eso es lo que estoy dejando ver, sin embargo, lo que Sarada no puede ver es que mi aparente calma no se debe a que soy alguien crédulo.

No me siento tranquilo porque confío en las palabras de papá; yo necesito creer en papá, necesito confiar en sus palabras, para poder sentirme tranquilo. De lo contrario, solo soy un manojo de nervios andantes y eso no me ayuda de ninguna forma.

Me esfuerzo en confiar en mi padre porque esa es la única forma de llevar mi día a día con calma.

En cualquier caso, Sarada también se equivoca en otra cosa. Por supuesto que he hecho mi propio trabajo de investigación al respecto. Y es que, incluso esforzándome por no pensar en la escuela militar, no he podido evitar descubrirme a mí mismo reflexionándolo.

De esa forma, pude recordar la última vez que el padre de Sarada estuvo en la ciudad. Casi seis meses atrás, en dónde asumo fue la ocasión en que ella escuchó la conversación sobre la escuela militar entre mi padre y el suyo.

El padre de Sarada no ha vuelto en todo este tiempo. Así que, pensando en que mi suposición es correcta y en que Sarada dice la verdad, también sería correcto asumir que mi padre lleva pensando los últimos seis meses decidiendo si enviarme o no lejos de casa. Sin embargo, no recuerdo haber notado algún comportamiento diferente en el último tiempo, de hecho, me atrevería a decir que las cosas han mejorado de alguna forma, al menos los pocos momentos que estamos juntos o en familia.

Aunque podría estar arriesgándome. Como papá trabaja demasiado y pasa poco tiempo conmigo, realmente no puedo saberlo. La única que podría tener alguna certeza sobre lo que él piensa es mamá, pero ella continúa actuando como siempre por lo que deduzco -repito, suponiendo que Sarada dice la verdad-, que no sabe absolutamente nada.

Así que sí, haciendo un resumen de todo, estoy totalmente en blanco.

No tengo pruebas ni certezas de nada, solo un montón de suposiciones que no me ayudan a dormir.

\- No es como si pueda examinar la mente de mi padre y descubrir si me miente o no-dattebasa.

Veo como Sarada vuelve a sonreír al escucharme, con la vista aún en su libro.

\- Si buscas en su habitación y registras sus cosas puedes hallar una respuesta, genio, no es tan difícil.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta me molesta.

Debe ser porque me está incentivando a cometer una estupidez. O, más bien, lo que me molesta en verdad es el hecho de que parte de mí está considerando hacerlo.

No quiero -y no puedo-, desconfiar de papá, así que tengo que alejar esas ideas de mi cabeza.

\- Vaya, vaya, yo sabía que no podías ser tan perfecta -hablo, solo con el deseo de distraerme-. ¿Tu madre sabe que te metes en sus cosas, Sarada? Tal vez deba decírselo la siguiente vez que la vea. ¿Quién lo diría? La alumna perfecta, Sarada Uchiha, es en realidad una mentirosa y una manipuladora, ¿acaso también robas?

Ella frunce su ceño entonces y me mira, verdaderamente enfadada. Pienso en que va a responderme algo o en que va a insultarme con lo mejor de su arsenal, pero, en lugar de hacer cualquiera de esas cosas, ella solo se coloca de pie.

\- Después no digas que no te lo advertí -musita, con actitud seria. No me da tiempo para responderle, porque se va del salón sin mirar atrás.

Guardo silencio. La idea de perseguirla pasa por mi mente de forma fugaz, pero de igual manera la descarto.

Me toma, entonces, un par de segundos analizar lo sucedido.

¿Acaso acabo de conseguir ganarle en una discusión a Sarada Uchiha?

Quiero decir, pude conseguir que ella literalmente se pusiera de pie y se alejara de mí, frustrada, y, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de haber sido yo el perdedor de esta estúpida pelea.

Mi seguridad y confianza, que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, desaparecen en un soplo. Ahora, en cambio, son reemplazadas por las palabras de Sarada, clavadas en mí nuevamente.

" _Después no digas que no te lo advertí_ "

Simplemente es llegar demasiado lejos solo para hacer una broma y, sin duda, debe serlo.

Porque no hay forma en que sea algo real, no hay forma en que Sarada pueda estar diciendo la verdad sobre papá.

Tengo que confiar.

Tengo que confiar.

 **…**

.

Mitsuki y Shikadai me alcanzan en medio del pasillo, aun durante el almuerzo.

Probablemente mientras regresaban me han visto alejarme del salón y han acelerado el paso para darme alcance.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Necesitaba aire -respondo, veraz. La conversación con Sarada me ha dejado un pésimo sabor de boca, necesito distraerme de alguna forma.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? -Mitsuki hace la pregunta.

¿Cómo puede notar mis sentimientos con tanta facilidad? ¿Tan obvio soy realmente?

\- Nada de lo que realmente quiera hablar-ttebasa.

Doy un suspiro, vuelvo a avanzar. Siento como ambos intercambian una mirada, justo antes de volver a seguirme por el pasillo.

Pronto, estamos caminando los tres juntos.

\- Hey, Boruto, podríamos hacer algo después de clases -propone Shikadai, con aspecto relajado-. Como ir por hamburguesas, por ejemplo. Oí que hoy sale una versión limitada con salsa picante. ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿No es esa acaso la misma hamburguesa que Boruto lleva tanto tiempo diciendo que quiere probar? -pregunta Mitsuki. Shikadai arroja un suspiro.

\- Sí, esa misma.

Yo sonrío al oírlos. No puedo evitarlo.

Tengo buenos amigos.

\- Claro, podemos ir después de…

\- Hey, Uzumaki.

Levanto mi vista por mero impulso, antes de arrepentirme completamente.

Oh no.

No hoy, maldita sea.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

De pie, metros adelante, Iwabee me mira, sonriente y presumido como siempre.

Parece que, después de todo, no conseguí derribarle ningún diente otra vez.

\- Veo que tu rostro está recuperando su color.

Algo que agita en mí, al escucharlo decir eso.

Recuerdo entonces, con claridad, nuestro último encuentro. La forma en que me acorraló a la salida de la escuela, para golpearme con otros chicos de su club.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -repito. Aprieto mis dientes para controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

\- Estuve esperando por la revancha todo el mes -confiesa entonces-, pero nunca llegaste, cosa que me hizo preguntarme si acaso tendrías miedo de enfrentarme.

Quiero replicar, pero no lo hago.

No vale la pena tener más problemas en casa, mucho menos si existen posibilidades que lo de la escuela militar sea verdad.

\- Estoy sorprendido de que puedas usar tu cerebro para realizarte preguntas -respondo, forzándome a ignorar aquel último pensamiento-. Ten cuidado, tu cabeza podría calentarse demasiado-ttebasa.

Él frunce su ceño levemente, ofendido.

\- ¿Sabes? Es exactamente por esa razón que todo el mundo en la escuela te detesta. Crees que eres mejor que todos, pero en verdad solo eres un perdedor -yo guardo silencio ante sus insultos. No puedo negar que, ciertamente, mi mala imagen no me ayudaría a ganar un concurso de popularidad en mi preparatoria-. ¿Entonces qué dices? -Iwabee camina a nosotros, como si fuéramos buenos amigos y me estuviera invitando a hacer algo divertido-. ¿Necesitas un retoque?

Pienso en que, semanas atrás, habría aceptado su tonta oferta sin dudarlo.

Ahora, en cambio, no me interesa.

\- Paso.

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro en cuanto me escucha. Pero veo como la recupera rápidamente, como si no creyera la respuesta que acabo de darle.

\- Muy divertido -replica entonces. Yo niego con mi cabeza, porque ciertamente estoy algo cansado.

\- Es en serio, no me interesa tu oferta.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Shikadai sonreírme, como si estuviese secretamente orgulloso de mi respuesta. No necesito preguntarme la razón, porque casi de inmediato el peso de mi propia respuesta me cae encima y por fin termino de comprender el alcance de mi decisión.

Me estoy negando a tener una revancha con Iwabee, aunque él prácticamente me lo está suplicando.

Me estoy negando a solucionar un conflicto por medio de una pelea.

Cielos. Ni siquiera yo lo creo.

¿Boruto Uzumaki siendo un ejemplo de madurez?

"Los milagros sí existen" debe estar pensando Shikadai en este segundo. Maldito genio presumido.

\- ¿Quieren un refresco? -pregunta Mitsuki, comenzando a caminar. Yo sonrío.

Buena forma de retirarnos.

\- ¿Dónde está el que dijiste que me comprarías-ttebasa? -nos movemos para seguirlo, sin embargo, Iwabee no parece haber comprendido el mensaje.

Usa su mano para detenerme en cuanto paso junto a él.

\- Un segundo, tú no te vas.

\- Cielos, déjame ya -respondo. Aparto su mano y, casi al instante, Iwabee me empuja.

Choco contra la pared, siento el golpe en mi espalda y casi de inmediato el leve dolor que me inunda. Pero recupero el equilibrio y le enfrentó de inmediato.

Voy a responder con otro empujón en cuanto algo me detiene.

Su sonrisa.

Su maldita sonrisa ansiosa, esperando que vaya y le golpee justo en la cara.

No. Yo no voy a caer en una provocación tan simple.

Necesito calmarme. Así que respiro profundo, sin apartar mis ojos de él.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo intención de pelear contigo.

\- No seas cobarde, Uzumaki.

\- Hey, Iwabee, déjalo tranquilo -Shikadai habla, haciéndole una advertencia. Mitsuki en cambio lo observa fijamente, en silencio y con actitud amenazante.

A diferencia de mí, mis amigos no tienden a provocar peleas por su cuenta. Las pocas veces en que han terminado en medio de los golpes ha sido para defenderme, y por la misma razón es que no quiero involucrarlos en mis problemas con Iwabee, menos cuando ni siquiera hay razones válidas para comenzar a pelear.

Me muevo. Paso a su lado nuevamente. Incluso esta vez golpeo su hombro con firmeza.

Quiero dejarle claro que está llegando demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Asustado de recibir otra paliza? -oigo su voz, llena de burla. Puedo notar de inmediato la forma en que espera provocarme con sus palabras-. No te culpo por ser un cobarde, Uzumaki.

Me detengo, siento la ira recorrerme en este segundo.

¿Me está llamando cobarde el sujeto que me tendió una sucia emboscada en primer lugar?

Estoy tan furioso que tengo que apretar mis dientes para no responderle lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Y, claro, para no girar y plantarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Respiro otra vez, intento relajarme. Así que me concentro en esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me repite incesantemente que me tranquilice, que no caiga en su tonto juego.

No debo hacerlo.

No debo hacerlo.

Porque lo que menos necesito es tener más problemas, tanto en la escuela como en casa, especialmente cuando las cosas comienzan a ir tan bien.

Así que en vez de arrojar todo por la borda, tengo que respirar y no caer en su provocación.

Giro entonces, decidido a enfrentarlo. Y, en cuanto lo hago, me doy cuenta de lo absurda de la situación. Es decir, el idiota de Iwabee, de pie frente a mí, esperando que comencemos a pelear como si fuese un simple juego, como si fuera algo a lo que tengo que acatar solo porque él lo quiere.

\- No.

Ustedes ya lo saben, ¿cierto?

Yo no soy el juguete de nadie.

\- ¿No? -pregunta, parece sorprendido. Yo suspiro.

Cielos, ser maduro es mucho más trabajo del que pensaba.

\- No quiero pelear, Iwabee, quiero que me…

Su puñetazo duele.

O, más que el golpe en sí mismo, es la sorpresa de recibirlo.

\- ¡Mierda!

Retrocedo, llevando mis manos a la nariz para cubrirla. Pero ya es tarde, el dolor vuelve en oleadas y lo siguiente que siento es la sangre empapar mis manos.

\- ¡Boruto! -un par de brazos me reciben. Oigo las voces de Mitsuki y Shikadai a mi alrededor, pero no consigo entender completamente lo que me dicen. No puedo concentrarme en ellos en este minuto.

En vez de eso, mi atención está sobre mí mismo.

Sin pensarlo me inclino hacia delante, intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el dolor. Uso la manga de mi camisa para apartar la sangre y me fuerzo a respirar, porque tengo que saber que tan grave es.

El aire pasa y, tras un segundo, siento como la sangre deja de caer. El alivio me cubre de forma momentánea.

No, mi nariz no está rota. Pero duele como el demonio.

Abro mis ojos por fin, levanto mi cabeza. Frente a mí, Shikadai y Mitsuki me hablan, tratan de convencerme de ir a la enfermería. Sin embargo, no consigo procesar lo que me dicen, mi atención -por estúpido que suene en este segundo-, está en la mirada asustada de sus rostros, en el gesto de sorpresa y preocupación con el cual me están observando.

No, no a mí. Lo que ellos en verdad están mirando es mi nariz golpeada y la sangre en mi rostro y mi uniforme.

Algo vuelve a mi mente en este segundo, algo que desesperadamente he tenido que ignorar las últimas semanas.

La sorpresa y el temor en sus ojos, el mismo que llevan en este segundo; el mismo que he tenido que soportar de extraños en la calle y en la escuela; el mismo temor implícito con el que papá, mamá e Hima me observan en casa, cuando creen que no los estoy viendo en la cena.

Las miradas sobre mi rostro golpeado.

El rostro golpeado que este imbécil me dejó.

\- Solo eres una niñita llorona -oigo la voz de Iwabee, llena de risa. Cuando giro a verlo lo encuentro exactamente en el mismo lugar que cuando me golpeó segundos atrás, sonriendo todavía.

Al verlo, casi puedo escuchar las burlas que hará sobre mí y la forma en que presumirá pudo golpearme en la cara sin encontrar resistencia alguna.

Entonces, como si por fin se hubiese cansado, Iwabee gira y se aleja, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro tras haber conseguido lo que deseaba.

¿Y saben? Yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda.

\- Boruto, ¿qué estas…?

Agarro impulso y, antes de poder pensarlo bien, me arrojo sobre él y lo empujo directo al suelo.

Ambos caemos en medio del pasillo.

Iwabee no tarda en comprender lo que acaba de suceder y, a diferencia de mí, ya está preparado para devolverme el golpe. Pero oigan, no se preocupen por mí.

Yo sé perfectamente cómo defenderme.

\- ¡Quítate, idiota!

\- ¡No eres tan valiente cuando estás tú solo, ¿eh?!

Le grito sin pensar bien. Él vuelve a golpearme.

Se sube sobre mí y forcejeamos. Me golpea con fuerza en la mejilla.

Yo lo golpeo de vuelta en el ojo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así. No puedo calcularlo, porque es como si el tiempo a mi alrededor se congelara, pero estoy seguro de que deben ser solo unos segundos.

La cosa es que todo lo que tengo en la cabeza en este momento es que debo golpearlo lo más rápido y fuerte que pueda, antes de que alguien nos separe.

Mi cuerpo busca la ventaja. Nos fuerzo a girar y, antes de que él pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, aprovecho el impulso y me subo sobre él nuevamente.

Vuelvo a golpearlo, lo más fuerte que puedo.

Él me insulta, comienza a revolverse para liberarse. Pero está acabado, porque ya lo he dominado. Estoy sobre él, usando mis piernas para mantenerlo quieto, y mi mano para sostener su brazo libre.

De la misma forma en la que aprendí a pelear con mi abuelo y tía Hanabi, sé la forma en la que tengo que sujetarlo para que le sea imposible escapar.

Y sé exactamente en dónde tengo que golpear para conseguir mi objetivo.

\- ¡Así es como le rompes la nariz a alguien!

Sentir mis nudillos golpear su tabique tan directamente, escuchar el crujido de la misma, es placentero.

Hace mucho que no me sentía de esta forma. Hace mucho que no peleaba.

Lo escucho gritar del dolor, puedo ver la sangre saltar, pero incluso así Iwabee no se detiene.

Lo siguiente que siento es el golpe en mi barbilla.

\- ¡Muérete luego, Uzumaki!

\- ¡Te dije que me dejarás en paz!

Algo me invade entonces. Ardiente, como fuego corriendo por mis venas.

Es adrenalina, que me permite ignorar el dolor y continuar.

Así que no me detengo, ni siquiera cuando escucho a Mitsuki y Shikadai gritar.

\- ¡Boruto, basta ya!

\- ¡Detente!

Ni mucho menos cuando me intentan separar de Iwabee.

Porque todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es que debo volver a golpearlo, una vez más.

\- ¡Boruto!

Volver a golpearlo hasta que su rostro quede igual a cómo dejó el mío un mes atrás.

\- ¡Boruto, ya déjalo!

\- ¡Basta!

Alguien me sostiene entonces, más fuerte y con más facilidad que mis amigos. La voz de mi maestro, Konohamaru, resuena por fin, abriéndose paso por sobre encima de cualquier otro grito.

\- ¡Uzumaki, deja de pelear!

Me alejan, y mientras lo hacen puedo a Iwabee mirándome con satisfacción desde el suelo, con su rostro cubierto de sangre y su sonrisa presumida de fondo.

Caigo en la cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer, al protagonizar una pelea al interior de la escuela, en medio del pasillo. Una trampa tan obvia y en la que de todas formas caí.

Mi ira crece. Ira conmigo mismo por tener tan poca paciencia, e ira contra el maldito de Iwabee por ser incapaz de dejarme en paz.

Quiero soltarme. Quiero volver a golpearlo.

En vez de eso, solo termino gritando, mientras Konohamaru tira de mí para evitar que vuelva a atacarlo.

Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar en lo que sucederá cuando mis padres se enteren.

Maldición, ahora sí que estoy metido en serios problemas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Para chicos con problemas

Un capitulo por fin. Pretendo subir la siguiente parte pronto, es solo que estoy un poco atorada y me cuesta colocarme a escribir.

 **kai. vp** : Muchas gracias! Espero que sus monólogos no se vuelvan algo aburridos con el tiempo!

 **Procrastinacion** : Habrá más NH :) (o en realidad habrán peleas primero, ay de mí, pero prometo nada demasiado rompecorazones, porque este fic ya tiene suficiente de eso!). Los adolescentes son una cosa compleja, Boruto también tiene las mismas preguntas.

 **secretlistener** : I hope the same thing :(

* * *

 **Para chicos con problemas**

 **Parte I**

 **…**

.

¿Ustedes piensan que somos capaces de conocer realmente a una persona?

Hablo de conocerla por completo, claro. De ser capaces de predecir sus acciones, de saber lo que siente, lo que piensa, de poder entenderla totalmente solo con mirarla a los ojos. De conocer a alguien tan bien que no haya espacio para secretos y mentiras.

Así que, ¿lo creen?, ¿creen conocer realmente a alguien, una sola persona?

Yo no lo creo. No en realidad.

Porque todo el tiempo cambiamos, ¿saben? Lo que sentimos, lo que creemos, lo que deseamos… cambia. Así que la persona que fuiste hoy no es la misma persona que eras ayer, y eso sucede con todos a tu alrededor.

Es por esa razón que creo es imposible pretender conocer a alguien de verdad.

Y, también, es ingenuo querer intentarlo… porque, ¿qué haces si depositas toda tu confianza en una persona a la que crees conocer? ¿Y que sucede si se trata de la persona equivocada?

Con aquella última reflexión, suspiro.

Pensar tanto en ese tipo de cosas termina deprimiéndome. Así que abro mis ojos, para -en secreto-, inspeccionar al chico rubio que se encuentra justo frente a mí. Solo para descubrirlo devolviéndome la mirada sin disimulo alguno, a través de sus ojos azules.

Mi primera impresión sobre él… es que es joven. Quince años a lo mucho.

Pienso en que quiero conocerlo. Quiero hacerle preguntas sobre su familia, sus amigos, la escuela. Sobre si le gusta alguna chica y si es correspondido. Pero no lo hago, porque también creo que sería inútil querer sostener una conversación con él. Parece estar muy cansado como para hablar.

De todas maneras, continúo espiándolo, inspeccionándolo.

Su rostro -severamente golpeado, debo añadir-, deja ver también una expresión agotada y un gesto de desgano mientras que me observa de vuelta, tal vez preguntándose si acaso yo sería capaz de darle un poco de la tranquilidad que tanto parece anhelar. Pero creo que probablemente solo se decepcionaría al saber que soy incapaz de darle lo que, en silencio, parece suplicarme.

Así que siento lastima por él. Tanta lastima como de seguro él la siente por mí.

Vuelvo a suspirar y, finalmente, aparto mi mirada del espejo. Me doy cuenta que no sirve de nada hacerlo, porque inmediatamente recuerdo la razón por la cual, en primer lugar, estoy viendo mi propio reflejo.

Porque necesito ver que tan golpeado estoy está vez, tras la estúpida pelea en la que me vi envuelto con Iwabee hoy en la escuela. O más bien, por la estúpida trampa que me tendió. Me recuerdo que de nada sirve enfadarme conmigo mismo por lo sucedido, y solo entonces vuelvo a levantar la mirada y a enfrentarme al espejo, a mi reflejo.

Lo primero que distingo es el pequeño corte en uno de mis pómulos, casi imperceptible. No cae sangre y tampoco parece que vaya a necesitar puntadas, sin embargo, es suficiente como para dejarme una pequeña cicatriz. Además de eso, tengo la nariz inflamada también. Y aunque duele, no está rota. Iwabee, en cambio, no tuvo la misma suerte que yo. Algo que podría considerarse una victoria, de no ser por los nuevos moretones en mi rostro, que se marcan justo encima de los viejos.

Un violeta más claro que resalta sobre la piel oscurecida, dejando al fondo -y olvidado-, el color natural de mi rostro. Es algo artístico, si quieren verlo de esa forma. O no, tal vez no lo piensen así.

Sé lo que piensan. Yo creo lo mismo.

Por alguna razón verme al espejo en este segundo… es decepcionante.

¿Realmente llegué a creer que mis moretones estaban desapareciendo?

Siendo sinceros… ¿qué pensarán las personas al verme ahora?

" _Un delincuente_ "

\- ¿En que piensas?

Sentada junto a mí, mamá revisa con atención el botiquín que hay sobre sus piernas, mientras busca el antiséptico para sanar mis heridas. Puedo notar como mueve sus manos con cierto nerviosismo, suspirando de vez en cuando conforme va sacando las cosas que no necesitamos.

Su ceño, levemente fruncido, y el pequeño mohín en sus labios son pruebas claras de que las cosas no están bien. Sin embargo, no se trata del gesto de una persona enojada, sino que más bien me recuerda a… a la expresión de alguien que tiene frente a si un problema que no sabe cómo resolver y con el cual no desea lidiar.

Supongo que lo entienden, ¿cierto?

Para mamá… yo soy ese problema.

Es por eso que, para comenzar, estamos ambos en su habitación. Para que de esta forma Himawari tampoco vea el desastre de hermano mayor que tiene, al menos no hasta que mis heridas estén cubiertas. Mamá cree que sería un mal ejemplo para ella dejar que me vea completamente golpeado. Aunque, con sinceridad, lo encuentro una precaución algo absurda. Porque mi hermana no es estúpida, solo le bastará verme media segundo para notar mi rostro y adivinar que volví a provocar una pelea.

De todas formas, no repliqué la decisión de mamá, porque tampoco me gusta la idea de que precisamente sea Himawari quien me vea tan golpeado, ¿saben?

Me haría sentir patético, bueno, más de lo que ya me siento en este momento.

\- Encontré el antiséptico -mamá habla nuevamente. Su rostro muestra -por primera vez desde que nos encontramos en la escuela, horas atrás, en la oficina del director-, algo de alivio. Incluso se permite formar una ligera sonrisa-. Tendrás que aguantar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? -añade entonces, observándome a los ojos-, arderá.

Como ven, inclusive estando enfadada mamá no puede evitar preocuparse y ser amable, como siempre.

Papá, por el contrario, va a matarme en cuanto llegue a casa y me vea. Eso es seguro.

A continuación, en silencio la veo colocar el antiséptico sobre una bola de algodón, para luego, con cuidado, comenzar a dar pequeños golpes suaves sobre el corte que tengo el pómulo.

\- Mi nariz está inflamada aún-ttebasa -hablo, por primera vez. No sé porque lo hago en verdad, cuando me he prometido a mí mismo enfrentar esto en completo silencio.

Supongo que porque, ahora que lo experimento, cualquier cosa es mejor que el incómodo silencio que se ha formado entre mamá y yo.

Supongo, también, que es porque espero -secretamente-, que ella me reconforte, como cuando era un niño…

Solo que ya no soy un niño, ¿cierto?

\- No hemos hablado sobre lo sucedió -mamá me mira los ojos, por primera vez desde que volvimos a casa. Deja el algodón de lado por fin y casi de inmediato siento el antiséptico arder sobre mis heridas-. ¿Me dirás por qué golpeaste a ese chico?

\- Porque es un idiota -mi respuesta es automática. No digo nada más, porque comprendo que sería perder el tiempo.

Mamá no va a creerme, no importa lo que le diga.

\- Boruto.

Aparto mi vista para evitar enfrentarla, dejándola caer en cambio en el espejo sobre la cama.

Mi rostro cansado e hinchado se refleja nuevamente, mirándome. Como no soporto verme en este momento, aparto mi mirada de nuevo.

La coloco entonces en mis manos adoloridas y en la piel rota de mis nudillos.

\- Boruto -mamá me vuelve a llamar. Puedo ver sus manos frente a las mías, delicadas y suaves, sin ninguna herida en ellas. La diferencia me abruma-, este chico, al que golpeaste, ¿fue quién te golpeó la última vez?, ¿quién te dejó el rostro tan golpeado?

Al decirlo levanta una de sus manos. Acaricia mi rostro con lentitud, con suavidad.

Yo me aparto.

\- No quise pelear -respondo por fin. Mi voz se escucha exhausta, pero decirlo en voz alta me causa cierta sensación de alivio-. Le dije que me dejara en paz, pero siguió insistiendo.

\- No debiste golpearlo de vuelta -determina ella. No lo dice enojada, sino que más bien me habla con preocupación-. Tienes un problema es muy serio en la escuela. Además, tu abuelo no te enseñó a pelear para que golpees a alguien más.

\- El abuelo me enseñó a defenderme. Eso hice-dattebasa.

Mamá guarda silencio muchos segundos, sin darme ninguna respuesta. No me deja saber que es lo que opina al respecto, así que en silencio me pregunto si estará decepcionada de mí.

Es probable que sí, muy probable.

Finalmente, decide no responderme. En vez de eso, la veo moverse para sostener mis manos entre las suyas, con sumo cuidado. Las acaricia un poco y, a continuación, vuelve a tomar la pequeña bola de algodón.

Ambos estamos en silencio los siguientes minutos mientras que mamá, con lentitud, me aplica el antiséptico con pequeños golpes alrededor de la piel rota. Arde, pero no me quejo porque es necesario.

Sin embargo, no puedo apartar mi mirada mientras lo hace.

Pienso entonces en que mis manos nunca se han visto peor.

¿Cómo debo sentirme sabiendo eso?

- _¡Estoy en casa!_

Siento un escalofrió al escuchar la puerta principal cerrándose, para luego oír los gritos entusiasmados de Hima.

\- Es papá -digo, lo que ya es obvio. Mi corazón se acelera levemente, asustado.

Maldición. Estoy muerto.

Papá va a castigarme con solo verme el rostro.

\- Estarás bien, hijo -mamá habla, probablemente al ver mi preocupación. Siento sus manos sobre mis hombros, y cuando volteo a verla la descubro mirándome fijamente-. Tu padre lo entenderá si se lo explicas, si eres honesto con él sobre lo que sucedió.

\- ¿Tú crees?

Ella asiente.

\- No lo sabes, pero él era igual a ti -afirma. Sonríe entonces, tal vez recordando algo en específico-. Realmente era un muchacho muy conflictivo en su juventud.

No me malentiendan, pero creerle a mamá resulta imposible.

¿Mi padre igual a mí?

\- ¿Papá un revoltoso? Eso parece imposible.

\- Tu padre es mucho más de lo que puedes ver, Boruto -mamá suspira, tranquila-. Ahora es un hombre muy serio y responsable, pero solía ser alguien completamente opuesto cuando tenía tu edad.

Siento curiosidad, pero no soy capaz de confesarlo. Y aunque tía Hanabi haya dicho algo parecido antes, continúa siendo muy difícil imaginarlo.

En serio. Mi tonto padre a mi edad… ¿cómo habrá sido?, ¿qué preocupaciones habrá tenido?

¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar tanto?

\- Suena a un papá más divertido que el que tengo-dattebasa.

Mamá vuelve a suspirar, para luego sonreírme otra vez.

\- Habla con él, dile la verdad -pide, finalmente. Alza su mano para acariciar mi cabello. Es solo un segundo, pero me reconforta-. Confía en tu padre, hijo. Podría sorprenderte lo bien que puede entenderte.

\- Ah, mamá… -resoplo. Voy a quejarme, cuando ella se coloca de pie finalmente.

\- Tengo que ver la cena -me informa, sonriendo de nuevo-. Puedes vendar tus manos tu solo, ¿cierto? Lleva el botiquín en cuanto termines. Y no lo aplaces, la cena estará lista dentro de poco. Preparé hamburguesas.

Suspiro. No hay nada que hacer.

\- Si, mamá.

Ella sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándome solo.

Vuelvo a ver mis manos heridas y, rápidamente, me apresuro para vendarlas. No me toma mucho y, al terminar, solo tengo que guardar todo dentro del botiquín.

Con mis nudillos por fin vendados, recojo el botiquín y doy vuelta para irme. Recuerdo el espejo sobre la cama, pero decido no volver a buscar mi reflejo en él.

No hay mucho que hacer por mi rostro. Sé que tarde o temprano deberé enfrentar a papá -la verdad es que me gustaría que fuese más tarde que nunca-, así que decido que es mejor hacerlo rápido.

\- Espero que mamá tenga razón-dattebasa…

Salgo al pasillo, cierro la puerta con cuidado.

El olor de la cena me llega, mi apetito se abre. De la misma manera, puedo oír las risas de Hima y las de papá venir desde el comedor. Algo divertido deben estar haciendo juntos.

Dudo entonces.

¿Será una buena idea ir? ¿Interrumpir ese ambiente tan ameno?

Sinceramente, ¿qué voy a hacer? Sentarme para cenar y decir "bueno, hoy inicie una pelea en la escuela" no se oye como algo productivo.

Tal vez deba irme a mi cuarto, ¿no?, encerrarme allí el resto de la noche. Pero entonces papá iría a buscarme y me descubriría de igual manera.

No hay forma de escapar de esto, ¿cierto?

Suspiro, decaído.

Voy a ser castigado, aunque no debería sorprenderme. Probablemente esta vez papá me quite mis videojuegos o incluso la computadora.

¿Pueden creer mi mala suerte?

De todas formas, no hay nada que hacer. Este es un camino sin salida.

Avanzo un paso para dirigirme a mi inminente muerte, cuando me doy cuenta de algo importante.

Por alguna razón, la puerta del estudio de papá -la puerta que siempre está cerrada-, está abierta.

" _Si buscas en su habitación y registras sus cosas puedes hallar una respuesta, genio, no es tan difícil_ "

Las palabras de Sarada, las que me ha dicho hoy por la mañana, regresan entonces.

De verdad, ¿acaso no hay un día en que ella no me deje tranquilo?, ¿qué demonios hice para que ella me deteste tanto?

No me agrada. Y es que últimamente no hago más que detestar a la chica que, alguna vez, fue mi mejor amiga. Comienzo a odiarla, por seguir insistiendo con aquella tonta broma, por plantar horribles dudas en mi cabeza a propósito y por incentivarme a cometer estupideces como registrar el estudio de mi padre.

O no, no es cierto. La verdad es que no se trata solo de las palabras de Sarada.

Este soy yo en verdad. Lleno de dudas y temores, los suficientes como para no detenerme a pensar antes empujar la puerta del estudio y encender la luz para ver al interior.

Sé que no debería hacerlo, porque he acordado confiar en papá y ahora estoy rompiendo ese acuerdo.

No me culpen, por favor.

Dentro, avanzo un par de pasos observando alrededor rápidamente. Llevo muchos años sin entrar al estudio de mi padre. Cuando era un niño, lo hacía todo el tiempo, ya sea para despertarlo cada vez que se quedaba dormido o para llamarlo cuando la cena estuviera lista. Ahora que soy un adolescente, solo tengo los recuerdos de esos agradables momentos.

Momentos que no volverán a repetirse.

Mientras avanzo, lo primero que noto es que todo sigue exactamente como siempre. Incluso con los años, nada ha cambiado. A la derecha del cuarto un sofá -dónde papá acostumbraba a dormir sus siestas-; y a la izquierda, el enorme librero lleno de textos de derecho y otros temas igual de aburridos. El mismo librero que yo solía escalar para saltar sobre él cada vez que dormía. Al fondo del cuarto está el escritorio de papá, con archivos encima.

Lo único que llama mi atención es una caja llena de papeles, dejada con deliberación en medio del cuarto. Me aborda la curiosidad, pero paso de ella.

Sí. Sé que no debería estar aquí. Pero antes de poder pensarlo con claridad me encuentro buscando con la mirada por sobre el escritorio de papá, solo para descubrir que, como siempre, está perfectamente ordenado.

Me acerco más, hasta estar justo al frente. Paso mi mano por encima y aparto algunos informes. Pero no encuentro nada. Nada que llame mi atención realmente.

De cualquier forma, ¿que estoy buscando exactamente?

Papeles en inglés, ¿cierto?, ¿alguna inscripción para una academia militar?, ¿algún cheque destinado a Estados Unidos?

Busco, pero no encuentro nada de eso. Solo papeles en japonés y archivos de los casos que debe revisar.

Papá es realmente un abogado muy aburrido.

Voy hasta su asiento. Reviso los cajones del escritorio, pero no encuentro nada que parezca importante. Tampoco hay algún cajón cerrado con llave como pasa en las películas, ni ninguna llave misteriosa dando vueltas.

No, papá simplemente no está ocultando nada.

Estoy haciendo una estupidez, pero no me detengo. Porque si lo hago, si continúo revisando el resto de su estudio, podré convencerme de que realmente no hay nada que encontrar. Por fin dejaré de preocuparme de las palabras de Sarada, porque me demostraré que está jugando conmigo.

Estoy tomando una decisión arriesgada, pero ganaré mucho con ella.

Al menos hasta que papá me descubra registrando sus cosas…

Con aquel último pensamiento, me veo obligado a detenerme. Solo imaginar los problemas que me causaría ser descubierto ahora, es suficiente como para llenarme de inseguridad.

Cierto. Que papá me encuentre dentro de su estudio no me ayudaría en nada, ¿verdad?, solo conseguiría que pierda la poca confianza que le queda en mí.

Sí. Así es. No es una buena idea lo que estoy haciendo.

Tengo que irme.

Cierro los cajones, vuelvo a enderezar las pilas de papeles y rodeo el escritorio para diririgirme hacia la puerta. Mientras lo hago, temo que en cualquier segundo papá vaya a entrar y atraparme, pero parece que la buena suerte está de mi lado porque consigo salir del estudio sin que él aparezca.

Llevo el botiquín conmigo y me aseguro de apagar la luz antes de irme, recordándome que no he cometido ninguna imprudencia que pueda delatarme.

Parece que ver tantas películas de suspenso sí ayuda en estos casos.

\- Todo un ninja-dattebasa.

Solo cuando consigo cerrar la puerta me permito por fin respirar aliviado. Pero la sensación solo me dura el segundo que me toma percibir que no estoy solo.

Porque justo ahora, papá está en el pasillo, caminando directamente a mí.

Mirándome.

\- ¿Boruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mierda. Mierda.

Definitivamente no estoy teniendo ni un poco de buena suerte.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	14. Para chicos con problemas II

Se suponía que este iría la semana pasada ajaja, pero no sé que sucedió. Comencé a trabajar :( lo siento, les debo un cap.

(Me tarde de más en subirlo porque hubo un temblor que me mató la inspiración de golpe ajaj aunque estoy bien)

 **Gabe Logan** : Gracias! Claro que Boruto tiene a sus amigos que lo defenderán, sin embargo, su duda es si su padre estará dispuesto a creerle. Además, un mal expediente siempre puede jugar en contra. Con respecto a los sentimientos de Hima, siendo sincera, soy drama andante y me tardo mucho en comenzar el romance, y esta historia no será la excepción (porque será larga, de verdad). Aunque me he prometido a mí misma incluir momentos muchos más cercanos con la pequeña Hima. De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer.

 **secretlistener** : Boruto must to be brave, but is so hard in his age!. And I know that always I says the same thing ever, but I promise, I promise, write more beautiful moments with Hima-chan! So, please, I hope you are not boring yet.

* * *

 **Para chicos con problemas.**

 **Parte II**

 **…**

.

"Mala suerte" es poco, ¿saben?

De seguro yo debo tener una maldición encima o algo.

\- ¿Boruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Papá me llama, sin dejar de caminar a mí. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, se detiene repentinamente.

El pánico consigue que me congele y el corazón me golpea tan veloz que puedo escucharlo claramente.

¿Me habrá visto salir de su estudio? ¿Sabrá que estuve revisando sus cosas?

Es imposible que no me haya visto.

Estoy atrapado.

\- Ah… yo… ah…

Trato de pensar en una excusa, pero nada viene a mi mente.

Algo cambia en la mirada de papá, de pronto, su gesto se hace mucho más serio. Vuelve a caminar, pero esta vez se mueve con rapidez.

Demasiada.

Trato de retroceder, pero él me detiene sosteniendo mi brazo.

\- ¿Esos son golpes? -pregunta. Mi desconcierto me impide responder. De pronto, siento a papá sostener mi rostro con su mano libre y obligarme a alzarlo. La luz en el techo me obliga a cerrar los ojos. De seguro papá quiere verme con claridad.

En cuanto puedo hacerlo, me suelto, aun intentando procesar lo que sucede. Mi mente pronto comienza a funcionar.

Papá no me ha visto salir de su estudio, solo ha visto mi rostro golpeado.

Eso significa que ahora tengo que explicarle mis golpes.

\- Tuve un… problema -digo. Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta-, un problema que tuve que solucionar.

No estoy seguro de si me creerá o si, para empezar, querrá escucharme. Pronto descarto ambas opciones.

Solo me basta verlo para notar que no está de buen humor hoy.

Su agarre en mi brazo se hace más fuerte. Tira de mi entonces, obligándome a entrar en su estudio, el mismo del cuál acabo de salir. Dentro me suelta y enciende la luz. Tengo que dar un pequeño salto para esquivar la caja en medio del cuarto.

\- ¿Esto es lo que dijo tu madre sobre un problema en la escuela? -parece sorprendido, pero pronto se enoja. Frunce su ceño y yo sé que estoy en serios problemas-. ¿Con quién peleaste esta vez?

\- No… no fue eso lo que sucedió, papá, yo…

Él niega con su cabeza, no me deja terminar. En vez de eso cubre su rostro con una mano y arroja un suspiro de cansancio.

Yo guardo silencio, entendiendo lo enfadado que está.

Rápidamente repaso en mi mente lo que debería decirle.

Para comenzar, debería explicárselo todo, decirle que no fue mi intención golpear a nadie, que simplemente me estaba defendiendo y que incluso mis amigos pueden respaldar mi versión. Pero las palabras se me atoran en la garganta, así que no consigo decir nada.

Y como no hablo, solo hay silencio entre nosotros, hasta que tras un minuto completo papá por fin me mira.

\- Con solo ver tu rostro puedo imaginarme el tipo de cosas en las que te involucras. ¿Es mucho pedir que nos des un descanso a tu madre y a mí?

En cuanto dice esas palabras, es como si algo muy fuerte me golpeara justo en el pecho.

¿Alguna vez han experimentado ese tipo de sensación? Es como… caerte, o, más bien, estar de pie frente a un abismo.

Es horriblemente desagradable.

\- Papá, yo no quise…

\- Ahórratelo-ttebayo -ordena. Deja de mirarme-. Esos golpes en tu rostro lo dicen todo.

El sentimiento desagradable en mi pecho no tarda en evolucionar.

La frustración me invade.

Estúpido padre. ¿Acaso no es capaz de dejarme hablar?

\- Entonces, ¿todo lo que dijiste antes sobre que me veía mejor fue una mentira?

Algo cambia en su expresión al oírme, como si acabara de entender el peso de sus palabras. Me mira nuevamente, arrojando un suspiro otra vez, como si el solo hablar conmigo fuese una actividad inútil.

Sé entonces lo mucho que me enfada y desespera estar aquí. Porque al menos mamá se esfuerza en comprenderme y escucharme, incluso si está enfadada por mi comportamiento.

A diferencia de él, mamá sí se preocupa por mí.

\- Boruto, no quise…

\- Ahórratelo-ttebasa -esta vez yo lo interrumpo y él guarda silencio. Sé entonces que ya no vale la pena quedarme aquí, porque sin importar lo que diga papá va a castigarme porque es un idiota. Retrocedo, pero lo hago tan rápido que olvido por completo la caja en medio del cuarto, hasta que la derribo en el suelo y esparzo los papeles por todas partes-. ¡Ah, mierda!

Veo a papá arrodillarse para comenzar a levantar los papeles, rápidamente.

Ni siquiera me mira o me regaña por haberla derribado, simplemente pasa de mí, como si yo ya no estuviera en el cuarto.

\- Déjalo -me ordena en cuanto me ve arrodillarme para imitarlo, sin embargo, no obedezco.

\- Es mi desastre, yo lo arreglo -respondo. No me esfuerzo en sonar menos agresivo. Mi mente está concentrada en seguir levantando los estúpidos papeles que parecen ser más importantes para mi padre que yo, cuando en verdad solo quiero arrugarlos o destrozarlos frente a sus ojos.

¿Realmente esto es tan importante? ¿Y si es así por qué los tiene en una caja en medio de su estudio?

Ah, que estupidez, para empezar ¿por qué me preocupo por ayudarlo? Debería irme y ya, dejarlo aquí solo.

\- Ya te dije que te fueras -papá insiste. Sin mirarme amontona los papeles y los mete en la caja, con rapidez-. Luego hablaremos sobre tu castigo.

\- Cielos, tienes que relajarte-ttebasa, solo intento ayudar.

\- Me ayudarías más si solo te vas.

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza, sintiendo el enojo llenarme.

Estúpido padre.

Estúpido padre.

Me obligo a reprimir cualquier cosa que pueda salir de mi boca. Lo último que necesito es que mi condena aumente por responderle con algún insulto. Pero créanme, estoy pensando en muchos.

Me obligo a respirar, para no cometer alguna imprudencia.

No, no puedo perder el control, tengo que tranquilizarme. Comenzar a gritar o seguir mi primer instinto no es la respuesta, para empezar eso fue lo que me metió en problemas. Y si me voy ahora, jamás podré solucionar este embrollo en el que me metí.

" _Confía en tu padre, hijo. Podría sorprenderte lo bien que puede entenderte_ "

Al verlo arrodillado, recogiendo los papeles y con su gesto de enfado, las palabras de mamá solo me parecen una ingenuidad. Pero ella no lo diría si en verdad no lo creyera, así que tengo que intentarlo, aunque sea una vez.

Y, ¿quién sabe?, puede que realmente funcione, después de todo mamá siempre dice las cosas por una razón. Así que decido hacerle caso.

Decido intentarlo de verdad por una vez.

\- El chico al que golpee hoy… fue quién me dejó el rostro así hace un mes.

Papá se detiene entonces. Me mira por fin.

Parece sorprendido y, en cierta forma, yo también me sorprendo de mi propia honestidad.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que fui tan sincero con papá?

\- ¿Lo fue? -pregunta. Recuerdo entonces que, siendo un niño, papá me enseñó a mirar a los ojos cuando dijera la verdad sobre algo. Así que lo hago, porque quiero que me crea.

\- Sí. Últimamente no me deja en paz en la escuela. Y hoy intentó romperme la nariz.

Veo a papá relajarse, soltar los papeles en sus manos y mirarme nuevamente, como si reparara por primera vez en los golpes que tengo encima. Me pregunto si me creerá o si pensará que miento para evadir cualquier castigo.

\- Ya veo -dice, y no agrega nada más.

\- No quería pelear, papá -yo si hablo, solo porque quiero aclararlo todo-. Él me golpeó primero y después de eso yo solo… no sé que sucedió. Mitsuki y Shikadai intentaron llevarme a la enfermería, pero supongo que… no sé, simplemente no quería que él se saliera con la suya nuevamente.

Papá arroja un fuerte suspiro cuando yo termino de hablar, se coloca de pie y da una vuelta por su estudio. Fija sus ojos en mí al final.

Y se queda en silencio, por largos segundos.

Tantos, que consigo oír con claridad la manera en que mi corazón retumba en mis oídos, así como experimentar aquella sensación tan desagradable que se instala en la boca de mi estómago como si fuese un mal augurio.

Definitivamente odio estos momentos tan tensos con papá. Me colocan tan nervioso que incluso siento nauseas.

Me preocupa que no me crea, me preocupa que siga pensando mal de mí.

\- De acuerdo, vamos a conversarlo cuando la cena termine-dattebayo -decide. El alivio me invade, como si fuese una ola inundándome. "Conversarlo" significa que ya no estoy en problemas-. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu madre mientras yo termino de levantar todo esto?

Sonrío sin quererlo. Cielos, que padre tan terco puedo tener.

Supongo que algo genial es que yo también soy así.

\- Ya te dije que te ayudaré a recoger todo este desastre-ttebasa.

Él me mira un segundo, y luego arroja su propio un suspiro de resignación.

No me responde, solo se inclina para recoger los papeles, y yo tomo aquello como un "haz lo que quieras".

Y claro que lo haré.

Mientras los levanto, me pregunto si los papeles tendrán algún orden especifico, o si no tiene importancia la forma en que los ordene mientras los amontone todos juntos. Pero papá no dice nada, de hecho, él también los amontona sin ningún orden para luego meterlos en la caja.

Asumo entonces que, si para empezar están en una caja, es porque son papeles que quiere botar. Lo que no entiendo es aquella urgencia por juntarlos.

¿Acaso mi padre está obsesionado con el orden o qué? O de seguro quiere terminar pronto para poder cenar.

Decido molestarlo con lo primero.

\- Da igual lo mucho que te esfuerces, tu estudio siempre es un desastre.

\- Igual que tu cuarto-dattebayo -replica él. Veo una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

Yo también sonrío con eso.

Estoy decidido a responderle, cuando algo llama mi atención en medio de tantos papeles.

Un folleto verde, atrapado bajo la caja. Viejo, arrugado, con la fotografía de un gran edificio en la portada.

Y con letras en inglés.

No sé porque, pero de pronto puedo sentir como si se formara un nudo en mi estómago con solo ver aquel folleto con letras en otro idioma. La sensación es tan desagradable que, antes de procesar lo que estoy haciendo, me encuentro apartando la caja para recogerlo, sintiendo como mi corazón se detiene por ello…

" ** _Military Academy: for troubled boys_** "

…solo para comenzar a latir más rápido que nunca.

Y, entonces, lo entiendo.

\- Hey papá. Lo que estás buscando con tanta urgencia es esto, ¿verdad?

No sé porque me lo tomo tan tranquilamente.

Quizás es porque yo mismo lo estaba buscando, esperando que mi nerviosismo desapareciera si podía probar que era real, esperando salir de la odiosa incertidumbre que me había inundado las últimas semanas. Y, sin embargo, ahora es como estar en un sueño. En alguna pesadilla.

Me siento dormido, mientras que todo lo que me invade son los horribles latidos de mi corazón que suenan tan fuerte que retumban en mis oídos.

\- Boruto -papá me mira entonces, con sorpresa. O, más bien, lo que mira es lo que sostengo en mi mano.

El folleto de una academia militar en Estados Unidos.

El que él juró jamás existió.

\- Eres pésimo escondiendo cosas -me sorprendo a mí mismo arrojando el folleto al interior de la caja. Y, como si se estuviese burlando de mí, lo veo rebotar en la orilla y caer por el borde, sobre el suelo.

La imagen del edificio -una fachada antigua, con decenas de chicos en uniforme, portando expresiones serias y mirando al frente-, se me entierra profundo.

Y el peso de la verdad me cae encima, como un balde de agua helada. Con eso, el pánico no tarda en invadirme.

Una academia militar.

Mi padre de verdad quiere enviarme a una academia militar.

\- Boruto -oigo la voz de papá, lejana, pese a que estamos dentro del mismo cuarto.

Me está llamando, pero no soy capaz de reaccionar como debería. No puedo verlo, ni responder su llamado como mi mente me pide que haga.

Me toma un momento despertar de la pesadilla. Cuando lo consigo, todo mi cuerpo se mueve al mismo tiempo. En un segundo estoy de pie y en el siguiente estoy saliendo del estudio, pisoteando el resto de papeles que están en el suelo.

Tengo que irme de aquí.

Tengo que salir de la manera en que sea.

\- _¡Boruto!_ -puedo escuchar a papá ponerse de pie para perseguirme, sin embargo, yo ya estoy corriendo por el pasillo.

\- _Hijo, ¿eres tú quién está corriendo?_

Escucho a mamá, pero no me detengo. Y cuando giro al final del pasillo, veo a Hima asomarse desde la cocina, confundida.

 _-_ ¿Hermano?

\- _¡Boruto!_

La voz de papá es más clara.

Justo tras de mí, persiguiéndome. Corro más rápido, esperando ganar más distancia.

Cuando por fin llego al recibidor, me calzo las zapatillas a medias, desesperado por salir.

No sé en que estoy pensando.

No sé si tengo un plan de verdad.

Lo único que tengo en la cabeza es que necesito salir, tan rápido como sea posible.

Tengo que irme de aquí.

\- _¡Boruto, detente ya!_

Estoy en la puerta cuando papá me alcanza.

Al igual que el día en que Hima se perdió en el centro comercial y terminamos jugando los tres, con mamá riéndose mientras él nos levantaba del suelo para ponernos de cabeza, papá vuelve a atraparme. Pero esta vez no me abraza ni se ríe, ni promete que va a soltarme si llamo a mi hermana por su viejo apodo.

Lo que hace es sostenerme con fuerza del brazo y tirar de mí para detenerme.

\- ¡Suéltame-ttebasa!

Grito.

Lo hago porque la forma en que me sujeta me duele y, además, porque sin importar lo mucho que tire para soltarme pronto me doy cuenta que papá sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que yo, que simplemente soy incapaz de ganarle.

Y de pronto, solo siento impotencia. Y lo detesto.

Porque no hay sentimiento más horrible que el de no poder hacer absolutamente nada por cambiar las cosas que suceden a tu alrededor.

Detesto tanto la sensación que, como si fuese un niño pequeño, me invaden unas profundas ganas de comenzar a llorar. Pero no quiero hacerlo frente a papá, así que en vez de eso me pongo a gritar.

Tan fuerte como me sea posible.

Tan fuerte que él tenga que soltarme.

\- Boruto, ¡cálmate ya! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

\- ¡Déjame solo! ¡Déjame ya!

\- ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Si me dejas explicarte…!

\- ¡¿Qué pretendes explicarme?! ¡Vi el folleto, idiota!

Papá no responde, vuelve a tirar de mí y me sostiene con sus brazos.

Me abraza.

Incluso aunque le grite, incluso aunque sigo intentando soltarme. Él me abraza e insiste en que debo escucharlo. Pero no tengo nada que escuchar, porque ya conozco lo que va a decirme.

En mi mente no hay nada más que aquel horrible folleto, y las palabras de Sarada como un recordatorio cruel de lo ingenuo y estúpido que fui creyendo en papá.

Papá, quién me mintió mirándome a los ojos.

Quién me prometió que jamás pensaría en la idea, porque yo era su hijo.

Así que sigo gritando, sin importarme nada. Y lo hago, también, porque siento que si tan solo me detengo por un segundo entonces voy a comenzar a llorar de verdad. Y no quiero hacer este momento más humillante de lo que ya lo es.

Oigo más pasos, por el pasillo directo a nosotros. No necesito girar para ver que se trata de mamá.

\- ¡Naruto-kun, Boruto, ¡¿qué está sucediendo?!

\- Hinata, no es nada, no… -papá hace silencio al verla. Puedo sentir como su abrazo se afloja.

Ni siquiera lo pienso. Vuelvo a tirar y me alejo, sin embargo, papá me sostiene aún del brazo, negándose a soltarme por completo.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a hermano? -la voz de Hima se escucha detrás de mis padres. Con solo buscarla un poco, la encuentro, mirándonos con preocupación.

Mamá gira a ella y le dice que todo está bien, que vuelva a la cocina, pero mi hermana no se mueve.

Sigue mirándome.

\- Tienes que entenderme -la voz de papá me hace recuperar la atención. Me pide que lo comprenda, pero yo me rehúso.

No quiero hacerlo, no quiero entenderlo.

Solo quiero irme de aquí.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucede? -mamá le exige una respuesta. Él la mira, pero no responde. Y yo reconozco la mirada que lleva encima, la preocupación que hay en sus ojos.

Miedo.

Papá tiene miedo de responderle.

Eso significa… que mamá no sabe nada al respecto. No sabe nada de la escuela militar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguno me dirá lo que sucede? -el agarre de papá se afloja, yo consigo soltarme entonces y retrocedo hasta chocar con la puerta. El pomo de la misma me golpea en la cadera, pero eso no me detiene de abrirla-. Boruto, ¡¿a dónde vas?! -mamá suena preocupada.

\- Boruto, vuelve ahora.

 _"¡Papá quiere enviarme a una escuela militar!"_

Quiero gritarlo, pero las palabras se me atoran en la garganta, incapaces de salir. Y muy pronto me invaden las ganas de vomitar.

No puedo. Definitivamente no puedo lidiar con esto ahora.

Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Tengo que irme, por favor.

\- Voy a salir -hablo, y lo repito hasta que mi voz deja de temblar.

\- No lo harás -papá me mira con seriedad, observándome casi como si acabara de decirle una tontería-. Es muy tarde para salir, la calle es peligrosa.

Mi respuesta es instantánea.

\- ¡No finjas que te preocupas por mí, estúpido padre!

No espero más, empujo la puerta y salgo corriendo, azotándola tras de mí para que no me sigan. Escucho a papá llamarme por mi nombre, pero no respondo, ni vuelvo atrás.

En vez de eso sigo corriendo, tan rápido como puedo, sintiendo el aire frio de la noche colarse bajo mi ropa y acariciar mis brazos desnudos. Aunque no me importa.

No me importa en lo absoluto.

Porque todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es correr, correr lo más lejos que pueda.

De casa, de mi padre.

De la horrible escuela militar.

Y de mí mismo, si es posible.

…

Cuando por fin me detengo, lo hago porque necesito recuperar el aire.

No sé bien dónde estoy, ni cuánto he corrido para llegar hasta aquí.

Supongo que ha sido lo suficiente para que ya no me queden ganas de nada, ni siquiera de gritar, solo energía suficiente para apoyarme contra una pared, intentando controlar mi respiración agitada.

Intentando evitar llorar.

Porque demasiado pronto me he dado cuenta de que no hay a dónde huir. No importa lo mucho que corra, es imposible salir de esto.

Estoy atrapado.

Lo que siento por mi hermana me está matando. Estos sentimientos, que tanto me esfuerzo en ocultar, me están ahogando lentamente. En este minuto puedo verlo con claridad.

Ustedes ya lo saben, ¿verdad?, que probablemente nunca más pueda volver a ser el buen hermano, el buen hijo, que solía ser antes, no si no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos tan incorrectos… Pero tras tantos años, no han hecho más que crecer. Y me asustan tanto que tengo que ser otra persona, con tal de mantenerlos lejos de mí, con tal de fingir que no los poseo.

En verdad, ¿cuánto más puedo seguir ocultándolos?

¿Cuánto más tengo que seguir peleando?

El estúpido folleto de la academia militar no es un problema, es solo la respuesta racional de mi padre a lo que me he convertido. El verdadero problema, el que no consigo solucionar por mucho que lo piensa, es otro.

Se los dije, ¿cierto?, que hace mucho tiempo opté por un camino.

Para proteger a mi hermana, para que mi familia siguiera unida, acepté aquel peso en mis hombros, hasta encontrar la manera de volver a ser normal. Y, tras tantos años, solo he entendido que nada va a ser como antes.

Estoy atrapado en un camino que va hacía un final sin salida, uno que se acerca cada vez más y más.

Así que alguien dígame, por favor, ¿qué hago para salir de ese camino?

¿Hay alguna forma en que las cosas cambien?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	15. Chequeo de salud

¡Nuevo cap!

 **Flemy Speeddraw** : Muchas preguntas! y prometo que todas tendrán respuestas en los siguientes caps (para evitar el spoiler!). También prometo más momentos con la pequeña Hima y un poco más de calma para Boruto!

 **Gabe Logan** : Por el momento, la escuela militar sigue siendo un secreto entre Naruto y Boruto, sin embargo, cuando se sepa no resultará nada bueno. Nada más puedo decir sin hacer un spoiler ajaja. Juro que leería tu fic, pero cuando dices que es para estómagos fuertes, no cuestiono tu palabra ni por un segundo!

 **secretlistener** : I really hope the same thing :( after all, Boruto is a good boy

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Chequeo de salud**

…

.

Hoy tengo cita con mi pediatra.

¿La razón?

Mamá quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bien conmigo, especialmente tras lo sucedido el día de ayer.

Salir corriendo de casa en medio de la noche, sin llaves ni teléfono celular, solo para volver al par de horas no es algo que una madre pueda ignorar, ¿saben? O no lo sé, en realidad, porque cuando tomé esa decisión no había considerado las consecuencias de lo que sucedería.

Realmente no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

Bueno, no estaba pensando y ya.

Supongo que sufrí una especie de crisis de pánico, ¿cierto?, o al menos es lo que puedo imaginar, porque no encuentro otra explicación para lo que hice.

Mucho menos mi familia, como podrán imaginar.

Fue solo cuando regresé a casa que supe el enorme problema que mi huida temporal había generado. Porque mientras papá salía a la calle a buscarme, mamá llamaba a las casas de mis amigos, esperando que alguno supiera de mí, y al no obtener respuesta alguna termino por llamar a la policía.

No creo que mamá haya exagerado al hacerlo, de hecho, para mí fue una reacción bastante lógica, especialmente porque no le dije a ninguno a dónde iría o cuando volvería a casa -o si es que volvería a casa siquiera-. Cuando lo pienso, solo puedo imaginar en lo aterrada que tuvo que haber estado por mi desaparición, lo suficiente como para haberse visto en la necesidad de llamar a la policía.

Y, por supuesto, estoy castigado por eso.

No por haber escapado de casa, ni por haber provocado que mis padres casi denunciaran mi desaparición, sino que, más bien, por negarme a darle una explicación a mamá de porque hice lo que hice.

Estoy castigado por la horrible angustia que la hice pasar y por no disculparme al respecto.

Sin internet.

Sin teléfono celular.

Sin videojuegos.

Sin postre en la cena.

Sin salidas con mis amigos.

Para ella, crucé una línea. Y está tan herida que no me ha dirigido la palabra desde que me castigó. Tampoco me ha mirado a los ojos.

No me molesta, ni nada. Porque mamá tiene razón.

Hice algo estúpido sin medir las consecuencias, hice que mi familia tuviera una horrible noche, y mi única explicación al respecto fue algo parecido a "quería irme y ya".

La cachetada que recibí me duele todavía, pero no quiero menos a mamá por dármela. Sé que me la merezco, pero me hubiese gustado ser capaz de decirle la verdad.

Tampoco sé si papá le habrá dado una explicación mejor que la mía. No hemos hablado y esta mañana se ha ido más temprano al trabajo que de costumbre. Como mamá estaba lo suficientemente preocupada por mí, supongo que él consiguió pasar desapercibido.

Viejo listo.

¿Yo? Estoy bien. Bueno, si eso es realmente posible.

Supongo que a lo que me refiero es a que estoy mucho más tranquilo que ayer, tal vez demasiado, pero aquello me permite poder analizar las cosas con claridad. Puedo, por fin, enfrentar la realidad, mi realidad, que tan desesperadamente traté de evadir la noche anterior.

Que mi padre quiere enviarme a una escuela militar.

Que, de hecho, lleva meses pensándolo.

Bueno, todo eso ya lo sé. No vale la pena reflexionar al respecto.

Lo que no sé, es si algo de eso tiene solución.

¿Qué creen ustedes?

\- _Boruto, ¿puedes alzar un poco más tu brazo?_

Obedezco la orden, casi de forma mecánica.

Es algo temprano en la mañana, así que mi mente sigue funcionando de forma lenta. Si estuviese en la escuela es casi seguro que estaría durmiendo en clases, pero hoy me visto obligado a venir al hospital con mamá.

Y es que mientras regresaba a casa, en medio de la oscuridad de la calle, me caí.

Sí, lo sé, completamente patético, no digan nada.

Fue bajando una cuesta, en dónde tropecé pisando mis cordones desatados y terminé rodando en el suelo, con mis rodillas y brazos lastimados. Como solo llevaba la ropa de casa -unos shorts y una polera sin mangas-, no fue difícil herirme.

Así que ahora estoy sentado en una camilla, sintiendo el olor a desinfectante clásico de los hospitales, mientras que, inclinada frente a mí, mi doctora termina de aplicarme un par de puntos en el brazo.

\- ¿Duele? -me pregunta de pronto, sin apartar sus ojos de su trabajo.

\- No.

Ella sonríe, conforme con la respuesta que ella ya conocía, y es que después de todo, me ha puesto un antiséptico para evitarlo.

\- Tendrás una cicatriz muy genial -me advierte entonces. Intento devolverle una sonrisa, sin embargo, solo termino haciendo un triste intento de mueca que abandono rápidamente.

No tengo energías para sonreír.

Así que permanecemos en silencio los siguientes minutos, mientras que ella trabaja con cuidado y dedicación, curando mis heridas

Mamá, en cambio, me espera fuera, en la sala de espera, junto a Hima.

Al igual que mis padres, mi hermana no ha querido verme ni dirigirme la palabra, y si nos ha acompañado es únicamente porque mamá la obligó. No sé qué le habrán dicho, pero no me cuesta saber que tampoco tuvo una buena noche, especialmente porque al volver a casa pude ver sus ojos rojos debido a las lágrimas.

Así es. Mi hermana lloró por mi culpa.

Ser consciente de eso simplemente me hizo sentir peor conmigo mismo de lo que creía posible.

Ahora, ninguna de las dos ha querido entrar conmigo. Pero mi doctora ha pensado que eso serviría para que yo me relajara un momento. Después de todo, ella también se encuentra informada de mi ajetreado día de ayer.

\- Muy bien, está listo -ella se aleja y apaga la luz de la lampara que ha utilizado-, conoces los cuidados básicos, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que estarás bien?

Miro la nueva -y glamorosa-, cicatriz en mi brazo.

Veo los puntos zurcidos en la piel.

Mi piel está cosida.

Eso es genial.

\- Supongo que tienen que ver con asegurarme de ensuciarlo con tierra y de tirar del hilo, ¿cierto? -contesto. Ella asiente.

\- Estarás bien -decide finalmente, riendo. Se deshace de sus guantes, los bota en su tarro de basura, y escribe algo en mi ficha médica-. Sigamos, ¿cómo está tu rostro?

Camina a mí, pero esta vez no enciende la lampara. En vez de eso, solo me examina con cuidado, girando mi rostro con delicadeza para ver bien los golpes.

\- Dígamelo usted, doc, ¿cuál es el diagnostico?

No se preocupen por la familiaridad entre nosotros, después de todo, esta mujer ha sido mi pediatra desde que nací. Prácticamente me ha visto crecer, por no añadir que, hasta lo que tengo entendido, asistió mi parto cuando mamá no consiguió llegar a tiempo al hospital.

Además, es realmente una doctora genial.

\- Bueno, los moretones viejos están sanando -murmura, girando con suavidad mi rostro para que la luz que entra por la ventana de mejor-. El golpe en la nariz no es tan malo como luce, de hecho, ya está desinflamándose y de seguro al terminar la semana estará mucho mejor, pero de todas formas emitiré una orden para que te saltes la clase de deportes la siguiente semana, ¿estás de acuerdo?

¿Sin clase de deportes toda una semana? ¿Les dije o no que era una doctora genial?

\- ¿Solo una semana-dattebasa? -pregunto, fingiendo seriedad-. ¿No pueden ser dos para tomar precauciones extra?

\- Sobrevivirás con una semana -decide ella, sacudiendo su cabeza como si yo fuese incorregible.

A continuación, anota algunas cosas en mi ficha, arrojándome pequeñas miradas de vez en cuando para comprobar si lo hace correctamente. Sin embargo, no necesito leer su mente para saber lo que debe estar redactando.

¿Diagnostico general?

" _Magullones generales, golpes alrededor del rostro, nariz inflamada, pequeño corte en el pómulo, rodillas raspadas, heridas en los nudillos, ocho puntos en el brazo derecho…_ "

" _Emocionalmente… no hay respuesta para eso. El chico actúa como un robot_ "

Estoy por completo seguro de que desea preguntar sobre la razón por la que me fui de casa tan improvistamente -y, en cierta medida, también estoy seguro de que mamá le ha pedido que me lo pregunte-, pero no lo hará.

Y si lo hiciera, tampoco sabría cómo responderle.

Es decir, ¿cómo me siento exactamente?

¿Devastado? ¿Profundamente traicionado?

¿Emocionalmente traumatizado?

No, me considero un chico dramático, pero no tanto.

Ya se los dije. Me siento… muy tranquilo, al menos en comparación al día de ayer.

Probablemente salir corriendo de casa, gritar y llorar, fue lo que me ayudó a desahogarme. Ahora mi mente ve las cosas con claridad.

He tenido tiempo para reflexionarlo con cuidado. Incluso, justo antes de que mamá ejerciera su sentencia, tuve tiempo de entrar en internet y buscar el nombre de la escuela militar.

Y entonces, caí en la cuenta de dos cosas importantes.

La primera, es que la escuela no se trata de una academia militar como tal, más bien se trata de un internado masculino con un nombre muy viejo. Y, además, tienen piscina.

La segunda cosa que descubrí -la cuál, por cierto, me dolió tener que aceptar-, es que Sarada tenía la razón.

Lo oyeron, ¿cierto?

Sarada. Tenía. La. Razón.

¿Entienden lo insufrible, lo verdaderamente humillante, que resulta tener que aceptarlo?

Cuando pienso en eso, mis ganas de gritar regresan.

\- Creo que está de más decir que debes mantenerte alejado de peleas. Tu nariz está bien, pero sensible -mi doctora me habla con mayor seriedad en esta situación, llamando mi atención-, no la golpees de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Veré que puedo hacer por usted, doc.

\- Cielos, los chicos siempre gustan de meterse en peleas -suspira entonces, con calma. Me mira con sus ojos jade y me sonríe.

Tras eso, revuelve mi cabello y se aleja de vuelta al escritorio.

Algo importante que deben saber sobre mi doctora, es que se trata de una amiga cercana de la familia. Fue la mejor amiga de mis padres, desde la escuela primaria hasta la universidad, e incluso hoy siguen viéndose de cuando en cuando.

De hecho, ella es mi madrina.

Y, también, es la madre de Sarada.

\- ¿Quieres una paleta?

Se los dije, tía Sakura es simplemente genial.

\- De manzana, por favor.

Ella no necesita buscarla en su cajón. Ya la tiene sobre su escritorio, lista para mí.

\- ¿Sarada sigue molestándote en la escuela? -su pregunta me sorprende, más que nada porque no solemos hablar de Sarada, o al menos no desde que dejamos de ser amigos. ¿Eso significa que ella habla de mí con su madre?

\- Yo también la molesto -ella sonríe con mi respuesta vaga. Camina a mí y me entrega la paleta. Yo me aseguro de guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

\- Lo sé. Usualmente esos son los días en dónde más conversa en la cena -me explica. A mí me sorprende.

\- ¿Es así?

\- Claro que sí. Todo el tiempo quejándose de ti. "El tonto de Boruto esto…", "El tonto de Boruto aquello…", -suspira con cansancio-, ciertamente, escucharla es como escucharme a mí misma quejándome de tu padre cuando eramos niños.

Eso me hace sonreír de verdad, por primera vez desde ayer.

Incluso si es solo un poco, que la vida de Sarada sea intranquila por mi culpa me produce satisfacción.

\- Pues me aseguraré de que jamás deje de conversar en la cena -prometo. Tía Sakura sonríe, para luego mirar al reloj.

\- Muy bien. Nos quedan cinco minutos. ¿Alguna cosa de la que quieras hablar?

Ah, ahí está. La forma disimulada de preguntar sobre lo sucedido. Lo que imagino que tía Sakura quiso decir en verdad es algo como "¿Quieres explicarle a tu amable y genial doctora porque tus padres llamaron a la policía el día de ayer?"

\- No tiene que disimular, sé que mi madre le contó lo que sucedió -ella asiente. Su rostro se vuelve un poco más serio, pero no pierde la sonrisa.

\- Podemos hablar de ello, pero solo si tú quieres.

Yo asiento, sin embargo, no me imagino confesándole todo a ella con tanta facilidad.

\- Estoy bien -miento. Algo obvio para ambos. Me pregunto si insistirá, pero ella guarda silencio esperando que yo terminé de hablar-. En verdad es algo complejo, no quiero hablarlo.

\- De acuerdo -sonríe, mira al reloj y hace un mohín-. Pero aún tenemos cuatro minutos y medio, así que, siguiendo el protocolo y viendo que ya tienes quince años, ¿alguna pregunta especial que quieras hacerme sobre tu cuerpo?

Yo río, por lo improvisada de su pregunta.

\- No tiene que preocuparse de eso, mamá ya me dio la "charla".

Tía Sakura sonríe al oír esas palabras. Una sonrisa divertida, que me deja ver a la mejor amiga de mi madre, la que de seguro conoce muchas historias vergonzosas de ella.

\- ¿Tu madre? ¿Y sin desmayarse?

Yo sonrió también, solo de recordarlo.

Suena divertido, ¿verdad?, mi tímida madre hablándome sobre sexo. Pero es solo que como mamá lo sabe todo -o bueno, casi todo-, y como papá estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando como para hablarme a mí sobre los cambios de mi cuerpo, ella tuvo que tomar la importante misión de informarme todo al respecto.

Estoy seguro de que saben que no hay nada más vergonzoso que tu propia madre hablándote de sexo, sobre todo cuando ella suele avergonzarse hasta por las cosas más tontas. No le importó que yo no tuviese novia o que le dijese que aún no me gustaba ninguna chica -una mentira, claro, pero no le iba a hablar de mis sentimientos secretos por mi hermana, ¿verdad? -, como sea, mamá quería tenerme informado de todas maneras. Solo por eso creí poder resistir aquella vergonzosa tarde.

 _Solo lo tendrás que oír una vez en tu vida_ -recuerdo haber pensado, mientras mamá me daba aquella charla. E incluso acepto que me pareció gracioso en un par de momentos, verla tan avergonzada… hasta que comenzó a hablarme sobre los sueños húmedos, las erecciones y la masturbación.

Oh, fue horrible. En ese instante simplemente quería que la tierra me tragara.

Sin embargo, cada vez que lo recuerdo, se me aparece una sonrisa en el rostro. Porque dejando de lado lo absolutamente humillante que aquello resultó para ambos, pude ver lo mucho que mamá se esforzó por mí, por compensar la falta de papá en casa.

Tengo una buena madre, ¿verdad?

De hecho, agradezco que hubiese sido ella quién hubiera querido darme aquella torpe charla. No sé si habría sido igual de divertido con papá.

Y es que realmente confío en mamá. Al menos con las cosas que puedo confiarle, mis problemas cotidianos. Porque sé lo mucho que se preocupa por mí, lo mucho que me cuida y quiere ayudarme.

Por eso, también, estoy tan seguro de que mamá no sabe nada de la escuela militar.

Porque ella jamás pensaría en enviarme lejos de casa. Ella se opondría sin pensarlo.

Entonces, sabiendo eso, mi respuesta más lógica es decirle a mamá lo que descubrí, ¿cierto?, de esa forma ella estará de mi lado.

Mamá me defenderá, aunque eso signifique tener que pelear con papá y…

Ah demonios.

Con solo pensar en aquello último -en la idea de mis padres peleando-, contarle a mamá ha dejado de ser una idea.

Con eso, acabo de volver al principio. Con mi padre queriendo enviarme a una academia militar y sin tener a nadie que me ayude a enfrentar este problema, porque no confío en ninguna otra persona lo suficiente como para explicarle lo que me sucede.

O bueno, eso no es cierto. De hecho, si hay una persona, una adulta, en la que puedo confiar. Una adulta que, de hecho, podría ayudarme.

\- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, tía Sakura?

Ella sonríe entonces. Sin dudarlo, me asiente.

\- Lo que sea.

Resoplo.

¿Por dónde empezar?

Tal vez por el principio, ¿verdad?

\- Sarada dijo algo, el otro día… -comienzo. Tengo que repetirme que puedo confiar en tía Sakura antes de poder continuar-. Algo sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Trago. Inspiro.

Quiero vomitarlo todo, pero necesito hacerlo bien. De otra forma, tal vez piense que me lo estoy inventando todo.

\- Que escuchó al tío Sasuke, hablar con mi padre… sobre mí, sobre… enviarme a una academia militar, en Estados Unidos.

Ella abre sus ojos, más que sorprendida.

No sé qué esperaba escuchar, pero de seguro no era esto.

\- ¿Sarada te lo dijo? -pregunta. Yo asiento, mirándola a los ojos. Ella frunce sus labios entonces-. Esa niña… -murmura, negando con su cabeza-. Incluso para ser una broma, es ir demasiado lejos.

\- Yo también pensé que era una broma, así que se lo pregunté a papá -ella guarda silencio, solo mirándome. Yo tragó aire, intentando ser claro-. Él lo negó, dijo que jamás lo había pensado, y yo quisiera saber, ya que usted conoce a papá desde siempre, ¿cree que él realmente podría…?

\- ¿Sea capaz de enviarte a una escuela militar? -yo asiento. Ella debe estar viendo mi miedo, porque inmediatamente me sonríe, apoyando su mano en mi hombro-. Claro que no, tu padre jamás pensaría en…

\- Encontré el folleto de la escuela ayer, en la oficina de papá.

Ella guarda silencio de golpe.

Parece sorprendida y, de inmediato, puedo ver el dolor en su mirada. La mirada de alguien que acaba sufrir una gran decepción.

Finalmente, tía Sakura suspira.

\- Ya veo -dice. Me observa con preocupación, mientras se cruza de brazos-. Eso fue lo que sucedió ayer, por eso huiste de casa.

\- Mamá no lo sabe, o al menos eso creo. Me preocupa que papá la convenza de…

\- No. Es imposible -ella niega con su cabeza, no me deja terminar-. Tu madre te ama con todo su ser, jamás te enviaría lejos. Le da hasta pánico dejarte ir a los paseos escolares. Hinata jamás pensaría en una posibilidad así.

\- Dijo lo mismo de mi padre hace cinco segundos -no quiero sonar como un cretino, la frase simplemente se me escapa. Luego de eso, ambos guardamos silencio.

Tía Sakura no me responde, incluso aparta su mirada por un instante.

\- Cielos -suspira de nuevo-, ¿por qué tu padre no es capaz de dejar de cometer estupideces? Estúpido Naruto -hace un mohín nuevamente, y finalmente arroja un quejido-. Boruto, escúchame bien. Tu padre es un hombre muy impulsivo, es cierto, pero cuando se trata de decisiones importantes y de ustedes, su familia, no se rinde jamás.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -ella frunce sus labios un instante, pero luego de algunos segundos, me sonríe.

\- Todo estará bien, me aseguraré de eso -me promete.

Yo asiento, porque no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Solo soy un adolescente en problemas.

Tía Sakura, en cambio, es la mejor amiga de papá, así que tal vez ella pueda hacer algo para conseguir que cambie de idea.

Así que, esto es lo único que me queda por intentar.

Confiar.

Al salir de la consulta, mamá me espera junto a Himawari. Tras despedirse de tía Sakura con un ademán de manos ambas se dirigen a la salida, sin dirigirme palabra alguna.

Eso duele. Pero no es como si esperara algo más de ellas.

Tía Sakura se despide de mí entonces, y luego me promete nuevamente que las cosas estarán bien.

Me alejo para perseguir a mamá y mi hermana, y ya en la puerta me aseguro de girar a verla una última vez.

La descubro entonces, observándome con preocupación, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si acaso he hecho lo correcto al decirle lo de mi padre, si acaso la decisión que he tomado hoy no habrá sido estúpida y arriesgada. Pero cuando tía Sakura me descubre mirándola, me sonríe.

Es una sonrisa amable, casi como las que hace mamá.

Lo sé entonces. Sé que confío en ella.

Y, con aquel pensamiento, el peso sobre mis hombros desaparece un poco.

…

Cuando salimos del hospital, mamá nos acompaña hasta la escuela.

Todavía queda medio día de clases, así que va a dejarnos. Ella entra en la oficina de la directora y nos deja solos un momento, en el pasillo.

Y, entonces, mi hermana me habla por fin.

\- Hermano, ¿por qué peleaste con papá ayer?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Principalmente, porque ella jamás suele preguntar ese tipo de cosas.

En casa no nos gusta que Himawari sepa de las peleas, por lo que buscamos dejarla al margen. Siempre ha sido así.

Supongo que a veces olvidamos que, aunque siga actuando como tal, mi hermana ya no es una niña. Y, como yo, ella también es capaz de distinguir cuando hay un problema en casa.

\- No pelee con papá-ttebasa -miento, sin embargo, todo lo que consigo es que ella me observe por más tiempo.

\- Dímelo -pide, con voz amable y suave, al igual que mamá. Yo tengo que negar con mi cabeza-. Por favor. Sé que pelearon, no tienes que mentir para…

\- Dije que no fue eso -insisto. Su expresión cambia, ahora me mira con un ligero mohín.

\- Se lo preguntaré a mamá entonces -decide, antes de girar la cabeza y mirar hacia el pasillo. Yo niego con la mía, pero ella no me ve.

Suspiro. Es una mala idea seguir presionando las cosas en casa, ¿verdad?

\- No hagas eso, Himawari -ella no responde, me ignora con decisión-. Vamos, no te comportes como una niña -insisto-, mírame, Himawari. Himawari -nada, ella pasa de mí como tantas veces yo lo hago de ella. ¿Ven lo parecidos que realmente somos?, ¿o esto es solo un castigo de su parte? -. Tonto girasol -lo intento, pero ella finge no oírme. Cansado, decido probar una última cosa-. Mírame, por favor, Hima.

Ella voltea por fin.

Sus ojos azules están sobre mí.

\- ¿Sí, hermano?

\- No te metas, es en serio -insisto. Ella aparta su mirada entonces, yo reconozco el gesto de tristeza que de pronto invade su rostro. Baja su mirada y mira sus zapatos-. En verdad no es nada grave, yo… yo me molesté por otra cosa, y me fui de casa. Pero papá no hizo nada…

\- Yo me preocupe -ella habla, me interrumpe-, cuando saliste corriendo, me preocupe…

La presión en mi pecho aumenta, al oírla decir aquello.

La imagen de su rostro, con sus ojos rojos por el llanto, vuelve a golpearme.

\- Lo siento -ella asiente.

\- Papá salió corriendo tras de ti -ella continúa hablando, con la vista aún en sus zapatos-, pero cuando volvió y dijo que no había podido encontrarte… mamá tuvo que llamar a la policía. Ellos estaban muy asustados.

\- Yo… no volveré a hacer algo así, yo… eso fue…

\- Si tienes un problema, puedes decírmelo -sus palabras, como un susurro, me sorprenden-. Yo te apoyaré, hermano.

Cuando consigo reaccionar ella está mirándome fijamente, directo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

Al final asiento y aparto mi mirada. Aunque estoy mintiendo, porque sé que no puedo decírselo.

No es que no confíe en mi hermana. Más bien es que no puedo permitirme hacerlo.

¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué el padre al que ella tanto adora quiere enviar a su hermano mayor a otro país?

Al igual que si se le contara a mamá… eso no provocaría nada bueno en casa. Solo problemas y horribles peleas.

¿En qué me ayudaría? ¿En que la ayudaría a ella?

Quiero mantener a mi hermana alejada de todo este lío. Y supongo, también, que no quiero que piense las mismas cosas horribles de mí que piensa papá.

No quiero que Hima se entere del enorme desastre que soy, ni de lo enfermo que estoy.

Es mi secreto.

Con ese último pensamiento, me remuevo en mi asiento, aburrido, cuando algo suena en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Solo entonces recuerdo la paleta de manzana, que he guardado todo este tiempo.

La saco con cuidado y le quito el envoltorio. Es tan ruidoso que mi hermana gira a verme automáticamente, solo para clavar su mirada en mi paleta con cierto resentimiento, como si odiase el no tener una propia.

Cielos, ella es tan obvia cuando desea algo. Igual que una niña pequeña.

\- Ten-ttebasa.

Ella sonríe en cuanto se la extiendo, ni siquiera duda antes de tomarla. Me mira fijamente, entusiasmada.

Y mi corazón se acelera, como siempre.

\- Muchas gracias, hermano.

Supongo que acabo de conseguir su perdón.

Descubro entonces lo bien que se siente bien. Es un sentimiento… muy cálido, justo en mi pecho.

\- De nada -respondo, y me veo forzado a apartar mi mirada, al recordar que no debo mirarla demasiado.

Lo siento, pero últimamente he roto mis reglas demasiado. El problema es que, incluso sabiéndolo, hay una parte de mí a la que no le importa en lo absoluto.

La misma parte que disfruta ver cómo me sonríe.

La parte que agradece cada pequeño instante con ella.

Y la que desearía que, para empezar, no existan reglas.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	16. Proteger el amor

¡Sé que tardé demasiado, me siento horrible! (no he podido darme el tiempo de escribir adecuadamente)

En mi país son las 01:00 am, debería estar dormida hace horas ajaja, no alcanzo a contestar los últimos mensajes, pero espero que sigan sin aburrirse! A los recién llegados, informo, está historia será larga (y dramática), ¡lo siento mucho!

Ahora sí, si gustan, pueden leer.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Proteger el amor**

 **…**

 **.**

Predecir las consecuencias de tus actos es, en cierta medida, imposible.

Lo creo porque, en primer lugar, tomar decisiones ya de por sí es difícil -especialmente aquellas que implican a otras personas-; y, en segundo lugar, porque nunca sabes lo que podrían hacer esas otras personas y la forma en que tu decisión podría cambiar las cosas.

Al final, una elección que hagas puede terminar escapando de tus manos y pasar de ser una pequeña bola de nieve para convertirse en una enorme avalancha que destruye todo a su paso.

Y les digo esto porque, gracias a las decisiones que he tomado estos últimos días, mis padres están peleando justo ahora.

\- _¿Por qué Sakura-chan me mentiría con algo así?_

\- _No lo sé, Hinata, ni siquiera sé de qué está hablando-ttebayo._

\- _Sabes bien a qué me refiero, Naruto-kun. ¿Es cierto lo que dijo sobre Boruto?_

Debo confesarles que esto no era lo que esperaba.

Cuando tía Sakura dijo que todo estaría bien, creía que se refería a que ella solucionaría las cosas hablando con papá. Ya que es una gran amiga de la familia, y conoce a mi padre desde que era un niño, asumí que sería la única persona que podría convencerlo de no enviarme lejos de casa… pero realmente no esperaba que fuera a decírselo a mamá directamente.

Me avergüenza confesar que no me siento culpable por haber producido la pelea.

La verdad es que… estoy secretamente aliviado.

Por primera vez desde que me enteré de la escuela militar me siento un poco más tranquilo, especialmente con lo enfadada que escucho a mamá. Y eso es porque, sin importar qué, sé que ella me defenderá.

Por fin estoy a salvo.

\- _Tal vez Sakura entendió mal lo que sea que Boruto le haya dicho._

\- _Sakura-chan jamás me habría comentado algo así de no estar segura._

\- _Entonces tal vez Boruto lo inventó-ttebayo, tal vez lo hizo para…_

- _Naruto-kun_ -mamá le llama entonces, interrumpiéndolo. Su voz es mucho más dura que en cualquier ocasión que pueda recordar-. _Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que jamás has pensado en esa idea._

Pasan segundos de silencio entonces. Yo cuento cada uno usando los latidos de mi corazón.

\- _El idiota de Sasuke no deja de mencionarlo cada vez que nos vemos, el folleto me lo dio él y yo lo acepté para que me dejará en paz. Y… prometí que lo pensaría._

\- _¡Naruto-kun!_

\- _No es tan malo, Hinata, déjame mostrarte como…_

\- _¡No quiero…!_ -mamá hace una pausa, de un segundo, como si se arrepintiera de decir lo que tenía en mente-. _No quiero oír de ese lugar_ -susurra finalmente, bajando el volumen de su voz. Probablemente se está esforzando para no despertarnos a Hima o a mí.

Tiene sentido, porque no sería algo bueno que mi hermana o yo los escucháramos pelear. Solo añadiría más preocupaciones.

El problema es que yo sí estoy despierto. Aunque, para empezar, ni siquiera debería estar aquí en primer lugar.

Casi amanece. Pero en vez de estar durmiendo en mi cama como se supone debería hacer, me encuentro levantado, escuchándolos pelear.

Definitivamente una mala noche para haber tomado tantos vasos de agua.

Y ahora… tengo que escuchar las consecuencias de mi decisión.

\- _Hinata…_

\- _Boruto no es un problema que resolver_ -mamá habla con claridad. Puedo escuchar la firmeza en su voz y me emociona oírla. Que mamá piense así de mí, es realmente grato-. _Boruto es nuestro hijo. Sus problemas son nuestros problemas._

Dentro solo hay silencio.

Fuera, en el pasillo, el sonido del reloj en la pared me acompaña.

\- _Hinata, tú sabes que crecí solo_ -papá habla, cansado. Su voz es una exhalación. Es raro escuchar ese tono en su voz-, _sabes lo difícil que fue para mí atreverme a formar una familia, sabes que no sé cómo manejar este tipo de… conflictos._

 _\- Sabíamos que no sería fácil_ -la voz de mamá se relaja, al igual que la de papá. Tengo que esforzarme por escucharla mejor. Me pregunto si la pelea habrá terminado ya-, _pero estamos juntos en esto. Se supone que debemos acompañarnos en la crianza de Boruto e Himawari. Si tienes miedo o dudas entonces consúltame, pero no busques una solución tan… drástica, mucho menos sin preguntarme antes._

\- _Pero no sé… no sé cómo tratar con él_ -habla. Puedo sentir la frustración en su voz. Es raro saber que está hablando de mí justo ahora. No sé cómo sentirme-. _Él no era de esa forma-dattebayo. Era un poco travieso de niño, es cierto, pero de un momento a otro se ha vuelto mucho peor. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Hinata, sus notas han descendido, siempre lo están castigando en la escuela. Incluso se ha portado de forma muy agresiva con Himawari. Y, además, están esos golpes en su rostro que…_

- _Boruto solo necesita que lo entendamos, Naruto-kun_ -la voz de mamá vuelve a ser tranquila. Incluso puedo sentir la preocupación en su voz-. _La solución no es enviarlo lejos. No te preocupes, hallarás la forma de mejorar la relación entre ambos._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo haces tú?_

 _\- Le doy el espacio que necesita, no lo fuerzo. Me encantaría que nuestro hijo nos hablara de lo que siente, pero si no puede confiar en nosotros no es su culpa, es nuestra._

 _\- ¿Y qué propones entonces?_

 _\- Definitivamente no enviarlo en una escuela en otro país. ¿Qué crees que le dice eso de nosotros? ¿Crees que se sentirá en confianza? Puede que esté pasando por un momento difícil, no lo sabemos._

\- _En verdad no es tan mala_ -él habla, relajando su tono. Yo no sé si se trata de una broma o no-. _Es la misma escuela dónde Sasuke asistió, dijo que le hizo muy bien y que puede recomendar a Boruto para que lo acepten. Además, tienen piscinas y torneos internacionales que…_

 _\- No se trata de eso, se trata de…_

Suspiro y me muevo, cansado.

Ya no quiero seguir escuchando. Además, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Ahora sé que papá no me enviará a esa escuela, no mientras mamá se oponga.

Se los dije, ¿no?

Estoy a salvo. Nada más debería importarme.

Ellos resolverán su pelea pronto.

…

O eso pienso, pero cuando bajo a desayunar, una hora después, puedo sentir con claridad el ambiente tenso entre mis padres.

Hoy no hay risas, ni sonrisas, ni coqueteos. De hecho… el silencio entre ambos es horrible.

La pelea no terminó en cuanto me fui, de hecho, probablemente continuó. Y, como siempre hacen los adultos cuando hay problemas y no quieren que lo sepas, fingen que nada malo sucede, fingen que todo está bien.

Así que no hay gritos ni insultos… pero tampoco palabras cariñosas.

Solo silencio e indiferencia entre ambos.

En medio de este pesado ambiente me sirvo el desayuno con rapidez. Pienso en que mientras más pronto coma, más pronto podré irme.

Pronto descubro que no soy el único con esa idea en mente. De hecho, papá parece pensar lo mismo, porque en cuanto se levanta de la mesa y recoge su maletín, se dirige a la puerta en silencio y veloz.

\- ¿No habrá un beso? -Himawari habla. Su voz decepcionada me sorprende.

Cuando la miro, la descubro observando a papá con cierto anhelo en la mirada, como si esperara que él diera media vuelta y corriera para besar a mamá. Pero no lo hace, en vez de eso él solo se marcha sin decir nada más.

Mamá recoge los platos de la mesa, sin explicar nada ni inventar una excusa.

La pregunta de mi hermana, que solo ha ayudado a hacer más evidente lo que ya era obvio, queda en el aire, colgada.

Himawari me mira entonces, silenciosa. Sus ojos azules están justo sobre mí, suplicándome el silencio que diga o haga algo, cualquier cosa. Pero yo no sé qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

" _Los padres pelean, Hima, es normal_ "

Sí, normal, ¿pero cuantos lo hacen a causa de su problemático hijo mayor?

Pensar en eso me asfixia. Pronto, volver a la rutina se convierte en la única opción que me queda, así que la tomo con desesperación.

\- Voy a la escuela -me levanto de la mesa. Mi hermana me mira y, de inmediato, se levanta tras de mí. Ha decidido imitarme, ha decidido fingir que nada malo sucede mientras nuestros padres solucionan su pelea.

Eso está bien, ¿verdad?

\- Boruto, un segundo -la voz de mamá me detiene. El corazón se me acelera. ¿Sabrá acaso que he escuchado su pelea? -. Hima, adelántate, tengo que hablar con tu hermano.

Mi hermana me mira un instante otra vez, como si no deseara marcharse. Mamá repite su nombre, insistiendo en que se adelante, y finalmente ella asiente. Sale de la casa lentamente, cabizbaja y en silencio.

No puedo imaginarme la expresión que debe estar llevando.

\- Boruto -mamá me llama nuevamente. Su voz es más suave que nunca, como si ya no estuviese enfadada conmigo por lo que ha sucedido.

Cuando giro a verla, no puedo distinguir la expresión de su rostro.

\- Mamá, yo…

Ella me abraza, de un instante a otro, y a continuación me rodea con sus brazos, tan fuerte que llega a doler.

\- Lo siento -habla, y yo guardo silencio. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he extrañado uno de sus abrazos-. No quise ser tan dura contigo estos días.

\- No, yo… -me remuevo y, como si entendiera lo incomodo que estoy, me suelta. Sin embargo, no me deja ir. Puedo ver la tristeza dibujada en su rostro y, recuerdo por fin, que hay algo por lo que desesperadamente he deseado disculparme todo este tiempo-. Yo lo siento, mamá, no quise irme de esa forma… lamento que hayas tenido que llamar a la policía.

Ella niega con su cabeza, incluso antes de que yo pueda terminar de hablar.

\- Ahora sé lo que sucedió -puedo oír la preocupación en su voz. Me mira fijamente-. Boruto, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de tu padre?

El sentimiento que aparece en mi estómago es desagradable.

\- Tía Sakura no debía contarte.

\- No, no debió ser ella -afirma. Me mira a los ojos, herida-. Debiste ser tú, desde el primer momento.

\- No estaba seguro de que fuera verdad. Por eso no quise decir nada.

Ella asiente, con mirada comprensiva.

Cielos. De verdad extrañé esa mirada. Después de todo, tal vez lo más duro de las últimas semanas ha sido la indiferencia con la que mamá me ha castigado. Que eso desaparezca es ciertamente un alivio.

De un segundo a otro, la veo meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar algo que no duda en entregarme.

\- Ten -mi celular, que no he visto en meses, vuelve a estar en mis manos-. También reconecté el internet y tus videojuegos están en tu cuarto. Puedes salir con tus amigos de nuevo -me anima con una sonrisa, para luego, finalmente, añadir-. Y hoy cocinaré tu platillo preferido, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo no sé qué responder.

Para empezar, ¿qué se supone que debo decir ante eso?

¿Se trata acaso una recompensa? ¿Por qué?, si todo lo que he hecho ha sido que ambos peleen.

\- ¿Qué pasará con lo de la escuela? -con mi pregunta, mamá vuelve a mirarme con seriedad.

\- No pasará nada, porque no irás a esa escuela.

Por extraño que les parezca, sus palabras no me hacen sentir tan aliviado como antes.

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me siento conforme? ¿Por qué no me siento tan tranquilo como cuando la escuché en la mañana?

¿Qué es esta horrible sensación en la boca de mi estómago?

\- Mamá… ¿papá y tú seguirán peleados?

Ella suspira ante mi pregunta. Puedo ver la tristeza en sus ojos regresar con fuerza.

Todos los padres pelean, ¿cierto?

\- Sé que tu padre siempre ha sido impulsivo, pero esto es… -guarda silencio, como si no quisiera decir lo que tiene en mente. Finalmente, niega con su cabeza-. Estarás bien, Boruto, preocúpate por divertirte. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Tras decirme aquello, mamá se coloca de pie y me empuja hacia la salida, acompañándome.

Como no sé qué decir, no respondo en lo absoluto.

Solo me marchó, como he dicho que haré hace cinco minutos.

Y, para mi sorpresa, mi hermana me espera en la entrada, silenciosa. Mamá nos despide a ambos, y vuelve a repetirme que cocinará hamburguesas para la cena. Pero por primera vez la idea no me entusiasma, ni me permite olvidar aquella sensación desagradable en mi estómago.

Al final decido marcharme, porque de otra forma llegaré tarde a la escuela.

Porque de otra forma no estaré siguiendo mi rutina. Pero, a diferencia de lo que sucede cada día, hoy Hima no se cuelga de mi brazo, ni yo intento dejarla atrás.

Hoy caminamos en silencio hacia la escuela, juntos.

Antes de perdernos en la esquina, giro a ver a casa una última vez. Descubro entonces a mamá, quién sigue de pie en la entrada, mirándonos con tristeza.

La tristeza de la que soy causante.

…

Pensar en que soy el responsable es suficiente para que pase distraído el resto del día en la escuela. No presto atención en clases, no escucho a mis amigos y, antes de poder notarlo, estoy siendo regañado por mi maestro.

No es como que necesite una excusa para no prestar atención, pero esta vez es diferente.

No puedo dejar de sentir que he tomado una mala decisión.

Sé con seguridad que tía Sakura no deseaba provocar problemas, probablemente decidió contarle a mamá pensando en que esa sería la forma más adecuada de solucionar las cosas… pero, a causa de eso, mis padres han peleado.

No pienso en que sea grave, sé que todas las parejas pelean. Sin embargo, mamá y papá tienden a solucionar sus problemas en el mismo día. No suelen enojarse el uno con el otro por tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos a ignorarse en nuestra presencia.

Sin exagerar, esta es tal vez la pelea más larga que han tenido.

Sé que tal vez me preocupo en exceso, que no es mi problema, pero… tía Hanabi me dijo una vez que el amor de una pareja es diferente al amor de una familia. Dos personas que se aman deben cultivar y cuidar juntas ese sentimiento, e incluso así no hay garantías de mantenerlo por siempre.

Porque el amor es algo muy complicado, ¿cierto?

Entonces, ¿estas peleas serían suficiente para arruinar el amor de mamá y papá?

No lo imagino, pero sé por mi propia experiencia lo mucho que una simple pelea puede destruir una relación. Con Sarada fue de esa forma, ¿recuerdan?

¿Puede que con mis padres suceda de la misma manera?

\- Boruto, ¿sucede algo?

Me toma un par de segundos pestañear. Me doy cuenta de que he estado mirando al mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que Mitsuki espera mi respuesta. Me mira con preocupación.

Rápidamente niego con mi cabeza. Ni siquiera sé cómo comenzar a explicar el desastre en mi mente.

\- Nada, estoy bien -miento. Algo muy obvio, en verdad.

Él se da cuenta de eso rápidamente, porque frunce sus labios como cuando desea decir algo y no está seguro de si debe o no hacerlo.

\- Sé qué harás lo correcto para resolverlo -murmura, casi como si fuese una promesa. Finalmente me sonríe y vuelve a su libro.

Resoplo, pero no respondo.

Estúpido Mitsuki con sus palabras complicadas y sus frases misteriosas.

¿Hacer lo correcto? ¿Por qué debería ser yo quién haga lo correcto?

Después de todo no he hecho nada malo.

Para empezar, todo este embrollo no es culpa mía, es culpa de mi estúpido padre. La pelea era cuestión de tiempo.

Mamá está enojada con él. E incluso si estuviera dispuesto a mentir por salvarlo, no puedo simplemente decir que todo se trató de una mentira que inventé, porque papá ya le ha confesado a mamá que sí estaba pensando en enviarme lejos de casa.

Así que no es mi problema.

Sé que no lo es.

Sin embargo, el solo pensar en el gesto de tristeza de mamá y en el silencio distante de papá es suficiente para que la culpa me invada. Porque sin importar cuanto lo niegue, en el fondo me siento responsable de todo esto. Así como de la mirada suplicante de mi hermana esta mañana, de su caminar lento y de la ausencia de su sonrisa.

No debería ser así, sin embargo, me siento horriblemente culpable.

Aliviado. Decepcionado. Culpable. Enojado.

¡Es tan odioso ser un adolescente!

…

Cuando abro la puerta, al final del día, me encuentro de frente con papá.

Como no nos hemos visto en dos días completos -desde que, en este mismo recibidor, hemos peleado y yo he salido de casa corriendo-, topármelo de frente en este segundo es inesperado e incómodo.

De hecho, en cuanto me ve papá se muestra sorprendido de verme. Y yo sé, con exactitud, que debo estar poniendo exactamente la misma expresión que él en este segundo. Después de todo, somos padre e hijo.

Incluso si él pensó en enviarme a otro país.

El remolino de sentimientos que trato de controlar regresa rápidamente. Por eso, antes de que él pueda decir algo, yo decido ignorarlo.

Paso a su lado sin decir nada, tengo que irme.

En estos momentos mis amigos me esperan.

\- ¿A dónde irás-ttebayo? -la pregunta de papá me detiene. Lo habla con seriedad.

\- Mamá me dejo salir con Mitsuki.

\- Pensé que estabas castigado.

\- Estaba. Tú lo dijiste-ttebasa.

No agrega nada más. Pero me mira como si quisiera decirme algo y estuviera decidiendo si hablar o no.

¿Acaso pretende disculparse por lo hecho? ¿O solo está furioso porque le he contado a tía Sakura y ahora mamá sabe la verdad?

Espero alguna respuesta de su parte, aunque sé que no debería hacerlo. Debería irme. Olvidar todo esto, salir con mis amigos e intentar retomar mi rutina normal. Tal y como me dijo mamá que hiciera.

Después de todo, ya estoy a salvo. Mamá prometió que yo no iría a esa escuela. Lo que suceda de ahora en adelante deja de ser mi problema.

¿Cierto?

Su pelea no es mi culpa. No debería serlo.

\- Boruto, nosotros tenemos que hablar.

\- No quiero hablar contigo -replico. Me muevo para irme, cuando lo siento sujetar mi brazo-. Suéltame.

\- Boruto, solo será un segundo.

\- Dije que me sueltes-ttebasa -alzo mi voz sin quererlo. Papá me sostiene con mayor fuerza, me mira fijamente y abre su boca… pero al final de todo me suelta, como le he exigido.

Yo lo enfrento, pero muerdo mi lengua para no soltar todo lo que estoy pensando.

Estúpido padre.

\- _Boruto, ¿sucede algo?_

Aquella voz nos sorprende a ambos. Volteamos hacia el pasillo, en dónde mamá acaba de aparecer, secando sus manos con el delantal de cocina. Al vernos, ella camina a nosotros, sin apartar la mirada de papá en ningún momento.

Lo mira con seriedad, casi enfadada, como si estuviese desafiándolo, como si se estuviera preparando para pelear en mi lugar…

Otra pelea más, con papá.

Por mi culpa.

Pienso en que no debería ser mi asunto, porque hace mucho que la bola de nieve ha escapado de mis manos. Pienso en las palabras de mamá.

" _Preocúpate por divertirte_ ".

Y pienso, un instante, en que quiero hacerlo. Olvidar el problema, dejar que ella lo resuelva. Sin embargo… tarde o temprano tengo que aceptar que este sigue siendo mi problema, ¿cierto?

Las peleas entre mis padres no es algo de lo que pueda alejarme, menos si son a causa de mí. Y mucho menos si lastiman a mi hermana.

Ella merece que cada día mamá y papá se den un beso de despedida antes del trabajo, para ir con una sonrisa a la escuela.

Eso es por lo que debe velar un buen hermano mayor.

\- De hecho, sí sucede -antes de pensarlo con cuidado, estoy respondiendo. En verdad ni siquiera sé lo que quiero decir, pero ya he comenzado a hablar.

No hay marcha atrás.

Mamá se muestra sorprendida por mi respuesta, pero asiente con firmeza. Papá, por el contrario, se muestra adolorido.

\- Boruto… -puedo oír la preocupación en su voz. Debe estarlo, después de todo una sola palabra de mi parte puede provocar una nueva pelea con mamá.

Entonces, lo correcto es evitarlo.

\- Pasa que… papá y tú irán a cenar mañana, por la noche -contesto. Ambos me ven con sorpresa. Mamá no tarda en reemplazar su gesto serio por uno de desconcierto total.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cenar? -pregunta, sin creerlo. Papá también luce sorprendido.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Sí -la idea acaba de ocurrírseme, pero a medida que los segundos pasan toma mayor fuerza y, de hecho, tiene sentido-. En un restaurante, en el centro. Papá puede llamar y pedir una reservación, ¿cierto?

\- Eso es…

Ambos se miran con sorpresa, como si no hubiesen esperado mi respuesta. Sin pensarlo pateo la pierna de papá, esperando que mamá no se dé cuenta.

Él no tarda en tomar la iniciativa.

\- Oh, podemos… podemos hacer eso… -la mira, expectante-. Puedo llamar y pedir una reservación. Sería buena idea, hace mucho que no cenamos.

Veo el conflicto en los ojos de mamá, probablemente dudando de si aceptar o no la invitación de papá. Sin embargo, yo sé que la aceptará.

Porque mamá odia pelear con papá. Ella está realmente muy enamorada de él.

\- Bueno, sí… podemos… podemos intentarlo -sonríe un poco. Luce realmente feliz y, de inmediato, se muestra preocupada-. ¿Pero qué cosa voy a ponerme?

\- Pues el vestido nuevo-ttebasa -respondo yo. Papá sonríe, pero mamá no. De hecho, pronto abandona cualquier rastro de alegría en su rostro.

\- No podemos salir a cenar, Naruto-kun -murmura. Puedo oír la decepción en su voz. Él la mira de igual manera-. Boruto dormirá mañana en casa de los Nara. Himawari no puede quedarse sola tanto tiempo. Y no quiero molestar a Hanabi tampoco, está ocupada con sus estudios.

\- Oh -papá se escucha decepcionado, sin embargo, pronto niega con su cabeza y sonríe nuevamente-, bueno, podríamos hacer algo divertido con Himawari, como mirar una película infantil o…

\- No es necesario, yo me quedaré en casa.

Un segundo.

¿Qué acabo de decir?

\- ¿Tú? -mamá y papá hacen la pregunta al mismo tiempo. No parecen creerlo.

Y bueno, yo tampoco lo creo y, sin embargo, lo he dicho. Y tras eso ya no puedo echarme atrás, ¿verdad?

Cielos, ¿acaso soy igual de estúpido que mi padre?

\- Pero ¿acaso no ibas a ir a dormir en casa de los Nara? -mamá me pregunta, yo niego con mi cabeza.

Adiós a mis planes de fin de semana.

\- La cuidaré -vuelvo a prometer. Mamá duda de mis palabras, me mira fijamente. Y si papá piensa algo al respecto, guarda silencio.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Nada de videojuegos, ni de dejarla sola -le aseguro, mirándola a los ojos-, estaré con ella, todo el tiempo. Así que pueden ir a cenar, juntos.

Ambos me miran, como si evaluaran la seriedad de mi promesa.

Finalmente, sonríen.

\- Tendremos una cita, Hinata -asegura papá. Mamá se sonroja con velocidad, sin embargo, la sonrisa no se va de su rostro.

Está feliz. De hecho, ambos lo están.

Como si una burbuja hubiese reventado, aquella horrible tensión entre ambos ha desaparecido totalmente.

Y el alivio finalmente regresa, aunque solo por algunos segundos. Porque gracias a mí y a mi brillante improvisación, mis padres tendrán una cita nuevamente… y yo seré el niñero de mi hermana menor durante la noche.

Ah, demonios, ¿en qué acabo de meterme?

La simple idea es suficiente para sentirme nervioso, pero no hay forma en escapar de esta ocasión, porque no solo he prometido cuidarla, sino que he prometido acompañarla por lo menos hasta la hora de dormir.

Lo sé. Estoy rompiendo mis reglas. Estoy arriesgándome mucho más de lo que jamás he hecho… pero ¿saben?, sería mucho peor si no coloco esfuerzo alguno de mi parte en ayudar a mis padres a cuidar el amor que se tienen.

Sería un mal hermano y un mal hijo. Y estaría olvidando mi único deber.

Después de todo, soy el responsable de proteger a mi familia.

Aunque a veces, solo a veces, una parte de mí se pregunta qué sucedería si simplemente olvidara preocuparme de aquella pequeña bola de nieve en mis manos y la dejara caer sin importarme su destino.

¿Podría realmente convertirse en una avalancha que destruya todo a su paso?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	17. Noche juntos

Si detectan cualquier tipo de incoherencia, es porque estoy enferma :( me disculpo por adelantado

 **Parallax-Jordan** : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras. Sé que será larga, pero también prometo que valdrá la pena. De verdad le estoy colocando mucho empeño.

 **Procrastinacion** : No hubo tiempo para la cita naruhina ajaja, pero quise dedicarle un momento muy especial a Boruto.

 **AnnelieseHitsuki7** : Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia, espero que continúes leyéndola.

 **Gabe Logan:** Y eso que la pelea duró poco, sin embargo, padre e hijo aún deben conversar lo sucedido. Y ahí sí que se vendrá algo interesante. Por el momento es turno de un descanso, y advierto que no es el momento mas romántico de la vida, de hecho, de romance tal vez no tiene nada, pero Boruto se merecía tener algo bueno por una vez.

 **secretlistener:** Boruto take care of Hima watching tv together(?) I think the most interesting is after, in the night. Oh God, my english is awful jaja I try, I try :(

 **mayu.u-san** : ¡Gracias y bienvenida! Espero te haya gustado el resto de la historia (prepárate para el drama)

 **El solitario** : Gracias! Bienvenido! Espero te guste :)

* * *

 **XV**

 **Noche juntos**

 **…**

.

Cuando Hima era una niña muy pequeña, solía asustarse por todo.

Y cuando digo "por todo", me refiero a que había pocas cosas que no la hacían llorar ni gritar asustada.

Incluso tras tantos años puedo recordarla perfectamente. A ella, con su gesto de temor y su mirada suplicante -igual que un cervatillo temeroso de hacer cualquier ruido-, escondiéndose en los brazos de mamá cuando algo desconocido aparecía frente a ella. Entonces papá -y después yo-, tenía que demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que era seguro salir y que nada la lastimaría.

Solo así mi hermana fue superando sus miedos, uno por uno.

Aunque hubo un único miedo que siempre mantuvo. Un miedo que jamás se atrevió a revelarle a mamá y papá, ya sea porque era demasiado vergonzoso tener que aceptarlo o porque sentía que, de la misma manera en que había superado sus otros miedos, podría vencerlo

Sea como sea, aquel era el gran secreto de mi hermana. El que ni siquiera sus mejores amigas conocían: su más grande temor.

Las tormentas y, especialmente, el ruido de los truenos.

Un miedo simple y, tal vez, tonto.

Un miedo que solo yo conocía, como el buen hermano mayor que era.

Recuerdo haberlo notado en su sonrisa nerviosa al oír el pronóstico del clima; en su silencio anticipado previo a cualquier tormenta; y en su mirada suplicante, idéntica a la de un cervatillo, cuando llegaba el momento de dormir.

Me recuerdo a mí mismo despierto una noche de tormenta, escuchando sus sollozos, mientras se mantenía oculta bajo las sabanas de su cama, y dando saltos al oír cada trueno.

Y, la recuerdo a ella, silenciosa y valiente, enfrentando sola su más grande temor sin pedir ayuda alguna. Al menos hasta que yo decidí enfrentarlo con ella, porque quería protegerla.

Entonces, cada vez que los truenos comenzaban a sonar, yo me dejaba caer por el borde de mi litera hasta la suya, para contarle algún cuento inventado en el momento.

Hima solía dejarme un espacio en su cama, en dónde yo me acostaba hasta que ella se quedara dormida o hasta que la tormenta se detuviera, lo que sucediera primero. Luego de eso, me iba. Escalaba de vuelta a mi propia cama, sintiéndome satisfecho de haberla protegido.

Había ocasiones, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin que la tormenta terminara o sin que mi hermana pudiese conciliar el sueño, en que yo me quedaba dormido junto a ella. No era usual, pero sucedía.

Esas eran las noches que pasábamos juntos.

Claro, papá y mamá no supieron nunca de eso. Probablemente nos descubrieron durmiendo juntos en más de un momento -después de todo con Hima compartíamos la misma habitación-, pero, después, cuando obtuve mi propio cuarto -cuando estar con mi hermana comenzaba a parecerme más complejo de lo que debería ser para cualquier hermano normal-, no me gustaba que mamá o papá pudiesen verme dormir con ella.

Solía sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo, algo incorrecto. Ansiar dormir con ella y temer ser descubierto no era nada bueno, ¿lo entienden?, así que, por los siguientes años, cuando había una tormenta eléctrica, me colaba en su cuarto para acompañarla un rato, sin que nadie más supiera.

Ya no le inventaba historias para distraerla, de hecho, ni siquiera había palabras entre nosotros… simplemente, y en completo silencio, yo caminaba hasta su cama y me deslizaba junto a ella, en ese espacio únicamente reservado para mí. Allí permanecía hasta el amanecer, momento en el que me marchaba antes de que alguien pudiese descubrirme.

Y luego, una noche, simplemente ya no volví a ir a su cuarto, asustado de mí mismo.

Pese a que eran algo importante, con Hima jamás hablamos de esas noches, al menos no en voz alta.

Eran nuestro secreto… pero supongo que todavía lo son, en cierta forma. Porque jamás se lo he dicho a nadie y no creo que ella admitiese a sus amigas que, de niña, dormía con su hermano mayor.

Otro hermano ya lo habría olvidado -de hecho, probablemente ella ya debió hacerlo-, sin embargo, yo jamás he podido deshacerme de esos recuerdos. Muy por el contrario, han sido memorias que he conservado cuidadosamente. De hecho, a veces, cuando hay alguna tormenta eléctrica, me permito imaginar que nuevamente la estoy acompañando un momento.

Es vergonzoso admitirlo.

Así que, tras todo un monologo, se preguntarán porque de pronto he comenzado a pensar en esto. Aunque supongo que ya pueden adivinar la respuesta, ¿verdad?

Sí, sucede que en este minuto hay una gran tormenta.

Y yo estoy solo con Hima, porque hoy es la noche en que mamá y papá salieron para tener su cita de reconciliación. Sin embargo, esa no es la única razón para recordar todo lo que les he contado.

Principalmente lo he hecho porque en mis recuerdos, mi hermana solía llorar con solo escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpear el techo. Pero ahora, por el contrario, ella solo tiene su vista fija en la televisión, disfrutando de la película que hemos escogido ver e ignorando la tormenta completamente, como si ni siquiera pudiese escucharla.

Debo confesar que estoy muy confundido. Y es que…

¿Mi hermana por fin ha superado su miedo?

Me remuevo en el sofá, sintiéndome… ¿inconforme con la idea?

Sé que no debería anhelar que ella tenga ese miedo todavía. Sé que es genial que haya podido vencerlo, pero… no puedo evitar sentir que se ha terminado.

Nuestro secreto, quiero decir, el que tan celosamente protegíamos.

El que, ahora, solo parece ser un viejo recuerdo que inútilmente he conservado.

Que patético soy, ¿no es así?

Por eso, en silencio, me dedico a mirar a mi hermana.

Desde dónde estoy puedo permitirme observarla sin que me vea, de hecho, es lo que llevo haciendo un largo rato. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé qué película estamos viendo, yo solo la estoy mirando a ella, sin razón.

Fijándome en cosas simples como la forma en que su flequillo enmarca su rostro, en el largo de sus pestañas o en el pequeño hoyuelo que se forma en una de sus mejillas, que aparece cada vez que ríe; y cosas como su piel lisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el tono rosa pálido de sus labios…

Doy un suspiro, aparto mi mirada y me acaricio la frente.

Es por este tipo de cosas que no me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi hermana, porque de pronto en lo único en que puedo pensar es en lo hermosa que luce y en lo mucho que me gustaría besarla.

Y, que eso suceda, no es nada bueno.

Usualmente, mi cabeza estaría gritándome una alerta para que me aleje de ella, pero esta vez me he comprometido a cuidarla. Cuidarla de verdad, quiero decir. Estar con ella y no quitarle el ojo de encima.

Solo así puedo asegurar que mamá y papá tengan una buena noche, cosa que, siento, les debo. Después de todo, no habrían peleado de no ser por mí.

Incluso aunque papá haya sido el responsable de todo en está ocasión…

\- Hermano, ¿qué sucede?

Cuando abro mis ojos, descubro a Hima mirándome, desde el sofá en que está sentada.

\- Nada, solo estoy cansado -miento, parcialmente. Intento devolver mi mirada a la televisión, pero cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de que el programa ya ha terminado y que solo los créditos están en la pantalla.

Resoplo. Debería intentar estar más atento a la realidad en vez de concentrarme en mis tontos monólogos internos.

Mi hermana, junta sus labios, de pronto luce algo preocupada. Mira al reloj en la pared.

\- ¿Mamá y papá tardarán mucho? -pregunta. Sostiene un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos y comienza a jugar con él.

\- Son solo las diez de la noche, todavía deben estar en el restaurante.

Ella asiente, baja la mirada un segundo.

Sonríe entonces. Aunque para mí, que he visto cientos de veces su sonrisa, hay algo raro en la forma en que lo hace en está ocasión.

\- ¿Podemos ver otra película? -pide. Su petición es extraña.

\- ¿Una película? ¿No estás cansada?

Ella niega con su cabeza, rápidamente.

\- La estoy pasando bien -promete, vuelve a sonreírme. El mechón de cabello se retuerce entre sus dedos y sus ojos, fijos en mí, brillan-. Es divertido estar contigo, hermano.

Guardo silencio, intentando descubrir si acaso está burlándose de mí. Pero ella no comienza a reír ni hace ningún gesto de burla, simplemente me mira con honestidad.

¿De verdad le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo?

\- No mientas, solo hemos visto televisión -replico, porque una sonrisa de idiota amenaza con formarse en mi rostro-. Sé que estás aburrida.

Ella hace un mohín.

\- No es cierto. Y hay otra película que podemos ver -me recuerda. Hace un gesto de súplica-. Será divertido, por favor.

Sonrío, comprobando lo tercos que ambos somos.

\- No es necesario que mientas si estás cansada -le recuerdo-. Podemos irnos a dormir ya si quieres, no habrá problemas.

Hima vuelve a negar con su cabeza, incluso antes de que yo termine de hablar.

\- No lo entiendes, hermano -insiste. Guarda silencio un segundo y, justo cuando voy a preguntar qué es lo que no entiendo, ella continua-. Quiero esperar a que lleguen mamá y papá, por favor.

Yo suspiro. ¿Acaso quiere quedarse despierta hasta la madrugada?

\- No es una buena idea -replico de inmediato-, tardarán mucho en llegar. Además, mamá dijo que no podías pasar de las diez y media.

Eso, debo agregar, son las instrucciones específicas de mamá, las que me dejó antes de partir a cenar. Cosas como "no encender el horno", "no salir de casa", "no darle bebidas azucaradas", etcétera. Sinceramente no sé qué daño le haría permanecer despierta algunas horas extra, pero como también es conveniente para mí prefiero obedecerla.

Veo la tristeza inundar el rostro de mi hermana en cuanto le recuerdo su hora de dormir, e inmediatamente me siento culpable.

En mi mente, me permito llevar las manos a mi rostro y arrojar un quejido.

Oh, esto es una tortura. He perdido práctica como hermano mayor y como negociador de rehenes.

\- Podemos ver un capítulo de una serie -agrego, resoplando-, pero luego será hora de dormir. Mamá dijo que tenías que acostarte temprano.

Hima asiente. Ya no está el gesto de tristeza, solo su mohín de siempre. Ese que usa cuando quiere pedir algo.

\- ¿Podemos comer leche y cereal? -pregunta. Lo pienso un segundo, pero en vista de que mamá no ha prohibido comer refrigerios no veo ningún problema.

Ella no nos dejaría hacer eso, claro. " _Son solo para el desayuno_ ", diría. Por lo mismo, es una gran idea.

Escogemos una serie y nos acomodamos a lados opuestos del sofá, cada uno con un tazón de leche y cereal.

Fuera, el sonido de la tormenta aumenta drásticamente. Subo el volumen de la televisión un poco, intentando aplacar el ruido. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a mi hermana la descubro con sus ojos en la pantalla, concentrada en lo que está viendo.

\- No parece que vaya a dejar de llover pronto, ¿verdad? -le murmuro. Ella asiente, sin decir nada más. Sus ojos están en la televisión.

Y tal vez es justamente eso, su esfuerzo en mirar la pantalla, lo que hace que finalmente me dé cuenta.

\- ¿Tú estás… bien con eso? -vuelvo a preguntar. Hima aparta sus ojos de la televisión para mirarme.

Me sonríe, sin embargo, al igual que antes, su sonrisa solo me deja una sensación rara. Una que no puedo ignorar.

\- La lluvia es algo bueno, ¿verdad? -yo asiento, ella vuelve a concentrarse en la televisión.

Solo entonces puedo verlo claramente.

Lo que, de alguna forma, yo ya debía saber.

Porque está ahí, ¿ven?, en la forma en que mueve su pie, sin detenerse; en la manera en que una y otra vez retuerce entre sus dedos el mismo mechón de su cabello; y, claro, en su mirada asustada, idéntica a la de un cervatillo.

Mi hermana tiene casi trece años, sin embargo, no ha conseguido superar su temor a las tormentas.

¿Cómo debe hacerme sentir eso?

.

…

.

Son casi las doce de la noche, pero yo sigo despierto.

La tormenta es horrible.

No se ha detenido, sino que, por el contrario, parece haber empeorado.

Incluso con el estruendo que parece hacer la lluvia al golpear el techo, puedo oír el viento silbar. No es un sonido agradable, de hecho, es ruidoso y no me permite conciliar el sueño.

Antes de desearlo estoy levantándome de la cama, pensando en que tal vez un vaso de agua me ayude un poco más.

Cuando estoy por salir, mi habitación se ilumina de pronto. Sucede en tan solo un instante, y es tan rápido que me toma por sorpresa.

El trueno viene justo después, tal y como me imagino sería el rugido de un dragón.

¡Cielos! ¿Y se supone que mamá y papá han salido a una cena?

\- Espero que al menos regresen bien-ttebasa -suspiro, solo para, inevitablemente, comenzar a sentir que tal vez no fue buena idea insistir en que realizaran su cena justo hoy.

Tal vez, pienso, debí darles más tiempo para planearla. Pero como nunca, papá tenía un día libre, y mamá pareció entusiasmarse muy rápidamente. Además, ambos dejaron de pelear gracias a la cita.

Mis padres son un par de románticos, de eso no hay duda.

En silencio, y usando la linterna de mi celular, salgo al pasillo un momento. El sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo no hace más que aumentar. Camino entonces hacia el baño al final del pasillo, pero al pasar frente al cuarto de mi hermana termino deteniéndome por completo.

" _No lo entiendes, hermano_ " -me ha replicado, justo antes de suplicarme permanecer despierta más tiempo, para esperar a mamá y a papá. Sin embargo, lo que Hima en verdad deseaba era continuar despierta porque le aterraba la idea de irse a dormir.

 _No lo entiendes, hermano_ … ¿"tú no le tienes miedo a las tormentas", habrá querido decirme en el instante en que guardó silencio?

Es cierto que no las tormentas eléctricas no me asustan, pero si la que hay en este momento me parece horrible incluso a mí, no puedo imaginar cómo debe sentirse ella, completamente sola en su cuarto.

En una situación así un buen hermano mayor verificaría que este bien, ¿cierto?

¿O acaso esa es solo una excusa que estoy utilizando para acercarme a ella?

\- Maldición-ttebasa -doy un suspiro, apagando la linterna de mi celular. Me apoyo contra la puerta de su cuarto y dejo que mi cabeza descanse un rato allí-. ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

A continuación, muevo mi mano lentamente, dejándola caer justo sobre la perilla un par de segundos antes de girarla. Y, mientras lo hago, pienso que aún estoy a tiempo de arrepentirme, de dar media vuelta y volver a mi propio cuarto.

No sucede. De hecho, no importa lo mucho que me diga que lo que hago está mal, no me detengo. Giro la perilla hasta el final y empujo la puerta. Esta se abre con suavidad, sin rechinar.

Dentro, todo está oscuro.

Tras vacilar un segundo finalmente entro, en completo silencio. El aire escapa de mi cuerpo y cuando vuelvo a respirar, un aroma dulce invade mi nariz por un instante.

Mis ojos tardan un instante en acostumbrarse a la poca luz. Pero pronto puedo ver a Hima, recostada y cubierta con su colcha.

La imagen es tan familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo, que me toma un segundo reaccionar. No sé qué debería hacer.

La única certeza que tengo es que, si es tal y como recuerdo, hay un lugar reservado para mí en su cama.

Cuando por fin reacciono, me descubro caminando muy lentamente hasta ella, recordando lo mucho que me odié cuando decidí ya no acompañarla.

Pienso, por una fracción de segundo, en los años que han pasado desde que elegí no volver, convencido de que sería lo mejor para ambos. Pienso también, en que todo este tiempo he estado seguro de que ella podría vencer por si sola su temor.

Y pienso, finalmente, en que soy un completo idiota, porque al ver el espacio que hay en su cama me doy cuenta de que probablemente mi hermana lleva años esperándome, con la esperanza de que yo decida ir con ella una vez más.

Soy un horrible hermano mayor, ¿cierto?

Hima no dice nada, tampoco se mueve. Puedo ver su silueta, respirando tranquilamente y mirando hacia la pared. Desde dónde estoy no alcanzo a ver si sus ojos están cerrados o no.

¿Dormirá realmente o fingirá hacerlo tal y como yo hago cada vez que va a despertarme? Pese a que la pregunta en mi mente me causa intriga, pronto descubro que no quiero averiguar la respuesta, porque no tiene sentido.

Como mi hermana no dice nada -y como ni siquiera sé si está despierta-, me pregunto si acaso yo debería decir algo.

" _Papá y mamá siguen sin volver, te acompañaré un momento, pero eso es todo_ " -las palabras se forman en mi mente, pero por alguna razón no salen. Tal vez porque, en el fondo, hablar estaría rompiendo nuestro trato silencioso.

Y yo anhelo en verdad que siga siendo nuestro secreto.

Así que, con lentitud, solo me meto en la cama y ya.

Tomo asiento en la orilla, intentando mantenerme lo más lejos posible, sin embargo, pronto puedo notar como su pequeño cuerpo se estremece con cada silbido y con cada golpe que el viento hace fuera. Descubro de esa forma que mi hermana está despierta y muy asustada, pero ¿cómo no estarlo?, si el viento no deja de golpear la casa. Lo hace tan fuerte que incluso yo termino imaginando que el techo saldrá volando en cualquier momento.

En silencio me recuesto lentamente a su lado, sintiendo como si mi corazón fuese a explotar en cualquier segundo de lo rápido que late.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre el colchón y giro mi rostro para enfrentar a mi hermana. Ella permanece recostada tan solo algunos centímetros delante de mí, dándome la espalda. No deja de temblar.

Respiro profundo, y cuando lo hago todo lo que invade mi nariz es aquel aroma dulce que le pertenece.

Su aroma.

Decido que este es el límite, que no me aproximaré más a ella ni que la tocaré, no importa lo que suceda.

Y, justo cuando lo pienso, un trueno suena, firme. No hay relámpago, así que nos toma por sorpresa a ambos.

Yo doy un pequeño salto, pero Hima en cambio grita y se encoge, intentando protegerse.

Me quedo en silencio, inmóvil, viéndola asustarse cada vez más y más. Y recuerdo que el Boruto de antes la hubiese abrazado, esperando tranquilizarla; o le habría contado un cuento, esperando consolarla. Pero yo, mi yo de ahora, ¿qué puede hacer por ella?

\- Basta ya, no eres una niña para estar llorando.

Es lo primero que digo… y siento ganas de golpearme a mí mismo o de que alguien me dé nuevamente una paliza. ¿Cuándo exactamente me he vuelto tan insensible con mi hermana menor?

Como sospecho de inmediato, mis palabras no ayudan en nada, solo lo empeoran todo. Mi hermana pronto se esfuerza para no llorar.

El corazón se me aprieta al oírla, y solo me produce ganas de huir.

Me pongo de pie finalmente. Ha sido una mala idea venir, será mejor que me vaya de aquí, que vuelva a mi propia cama.

Porque no estoy ayudándola.

No estoy ayudando de ninguna forma.

Solo soy un adolescente egoísta e idiota que no es capaz de hacer sentir segura a su hermana menor.

 _¿Cómo puedes ser tan inútil, Boruto?_

\- _Hermano_ …

Escucharla hablarme consigue que me detenga por completo en esta ocasión. Más que su llamado, es la forma en que lo hace.

Su voz es solo un sollozo.

Giro para verla otra vez, recostada ahora dándole la espalda a la pared y mirando en mi dirección. Mirándome, deduzco. El tiempo que llevo aquí no ha sido suficiente para distinguir los rasgos de su rostro, pero si puedo ver su silueta.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? -pregunto. No oigo una respuesta, pero puedo verla asentir con claridad.

Yo asiento de vuelta, vuelvo hasta la cama.

Con lentitud me quito los zapatos y dejo mi celular sobre su mesa de noche. Luego de eso me recuesto justo sobre su colcha.

Esta vez mi hermana se aproxima a mí, eliminando la distancia entre ambos, o al menos intentándolo. Yo retrocedo por instinto, pero finalmente el borde de la cama me lo impide.

No estoy seguro sobre qué hacer. Para empezar, ¿qué tanto debo permitirle que se acerque? ¿Qué tanto puedo confiar en mí mismo?

No parece que la tormenta vaya a terminar pronto. Eso significa que pasaré un largo tiempo a su lado, ¿verdad?, porque, de hecho, no hay nadie más que pueda acompañarla, nadie más. Estamos solos está noche. Mamá y papá siguen sin volver de su cita.

Pensar en ellos tan de pronto consigue que mi preocupación aumente. No me asusta que me descubran con mi hermana, pero de pronto una única pregunta asola mi mente.

Si algo les sucede a mis padres en medio de esta tormenta, como un accidente de auto, ¿qué pasaría con Hima y conmigo?

Tan rápido como llega a mi cabeza, me esfuerzo en eliminar esa pregunta, me esfuerzo en pensar en otra cosa. No quiero averiguar lo que mi mente es capaz de imaginar en un momento como este. Me asusta.

Un rayo ilumina el cuarto. Dura menos de un segundo, pero de todas formas me preparo para el trueno que llegará.

Mi hermana también lo hace. Puedo sentir como su cuerpo se tensa, probablemente de forma involuntaria, mientras agacha su cabeza. Cuando el trueno suena, Hima da un salto de todas formas, como si no pudiese evitarlo. Su cuerpo se aproxima aún más al mío, pero esta vez yo la recibo.

Y la abrazo.

O, más bien, dejo que sea ella quién me abrace. Todo lo que yo hago es pasar mi brazo bajo su cuello, buscando un poco más de comodidad para ambos.

\- Solo son truenos, no hay nada que temer -me descubro susurrando. Ella asiente, se aproxima mucho más y deja caer su cabeza justo sobre mi pecho.

Pierdo el aire al sentir su peso y mi cuerpo se congela los siguientes minutos, mientras que por dentro mi corazón comienza a latir a la par de la repentina sensación que invade mi estómago.

Así que nos quedamos así, en silencio, hasta que soy capaz de respirar de forma normal nuevamente.

\- Hermano, cuéntame alguna historia.

Su voz es muy suave, un simple susurro que llega a mi oído.

¿Cómo algo tan simple puede producirme un escalofrío?

\- No sé ninguna historia -respondo de vuelta. Miro al techo, porque de pronto tengo miedo de olvidar como respirar.

Estoy tan nervioso que mis labios se secan rápidamente.

Y siento que el corazón va a salírseme del pecho en cualquier instante.

¿Ella podrá escucharlo?

\- Entonces, ¿puedo contarte yo un cuento?

Le digo que sí de inmediato. Si eso ayuda a que se distraiga de la tormenta, entonces es algo bueno.

Hima comienza a hablar a continuación. Con su voz suave me narra una historia que, por alguna razón, se me hace familiar.

La de una princesa encerrada en una torre de marfil, que un día decide escapar de su encierro cansada ya de esperar a su príncipe azul. En el transcurso de la historia, la princesa se encuentra de pronto con un gato atrapado, a quién no duda en liberar…

Me toma un momento recordar dónde la he oído antes, pero la voz suave con que mi hermana habla me hace pensar rápidamente en mamá. Lo recuerdo entonces. Muchos años atrás, mamá solía narrarme aquel cuento justo antes de ir a dormir.

Era, de hecho, mi favorito.

\- Era un gato muy encantador… -Hima sigue hablando, su voz es lenta y suena algo cansada. Su cuerpo también ha dejado de temblar como antes-. No tenía nombre, ni familia, ni recordaba su origen, pero había crecido en las tierras al norte del Reino, dónde los gatos crecían libres y lejos de los humanos. Y, al igual que todos los gatos libres, desconfiaba de los humanos, los consideraba monstruos egoístas. Por eso, convencido de lo malvados que eran, decidió viajar con la princesa con el fin de engañarla y llevarla ante el Rey de los gatos libres, quién odiaba a los humanos más que ningún otro gato…

" _Pero el gato pronto se da cuenta de lo bondadosa y amable que es la princesa, y decide ya no llevarla ante el Rey, porque le ha tomado un profundo cariño, uno verdaderamente inexplicable para cualquier gato_ " -pienso, recordando las veces que mamá solía contarme la historia, justo antes de dormir-. " _Y la princesa, agradecida de su compañía durante el viaje, decide darle un nombre propio, porque, pensaba, que ningún ser debía carecer de un nombre o de una familia…_ "

\- Pero el gato rechaza su nombre… -Hima bosteza, su voz se vuelve un susurro y se me hace un poco difícil seguir escuchándola-, la princesa no entiende la razón, si es un nombre tan bonito…

Hima continúa narrando la historia, pero por alguna razón mi mente se ha quedado atrapada en la última parte. Y es que, por primera vez, veo las cosas de manera diferente.

Por primera vez, entiendo al gato.

Recuerdo entonces que, cuando era un niño, solía pensar también que el gato acompañaba a la princesa para llevarla ante su Rey. Sin embargo, ahora que vuelvo a escuchar la historia, me doy cuenta de que no era así. Desde el instante en que fue rescatado por la princesa, el gato se enamoró perdidamente de ella… pero como era incapaz de aceptarlo, porque enamorarse de una humana estaba prohibido por el Rey de los gatos, decidió viajar con ella, convencido de poder hallar una sola razón para comprobar que todos los humanos eran iguales. Y después, cuando vio que eso era imposible, decidió rechazar el nombre que ella le otorgó, porque un nombre era una señal de pertenencia y el gato pronto se dio cuenta de que la princesa…

\- …se enamora, de un joven bibliotecario a quién conoce en un pueblo. Y él también se enamora de ella, perdidamente, pero por desgracia es tan alérgico a los gatos que no puede estar cerca de ninguno sin que su vida peligre -Hima habla. Yo la escucho con atención, mirando al techo, sintiendo su aliento cálido rozar mi clavícula-. El gato nota lo mucho que la princesa está enamorada del joven bibliotecario, así que decide marchase solo para continuar su propia aventura… La princesa llora al saberlo, pero él le pide que sonría, porque ha aceptado usar su nombre y ser su gato, incluso si están separados…

Mi hermana sigue narrando la historia, hasta terminarla. Aunque yo ya conozco el final, casi de memoria. La princesa quedándose en el pueblo, viviendo todo lo que no ha vivido en su torre de marfil, y el gato viajando por el reino, viviendo aventuras, envejeciendo…

Cuando la voz de mi hermana se apaga, ambos nos quedamos en completo silencio.

Miro al techo, sin dejar de pensar en el gato, viajando solo por el mundo, tan enamorado que no dudó en abandonar a su princesa para que ella pudiera ser feliz, y tan lastimado que fue incapaz de volver al único sitio que fue su hogar.

Y me pregunto, sin querer, si acaso podría yo hacer algo similar alguna vez, por mi hermana.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pensando en ello, pero cuando me doy cuenta, lo único que queda es el suave golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el techo.

La tormenta por fin se ha calmado.

Poco a poco, me relajo. Me doy cuenta entonces que mi hermana se ha quedado dormida, probablemente tras haber terminado su historia.

Dormida, justo sobre mi pecho. Acurrucada a mi cuerpo.

Y descubro que la sensación es… agradable.

Tan peligrosamente agradable, que no importa lo mal que este, no la aparto, ni me alejo de ella. Solo me quedo quieto, memorizando la mayor cantidad posible de detalles.

Detalles como el peso de su cuerpo y el calor de su piel; su aroma dulce y su respiración pausada, que roza suavemente mi hombro cada ciertos segundos. Todo esto, tan agradable que consigue que incluso el nerviosismo en mi cuerpo, aquella rara sensación en la boca de mi estómago, me parezca algo increíble.

Estoy disfrutando esto.

Y sé que no debería sentirme orgulloso del latir acelerado de mi corazón, para nada, porque después de todo se trata de mi hermana menor.

Es solo que no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar la manera en que me siento cuando estoy junto a ella.

Mi teléfono vibra entonces, aun sobre la mesa de noche. Con mi brazo libre lo alcanzo, solo para encontrar un mensaje de mamá.

Me dice que papá y ella vienen en camino por fin, que el viento estaba tan fuerte que era recomendable no conducir. Me pregunta, después, si ambos estamos bien. Sin moverme demasiado, y tecleando la respuesta poco a poco con mi mano libre, le informó que ambos estamos bien y que Hima ya se ha dormido.

No le cuento, claro, sobre que estamos juntos en la misma cama, ni tampoco sobre que ella está durmiendo tan cómodamente sobre mi pecho.

No es algo que deba contarle, jamás. A nadie.

De hecho, solo es algo que quiero guardar para mí.

El siguiente mensaje de mamá me informa que llegarán en media hora a casa.

Respiro tranquilo, porque mis padres están bien. No les ha sucedido nada y volverán a casa dentro de poco. Entonces, solo hay una cosa que me queda por resolver.

¿Cómo vuelvo a mi propia cama?

Y es que… esto es tan perfecto.

Me descubro entonces apoyando mi cabeza sobre la suya, girando mi rostro para inspirar el aroma dulce que desprende.

Tan dulce y cálido, tan suave… Solo un poco más, lo prometo, solo un par de segundos más y luego volveré a mi propio cuarto, a mi propia cama, a fingir que nada de esto ha sucedido jamás. Pero no sucede, porque soy un mentiroso, porque no tengo la intención de marcharme.

Porque quiero quedarme y dormir aquí, con ella.

Aunque no deba ni siquiera ansiar eso.

\- Hima… Hima, tengo que irme…

Mis parpados comienzan a pesar demasiado. Si sigo aquí, me quedaré dormido pronto.

Intento levantarme, buscando no moverla demasiado para no despertarla. Echo mis piernas hacia atrás, intentando alcanzar el suelo para deslizarme fuera de la cama. Pero entonces ella me detiene, sosteniéndome por mi camisa con un poco de fuerza. Niega con su cabeza también, soltando un suspiro. No necesito que haya luz para notar que sigue dormida.

Y, a continuación, dice una sola palabra. O más bien la susurra, aún dormida, pero resulta lo suficientemente clara para mí.

\- Quédate.

Nada más. Una simple petición. Pero como si fuera alguna especie de hechizo mágico yo me dejo caer de nuevo sobre su colchón, vuelvo a subir mis pies y a cubrirlos bajo la colcha. Y ella vuelve a acomodarse sobre mi pecho, vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y a dormir.

De hecho, hay una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Cuando la noto, todo lo que consigo hacer es devolver mi mirada al techo y respirar lentamente.

Intento, como sea, controlar los latidos de mi corazón, pero por mucho que lo intento no puedo conseguirlo.

Porque estoy feliz.

Estoy muy feliz. Y muy nervioso.

Siento el calor y el peso de su cuerpo, y su respiración rápida que poco a poco se acopla a la mía, más lenta. Siento mis parpados cada vez más pesados, cerrarse por sí solos. Y, por primera vez en años, vuelvo a recordar lo cómodo que me siento cuando estoy junto a ella, en la enorme tranquilidad que me produce su presencia.

" _Quédate_ "

Pienso en que la amo…

Sí, en que la amo. Claro. Amo a mi pequeña hermana, la amo más allá de lo que debería, aunque eso me convierta en alguien enfermo y perverso.

Solo que, en este momento, por raro que les parezca, esa línea de pensamientos no me parece errónea. Por primera vez no me siento culpable, ni siento vergüenza de este sentimiento. Lo encuentro, de hecho, algo hermoso.

Algo que me hace feliz.

Al igual que el gato en el cuento, estoy enamorado aunque no deba estarlo. Pero soy feliz con ello.

Soy realmente feliz amándola, incluso si ella jamás lo sabe.

¿Tan equivocado es sentir esto?

 **CONTINUARÁ…  
**


	18. Debilidad

Nuevo capitulo!

 **Gabe Logan:** Gracias por leer y comentarme. Hace mucho que no oía de eromanga sensei, y recuerdo que en algún momento quise verla (cuando me atrajeron mucho las historias con incesto), pero no tuve el tiempo, veré si ahora puedo. Estaba recordando cuando leía también tus historias, y lo mucho que te diferenciabas de otros autores (ajaja, contigo las restricciones de edad iban en serio), es un sentimiento nostálgico.

 **Parallax-Jordan** : Gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que el detalle del cuanto te gustara, realmente dudé de si añadirlo o no en su momento, pero estaba tan enferma cuando lo escribí que borré y coloqué varias veces la escena, y al final me decidí a dejarla ajaja.

 **secretlistener** : Boruto es el mejor hermano, yo también espero que algún día pueda besarla :'(

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Debilidad**

…

.

Hoy, me encuentro en medio de una misión diplomática.

Digo diplomática, porque requiere de toda mi habilidad de negociación, en vista de que involucra a Sarada.

Sí, a Sarada. La misma chica que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, la misma que ahora solo se dedica a burlarse de mí en la escuela y, sobre todo, la misma que decidió advertirme sobre la escuela militar en primer lugar. Esa Sarada. A la que no consigo entender por mucho que me esfuerzo.

De hecho, en este mismo momento me encuentro justo afuera de su casa. Y aunque se supone que debería tocar el timbre para que me abra la puerta, todavía continúo de pie en la entrada.

Sucede que realmente no quiero lidiar con ella. La mera idea resulta agotadora, pero no tengo opciones. No puedo arrepentirme, dar media vuelta y marcharme, porque mientras les hago esta innecesaria introducción de mi día, Hima se encuentra enferma en casa.

Y, como clara señal de mi mala suerte, las medicinas que necesita -las mismas que tía Sakura le ha recetado-, se encuentran en casa de Sarada.

Por eso estoy aquí.

Ya que papá tuvo que ir de emergencia a la oficina por una importante reunión y no pudo recibir su mensaje; y como que no había nadie más que pudiera llevar las medicinas a casa, mamá se vio realmente en problemas. No me ha quedado más opción que ayudarla y venir por ellas.

Bueno, eso no es técnicamente cierto. Fue mamá la que se ofreció a venir en primer lugar, entendiendo lo mal que Sarada y yo nos llevamos, pero si ella hubiese venido yo habría tenido que quedarme en casa a cuidar de mi hermana.

No me malentiendan, no es que hubiese rechazado la proposición. De hecho, la acepté.

El problema surgió después.

\- _¿Sabes que hacer en caso de que le suba la fiebre de nuevo_? -cuando mamá hizo la pregunta, supe que me hacían falta clases de primeros auxilios o algo parecido.

Realmente detesto no saber la respuesta de una pregunta, pero -pensé en aquel segundo-, no podía ser tan complicado.

\- _¿Meterla en el refrigerador?_ -mi respuesta me pareció incluso ingeniosa… hasta que vi a mamá fruncir su ceño-. _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, fue una mala broma-ttebasa. Tengo que bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo hago?_

\- _Bueno, dependerá de que tanto suba_ -mamá lo meditó con cuidado-. _Un paño con agua en su frente puede ayudarla, pero si sube demasiado deberás desnudarla y cubrir su cuerpo con una sábana húmeda…_

\- _¿Desnudarla?_

Y, ya ven, la razón por la que he terminado en casa de Sarada.

Simplemente no había forma en que yo hiciera eso, o, más bien, no había forma en que pudiese dormir tranquilo tras hacerlo. Y a pesar de que una pequeña e irritante voz en mi cabeza no deja de decirme que soy un idiota por rechazar la posibilidad, sé que hice lo correcto. Después de todo, haber pasado la noche con ella una semana atrás, durante una tormenta, todavía continúa provocando que sueñe despierto en la escuela. No quiero imaginar el desastre que me provocaría verla desnuda.

Se supone que intento mantenerme bajo control, ¿no?

Entonces, una vez aclarado eso, es hora de volver a la realidad, porque francamente me estoy congelando de pie en la entrada, incluso con mi abrigo puesto. Y la realidad es que sigo detestando a Sarada, aunque me haya advertido de la escuela militar. Sin embargo, mi hermana necesita esos medicamentos lo más pronto posible.

Eso es lo único que importa.

Decidido, subo los escalones hasta la entrada y toco el timbre. Mi nerviosismo es tan grande que, mientras espero, limpió mis zapatos en el tapete de entrada, desesperado por hacer cualquier cosa que no sea quedarme quieto. Pero cuando los minutos pasan unos tras otros, comienzo a desesperarme.

Maldición Sarada, ¿por qué tardas tanto?, sabías que venía de camino.

Alzo mi mano para volver a tocar cuando la puerta se abre, de golpe.

Y, quién fue alguna vez mi mejor amiga, aparece del otro lado de la puerta, mirándome fijamente.

\- Vaya, vaya -murmura divertida, examinándome con la mirada-. Miren quién está aquí.

Mi primer pensamiento claro, es que no recordaba haber visto a Sarada sin su uniforme escolar en mucho tiempo, y que, de alguna forma, verla solo en shorts y una polera de tirantes es demasiado… informal. Es como si estuviese frente a la Sarada que casi nadie conoce, otra vez…

Mi segundo pensamiento, por el contrario, es que continúo sin decir nada, y probablemente estoy pareciendo un idiota en ese momento.

\- Mi mamá me envió por unas medicinas -no la saludo, porque siento que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, y porque mientras menos palabras cruce con ella será mejor para ambos.

\- Ya lo sé, están en mi habitación.

Ella da media vuelta y entra de nuevo a su casa. No me invita a pasar. Pero en vista de que esta fue alguna vez mi segunda casa decido seguirla de todos modos.

Cierro la puerta para que el aire frio no entre. Pienso en si debo quitarme el abrigo, porque dentro la calefacción está encendida, pero como se trata de una visita corta decido dejármelo puesto. No tengo planificado quedarme.

Sarada no pregunta por mi hermana, así que asumo que no le importa. En silencio ambos subimos por la escalera, directo hasta su cuarto.

Recuerdo que la última vez que estuve aquí -muchos años atrás-, su habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de rosado y un estante repleto de peluches, incluyendo uno que yo mismo le regalé una navidad. Por lo mismo me pregunto, en secreto, cuanto habrá cambiado su habitación en todos estos años y si acaso ya se habrá deshecho de mi regalo o solo lo habrá ocultado en una caja, en el desván. ¿Su cuarto será acaso igual igual de arrogante que ella?

Al llegar al segundo piso, mi rostro se refleja un segundo en uno de los espejos que hay colgados en la pared. Los últimos meses he adoptado la costumbre de evitar cualquier tipo de espejo, pero no puedo evitar echar un vistazo. Descubro entonces que los moretones en mi rostro comienzan a desaparecer, y que mi nariz ya no se encuentra inflamada, tal como tía Sakura predijo. De hecho, incluso siento que me veo mucho mejor de lo que me he visto en semanas.

\- Es aquí -Sarada habla, captando nuevamente mi atención. Abre entonces la puerta de su cuarto, produciéndome por un instante una fuerte sensación de déjà vu.

¿Pensará ella en lo mismo o seré el único que está atrapado en el pasado?

 _\- ¡¿Eso dijo?!_

 _\- ¡Sí, puedo prometerlo!_

 _\- ¡Qué escándalo!_

Las risas y conversaciones que vienen desde el interior, por un instante me desconciertan. Luego, rápidamente, consigo analizar lo que sucede.

\- _¡Sarada-chan ya regresó!_

No estamos solos, como creí.

Cinco chicas de la clase están dentro de su cuarto, riendo y conversando hasta el momento en el que entramos. Sus amigas, deduzco, que hacen silencio y me miran sorprendidas en cuanto Sarada abre la puerta por completo.

\- ¿Ese no es… Uzumaki? -murmura una de ellas, con preocupación. Otra le asiente.

\- ¿Acaso es amigo de Sarada-chan?

\- Solo vino a buscar algo -Sarada habla en voz alta, entrando al cuarto. Yo me quedo en el umbral, esperándola.

La veo atravesar su habitación con calma, directamente hasta su escritorio. En tanto, sus amigas no quitan su vista de mí. En un par de segundos reconozco a mis compañeras de clase, con quienes jamás hablo. Entre ellas están Chöchö, la mejor amiga de Sarada, y también la presidenta de la clase, Sumire.

Todas ellas mirándome en alerta, como si me tratara de un delincuente o algo peor, esperando que haga algo digno de mi reputación.

\- Mira su rostro… -oigo susurrar a una. Aprieto mis dientes, conteniendo mi respuesta.

Cielos, estas chicas son tan exageradas. Con razón no hablo con ninguna de ellas, son insoportables.

\- Listo, aquí están.

Tras lo que me parece una espera interminable Sarada vuelve por fin, con una bolsa de papel en su mano. Se mueve tan exasperadamente lenta que no lo soporto y entro al cuarto para acercarme yo a ella. Pero cuando intento alcanzar la bolsa ella la alza en el último segundo, alejándola de mí.

\- Vamos, dámelas -hablo, porque pareciera que quiere jugar conmigo. Ella solo me sonríe de vuelta. Muevo mi mano, pero, como siempre, ella es mucho más rápida-. No es divertido-ttebasa.

\- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa, Sarada-chan? -pregunta una voz, no reconozco quién.

\- Drogas -responde ella con naturalidad. Yo frunzo mi ceño.

Estúpida Uchiha, eso es cruzar la línea. Lo que menos necesito es que haya más rumores de mí en la escuela, menos de un montón de chicas cotillas.

" _Uzumaki es un drogadicto_ ", definitivamente solo servirá para meterme en más problemas.

\- Son medicinas -replico. Siento mi cuerpo temblar de la ira.

\- Las medicinas son drogas -rebate ella, luce divertida con nuestra discusión.

Muevo mi mano, intento alcanzarla, pero ella retrocede un par de pasos más. Me acerco, y puedo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, como sus amigas se alejan asustadas de mí.

Sarada ve lo mismo y de pronto me sonríe, como si me desafiara a ir hacia ella y arrebatarle la bolsa por la fuerza. Y lo haría, pero con sus amigas presentes los rumores sobre mí solo terminaran por empeorar.

No solo seré el chico problema de la escuela, sino que también me convertiré el que atacó a la alumna prodigio.

\- Vamos, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, sabes que es una emergencia -pienso en que si mamá hubiese venido, esto no habría sucedido. ¿He tomado la decisión correcta al ofrecerme?

\- Hagamos un trato -responde Sarada, con aspecto de estar meditando la situación-. Te daré la bolsa si te arrodillas ante mí y suplicas por ella.

¿Arrodillarme y suplicar? ¿Está bromeando?

\- No haré eso -respondo de inmediato-, ¿tienes cinco años o qué?

\- Entonces supongo que no quieres la bolsa tanto como dices.

Aprieto mis dientes. Avanzo, intento alcanzarla, pero fallo nuevamente. En respuesta, Sarada solo comienza a reír.

¡Maldición, que frustrante es ella!

\- Maldición Sarada, basta, no es divertido -exijo. Ella no luce preocupada en lo absoluto.

Aquello me enfada. Sabe que son para mi hermana, sabe que las necesita. Y, de todas formas, solo está jugando.

Es una verdadera idiota.

\- ¿Vas a suplicarme o no quieres tus drogas tanto como dices? -pregunta. Agita la bolsa frente a mí, divertida.

Recordar que es una chica es lo único que evita que le coloque un puñetazo en la cara. Pero es que incluso para ella esto es ir demasiado lejos.

¿Qué quiere de mí en verdad?

¿Solo divertirse a mi costa frente a sus tontas amigas? ¿Hacerme quedar mal? Bien, pues dos personas pueden hacer lo mismo.

\- Mi hermana está enferma, necesita que le lleve esas medicinas rápidamente. Lo sabes.

\- Podrá esperar los segundos que te cueste arrodillarte, ¿no piensas igual? -voy a gritarle por dónde puede meterse su absurdo pensamiento, cuando alguien más nos interrumpe.

\- Eh, ¿Uzumaki tiene una hermana?

\- ¿Y está enferma? -los murmullos inundan el cuarto.

\- Hey, Sarada-chan, deberías dejarlo en paz.

Reconozco esa última voz. Es la de Sumire Kakei, la presidenta de nuestra clase, quién la mira con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes, solo es un juego entre nosotros -rebate Sarada, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad. Sumire me mira un segundo, antes de apartar sus ojos de mí. No me cuesta reconocer la lástima en ellos-. Y bien, usuratonkachi, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Muy bien, se acabó. Saldré con esas medicinas en los siguientes cinco segundos o pelearé por ellas, y no me importara que Sarada sea una chica.

Después de todo, un Uchiha es un Uchiha.

\- Las necesito… por favor -la sonrisa de Sarada no hace más que crecer al oírme. Pronto, siendo como mis orejas arden por ello.

Detesto que jueguen conmigo.

\- No te veo arrodillado -replica. Apoya una de sus manos en su cadera, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

¡Ah, que estúpida e insoportable es!

¡Si no fuera porque de verdad mi hermana necesita esas medicinas, simplemente me iría de aquí! Pero mamá confió en mí para poder llevarlas a casa, eso significa que tengo que hacerlo.

Hima las necesita, así que realmente no tengo más opciones. Incluso si no quiero hacerlo, lo terminaré haciendo de una forma u otra si es por ella.

Demonios. ¿Por qué ser un buen hermano mayor tiene que resultar tan duro?

…

\- ¡Estoy en casa-ttebasa!

En cuanto me descalzo los zapatos, subo las escaleras con velocidad y entro al cuarto de Hima, sin detenerme a tocar. Mamá sigue en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando me fui, arrodillada junto a la cama de mi hermana, tan solo vigilándola.

\- Ah, Boruto, que bueno que llegas -sonríe al verme. Yo me acerco y le entrego la bolsa, mientras respiro cansado a causa de mi carrera. Mamá rápidamente revisa su contenido.

Desde que salí de su casa he temido que Sarada me haya engañado, que las medicinas jamás hayan estado en esa bolsa, pero al ver a mamá sonreír y sacarlas aquel sentimiento desagradable desaparece. El alivio lo reemplaza.

\- ¿No falta nada? -pregunto, porque quiero asegurarme. Ella asiente.

\- Con esto tu hermana de seguro mejorará -afirma-. Vigílala un momento, mientras voy a la cocina por la jeringuilla.

Se coloca de pie y sale del cuarto.

Quedamos solos.

Me acerco a la cama, a la misma que hace una semana compartí con ella. Mi hermana está cubierta tan solo con una sábana. En un comienzo trato de no mirarla fijamente, pero entonces veo que lleva encima su pijama. Eso significa que la fiebre no ha aumentado desde que me fui. Sin embargo, ella aún respira agitadamente, su cuerpo está sudoroso y su rostro sonrojado.

Un pañuelo cubre su frente.

Con cuidado lo tomó. Incluso sin tocarla directamente puedo sentir el calor que emana su piel, porque el pañuelo está caliente. Lo hundo en el agua un par de segundos, lo estrujo y luego lo coloco nuevamente sobre su frente, esperando que aquello la haga sentir mejor de alguna forma.

Tras eso, solo miro en silencio, las pequeñas gotas caer por el costado de su frente, empapando levemente su cabello.

Hasta que sus ojos se abren un segundo, de pronto.

\- ¿Mamá? -pregunta. Su voz suena cansada y débil.

\- Shh… mamá ya trae tu medicina -respondo. Ella asiente, girando para verme. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo, cansados y enfermos, me miran. Yo tengo que volver a acomodar el pañuelo en su frente, para que no caiga.

\- Hermano… -dice, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro enfermo-. Tienes tu abrigo puesto en casa…

Hasta que lo dice no me doy cuenta de que es verdad, y de que estoy realmente acalorado. No dudo en sacármelo y respirar profundo.

Ah, mucho mejor.

Ella ríe con la expresión que hago. De seguro he tenido que verme muy gracioso.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste? -me pregunta.

\- A ningún lugar importante, solo he tenido que ir por tus medicinas, pero ya volví -contesto. Decido de inmediato que no vale la pena contarle aquella historia, ni tampoco seguir enfadado con Sarada por su estúpido juego.

Y es que al final, resulta, no he tenido que arrodillarme.

En el último segundo la presidenta ha intervenido, ayudándome. Así que, supongo, deberé darle las gracias cuando la vea en la escuela esta semana.

Al final resulta que he conseguido lo que mi hermana necesitaba. Entonces, todo está bien.

\- Gracias -susurra, su voz es una simple exhalación. Verla tan débil consigue que mi corazón se apriete un momento.

\- Te sentirás mejor Hima, lo prometo, ahora duerme.

Ella asiente, cierra sus ojos nuevamente. Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

\- Quiero cenar hamburguesas, hermano.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto escucharla decir eso.

Con cuidado, y sabiendo que nadie más puede verme, me permito apartar un mechón de su cabello que cubre su rostro… me permito mirarla, aunque sea por unos leves instantes.

Cielos, ¿quién pensaría que está pequeña niña enferma es realmente mi gran y única debilidad?

\- Hamburguesas serán, Hima.

…

\- Hinata, ¡ya llegué!

El grito de papá y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me alertan.

Salgo de la cocina en menos de un segundo, antes de que él consiga llegar a la escalera.

\- ¡Shh! Himawari está durmiendo-ttebasa -le advierto de inmediato, tal y como mamá me ha pedido-. Si haces ruido, va a regañarte.

Al oírme papá se detiene, alza su cabeza para verme. Se da un momento para respirar agitado, intentando recuperar su respiración, y a continuación, deja caer su abrigo y su maletín justo en la entrada.

Como se nota que ha corrido directamente a casa del trabajo. Y aunque ciertamente me sorprende verlo tan temprano en casa, supongo que está bien. Significa que aún le importamos lo suficiente.

\- ¿Cómo está Himawari? -pregunta, acercándose por el pasillo.

\- Está tranquila, durmiendo. La fiebre le bajó hace algunas horas. Mamá dice que las medicinas que tía Sakura envió la harán sentir mejor -él suspira, luce verdaderamente aliviado con mis palabras-. Llegaste más temprano del trabajo hoy -no puedo evitar comentarlo-, ¿pudiste salir antes?

Papá me asiente. Desabotona su camisa y arroja un suspiro.

\- Hubo una reunión realmente importante y por eso no pude venir antes, pero en cuanto salí y recibí la noticia no dudé en volver. Tu madre está con Himawari, ¿verdad?

Asiento, sin responder nada.

Nos quedamos mirando entonces, tan solo un par de segundos, cuando a mí cabeza viene el hecho de que prácticamente no he cruzado palabra alguna con papá desde lo sucedido con la escuela militar. De hecho, aún no hemos conversado sobre eso.

Recordarlo es suficiente como para que la situación se vuelva incómoda.

\- ¿Qué haces? -papá hace la pregunta, apartando su vista rápidamente. Yo aprovecho aquello mismo para volver a la cocina.

\- Himawari no ha comido en todo el día, pensé en cocinarle algo para cuando despierte.

Un lindo detalle… aunque prácticamente no tengo ni idea de cómo llevarlo a cabo, porque no sé cocinar.

Mis ideas brillantes tenían que verse opacadas por mi falta de habilidades, ¿cierto?

\- Es una buena idea, te ayudaré -papá asiente. Tal y como yo, detesta sentirse inútil, así que no duda en caminar hacia el refrigerador. Por el rabillo del ojo lo veo sacar algunos huevos-. Un poco de papilla de seguro la hará sentir mejor…

¿Papilla? Oh no. Eso no va a suceder.

\- Ella pidió hamburguesas -papá me mira un segundo, para luego negar con su cabeza de inmediato.

\- Eso no es nutritivo. Lo mejor que puede comer es algo simple, para recuperar su salud -replica con seriedad-. Prepararemos papilla.

Me cruzo de brazos, enfrentándolo.

¿Quién se ha creído mi estúpido padre para venir a apoderarse de mi idea?

\- Ella no querrá comer eso, las hamburguesas son más deliciosas -camino y sujeto la sartén por el mango, pero él me detiene al sostenerla del otro extremo.

\- Himawari necesita recuperarse -habla, frunce su ceño. Yo tiro de la sartén hasta que la suelta.

\- Ella ya está bien. Le cocinaré hamburguesas, lo quieras o no.

\- Te he dicho que no.

Me enfado rápidamente.

Estúpido padre terco. Por mi se puede ir al diablo.

Le prometí una hamburguesa a mi hermana y planeo cumplir de cualquier forma.

\- Ella quiere cenar hamburguesas, viejo idiota.

\- Un segundo, he dicho que no -me llama. Yo decido ignorarlo. Lo siguiente que siento es como sostiene la sartén nuevamente-, ¡obedéceme!

No dudo en tirar de vuelta, furioso.

\- ¡Déjame tranquilo-ttebasa!

\- ¡Obedéceme de una vez-ttebayo!

\- ¡Eres un viejo…!

\- _¡Ustedes dos!_

La voz de mamá consigue que me detenga.

De la misma forma, papá también lo hace.

Ambos giramos para ver a la puerta al mismo tiempo, solo para encontrar a mamá de pie en el umbral, observándonos fijamente.

Mierda. Solo me basta verla para saber que está realmente furiosa con nosotros.

\- Mamá, yo…

\- Querida, yo…

\- Si van a estar gritando de esa forma, es momento de que se vayan.

Doy un salto. Su voz firme siempre me asusta. Y es que mamá ni siquiera necesita gritar para ser terrorífica, ella solo se impone por si sola.

\- Pero mamá…

\- Pero Hinata…

\- He dicho que se vayan. Himawari no necesita todo este escándalo.

Cuando consigo reaccionar, estoy de pie en la entrada, sosteniendo mis zapatos para evitar quedar descalzo en la calle. Luego, tan rápido que ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta, escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse justo tras de mí.

Y, al final de todo, el cerrojo dando vueltas. Giro a ver, solo para comprobar lo que ya sé.

La puerta está cerrada, lo que significa que mamá acaba de echarme sin cenar.

Esto es únicamente mala suerte.

\- Ah, suelo olvidar lo estricta que puede ser… -papá, aún a mi lado, arroja su propio suspiro. Pronto se inclina, para colocarse sus zapatos-. Supongo que Himawari estará bien.

No respondo. No importa qué, no puedo evitar tener un único pensamiento respecto a lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Es tu culpa -él guarda silencio al oírme, simplemente me mira algunos segundos. Me preparo para cualquier respuesta que vaya a darme.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo y luego volvemos?

Su pregunta es tan inesperada que no sé qué contestar. De hecho, esperaba que más bien quisiera volver al trabajo o algo similar.

Mi estómago ruge justo entonces, haciéndome recordar lo hambriento que estoy. Papá sonríe al oírlo y se aleja hacia la entrada.

\- Ven, vamos, todavía es temprano -me llama, y no dice nada más.

Me calzo los zapatos mientras decido si seguirlo o no. Aunque, ¿realmente tengo más opciones?

Si lo reflexiono con cuidado… incluso aunque terminemos peleando, que es lo que probablemente sucederá, al menos habré cenado.

En cuanto oye mis pasos, papá gira a ver sobre su hombro. Me mira con cierta satisfacción, pero yo ignoro su tonta sonrisa.

Nunca he ansiado tanto estar en otro sitio como ahora.

Y es que, cielos, atorado con papá. Realmente no puedo tener peor suerte.

¿Qué clase de giro retorcido es este?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Pequeña (gran) nota:** Bueno, hola, aquí yo, escribiendo esta pequeña nota a modo de disculpa/aviso. No, no cancelaré el fic, ajaja (espero, este año será algo movido para mí). Tiene más bien que ver con la forma en que escribo. Sucede que estoy intentado crear un fic decente que valga la pena leer y, mientras lo hago, me doy cuenta nuevamente que, como siempre, soy de alargar las historias que escribo, tal vez innecesariamente para algunas personas (aunque cierto día, un amigo me dijo que había algo positivo en este pequeño defecto, y era que justamente trabaja adecuadamente a los personajes y sus relaciones). El romance también sigue siendo un problema para mí, especialmente por el complejo escenario en el que he insertado a Boruto, dónde para él cualquier tipo de romance queda descartado al ser su hermana el objeto de su afecto (y, si pueden ver, esta simple idea es la que también guía sus acciones y decisiones en la historia. Mientras que cualquier otro personaje intentaría una acción para confesar sus sentimientos, él busca todo lo contrario). Pretendo cambiar eso en algún punto, pero tomará tiempo e intentos, así que, si tal vez hay alguien a quién le parezca que avanzo muy lento (ahora, o en el futuro), quiero disculparme de antemano, pero así es como escribo y por más que quiera adelantarlo, la historia está estructurada en mi mente. Dije al comienzo que Boruto sería mi protagonista en este fic, y eso implica que quiero trabajar muchas cosas con él, entre ellas su relación con Hima, con Naruto y con el resto de los personajes (Sarada, Sumire, Inojin y Mitsuki serán importantes a futuro), pero debo advertir que Boruto siempre contendrá sus sentimientos ante el temor de ser descubierto. Ya que no es un narrador omnisciente, solo tiene acceso a la información que él maneja o presencia. Lo que otros personajes piensen, sientan o hagan, le es completamente desconocido.

Siento si asuste a alguien ajaja, es solo que fue una reflexión que hice al ver la lista de episodios que tengo, una preocupación que me nació nuevamente. Como suelo ser realmente muy insegura al momento de escribir, especialmente al leer historias de otros autores, la inseguridad me agarra apenas publico el nuevo capitulo. Pienso en cosas como "no hay mucho romance e Hima no salió demasiado, ¿les gustara?", pero, a pesar de todos esos temores, tengo en verdad muchas ganas de escribir esta historia, le he tomado mucho cariño a pesar de que haya nacido tan repentinamente (nunca estuvo planificada para comenzar ajaja, se suponía que yo no escribiría historias nuevas en estos meses, pero aquí estoy). Es eso, más que nada. Supongo que finalmente darles las gracias, porque sus comentarios de verdad me hacen sentir que vale la pena el tiempo que le dedico a los capítulos, ver que les gusta lo que escribo, y lamento si me explaye demasiado.

Nos vemos la siguiente semana, gracias por leer!


	19. Reflejo

Tres semanas sin capitulo, ¡y en verdad no sé como disculparme! No pensé que me tomaría tanto volver a escribir. Solo puedo decir que tuve semanas realmente ajetreadas, sumándose en ellas el final de mi práctica profesional con mi viaje de regreso a casa (ya que estuve realizándola en otra ciudad). Solo han pasado cuatro días desde que llegué, los cuales dedique a ordenar un poco el desastre que es mi vida (y a acompañar a mi familia, a quienes no he visto en meses), y hoy que por fin he tenido un día libre... ¡me enfermé! (¡el maldito cambio de clima me derribó!). Sin embargo, quise terminar el capítulo, porque sentí que si no escribía no lo haría jamás. Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza.

 **secretlistener:** Sobre la relación con Naruto, bueno, Boruto entiende que es imposible solucionar las cosas con su padre sin ser 100% honesto con él. En ese sentido, hay una pared en medio. Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero disfrutes el capitulo.

 **Gabe Logan:** Sí, me inspiré en el capitulo de Hima enferma (de paso, estoy muy atrasada en el anime de Boruto ajaja), y claro que planeo manejar un poco ese interés romántico que se vio en el manga. Gracias por leer.

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** Sarada se está convirtiendo poco a poco en la enemiga pública número uno, jaja. Gracias por la idea, la aplique lo mejor que pude dentro del capítulo (originalmente ella no sería mencionada), pero prometo utilizarla mejor más adelante.

 **Procrastinacion:** Ajajaj, gracias por el animo, sé que todas mis historias son excesivamente largas. Yo también siento que valdrá la pena.

 **Parallax-Jordan:** ¡Gracias! Lo que más me interesa es justamente desarrollar a Boruto como personaje y sus relaciones.

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** ¡Hola, gracias por tu comentario! (Amo los comentarios largos, es mi secreto ajaja) Me alegra que te gustase la historia y me encanto leer tu análisis sobre la relación entre Boruto y Sarada. Muy bueno, en verdad. Claro que todavía quedan cosas por revelarse, y de igual forma con otros personajes. Sumire también tomará importancia pronto, eso lo aseguro. Muchas gracias por los animos.

 **Kai vp:** Al parecer, deberé buscar el equilibrio para no caer en la monotonía ajaja, gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Reflejo**

 **…**

.

Aunque les parezca difícil de creer… mi relación con papá no siempre fue tan mala como lo es hoy.

Solo sucede que, al igual que con cualquier relación que he tenido en mi vida, yo mismo la he saboteado hasta el punto de ser insalvable; hasta el punto de conseguir que los pocos buenos momentos se conviertan en recuerdos lejanos de lo que podría ser la vida de alguien más. Ante esa regla general de mi vida, la única excepción se trata de mamá, sin embargo, cuando reflexiono sobre la relación que tengo con papá también quiero pensar que nuestra distancia no es únicamente mi culpa.

No recuerdo exactamente el momento en que todo cambió. Solo recuerdo que fue en algún momento entre mi infancia y adolescencia, cuando me encontraba luchando contra mis oscuros sentimientos. Un día, aquella tensión eterna entre nosotros simplemente se interpuso, para ya no marcharse.

Él había comenzado a pasar más tiempo en la oficina también, ocupado con su trabajo, esforzándose para que nunca nos faltara nada en casa. O al menos eso solía decir mamá, cada vez que yo le preguntaba por él.

" _Papá se esfuerza cada día, por nosotros, así que debemos ser pacientes y comprensivos_ ". Eran tantas las veces que oía esa frase, que llegué a memorizarla. Incluso siendo solo un niño, yo era capaz de notar la ausencia de papá todo el tiempo.

Me recuerdo a mí mismo deseando con frecuencia que papá volviera a casa antes de la cena, para volver a jugar juntos como siempre, en vez de que me obsequiara un nuevo videojuego como compensación por el tiempo perdido.

Luego, cuando mis notas comenzaron a descender en la escuela, cuando mis problemas aumentaron poco a poco, todo a causa de los sentimientos que tanto me esforzaba en ocultar, las cosas con papá… simplemente se convirtieron en lo que son ahora.

Y es imposible de resolver, por supuesto, porque papá es papá, y yo soy yo. ¿Lo entienden?

Me refiero a que no hay manera en que tantos años de tensión, tantos secretos y tanto silencio, simplemente puedan desaparecer de un segundo a otro.

No hay manera en que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes para nosotros. O, al menos, eso es lo que yo pienso…

\- _Dos ramen de cerdo, por favor._

La voz de papá me llega algo lejana. Cuando la escucho, abandono sin querer el monologo en mi mente para volver a la realidad, al restaurante ruidoso, inundado de conversaciones; y al persistente aroma a fideos y caldo que se cuela por mi nariz.

Como se trata de, literalmente, la comida favorita de papá, no me sorprende que escojamos un restaurante que solo sirva ramen. Si me lo preguntan, yo hubiese preferido cenar hamburguesas, pero ya que él es quién me ha invitado supongo que no puedo quejarme.

Abro mis ojos para echarle un vistazo al restaurante que papá escogió para cenar. Pese a que solo lo he mirado de reojo un par de veces, al pasar por fuera, reconozco de inmediato el lugar en el que nos encontramos.

 _Ichiraku Ramen_. Su restaurante favorito. Y, también, el lugar en el que él y mamá tuvieron su primera cita, como ella misma me contó alguna vez.

" _Un lugar muy especial_ " -dijo mamá, cuando se lo consulté. Mirándolo ahora, pienso en que probablemente papá no tenía dinero para invitarla a un sitio más elegante. Aunque luce como un sitio ameno, porque de no ser así estoy seguro de que no habría tantas familias aquí, disfrutando la comida.

Por el rabillo del ojo noto que papá me descubre observando alrededor. Cuando nuestras miradas chocan él abre su boca, para hablar, aunque yo ya estoy seguro de lo que planea contarme.

\- ¿Sabes?, con tu madre…

\- Lo sé -mi voz suena algo tosca, pero creo que no puedo evitarlo-. Mamá me lo dijo. Aquí fue donde tuvieron su primera cita.

Él sonríe, y yo reconozco la nostalgia en su mirada. ¿Acaso estará recordando ese momento?

\- Te lo dijo, ¿eh?

\- Claro que sí, un día, mientras pasábamos por fuera.

Él guarda silencio, no parece tener nada más que decirme. Y yo tampoco tengo nada que contarle.

Permanecemos en silencio hasta que los platillos que papá ordenó llegan.

El aroma a ramen de cerdo me recuerda de pronto lo hambriento que me siento, y, aunque está lejos de ser mi comida favorita, pronto me descubro tomando los palillos para comenzar a comer.

No es una hamburguesa, pero supongo que servirá.

Fieles a no derribar la pared entre nosotros, comenzamos a cenar en silencio.

Tal vez demasiado en silencio como para estar en un restaurante tan lleno de vida. Calculo que, probablemente, somos las únicas personas en todo el lugar que no están conversando o riéndose.

Y me molesta notarlo. O, lo que me molesta en realidad, es el gesto tranquilo que papá lleva, mientras disfruta su cena como si no hubiese ningún problema entre nosotros.

Padre estúpido. ¿Acaso no sientes esta horrible tensión entre nosotros?

¿Soy el único que detesta estar aquí en este segundo?

\- Tu madre me envió un mensaje por la tarde -papá habla por fin, de un segundo a otro. Sin soltar los palillos, aparta la mirada de su plato para fijarla en mí-. Dijo que fuiste a casa de Sakura por las medicinas para Himawari, y que Sarada estaba allí.

Termino de tragar lo que tengo en la boca y lo miro. Mi curiosidad ha despertado con sus palabras.

¿A qué viene ese tema?

Más que una conversación cotidiana, ¿será acaso su forma de intentar ignorar lo que nos ha sucedido en los últimos días?

¿Qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Seguirle el juego y fingir que todo está bien?

\- Nadie más podía hacerlo-ttebasa -sin una respuesta clara, simplemente contesto su pregunta. Él me asiente, medita mi respuesta.

\- ¿No hubo problemas entre ustedes mientras estabas allá?

Dejo de comer.

\- ¿Eso a qué viene? -él me mira un instante, antes de responderme.

\- Solo quería preguntar cómo van las cosas con Sarada. Sé que no son amigos, pero quería saber cómo se llevan cotidianamente.

Recordar de golpe cómo Sarada me ordenó arrodillarme, y lo cerca que realmente estuve de hacerlo, consigue que la sangre me hierva.

\- Es una idiota, de pies a cabeza -las palabras simplemente me salen. Pienso, por un segundo, que papá me regañara por insultar a su ahijada, pero sorpresivamente él solo asiente.

\- Es lo que yo solía decir de su padre-ttebayo -suspira, con aire nostálgico-. ¿Quién diría que las cosas serían tan iguales con ustedes?

Tras eso, vuelve a su ramen. Yo no. De pronto, he perdido el apetito.

\- Todavía peleas con el tío Sasuke -mencionarlo me produce un sabor horrible en la boca.

\- Cierto, pero también somos buenos amigos -decide él, sin quitar la vista de su comida-. Pese a que siempre está viajando, aún nos vemos de vez en cuando, conversamos, hacemos cosas juntos…

 _Como planear enviar a tu hijo mayor a la escuela militar_ … me muerdo la lengua para no soltar lo que estoy pensando. Sin embargo, tan pronto me contengo, sé que lo terminaré diciendo de todas formas, en algún otro momento.

Cielos. Este es el primer tiempo de calidad que tengo con papá en mucho tiempo y ya sé perfectamente cómo voy a arruinarlo.

\- La diferencia es que no me interesa ser amigo de Sarada. De hecho, me iría mejor si ella simplemente dejara de molestarme todo el tiempo -él sonríe con mis palabras, por alguna razón.

\- Las amistades más fuertes pueden surgir de una rivalidad. Yo sé muy bien de eso.

\- Sarada fue quien eligió dejar de ser mi amiga -le recuerdo. Un ligero malestar me invade al pensar en eso, pero me decido ignorarlo.

Porque no quiero perder mi tiempo recordando aquella vieja amistad. No vale la pena lamentarme por una persona que en verdad jamás fue mi amiga.

\- Bueno, es difícil conocer el otro lado de la historia, tal vez las cosas fueron diferentes para ella -papá sonríe. De pronto, me mira como si fuese un niño en medio de una absurda rabieta. Y aquello me molesta profundamente-. Cuando tenía tu edad, por ejemplo, recuerdo que pelee con tu tía Sakura por culpa de un…

\- ¿Acaso pretendes hablar de Sarada y su familia toda la noche para evitar hablar de la escuela militar?

Soltar la pregunta es cómo por fin reventar una burbuja. Por un mero instante el alivio me cubre. Alivio por haber dicho aquellas palabras que estaban carcomiéndome.

Al respecto, papá solo interrumpe sus palabras y me mira fijamente, por casi un minuto completo. Yo no aparto mi mirada de él, porque quiero demostrarle que no me asusta para nada.

No me asusta. Ni él, ni sus amenazas.

\- Cierto, deberíamos hablarlo -decide finalmente, enderezándose frente a mí. Yo espero a que continúe-, especialmente por como terminaron dándose las cosas.

Está vez consigo percibir aquel tono acusatorio en su voz. Y lo entiendo.

Después de todo, soy el responsable de que pelease con mamá.

\- Estás enfadado porque mamá lo supo -él no dice nada, simplemente me observa en silencio. Y yo resoplo-. No es como si me hubieses dejado otra opción, ¿no crees?

\- No es eso, Boruto.

\- No pensé que tía Sakura se lo contaría a mamá, yo solo quería que ella hablara contigo para que cambiaras de parecer…

\- Te dije que no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

\- Ese internado no es una opción… -papá habla con seriedad en está ocasión-, al menos no para tu madre. Pero, como tu padre, tampoco me gusta que andes por allí metiéndote en cada problema que encuentres. Tienes que controlarte, Boruto, en verdad -añade, mirándome fijamente y entrecerrando sus ojos.

Tengo que apretar mis puños para no responder lo que tengo en mi mente.

¿Controlarme? Papá me trata como si yo fuese un animal salvaje.

\- Hablas como si jamás hubieras estado en una pelea-ttebasa.

\- Estuve en peleas, como cualquier chico, pero jamás llegué a tener el rostro tan golpeado como el tuyo -me rebate. Su rostro, demasiado serio, me enfada. Al verlo, lo único en lo que pienso es que, por mucho que lo intente, no consigo recordar a papá dedicándome otra expresión en el último tiempo que no sea aquel gesto serio.-. Ni llegué tarde a casa, tras el anochecer, negándome a dar explicaciones de en dónde estuve.

Él sigue hablando, pero no tengo interés en escucharlo más.

\- ¿Ni siquiera cuando el abuelo Hiashi te dio una paliza por desafiarlo para invitar a mamá a salir?

\- Eso fue diferente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber si es diferente? Ni siquiera sabes la razón por la que me meto en problemas todo el tiempo.

Papá no responde. Y yo no añado nada más.

En vez de eso, nos quedamos en silencio los siguientes minutos, mientras el ramen se enfría.

Por un instante, devuelvo mi vista al platillo, dónde mi rostro se refleja en el caldo. En está ocasión lo único que consigo ver son los moretones, marcados en mi piel como si estuviesen retándome a continuar negando que existen, y burlándose de mí por ser incapaz de hacerlos desparecer. Frustrado, empujo el naruto con los palillos para revolver el líquido.

Mi reflejo se deforma y yo aparto mi vista.

Odio no saber que decirle a papá.

Lo único que pienso es en que mamá lo arruinó en está ocasión. ¿Qué demonios habrá estado pensando al dejarnos solos a ambos? ¿No habrá imaginado este desenlace?

O, ¿lo habrá hecho a propósito para que conversáramos con papá de una vez?

Él resopla de pronto. Luce exhausto, como si ya no quisiera seguir discutiendo. ¿Pensará en lo mismo que yo?

\- Por mucho que desapruebe tu actitud, tu madre tiene la razón -repite. Su voz suena cansada, pero el gesto serio continúa en su rostro-. Pensar en el internado no fue lo correcto, ni tampoco lo fue ocultártelo, ni a ti ni a tu madre. No debí escuchar a Sasuke, pero puedo asegurar que la idea solo pasó por mi mente un momento, porque luego entendí que estaba cometiendo un error-ttebayo. Esa es la razón por la cual el folleto se encontraba en esa caja que derribaste. Porque eran papeles viejos, que planeaba botar al finalizar la semana -papá lo dice tan calmadamente que pareciera estar contándome sobre el clima. También me mira, probablemente intentando analizar mi reacción. Yo me aseguro de no despegar mi vista de él-. Quiero que sepas, que para cuando Sarada te contó sobre la escuela, yo ya la había descartado por completo.

No le respondo, ni tampoco finjo sorpresa.

Increíblemente, yo ya había sido capaz de deducir lo que papá acaba de revelarme. Después de todo, es verdad lo que dice sobre el folleto: estaba en aquella caja con papeles viejos. Pero el pánico del momento no me permitió pensar en ello sino hasta días atrás. Sin embargo, lo que también es cierto es que entre la propuesta del tío Sasuke y que aquel folleto acabara en la basura, pasaron seis meses.

Seis meses que no puedo permitirme ignorar.

\- ¿Quieres una medalla por tu honestidad entonces? -papá frunce el ceño con mi respuesta. Y una parte de mí siente ganas de abofetearme por lo que acabo de decir.

¿Acaso no puedo mantener mi boca cerrada un minuto?

\- No, Boruto, quiero que actúes como un niño de tu edad. Está bien si no te gusta la escuela, pero al menos podrías intentar mejorar tus calificaciones un poco. ¿Acaso quieres repetir el año?

\- Y tú podrías intentar pasar más tiempo en casa -sé que mi replica no tiene sentido, sin embargo, sirve para que papá guarde silencio. A continuación, él me queda mirando, esperando que yo termine de hablar, y aunque no tengo nada más que decirle, consigo desahogarme por un instante-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no eres perfecto, estúpido padre.

Él se ofende al oírme, puedo verlo con claridad.

\- Nunca he dicho que soy perfecto. Además, mi trabajo…

\- Ya lo sé, tu trabajo es muy importante -lo interrumpo, alzando mi voz. Él hace silencio-, pero estar en casa también lo debería ser-ttebasa. No es justo que me repliques solo a mí, si tú nunca estás para acompañar a mamá e Hima -él abre su boca para replicar. Sé perfectamente lo que piensa recriminarme, pero incluso para eso ya tengo una respuesta preparada-. Sí, ya sé, puede que yo me la pase encerrado en mi cuarto, pero al menos estoy allí por si mamá me necesita. ¿En dónde estabas tú cuando Hima necesitaba que alguien fuera a buscar sus medicinas?

Pienso que papá va a enfadarse aún más por lo que acabo de decir, incluso pienso en que va a castigarme por ello, pero, contrariamente, algo cambia en su mirada en cuanto termino de hablar. De pronto, la seriedad desaparece de su rostro.

\- Amas mucho a tu madre y tu hermana, ¿no es así? -murmura. La sonrisa que forma me desconcierta por completo-. Realmente eso me deja bastante tranquilo-ttebayo -suspira, aliviado-. Así sé que ambas están bien, si tú estás con ellas.

Entonces nuevamente me sonríe y, a continuación, alza su mano y acaricia mi cabello como hacia cuando yo era un niño.

Yo me aparto tan rápido como puedo.

Estúpido padre. No quiero que me sonría de esa manera, como si las cosas estuviesen bien.

No están bien, nada bien. Y yo soy la prueba de ello.

Si él hubiera pasado más tiempo en casa, con nosotros, tal vez yo jamás hubiera desarrollado estos sentimientos que tengo por mi hermana.

\- Boruto -él habla de pronto, captando mi atención nuevamente. Continúa sonriendo como si yo no me hubiese alejado de él-. ¿Recuerdas esa reunión importante de la que te conté en casa? ¿La qué tuve hoy?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora quieres desviar la conversación hablándome del trabajo? -resoplo. Él me queda observando fijamente, probablemente espera a que termine de quejarme-. No me importa lo que hagas en tu trabajo, pero deberías ser más consciente con mamá. Ella te extraña, todo el tiempo, aunque jamás lo diga. No es justo que se quede sola siempre -papá sonríe de nuevo y a mí me enfada no entender el motivo de su sonrisa. Él no debería sonreír cuando me estoy quejando-. Y, además, Hima siempre está preguntándole cuando iremos al parque contigo nuevamente, y ni mamá ni yo sabemos qué decirle para que deje de…

\- Boruto -él me interrumpe, su voz es calmada-. Hoy me ascendieron… en el trabajo.

Guardo silencio. No puedo evitarlo.

De pronto, aunque el restaurante está lleno de gente riéndose y conversando, no hay nada más que llame mi atención que este horrible silencio que se acaba de instalar entre nosotros.

Papá ha dejado de mirarme también. En cambio, tiene su mirada fija en el plato de comida, moviendo el ramen tibio de un lado a otro con los palillos.

\- ¿Te… ascendieron?

No sé qué siento con exactitud en cuanto lo veo asentir con la cabeza, aún sin mirarme a los ojos. De pronto, un desagradable torbellino de emociones me invade.

Sé, por un instante, que siento tristeza… pero es efímera.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Sorpresa… o tal vez rabia?

No. Nada de eso. Es decepción.

Aunque no debería sorprenderme por estás cosas, no con papá, no puedo evitar sentirla.

\- Tu madre aún no lo sabe, planeaba contárselo en la cena, pero hoy el ejecutivo a cargo fue transferido y quedo una vacante -él sigue hablando, mientras juega con su comida. Su voz es calmada, por alguna razón-. Me ofrecieron el puesto y decidí aceptarlo. Significa más dinero, más responsabilidades y…

\- Y más trabajo -añado yo. Él se mantiene serio, pero finalmente vuelve a mirarme y deja los palillos de lado.

\- Desde la próxima semana ya no podré llegar a tiempo para cenar con ustedes. Lo siento mucho.

No. No quiero sus disculpas.

\- Mamá podría retrasar la cena una hora.

Cuando las palabras salen de mi boca, papá me mira con tristeza. Y yo me siento patético.

No puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué me enfada tanto que él no llegue a cenar?

\- No creo que eso…

\- Himawari no tiene porque siempre acostarse tan temprano -insisto. Y aunque sé que mi suplica es patética, que yo soy patético, no consigo callarme-. Puede esperarte despierta el tiempo que sea necesario. O tal vez podemos ir hasta tu oficina, cenar juntos y…

\- Boruto…

\- ¡O no lo sé, maldición! -me levanto de la mesa, en un impulso. Los latidos de mi corazón aumentan hasta ser desagradables-. ¡¿Cómo no hay nada que puedas hacer para llegar a casa a cenar con tu familia?!

Él me mira fijamente, sin moverse de su lugar. Yo puedo distinguir perfectamente el sentimiento que su rostro refleja.

Así que, estúpido padre, ¿de quién de nosotros dos te sientes decepcionado esta vez?

\- Boruto, toma asiento -me ordena. Por el rabillo del ojo descubro como la gente de las mesas más cercanas nos está mirando, interrumpiendo sus propias veladas por espiar la nuestra.

Pese a que nunca he sentido tantas ganas de marcharme de ningún lugar, obedezco y vuelvo a tomar asiento. Y me quedo en silencio, odiándolo por arruinarlo todo.

Como si el tiempo que pasa en casa no fuese lo suficientemente corto… ¿por qué tenía que aceptar el estúpido ascenso?

Es más, si él hace este tipo de cosas, tomando decisiones por su cuenta, ¿para qué demonios me esfuerzo tanto en proteger nuestra familia si él solo se aleja cada vez más?

\- Ser adulto significa tomar decisiones difíciles. Lo entenderás cuando madurez -papá habla, en vista de que yo no he dicho ninguna palabra. Como no quiero escuchar ningún sermón de su parte, respondo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

\- Quiero ver como usas ese argumento para explicarle a mamá porque no llegarás a cenar -él vuelve a fruncir su ceño, pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Y es que, si hay alguien además de mí, a quién mamá le ha recriminado su poco tiempo en casa, es precisamente a papá. Ella simplemente no estará feliz con la decisión que él ha tomado.

Puede que las peleas en casa no estén lejos de terminarse.

\- No intento ser egoísta, es por el bien de nuestra familia -él sigue hablando. Yo me abstengo de contestar lo que estoy pensando-. Sé que tengo que esforzarme aún más todavía, y prometo encontrar la manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero hasta entonces me gustaría que tú también te esforzaras por mejorar las cosas.

Y, al decir lo último, clava sus ojos en mí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Digo que hay mucho que podrías mejorar -yo guardo silencio, porque sé que es verdad, aunque me niegue a aceptarlo-. Tu comportamiento o tus calificaciones están entre ellas, y si dejaras de llegar a casa con tu rostro golpeado también sería un buen punto de partida. Pero Hinata no quiere que te exija demasiado, y ciertamente yo tampoco era lo que alguien consideraría un buen estudiante-ttebayo -añade, arrojando un suspiro cansado-, así que haremos un trato, ¿de acuerdo? Si prometes mejorar en una sola cosa en particular, se acabarán los castigos y nos olvidaremos de la escuela militar, y nunca más mencionaremos una idea similar. Sin embargo, si tu comportamiento empeora aún más, sin ninguna explicación valida…

Papá no termina la frase, probablemente porque no se atreve a mencionarlo o porque simplemente no está seguro de que amenaza utilizar. Pero a mí no me cuesta adivinar que, sea en lo que sea que papá esté pensando, el internado americano tiene que ver en sus planes.

Para mí, en cambio, la única frase que realmente me queda danto vueltas es sobre la de mejorar en una sola cosa en particular a cambio de que los castigos y peleas se acaben.

Y es que… ¿una cosa? ¿Solo una?

Lo que sea que vaya a pedirme, no puede ser tan fácil de lograr.

\- ¿Qué cosa es? -él me mira nuevamente. Mi corazón acelera, ansioso.

\- Himawari extraña a su hermano mayor.

Dato curioso. ¿Sabían que cuando alguien intenta atacar a un erizo de tierra, este se cierra sobre sí mismo y alza sus púas, como método de defensa?

Bueno, pues en este momento me acabo de convertir en un erizo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si ni siquiera estás con nosotros? Y mucho menos ahora -replico. Mi pregunta le duele y, por solo un momento, a mí también me duele.

Al parecer aún no sé cómo defenderme sin clavarme mis propias púas.

\- Porque se le ve en los ojos, cada vez que te mira -papá sí responde mi pregunta. Incluso me sonríe con tristeza-. A pesar de los problemas en que te has metido en este tiempo, también has demostrado ser un buen hermano cuando la situación lo requiere. Y con tu madre queremos que siga siendo de esa forma. Sé también que Himawari sería muy feliz si vuelves a ser su amigo, como antes.

\- No me interesa ser amigo de mi tonta hermana-dattebasa.

Mi mentira es tan obvia que incluso papá se ríe de ella. Eso me preocupa.

\- Vamos, no digas eso. Antes eran tan unidos que hacían todo juntos, jamás te despegabas de su lado -me recuerda. El pecho comienza a dolerme al escucharlo-. Entiendo la distancia que has tomado conmigo y con tu madre, la adolescencia es una edad difícil, después de todo, pero de verdad ninguno de nosotros consigue entender esa distancia con tu hermana…

Guardo silencio, desvío mi vista.

Y me muerdo el labio, con fuerza.

Porque, de pronto, solo quiero hablarle sobre lo confundido, enojado y culpable que me siento todo el tiempo, al pensar en mi hermana; y quiero hablarle de los horribles sentimientos que me invaden desde que soy un niño, aquellos sentimientos que nadie más posee. Porque quiero ser sincero, por una sola vez, y contarle a alguien como realmente me siento con todo lo que estoy viviendo.

Y no debo hacerlo, porque hace mucho tiempo he decidido cargar con todo por mi cuenta; he decidido que mamá y papá no sepan nunca quién soy en verdad. Porque de seguro se culparían, cuando quién está enfermo en verdad soy yo.

\- Como ya sabes, yo no tuve hermanos, ni hermanas. Siempre estuve solo. -papá vuelve a hablar, repitiéndome lo mismo que mamá me ha contado antes-. Así que realmente me puse muy contento cuando con tu madre supimos que Himawari venía en camino. Ella, claro, se sentía más preocupada al respecto. Le asustaba contarte, porque pensaba que podrías colocarte celoso. Y, de hecho, por un tiempo fue así -él ríe, al recordar algo-, una mañana, durante el desayuno, nos exigiste que debíamos devolver a tu futura hermana, porque no querías compartir tus juguetes con ella, así que Hinata comenzó a temer que la odiarías…

Mientras habla, puedo imaginar la preocupación que mamá debió sentir. Claro, ella probablemente pensaba que yo terminaría detestando a mi hermana menor, que nuestra relación sería parecida a la que ella y tía Hanabi tuvieron en sus infancias… pero contrariamente a eso termine siendo un buen hermano mayor.

No, más que eso.

Yo… yo termine por enamorarme de mi hermana completamente.

Sin embargo, eso no es algo que pueda decirle nunca a papá. Sería una estupidez.

\- Pero ¿sabes?, todo eso cambio totalmente, el día en que llegamos a casa del hospital y la viste por primera vez -él sigue hablándome. Incluso cierra sus ojos un instante y, sin quererlo, yo también recuerdo el momento del cual habla. Y me duele-. Tus ojos no dejaban de brillar mientras la sostenías entre tus brazos. Y sé con certeza que jamás te vi ser tan feliz por nadie antes. Cuando se trataba de Himawari, tú…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme? -voy al grano. Él abre sus ojos para mirarme y suspira, pero al final sonríe, como si agradeciera mi atención

\- Que seas un buen hermano, tal y como antes, Boruto -pronuncia, como si se tratara de algo realmente fácil. Aunque, en realidad si es algo fácil, para cualquier hermano mayor debería serlo-. Ayudarla con sus tareas, acompañarla viendo televisión, saliendo con ella… simplemente pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hermana, como solías hacer antes. ¿Qué dices?

¿Que qué digo?

Que aceptar su trato me haría romper todas las reglas que, por años, me he forzado a seguir.

Que, si lo hago, temo ser incapaz de conseguir que alguna vez estos sentimientos me abandonen, como tanto necesito.

Y que, aun así, estar con ella es lo único que quiero hacer.

\- Digo que lo que hago con mi tiempo es cosa mía-ttebasa.

Papá frunce su ceño al oír mi respuesta, hace un mohín y me mira como si fuese un fastidio intentar comprenderme. Mi terquedad parece sorprenderle todavía.

 _De tal palo, tal astilla…_ el dicho llega a mi mente sin intención. Y mientras lo miro, por un momento no puedo evitar preguntarme nuevamente cómo habrá sido papá a mi edad, que tanto nos hubiésemos parecido.

¿Qué haría él de estar en mi lugar?

\- Boruto… -me llama, como si de pronto le apenara hablarme-, ¿acaso no quieres volver a cuidar de tu hermana como antes?

¿Tiene sentido contestar tu pregunta, papá?

Cielos, ¿por qué no puedes ver que todo lo que hago, y lo que soy, es por cuidar de mi hermana? ¿Por protegerla de mí mismo?

Y, aun así, ¿no consigue ser suficiente para mamá y para ti?

\- Himawari necesita a su hermano mayor -insiste. No dudo en responder.

\- Ella no me necesita.

 _Ella, de hecho, estaría mejor conmigo lo más lejos posible._

\- Los hermanos siempre se necesitan -papá me replica con convicción. Yo hago silencio.

Parece que, incluso sentados frente a frente, conversando, la pared entre nosotros es imposible de derribar. No con todas las mentiras, secretos y silencios que he creado en los últimos años.

\- No hay más opciones, ¿cierto? -él niega con su cabeza, seriamente.

\- No creas que me siento orgulloso, pero ahora que estaré más tiempo en el trabajo necesito asegurar que estarás en casa -responde. Se da un segundo para mirarme, antes de continuar hablando-. Tiempo de calidad con tu hermana, y a cambio ya no habrá más castigos ni volveré a mencionar la escuela en América. Esa es mi propuesta, si la tomas o la dejas, es tu elección.

Eso último es mentira, ¿por qué que clase de elección es si no puedo decidir con libertad?

Incluso si dice que puedo elegir, la verdad es que no hay más opciones. Al menos no existe una que pueda usar sin sacrificar algo importante a cambio.

Si decido hacerlo, estaré cometiendo una locura. Pretendiendo ser un buen hermano mayor nuevamente; pretendiendo ser capaz de mantener mis verdaderos sentimientos alejados.

Una locura y ya.

Por eso, sintiéndome arrinconado entre la espada y la pared, me permito pensar en Hima un solo instante. Pensar en lo mucho que la lastimará saber que, desde ahora, papá no llegará a cenar; y, también, en lo feliz que será si yo decido pasar más tiempo con ella y con mamá.

De verdad, ¿qué tan lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar por mi hermana?

\- Lo haré.

Papá sonríe. Puedo ver lo aliviado que se siente por mi respuesta.

Sin decir nada más, él vuelve a tomar los palillos y a probar su ramen. A continuación, comienza a quejarse.

Estúpido padre, la cena ya se ha enfriado por completo, ¿sabes?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	20. Buen hermano

Vamos a ver si alcanzo a subir otro capitulo antes del fin de semana, ya que debo compensarles por la espera!

 **kai vp** : ajaja no podía ser tan fácil para este pequeño bribón

 **Parallax-Jordan** : Las cosas estarán movidas, efectivamente!

 **Procrastinacion** : A mí también me da miedo que Naruto se entere de la verdad :(

 **Gabe Logan** : Bueno, Naruto usó algo de culpa al recordarle lo mucho que cambió su relación con Hima, y luego usó el chantaje directo para rematar ajaja. Pero servirá para el propósito, un burrito en casa es un burrito que pasa más tiempo con su hermana.

 **secretlistener** : Boruto is strong, but a sweet and kind Hima could be his perdition.

 **Omnipotente Vargas** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario ajaa, ya quiero darle a este chico algunos momentos más alegres :(

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Buen hermano**

 **…**

.

Díganme, ¿hay algo más aburrido que una historia por completo predecible?

 _\- ¡Este es tu fin, mocoso! ¡Jamás podrás derrotarme!_

 _\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Porque todo el mundo confía en mí, así que definitivamente no puedo perder!_

 _\- ¡Tu poder se ha terminado! ¿De dónde sacarás más? ¡Es tu fin, jaja!_

\- _¡Mi deseo de proteger a mis amigos será suficiente para derrotarte! ¡Esa es toda la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante!_

Oh, cielos. ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que el anime comenzó a aburrirme tanto?

No es que tenga nada en contra de las series de anime, más bien lo que me cansa son los clichés que usan en ellas. Por ejemplo, con el típico protagonista, que es presentado como un adolescente ordinario y sin ningún talento -al menos a primera vista-, para luego descubrirse que, además de su impresionante tenacidad con la cuál se abre camino, posee alguna otra habilidad o talento que lo hace completamente único en toda la historia.

Tal vez crean que soy amargado por pensarlo de esa forma, pero supongo que prefiero las historias con personajes que sean diferentes a lo esperado, es decir, opuestos a como se supone que deben ser. Ni valientes ni hábiles, más bien… inseguros, débiles, e incluso cobardes.

Protagonistas más humanos. De esos que cometen errores, que persiguen sus propios deseos egoísta y que se ven asolados por sentimientos oscuros.

Personajes como yo, supongo…

Sin saber cómo he llegado a esa conclusión, simplemente me dedico a suspirar y a cambiar de canal, usando el mando a distancia.

Estoy teniendo una mañana muy aburrida.

 _\- Oh, pero estaba en la mejor parte…_

La queja que llega a mis oídos resulta ser un murmuro inaudible en realidad, pero incluso siendo así no puedo permitirme ignorarla. Así que, en silencio, vuelvo a colocar el programa de anime, justo a tiempo para ver como el personaje principal derrota al malvado villano.

Y, como ya pueden haber adivinado, sucede que no estoy solo en este minuto.

Sentada junto a mí, Hima alza su cabeza de vez en cuando, mirando a la televisión tan solo algunos segundos justo antes de devolver su atención a su cuaderno, temiendo ser descubierta por mamá. Lo que sucede es que mientras yo veo televisión… ella hace sus deberes. O bueno, creo que al menos lo intenta, porque al parecer solo estoy sirviendo como distracción, viendo televisión mientras ella necesita concentrarse. El problema es que tampoco hay mucho más que pueda hacer mientras estoy con ella.

Lo recuerdan, ¿verdad? Gracias a papá ahora tengo que acompañar a mi pequeña hermana cada día, como un buen hermano mayor haría. Un chantaje sucio, por no decir menos, pero uno que me mantiene lejos de la escuela militar.

Así que, durante el último tiempo, pueden adivinar que solo he hecho eso. Sentarme con ella, viendo televisión, aburriéndome y quejándome de mis horribles días de adolescencia, en vez de salir con mis amigos o jugar videojuegos.

¿Todos los hermanos mayores pasan por este tipo de cosas o solo soy yo?

Hima, sentada junto a mí y con la vista en su cuaderno, muerde su lápiz mientras piensa en cómo resolver su ejercicio. Viéndola, solo puedo pensar que aquel es el mismo gesto que yo solía hacer al realizar mis propios deberes.

¿Me habrá visto alguna vez haciéndolo y lo habrá copiado? ¿O será algo que ambos heredamos de papá?

\- Hey, hermano… -escuchar cómo me llama sigue generándome nerviosismo, pero el paso de los días me ha permitido acostumbrarme, al menos lo suficiente como para fingir normalidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No lo entiendo -ella se queja, en voz alta. Hay un mohín en sus labios.

A continuación, alza su vista y la clava justo en mí, pidiendo ayuda.

Mi respuesta es simple.

\- ¿Y quieres que haga tu tarea por ti entonces? No seas tramposa, resuelve tus ejercicios.

\- ¡Boruto! -la voz de mi carcelaria llega desde la cocina. Yo doy un salto al escucharla y al comprobar que mamá siempre está escuchando, incluso si no parece estar cerca-, ¡recuerda ser amable con tu hermana!

Oh, rayos. Que fastidio es esto de ser el hermano mayor.

Puedo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Hima. A continuación, me observa de vuelta, expectante.

Les juro que es como si su mirada brillara solo por saber que voy a ayudarla. O, tal vez, por saber que de no hacerlo mamá me enviará directo a mi cuarto y sin cenar.

Con mi mano alcanzo el cuaderno de mi hermana. Le hecho un rápido vistazo a su letra ordenada -tan parecida a la mía-, y a los pequeños dibujos de pandas en los bordes de la hoja.

Tal y como yo, Hima parece ser buena distrayéndose en clases.

Descubro entonces que está aprendiendo a sacar porcentajes y que los ejercicios parecen estar correctamente desarrollados. Excepto por el último, que con tantos borrones está cerca de convertirse en un verdadero desastre.

\- ¿Puedes resolverlo? -pregunta, preocupada.

Suspiro. Pienso en que las matemáticas no son realmente mi fuerte, pero los ejercicios de porcentaje no se me daban tan mal. Incluso recuerdo lo mucho que me gustaba hacer mi tarea a su edad.

\- Aquí -decido. Mi hermana se inclina sobre la mesa para ver-. En realidad hay un truco. Solo tienes que multiplicarlo cruzado, luego lo divides por el porcentaje y podrás sacar el total.

Ella asiente con firmeza, toma la libreta y vuelve a realizar el ejercicio.

En un minuto, el resultado está listo. Y es el correcto, o al menos eso es lo que pienso. Pero a mi hermana no parece importarle en verdad si tiene el resultado real, todo lo que hace es sonreírme, con su mirada justo en mí.

\- ¡Hermano, eres genial!

Contengo mi sonrisa a tiempo, y me recuerdo que debo actuar de forma seria con ella. No me malentiendan, me encanta que ella piense eso de mí. El problema, es que justamente no debería sentirme de esa forma.

Soy un adolescente con demasiados conflictos internos.

\- ¿Cómo les va?

Mamá aparece, caminando desde la cocina con una bandeja en sus manos. Antes de que yo pueda contestar que la televisión es demasiado aburrida, Hima alza su cuaderno como si se tratara de un trofeo.

\- ¡Hermano me ayudó a terminar! -afirma Hima, radiante. Yo siento ganas de replicar, después de todo solo ha sido un tonto ejercicio. Sin embargo, me permito sentir por un momento el orgullo que me produce escucharla.

\- Me parece muy bien -mamá sonríe también. Se inclina entre nosotros y apoya la bandeja que lleva sobre el kotatsu-. Aquí tienen, un pequeño refrigerio para mis genios.

Tan pronto como lo dice, yo puedo ver el postre que nos ha preparado. El aroma a galletas recién horneadas me abre el apetito.

\- ¡Ah, que delicioso! -Hima de inmediato abandona sus deberes para probar una de las galletas caseras de mamá. Yo dudo un momento.

No estoy quejándome, es solo que últimamente mamá parece consentirnos mucho más de lo usual. O bueno, tal vez en realidad me consiente mucho más a mí, su hijo prodigo que de la noche a la mañana ha dejado de encerrarse en su propia habitación para pasar tiempo de calidad en familia.

De seguro debe pensar que se trata de un milagro.

\- Buen trabajo, Boruto -mamá me sonríe, como si hubiese adivinado mis pensamientos. Acaricia mi cabello por un segundo, para luego levantarse y volver a la cocina tarareando.

Me acerco a la bandeja y alcanzo una galleta con mi mano, devuelvo mi mirada a la televisión.

Y pienso, finalmente, en que papá tenía la razón. Porque tal y como lo dijo, Hima y mamá parecen ser más felices al tenerme cerca de ellas, incluso si todo lo que hago es ver televisión, comer y estar en silencio. Que yo esté con ellas durante el día, parece tranquilizarlas en verdad.

Incluso yo comienzo a sentirme tranquilo con esta nueva rutina. Estoy convirtiéndome poco a poco en un gato casero, y aunque sé que no es bueno para mis sentimientos malsanos, aquí estoy, intentando compensar un poco la ausencia que papá provocó gracias a su nuevo ascenso en el trabajo.

Solo por si quieren saberlo, papá cumplió la promesa que hizo y le contó a mamá sobre su ascenso al día siguiente, durante la cena.

" _He recibido un ascenso en el trabajo_ ", les dijo, tan tranquilo como si hablase del clima. Hima, quién se sentía mejor de salud como para bajar a cenar con nosotros, fue la primera en comentar algo, o, en realidad, fue la primera en preguntar lo que aquello significaba; y yo, fui el primero en contestarle.

" _Significa que ya no llegará a cenar a casa con nosotros-ttebasa_ ". Después de eso, papá me regañó por decirlo con rudeza, aunque técnicamente fuera la verdad.

Mamá, por otro lado, no dijo nada. Como cada vez que algo no le gusta, simplemente apretó sus labios y suspiró. Y de alguna forma aquello me molestó. Ver a mamá tan decepcionada, pero sin atreverse a decir algo, me hizo odiar aún más la decisión de papá.

Si él lo notó también, tampoco lo mencionó. Solo se disculpó, y prometió esforzarse por nosotros, como siempre hacía. Añadió, también, que habría días que pasaría en casa, al final de cada mes, y que serían como mini-vacaciones; que los usaríamos para ir a visitar a los abuelos o para ir al parque, para pasar tiempo juntos, como una familia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus promesas, nada le quitó la decepción al rostro de mi hermana durante el resto de la cena, ni siquiera el que él le hubiese prometido leerle un cuento antes de dormir, como ella tanto le pedía.

Si me lo preguntan, pienso que papá realmente arruinó las cosas está vez, incluso si fue por nuestro bien como tanto afirma.

Y, lo peor, es que me dejó a mí para resolver su desastre, sabiendo que con él pasando menos tiempo en casa, el único capaz de alegrar a mamá e Hima sería yo.

Vaya padre astuto tengo, ¿no?

.

…

.

Apoyo mi mano sobre el espejo y la muevo, limpiando el vapor que lo ha empañado.

Mirándome con detenimiento, sé que es casi una locura pensarlo, pero… ¿acaso mis golpes están desapareciendo?

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que es cierto, de que mi piel por fin está recuperando su color. En realidad, lo único que continúa de un color más oscuro es uno de mis pómulos y la zona que rodea mi ojo. Con satisfacción, noto también que el resto de las heridas en mi cuerpo también han sanado, desde la vez que Iwabee me colocó una emboscada con el resto de sus amigos. De hecho, ya no aprecio los horribles golpes que antes estaban marcados en mi estómago.

Por alguna razón, me siento realmente tranquilo al notarlo.

Relajado gracias al baño que acabo de tomar, enrollo la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salgo al pasillo. Casi hora de dormir, y la casa se ha hundido en el silencio previo al final del día.

En cuanto entro en mi habitación, me aseguro de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Tengo que secarme y vestirme aún, pero me distraigo con el celular un momento, al escuchar el tono de un nuevo mensaje recibido.

" _Cuando los padres del gato se van, éste invita a sus amigos ratones a festejar_ "

Sonrío. ¿Un mensaje al más puro estilo de las películas de espías y agentes secretos?

Significa que Inojin se quedará solo en casa otra vez y, en consecuencia, habrá una fiesta enorme.

¡Y yo no puedo perdérmela!

Es la ocasión perfecta para escapar de mi tranquila rutina y volver a ser un gato callejero. El único problema sería que mamá no me de el permiso para ir, pero incluso de esa forma tengo maneras de salir de casa sin que nadie lo note. Pero no, no será necesario, porque si mantengo mi buena conducta como lo he hecho hasta ahora conseguiré su permiso sin dudarlo.

Solo debo evitar meterme en problemas y ser un buen hermano.

\- Es pan comido -decido. Me siento realmente confiado.

¡Definitivamente nada puede salir mal con el plan que en cinco segundos he elaborado en mi cabeza! ¡Es perfecto!

 _\- Voy a entrar._

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hace dar un salto.

Mi celular caer al suelo, mientras mis manos solo se aseguran de sostener la toalla en su lugar.

\- ¡Cielos, mamá! ¿No sabes tocar? -me quejo con la responsable. En la entrada, ella sonríe al verme, muy divertida con mi queja. Sin pedir permiso simplemente avanza dentro de mi cuarto, directo al armario.

\- Oh, créeme que no hay nada que no haya visto antes, hijo -canturrea. Puedo ver las sabanas limpias en sus manos.

\- Pude haberlas traído yo.

\- Sí, y las habrías amontonado sin ningún cuidado -replica. No respondo, porque sé que tiene la razón-. Pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿quieres que te arrope antes de dormir?

\- No soy un bebé -ella ríe con mi respuesta, pero no dice nada más.

Espero a que mamá decida irse de mi cuarto antes de poder vestirme. Así que tomo asiento en mi cama y levanto a mi pobre teléfono del suelo, abandonado en acción. Sin embargo, cuando la veo ordenando otras cosas dentro de mi armario entiendo que va a tomar un tiempo.

Cielos, esto es tan inoportuno. Todo lo que tengo es una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, y no puedo -ni pienso-, cambiarme de ropa mientras ella siga en mi cuarto.

¡Soy un adolescente!, ¿en dónde rayos está el respeto a mi privacidad?

Solo tras cinco minutos mamá decide que ha sido suficiente de revolver mis cosas y cierra la puerta del armario.

\- Boruto, ¿aún no te cambias? -me regaña al verme. Yo frunzo mi ceño.

\- No puedo cambiarme si estás en mi cuarto-ttebasa.

\- De acuerdo, pero cámbiate pronto -ordena, dirigiéndose a la salida. Vuelvo a dejar mi celular y me pongo de pie-. No quiero que te resfríes. Tu pijama de invierno está en tu armario.

Yo resoplo. Los pijamas son muy calurosos, ¿saben?

En general, prefiero dormir usando algún pantalón corto o simplemente en boxers, especialmente en verano.

Sí, lo sé, soy un chico de gustos simples.

\- Gracias por darme privacidad, mamá -respondo en voz alta. Por el rabillo del ojo distingo a mamá por fin saliendo de mi cuarto.

Y entonces también me doy cuenta de otra cosa.

De que Hima, sí, Hima, está justo en la puerta, tan solo mirándome mientras uso una simple toalla. Y también me doy cuenta de la sonrisa divertida que hay en su rostro.

\- Mira lo gordo que estás, hermano -se burla. Yo no necesito pensarlo dos veces, no con mi corazón latiendo tan fuertemente y sintiendo como me sonrojo.

\- Sal… ¡Sal de aquí!

Ella comienza a reír y se aleja. Mamá también lo hace, pero cubre su boca para disimular.

¡Ah, qué vergonzoso fue eso! ¡De verdad acabo de perder mi privacidad por completo!

En cuanto mamá se aleja por el pasillo, Hima vuelve a asomarse a la puerta.

Y yo sigo casi desnudo.

\- Deja de verme -ella no obedece, sigue riendo. Maldición, ¡que vergüenza! No tengo nada más para cubrirme, y me aterra soltar la toalla, inclusive si es para cerrar la puerta-. ¡Vamos, ya vete!

\- No puedo, luces muy gracioso -decide-, deberías hacer más ejercicio, hermano.

\- ¡Ah, que niña tan tonta eres!

Hima deja de reír de inmediato. Hace un mohín con sus labios y frunce su ceño.

Solo entonces recuerdo lo mucho que detesta que la traten como una niña, pese a serlo en parte todavía.

\- ¡No soy una niña!

\- Ajá. Como tú digas, tonta -respondo. Puedo ver por el rabillo del ojo que mis palabras solo sirven para hacerla enfadarla más.

\- ¡Tampoco soy tonta! -replica, aún más alto.

\- Pues si no eres tonta entonces solo eres idiota.

\- ¡Boruto!

Doy un salto. La voz de mamá es suficiente para congelarme.

Oh, mierda.

En dos segundos ella se asoma tras Hima. Con su ceño fruncido me mira de vuelta.

\- Discúlpate con tu hermana por insultarla.

\- ¡Pero mamá…!

\- Discúlpate. Ahora.

Ah, ¡cielos!, ¡detesto estás nuevas reglas que me han impuesto!

Las mías funcionaban mejor. Nada de ser amable, de disculparme o de hablarle, simplemente bastaba con pretender que ella no existía.

Mientras lo pienso, puedo ver a mi hermana esperar su disculpa, aún con su mohín encima. Sin embargo, al ver que estoy en problemas, no hace más que sonreír.

Ella realmente puede ser diabólica cuando lo quiere, ¿saben?

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Qué dijiste, torpe hermano? -puedo ver la satisfacción en su mirada mientras se burla de mí. Antes de pensar en las consecuencias, respondo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

\- Que lo siento… ¡por no poder hacer nada mejor para evitar que seas tan tonta!

\- ¡Boruto Uzumaki!

Y, a continuación, soy castigado.

Digan lo que digan, ¡ser un buen hermano definitivamente no es algo fácil!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	21. Será muy divertido

En realidad no tengo como disculparme. Semanas ajetradas y un viaje en medio. También pocas ganas de escribir (o de hacer cualquier actividad en realidad), tanto en este como mi otro fic (y ni hablar del especial de San Valentin ajaja ... :c), pero, además, se le suma que me atrase mucho en el anime de Boruto, y sé que hay algunos momentos con Hima que quiero replicar en el fic (como el cumpleaños de Boruto, que también está próximo en la historia). Entonces, me esforzaré por ser constante en la publicación.

 **Parallax-Jordan** : Lamento la tardanza, ya llega un nuevo capitulo!

 **kai vp** : justo iba a publicar, en verdad lamento la tardanza!

diego: lo siento mucho, no suelo atrasarme tanto en realidad! intentaré esforzarme pero es un año algo complejo para mí. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **Procrastinacion** : ajaja Boruto sería gran fan de Shinji en realidad.

 **Gabe Logan** : Sin duda es difícil continuar siendo un buen hermano, Boruto merece una medalla por el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, soy de la opinión de que con todo lo egoísta que él podría llegar a ser con sus propios sentimientos, siempre terminará ganando el amor incondicional que siente por Hima y su deseo por cuidarla. Al final de todo, un buen hermano mayor siempre hace lo correcto por el menor, incluso si no es de su agrado.

 **secretlistener** : De hecho una escena así estaba planificada, pero luego pensé que Hima era demasiado ilegal para realizarla ajaja, ella sigue siendo una niña pequeña, veré como hacerlo.

Por último, solo advertir que se viene próximamente un corazón roto (y sabemos que es el de Boruto), así que están advertidos desde aquí hasta el final del fic.

* * *

 **XIX**

 **"** ** _Será muy divertido_** **"**

 **…**

.

Tras todo un día encerrado en mi cuarto, el aire fresco resulta ser un alivio.

Saboreando la libertad, levanto aún más la ventana de mi habitación hasta abrirla por completo.

Sucede que cuando eres un prisionero, realmente no hay demasiado que hacer además de planificar tu método de escape, ¿no creen?

Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a mi encarcelamiento. O más bien a mi fuga, aunque no esté huyendo para nada.

Esto es más bien… un simple descanso no autorizado de mi castigo. Sí, eso.

Porque tras una hora de estar recostado en mi cama, mirando al techo como un verdadero idiota, he decidido que -literalmente-, cualquier cosa es mejor que solo esperar hasta que sea el final del día.

Además, mamá jamás lo sabrá.

Disfrutando de la aventura que significa incumplir sus órdenes, paso un pie por sobre el marco de la ventana y alcanzo el techo justo debajo, solo para abandonar mi habitación. Lo suficientemente firme como para soportar incluso el peso de papá, el tejado es una buena forma de escapar de mi cuarto y de casa cuando lo necesito. Es solo cosa de continuar caminando por encima hasta llegar al final, sujetarse de la canaleta y descender a la calle. Y no, no es una suposición teórica, en realidad es la forma que uso para escapar de casa.

El día en que papá o mamá se enteren de eso, estoy seguro de que le pondrán barrotes a mi ventana. Pero hoy no planeo arriesgarme, en realidad solo quiero tener un momento para estar tranquilo, lejos de mi habitación y de mi absurdo castigo.

Y cuando eso sucede, solo basta con tomar asiento sobre el tejado.

Además, es realmente agradable disfrutar de los últimos días soleados que quedan antes de que el invierno comience.

Tan solo será un momento, en mi lugar secreto.

El único sitio en el mundo en el que puedo escapar de mis problemas.

Porque verán, aquí… aquí puedo ser yo mismo.

No el Boruto que se esfuerza por ser un buen hermano mayor, ni tampoco el que finge ser normal para el resto del mundo. Me refiero a mi yo real, que tengo oculto bajo mis respuestas sarcásticas y mis extensos monólogos.

El que sabe que está enfermo, el que es sincero consigo mismo.

El que entiende la delicada situación en la que está atrapado, siendo forzado a ser un buen hermano mayor cuando sabe que en realidad no puede hacerlo.

No es que no lo intente, ¿saben?, pero recuerden que he pasado los últimos años construyendo una serie de reglas para proteger a mi hermana de mis sentimientos. Reglas hechas para recordarme mi lugar, que me impiden aproximarme a ella más de lo debido.

El problema es que esas reglas ya no sirven, porque no puedo ser un buen hermano -uno como el que papá y mamá quieren-, sin pasar tiempo con Hima. Pero si me permito romper la línea que yo mismo he dibujado, si me permito aproximarme a ella… sé que en realidad no estoy siendo un buen hermano.

Para nada.

…

 _Toc, toc_

Los golpes en la puerta me hacen reaccionar. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero asumo que no ha tenido que ser demasiado. Después de todo, aún es de día.

 _Toc, toc, toc_

Más golpes, cortos y suaves, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente fuertes como para devolverme a la realidad.

Ah, ¡demonios! Se supone que no debería estar en el tejado.

Si mamá me descubre aquí estaré en verdaderos problemas.

\- Un segundo -pido, alzando mi voz. De inmediato me coloco de pie.

Paso una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana y vuelvo a entrar en mi cuarto. Y, de paso, derribo la mitad de las cosas que están sobre mi escritorio.

\- Mierda -mascullo. Levantarlas me toma una eternidad.

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc_

Más toques insistentes. Y ni siquiera he podido cerrar la ventana.

\- Dije que un segundo -repito, frustrado.

Cielos, ¿hay un incendio o algo?, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Para cuando quito el seguro, la puerta se abre casi al instante. Y es Hima quién aparece, sonriéndome con inocencia.

\- Hermano, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrir? -sus ojos no tardan en pasar de mí, intentando en cambio espiar hacia el interior de mi cuarto-, papá dijo que ya no puedes cerrar tu puerta con llave.

Al escucharla no puedo evitar suspirar.

Y es que, gracias a papá, mi adolescencia se ha visto repentinamente complicada. Por ejemplo, y solo para empezar, ya no puedo evitar que ella entre a mi cuarto cada vez que le plazca.

Como si no fuese lo suficientemente malo que mi hermana sea entrometida, ahora no puedo ponerle límites.

\- ¿Nunca oíste lo que la curiosidad le hizo al gato?

\- Pues al menos murió sabiendo -replica, divertida.

\- ¿Qué quieres-ttebasa?

Pregunta estúpida. Tan pronto como la hago me fijo en la pequeña bandeja que está cargando. La visión del helado dentro de dos pequeños vasos de vidrio es suficiente para llamar mi atención.

\- Mamá envía esto para ti -apunta Hima, con una sonrisa. Mi atención se dirige entonces a las dos pequeñas galletas enterradas sobre una de las bolas de helado, que solo uno de los vasos tiene.

Supongo que el mío es el que no tiene galletas.

Ciertamente, los castigos de mamá son curiosos y algo adorables.

\- Puedes dejarlo por allí.

Doy media vuelta y vuelvo hacia mi cama. Me recuesto en ella y finjo prestar atención a mi teléfono celular, esperando que mi hermana decida irse rápidamente. Pero aquello no sucede.

Puedo verla entrar con paso lento, observando mi cuarto detenidamente. Supongo que tiene sentido, porque las únicas veces que ha entrado es para despertarme antes de ir a la escuela, y en esas ocasiones está demasiado oscuro para ver cualquier cosa.

No puedo evitar preguntarme en que estará pensando.

Como si de pronto adivinara que la estoy mirando, Hima gira para verme de un momento a otro. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, como siempre, y me obliga a devolver mi mirada hacia mi teléfono celular, intentando pasar desapercibido.

No sé si mi plan funciona. No sé nada en realidad.

Como siempre que ella está cerca, mi mente se pone por completo en blanco.

Cielos. ¿Por qué tenía que venir? Como si no fuese suficiente castigo que el día de ayer me hubiese visto casi desnudo, ahora debo soportarla recorriendo mi cuarto.

¿Acaso puedo colocarme más nervioso de lo que ya estoy?

\- Hermano -ella me llama, buscando mi atención. Cuando levanto mi vista la encuentro apartando mis videojuegos de la pequeña mesa redonda, para luego acomodar la bandeja con helados encima.

\- Gracias, ya puedes irte.

\- No, gracias -decide, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sin preguntar toma asiento en un extremo y me mira, como invitándome a ir con ella.

Oh cielos, ¿esto es enserio?

\- Dije que ya puedes irte -repito, aunque ella parece decidida a ignorarme-. Vamos, vete de aquí Hima.

Se supone que este es mi cuarto, ella no debería invadirlo. Además, quiero estar solo.

O, mejor dicho, no puedo dejar que ella este aquí, sola conmigo.

\- No quiero -replica, terca como papá y como yo-. Y mamá dice que si vuelves a insultarme como ayer te castigará hasta el siguiente fin de semana -me advierte entonces.

Por primera vez me fuerzo a mantener la boca cerrada.

¡Ah, maldición! La fiesta de Inojin es el siguiente fin de semana.

\- ¡Tsk!

Ella sonríe al ver que se ha salido con la suya, y con elegancia comienza a comer su postre. En cambio, el mío me aguarda, mientras me decido si ignorar la presencia de mi hermana o no.

¿Cómo las cosas han dado este giro?

\- Se derretirá -Hima vuelve a hablar, como si fuese capaz de ver mi pequeño dilema.

Tras diez segundos de sufrimiento, termino por abandonar mi cama. Y es que realmente quiero el helado.

Oh, soy un gato casero en camino al sobrepeso.

Tomo asiento del otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a mi hermana. En silencio observo mi postre, y pienso en que el invierno está tan cerca de llegar que probablemente esta sea la última vez que coma helado hasta el siguiente verano.

Debería disfrutarlo, ¿no?

\- Un segundo -Hima habla. De un segundo a otro, una de las pequeñas galletas se entierra sobre una de las bolas de helado. Cuando vuelvo a mirar su vaso, me doy cuenta de que en su helado ahora solo queda una.

\- Pero es tuya -respondo. Ella simplemente se encoge de hombros.

\- Es mucho para mí -me explica, como si no tuviese ninguna importancia-. Además, hermano, sé que te gusta comer helado con galletas.

Por primera vez hago silencio, tan solo mirándola.

No debería estar bien que me regale una de sus galletas solo porque yo no tengo. Especialmente si no tenerlas es mi castigo por haberla insultado ayer.

Además, al igual que yo, ella ama que su helado tenga galletas.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Claro -me sonríe. Mi corazón se acelera otra vez, tan de pronto que el nerviosismo me invade.

Bajo mi vista, de vuelta a la pequeña galleta que tan generosamente me ha obsequiado.

Cielos. Con Hima haciendo este tipo de cosas, todo el tiempo, y siendo amable conmigo pese a que no lo merezco en lo absoluto… ¿cómo diablos no voy a estar enamorado de ella?

\- Hermano, ¿estás bien?

\- Ah, sí… yo… yo solo… -parpadeo con fuerza y sacudo mi cabeza para apartar ese último pensamiento-, pensaba en que el invierno está cerca.

\- El verano se fue muy rápido -Hima sonríe, tal vez animada de que yo haya iniciado una conversación-, cada mañana se vuelve más fría, ¿no es verdad?

No respondo, solo asiento y me quedo en silencio el resto del tiempo, pero el ambiente no se vuelve incómodo porque mi hermana continúa hablando en voz alta. Me cuenta entonces que le pidió a mamá hamburguesas para la cena, pero que ella se negó diciendo que habíamos estado comiendo demasiadas en el último tiempo. Y luego me informa sobre cómo van sus deberes.

Mientras habla, yo solo me dedico a asentir, saboreando el helado lentamente y pensando en que estoy mirándola demasiado, mucho más de lo que debería hacer.

Ella hace una pausa entonces, solo para apartar un mechón de su cabello hasta detrás de su oreja. Recuerdo, sin quererlo, que cuando era más pequeña usaba el cabello corto y tenía flequillo. Ahora, en cambio, ha dejado que su cabello crezca hasta alcanzar sus hombros -aunque de todas formas conserva su flequillo-, y, para afirmarlo de un lado, tiene un par de horquillas con pequeñas figuras de girasol.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que luce, con su cabello oscuro enmarcando parte de su rostro, y contrastando con su piel tan limpia y clara.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que es hermosa y ya.

Una chica realmente hermosa, tal y como papá dice que era mamá en su juventud. Y sé, por tía Hanabi, que mamá también encontraba a papá un chico muy atractivo, cuando ambos iban en la misma preparatoria, especialmente por su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

Me pregunto qué pensará Hima sobre mí.

" _Hermano, mira lo gordo que estás_ "

Ugh. A este paso realmente necesitaré hacer más ejercicio y dejar de comer tantos postres.

\- Hermano, ¿por qué me miras tanto?

Su pregunta en realidad me desconcierta. O, más bien, me desconcierta mi propio comportamiento.

Un segundo. ¿Cómo he llegado a pasar tanto tiempo mirándola que incluso ella me ha descubierto?

\- Solo… solo pensaba en lo mucho que tu cabello creció, es todo -respondo apresuradamente, y sin tiempo para inventar una mentira. De inmediato me reprendo por lo que he dicho, especialmente al notar su gesto de sorpresa.

Mierda. ¿Por qué lo he dicho?

Entro en pánico, por dos o tres segundos, hasta que la veo sonreír y sujetar un mechón entre sus dedos. Su rostro luce apacible.

\- Está muy lindo, ¿no es así? -pregunta, entusiasmada. No respondo, porque no sé qué contestar. O en realidad sí lo sé.

Que tiene la razón, claro, que su cabello es realmente muy lindo. O más bien que ella es muy linda. Pero en lugar de eso, consigo contenerme justo a tiempo.

\- Más bien pareces un espantapájaros, ¿acaso nunca te peinas?

 _Bien pensado, Boruto, eres un verdadero genio._

\- ¡Tonto hermano! -su grito me hace dar un salto. De pronto, su ceño fruncido me asusta más que cualquier otra cosa-. ¿No puedes ser amable conmigo tan solo una vez?

Oh demonios, creo que realmente conseguí que se molestara está vez.

Aunque no consigo entender la razón.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? -replico. Ella aparta su mirada, por alguna razón enfadada conmigo.

\- Es obvio que no sabes lo que pensamos las chicas -me informa, molesta-, a este paso nunca tendrás una novia.

Su comentario hiriente da justo en el blanco. De pronto, no puedo hacer más que sentirme indignado con ella.

Tonta hermana. ¿Quién se cree ella para venir a invadir mi cuarto y luego regañarme?

Además, ¿por qué le importa tanto si sé o no lo que piensan las chicas? Claro que no lo sé, ni tampoco sé cómo hablar con ellas. Para empezar, mi hermana menor es prácticamente la única chica con la que hablo.

…

Oh, en serio, ¿puedo ser más patético que eso?

\- No me interesa tener novia-ttebasa -respondo, decidido. Ella sigue sin mirarme.

\- Entonces al menos podrías intentar ser más amable conmigo -responde, aún enfadada por alguna razón-, después de todo, soy tu única hermana.

Resoplo, realmente frustrado.

¿Ni siquiera estando castigado puedo tener un día de calma?

Y, además, ¿de dónde vienen todas estas quejas?, ¿por qué de pronto es importante si soy o no amable con ella?

Los restos de mi helado se derriten lentamente, bajo mi atenta mirada. La pequeña galleta que mi hermana me ha regalado continua intacta, y de pronto, viéndola, no hago más que sentirme culpable.

Culpable por ser tan indiferente, cuando ella no hace más que ser amable conmigo una y otra vez.

No necesito que me lo digan, yo sé que debería comenzar a ser amable con Hima. Después de todo, si estoy castigado en este momento es justamente por insultarla. Pero han sido tantos años esforzándome para mantenerme alejado de ella, para obedecer mis propias reglas, que realmente no puedo verme a mí mismo intentándolo nuevamente.

Aunque serlo haría las cosas mucho más fáciles con mamá y papá, sin duda alguna.

O bueno, sigo diciéndome eso, pero la verdad es que solo quiero tener una excusa para hablar con ella.

Ay, no puede ser. Realmente sí hay formas de ser más patético.

Alzo mi mirada por fin, buscándola. Pienso en que deberé disculparme con ella para conseguir que vuelva a mirarme, pero para mi sorpresa me doy cuenta de que Hima ya no sigue enfadada.

De hecho, está inclinada sobre la mesa, usando sus antebrazos para apoyarse mientras me mira fijamente. En completo silencio, pienso en que ella está tan cerca que incluso podría comenzar contar sus pestañas de quererlo.

Sus ojos, del mismo tono azul que los míos, me observan directamente, traspasándome por completo para quedarse dentro de mí.

Y, a continuación, Himawari me sonríe como siempre hace que me descubre observándola.

\- Ahora sí me dirás que mi cabello es lindo, ¿cierto?

Pierdo el aire que está dentro de mi cuerpo y olvido como respirar.

Que ella me mire de esa forma… que ella esté tan cerca… simplemente, que se trate de ella, consigue que todo mi interior se altere.

Y me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo, la situación es simplemente demasiada.

Necesito abortar la misión.

\- Quiero que te vayas.

Mi exigencia es patética, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que levantarme y retroceder hacia mi cama.

Mi rostro ardiendo es tan claro para mí que de seguro ella tuvo que haberlo notado.

¿Qué debo decir si lo menciona?

\- Que aburrido eres, hermano. Solo fue una broma.

 _¡Y tú eres tan impertinente, tonta hermana!_ , quiero gritarle.

\- ¿Qué quieres-ttebasa? Ya terminaste de comer, ¿por qué no te vas?

La escucho reír nuevamente. Oh cielos, ella ama burlarse de mí, ¿no es así?

\- Vamos, no te enfades conmigo -pide, aun riendo.

Está vez, su risa consigue llamar mi atención está vez. Y no de buena manera.

En realidad, por alguna razón, me hace recordar a la manera en que solía reír cada vez que me veía esconder las llaves de papá y, después, a la forma en que seguía haciéndolo cuando él le preguntaba por ellas. Y aquello es suficiente para hacer despertar mi curiosidad.

Hay algo realmente sospechoso en su risa.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- ¿Hum?, ¿por qué piensas que tramo algo?

Espero a sentir que mi rostro ya no siga sonrojado y giro para volver a buscarla. De pie a algunos metros de distancia, ella me sonríe y retuerce un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, sin haber respondido mi pregunta.

Mi hermana no suele ser el tipo de chicas manipuladoras u oportunistas que pueden haber… pero tampoco se comporta con tanta dulzura sin desear pedir algo a cambio.

\- Pues… necesito un pequeño favor, hermano.

Ah, ahí está.

A continuación, se aproxima a mí, toma asiento sobre mi cama y me mira. No dudo en alejarme, retrocediendo hasta sentir la pared, incómodo. Mi corazón comienza a latir demasiado rápido y mi interior se llena de desagradables mariposas.

No puedo verla a los ojos sin sentirme extremadamente nervioso, así que miro hacía mis pies.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Papá dijo que podía pedirte cualquier favor y que debías aceptar.

Que gran introducción para un pequeño favor, ¿no creen?

\- Papá dice muchas cosas. No significa que todas sean verdad.

\- Lo sé, pero mamá dijo lo mismo.

No dudo en suspirar.

Cielos, ¿por qué mis padres deben ponerse de acuerdo para complicar mi adolescencia?

\- Sea lo que sea, no pienso ayudarte.

Alzo mi vista para verla, esperando encontrar su gesto caprichoso. En cambio, solo la veo sonriendo frente a mí.

\- Entonces le diré a papá que me has insultado de nuevo -me amenaza, con el gesto orgulloso de quién ya sabe se ha salido con la suya-. Dijo que podía llamarlo en cualquier momento si eras cruel conmigo.

Oh, muchas gracias, estúpido padre. Acabas de introducir a tu hija en clases de chantajismo avanzado.

\- Papá no me asusta-ttebasa. Un castigo suena mejor a cualquier tonta actividad contigo.

\- Pero ni siquiera sabes que quiero pedirte, hermano -replica, inflando sus mejillas.

Bueno. Eso es un punto a favor suyo.

Y, además, si realmente quiero ir a la fiesta de Inojin necesitaré hacer todos los puntos posibles con mamá.

Suspiro. Con calma me enderezo, intentando no pensar en lo cerca que ella está de mí.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué quieres?

Puedo ver sus ojos brillar está vez.

\- Quiero ver una película que va a estrenarse, pero mamá no me dejará ir sola. ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

\- ¿Ir contigo? ¿Al… al cine?

Ella asiente. Un pequeño hoyuelo se marca en una de sus mejillas cuando sonríe.

\- Sí. También podemos comer hamburguesas y pasear por las tiendas -me propone, entusiasmada-. ¡Por favor, ven conmigo!

Guardo silencio.

Una película. Hamburguesas. Caminar juntos.

¿Acaso eso no es… como en una cita?

…

¿Qué clase de estúpido pensamiento acabo de tener?

\- ¡Vamos, hermano! -cuando vuelvo a mirarla, la veo aproximarse a mí con rapidez. A gatas sobre la cama, para acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

Y mi mirada viaja directo a sus piernas, específicamente al dobladillo de su falda, donde la piel desnuda de sus piernas queda expuesta. Y allí me quedo, hasta darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

Mierda. Se supone que no debo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haré lo que quieras, pero quiero que te vayas de aquí.

Cuando vuelvo a mirarla me doy cuenta de que Hima sonríe, victoriosa. Acaba de salirse con la suya.

Y en todo lo que puedo pensar es lo hermosa que luce, incluso si la causa de su felicidad es haberme convencido de cubrir su espalda. Me invade la vergüenza por pensar en lo linda que se ve, y también temor de que ella pueda escuchar mi corazón latir tan rápido.

Se aleja entonces, baja de la cama y alisa su falda, como siempre. Está vez me toma un gran esfuerzo no ver, pero me aseguro de devolver mi vista a mis pies.

Cuando estoy seguro de que ha terminado, por fin me atrevo y alzo mi mirada.

Ella está allí, tan solo observándome. Luce realmente emocionada porque acabo de aceptar salir con ella.

\- Será muy divertido -me promete.

Aunque no estoy seguro de si deba creerle.

Suficientes años en mi cargo de hermano mayor me dicen que algo está tramando. Ella no habría llegado al punto de chantajearme si no estuviese ocultando algo. Sin embargo, en este segundo, todo lo que tengo en la cabeza es que voy a salir con ella.

Iremos al cine juntos, comeremos hamburguesas y pasearemos por las tiendas.

Por el momento, incluso si está mal pensarlo de esa forma, se trata de una cita, ¿no?

Una cita con mi hermana menor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	22. Un día para olvidar

Hola a todos! Quiero disculparme nuevamente por la tardanza. En realidad, el capitulo estaba casi terminado, pero durante la redacción algo no me terminó de convencer sobre la manera en que lo escribí. Por esa razón he pasado las últimas tres noches reescribiendo varias partes, intentando componer algo lo más real posible. Espero de verdad haberlo conseguido.

 **Cuba-tigre01** : Y continuará alargándose, ya que así está planificado.

 **MogeFlower** : ¿así se llaman esas galletas? no lo sabía!

 **diego** : Gracias, lamento la tardanza!

 **Sebas602** : Gracias por tus animos!

 **kai vp** : un capitulo casi el doble de largo para compensar!

 **Parallax-Jordan** : No me hago responsable de nada de lo que he escrito! :(

 **secretlistener** : I am so sorry! Really! I promise be good with Boruto in the future.

 **Gabe Logan** : Ajaja, oh no, mi trama del capitulo ha sido descubierta :( Todo lo que puedo decir, es que está historia será larga y tal vez no termine en el final (mi intención inicial siempre fue hacer un OS ajaja, pero se salió de control)

 **coni06** : Oh, realmente ame tu review, muchas gracias por dejarlo. Ya que en realidad me he sentido secretamente angustiada por la forma en que voy trabajándola, y es que mi interés principal son los sentimientos de Boruto. Gracias por leer, me alivia mucho que te guste como va yendo.

 **El solitario** : gracias por leer!

* * *

 **XX**

 **Un día para olvidar**

 **…**

.

Es algo raro, pero tras quince minutos completos viendo a mi hermana revisar su reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda de ropa, solo tengo una pregunta en mi mente.

¿Acaso todas las chicas son igual de inseguras sobre su apariencia?

¿O es acaso que Hima siempre ha sido igual y solo sucede que recién lo estoy notando?

\- ¿Dejarás de hacer eso? Me pones nervioso-ttebasa.

En cuanto escucha mi queja ella le sonríe a su reflejo, por completo nerviosa. Alisa la falda de su vestido una vez más y vuelve a ordenar su flequillo -por veinteava vez-, antes de girar a verme por fin.

Listo, por fin he roto el hechizo que la obsesionaba con la vitrina de la tienda de ropa.

\- Hermano, ¿crees que me veo bien?

Mi primer impulso, como siempre, es decirle que luce hermosa, pero me contengo justo a tiempo. Después de todo, esto no es una cita y yo no soy su novio.

Simplemente soy un chico normal, acompañando a su adorada hermanita -y a la mejor amiga de ella-, al cine, a ver alguna aburrida película de preadolescentes, luego de haber sido cruelmente chantajeado para ello.

Así es, hoy soy un simple chaperón.

\- Más bien pareciera que acabas de salir de la cama.

\- ¡Te estás burlando de mí! -me acusa, e infla sus mejillas al mismo tiempo, como si hacer aquello fuese la prueba definitiva-. Ya verás, ¡le diré a papá que me has insultado de nuevo!

Lo siguiente que hago es pellizcar sus mejillas, hasta que comienza a suplicarme que me detenga.

La gente que camina a nuestro alrededor nos presta atención, pero tan solo les basta mirarnos un momento antes de decidir que solo somos dos hermanos comunes discutiendo. Así que no intervienen, y cuando creo que mi hermana ha aprendido la lección sobre no chantajearme, decido detener mi tortura.

Ella se aleja algunos pasos, acariciando sus mejillas y murmurando cosas en contra de mí. Ahora hay dos enormes marcas rojas sobre su piel.

No puedo evitar reír cuando noto lo graciosa que luce.

Cielos, ¿por qué no tuve esa idea una semana atrás cuando me estaba chantajeando?, de seguro me habría librado de todos estos problemas.

Ah, es verdad, estaba viendo sus piernas.

 _Hormonas, simplemente mis peores enemigas…_

Bueno, no pienso quejarme. Estar aquí no ha resultado ser tan malo como lo imaginé en algún un momento.

Sé que parece imposible, pero en realidad estoy teniendo un buen día.

Puede que se deba al aire fresco que estoy respirando o al haber cambiado mi monótona rutina por algo más divertido.

O puede que solo tenga que ver con el hecho de estar con Hima. Solo nosotros dos, lejos de nuestros padres, lejos de casa.

Sea como sea, no experimento aquella horrible sensación de ahogo que siempre me invade cada vez que comienzo a recordar las razones por las cuales estoy tan enfermo.

De hecho, ni siquiera consigo sentirme culpable por estar disfrutando este tiempo de calidad con ella.

\- ¡Ki-chan, estamos aquí!

Hima grita de pronto, alzando su mano para llamar la atención de quién supongo es su mejor amiga.

La chica, casi de su misma altura, gira al oírla. Su sonrisa aparece en cuanto reconoce a mi hermana y no duda en acercarse corriendo a nosotros.

Como mi hermana no suele llevar amigas a casa, es la primera vez que la veo. De cabello largo, y castaño, rápidamente rodea a mi hermana entre sus delgados brazos.

\- ¡Himawari-chan! -grita, abrazándola con fuerza. No puedo evitar sentirme algo celoso al verlas.

¿Por qué no puedo ser yo quién la abrace de esa forma?

\- Ki-chan, vas a aplastarme -Hima se aleja. La sonrisa en su rostro definitivamente ha llegado para quedarse.

No me cuesta recordar que ha esperado esta salida toda la semana.

De seguro debe estar más que entusiasmada.

\- ¡Ya lo verás, nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy! -asegura, antes de notar por fin mi presencia. De un segundo a otro esta chica, a quién solo conozco por el apodo con el que Hima la llama, voltea a verme. O, más bien, a examinarme con su mirada-. ¿Y este chico quién es? ¿Acaso se trata de tu novio, Himawari-chan?

Mierda.

Mi corazón literalmente acaba de detenerse.

Y solo dura el segundo en que me tardo en notar que aquella chica intenta tomarme el pelo.

Mis orejas arden, al igual que el resto de mi rostro. Ella no duda en mencionarlo en voz alta.

\- Ah, ¡se ha sonrojado!

\- ¡Claro que no! -aseguro, sin embargo, sé que es mentira. Hima solo comienza a reír al verme, pero no añade nada.

Oh, que vergonzoso es esto.

\- Ki-chan, te presento a mi hermano mayor.

Hima patea mi pierna con disimulo, ordenándome ser amable. Tengo que obedecer.

\- Ah, soy Boruto -me presento, estirando mi mano para estrechar la suya. Ella no me corresponde, tan solo me queda mirando fijamente. Así descubro que sus ojos son verdes, como los de una serpiente.

\- Puedes llamarme Kiyomi -habla por fin, sonriendo como si fuese muy divertido dejarme con la mano en el aire-. Realmente te pareces un montón a Himawari-chan, Boruto-kun.

Intento sonreír, pero no consigo más que una mueca rara.

Nada más que hermanos, ¿cierto?

\- Vamos pronto, o llegaremos tarde -recuerdo, solo porque necesito cambiar el tema. Intento avanzar, pero aquella chica me sostiene del brazo, deteniéndome por completo.

\- Un segundo, aún falta Hikari.

\- ¿Hikari? ¿Quién es Hikari?

\- ¡Ah! -incluso si sé que es mi hermana la que ha gritado, me sorprendo al oírla. O, en realidad, lo que me sorprende es ver su gesto avergonzado aparecer de un momento a otro, sin razón.

No lo entiendo.

\- Himawari-chan, ¿acaso no le dijiste? -en el rostro de aquella chica no hay más que una sonrisa de burla.

\- ¿Decirme qué cosa-ttebasa?

\- Es que no tuve tiempo -ella le murmura, excusándose. Para mí, su mentira es más que obvia.

¿Por qué lo hace?

\- Entonces… ¿vendrá alguien más?

\- Sí. Hikari.

\- ¿Quién es él?

Mi voz se escucha tan seria, que de inmediato me reprendo por ello. No se supone que debería molestarme si viene alguien más, ¿verdad?

Hima y su amiga se observan tan solo un instante, antes de responder al mismo tiempo.

\- Un amigo de Himawari-chan.

\- Nadie.

Mi hermana desvía su mirada otra vez. Su mejor amiga comienza a reír al verla hacer eso.

Y yo sigo sin entenderlo.

O sin querer entenderlo. Porque todo lo que sé es que no me gusta en lo absoluto.

Ni la manera en que evade la pregunta, ni la forma en que aparta su mirada, avergonzada. Ni mucho menos el recordar que se ha pasado tanto tiempo arreglándose frente a la vitrina de una tienda, preocupada por su aspecto.

Todo por un chico.

Por supuesto, él no tarda en llegar.

Lo hace poco antes de que la función comience y nos deja con el tiempo justo para comprar las entradas, pero a mi hermana no parece molestarle en lo absoluto.

En lugar de eso le sonríe, mientras que él se disculpa por su retraso una y otra vez.

La curiosidad me invade y ponto me encuentro examinando a aquel chico, incluso si no quiero hacerlo.

Me comparo con él. Más joven, de cabello y ojos oscuros; sin marcas de golpes sobre su rostro. En lugar de eso, lentes y un libro que rápidamente guarda en su bolso.

Un gesto amable en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera.

Alguien por completo opuesto a mí.

Intento quitarme ese último pensamiento de la cabeza, pero por mucho que lo intento no lo consigo.

Aparto mi mirada entonces, contengo mi suspiro. Me trago el malestar que comienza a gestarse en mi interior.

Se suponía que solo seríamos nosotros dos.

 _¿Por qué me has mentido, Hima?_

.

…

.

La película resulta ser exactamente como imaginé que sería: aburrida, lenta y con un final por completo predecible.

Cielos, mi hermana tiene en verdad un pésimo gusto para las películas.

Mientras la espero a la salida de los baños, me dedico a observar los carteles de los siguientes estrenos. Futuras películas de acción, de comedia y de terror adornan el pasillo.

Incluso aunque esté mal hacerlo, me permito pensar que esto es algo que podríamos repetir alguna vez, solo nosotros dos.

De pie, frente al cartel de una película romántica, incluso me permito fantasear con ello.

\- ¿Te gustan las películas románticas, Boruto-kun?

La voz me produce un sobresalto. Cuando giro, la amiga de Hima me observa atenta, con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No realmente -contesto, aunque en realidad no sé si mi respuesta es por completo sincera.

No suelen gustarme, porque nunca consigo identificarme con ninguna de esas historias.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Parecías muy interesado.

Retrocedo un paso, y farfullo alguna respuesta simple, algo que no suene tan grosero. Continuó esperando a Hima, y sin recibir invitación alguna ella se queda de pie junto a mí, esperando también. En este momento, el pasillo está repleto de risas y conversaciones, a excepción por nosotros dos.

\- Vas en preparatoria, ¿no es así? -su pregunta surge de pronto. Asumo que solo busca ser cortés con el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es divertida?

\- Para nada -incluso si mi respuesta ha sido por completo honesta y sin un ápice de sarcasmo, ella comienza a reír como si se hubiese tratado de un chiste.

Que chica tan rara, ¿cierto?

Tras casi otro minuto completo de incomodo silencio, mi hermana aparece por fin. Al mismo tiempo su compañero también sale del baño de chicos. Ambos se encuentran entonces, en medio del pasillo.

Al verlos, mi cuerpo se mueve automáticamente, urgido por la necesidad de no dejarlos a solas.

\- Ya vienen.

\- Espera.

Kiyomi -recuerdo de pronto su nombre-, sostiene mi mano entonces, con tanta familiaridad que me sorprende. De pronto, me veo alejado en dirección opuesta, hacia la salida del cine.

Incluso si no es lo que quiero, no consigo reaccionar. Mis pies avanzan guiados por una orden que no es mía.

Debería reaccionar. ¿Por qué no lo hago?

\- Un segundo… Ellos están por allí…

\- Ya lo sé -insiste, llevando un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándome hacer silencio-. Pero ¿qué te parece si les dejamos solos un rato?

Me sonríe entonces. Pero no como la sonrisa presumida que usa Sarada, ni como la sonrisa amable de mamá o Hima. Es una sonrisa casi… ¿provocativa?, una que definitivamente queda muy extraña en una niña de trece años.

No puedo imaginar a mi hermana con ese tipo de sonrisa.

Giro de inmediato, para ver sobre mi hombro. En medio del pasillo aún repleto de personas, Hima observa alrededor, de seguro buscándome. Sin embargo, no parece estar asustada, no con aquel chico junto a ella.

La alerta se dispara dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo reacciona y se niega a dar un solo paso más.

\- Pero...

Siento como esta chica vuelve a tirar de mí, mucho más decidida que antes, pero yo me resisto.

¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Solo se detiene cuando consigo liberar mi mano. Entonces gira a verme, y me observa como si lidiar conmigo fuese lo mismo que enfrentarse a un niño en medio de una rabieta.

\- Vamos, me esforcé mucho para que Himawari-chan tuviera una oportunidad con Hikari -me revela, casi como si fuese un secreto. Esta vez, lo que hay en su rostro es un gesto de regaño-. No seas un hermano amargado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Esto es algo planeado?

\- Por supuesto que sí, llevo planeando por semanas que ambos tengan un tiempo a solas -revela con frustración. Casi de inmediato la misma sonrisa de antes vuelve a aparecer -, pero ¿sabes?, resulta ser que me gustan un montón los chicos de preparatoria. Así que le pedí a Himawari-chan que te invitara hoy, para divertirme también. Eso es matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no crees?

No. No lo creo.

\- ¿Hima sabía que lo querías hacer?

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía -me asegura, sonriéndome como si mi pregunta fuese realmente estúpida. Para mí, ella también podría estar diciendo " _pobre chico ingenuo_ " y no habría diferencia alguna-. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a invitarte hoy?

¿Qué se supone que significa esa pregunta?

" _También podemos comer hamburguesas y pasear por las tiendas. ¡Vamos, hermano! Será muy divertido_ "

La promesa de mi hermana, la que ha hecho tras chantajearme para hacerme venir, resuena en mi mente de pronto, como una campana.

Y se vuelve insoportable.

El malestar en mi interior no hace más que aumentar al entenderlo: lo que mi hermana en verdad planeaba al invitarme, lo que la hizo llegar tan lejos con tal de asegurar mi presencia aquí.

No era para estar conmigo, nunca lo fue.

Ella solo quería que yo saliera con su mejor amiga, para así tener un tiempo con aquel chico.

\- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

No contesto. Ni siquiera me molesto en despedirme.

En lugar de hacer eso, camino de vuelta adentrándome entre las personas que aún esperan en el pasillo.

Y hago lo que tuve que haber hecho desde un inicio.

\- Entonces, Hima-chan, tal vez podríamos…

\- ¡Hima!

Ella voltea al reconocerme. Sonríe de inmediato.

\- Oh, hermano, ¿dónde está Ki-chan? Creí que…

No alcanza a terminar su pregunta. Tan rápido como puedo, agarro su muñeca y tiro de ella, obligándola a seguirme hacia la salida.

No sé exactamente porque lo estoy haciendo, solo sé que no pienso dejar que suceda.

Ella. Y aquel chico.

Su absurda cita planificada.

No voy a permitirlo, de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Hermano? ¡Oye, un segundo…!

No me detengo ante su suplica, no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Incluso si sé que es me estoy equivocando, incluso si sé que estoy haciendo algo estúpido e infantil, no la suelto. Y me odio, porque es lo que debería hacer: soltarla e irme por mi cuenta, dejarla tener su cita y dejarla estar con un chico que no sea yo, como querría cualquier adolescente. Pero no puedo. Algo, algo profundo dentro de mí no me deja hacerlo.

Por más que me ordeno soltar su muñeca, lo único que consigo es sujetarla con más fuerza.

 _\- ¡Hermano!_

Es insoportable.

 _\- ¡Hermano, por favor!_

Verdaderamente insoportable.

 _\- ¡Hermano!_

El sentimiento desagradable en mi pecho, la sensación de estar ahogándome.

Y yo mismo, forzándola a seguir caminando.

¿Cuándo me he convertido en una persona tan horrible?

…

Para cuando Hima consigue soltarse, he conseguido llevarnos hasta la estación de trenes.

\- ¡Hermano, detente ya!

Esta vez, su orden me paraliza por completo. En el andén de la estación, por fin consigo detenerme. Siento su muñeca deslizarse lentamente, pero esta vez no la sostengo.

Estoy agotado.

Ya es tarde para arrepentirme, de cualquier manera, porque he arruinado todo.

No creo que haya forma alguna en que ella me perdone por lo que he hecho.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, hermano? -pregunta, y yo puedo sentir el enfado en su voz. Sin embargo, cuando giro, todo lo que consigo ver es una mezcla de temor y desconcierto en su forma de observarme.

Los siguientes segundos pasan veloces, mientras que ella espera una explicación de mi parte, una explicación que le haga entender porque la obligue a irnos.

Y yo no tengo ninguna, me doy cuenta por fin.

Ninguna explicación posible.

¿Qué digo? ¿Qué invento?

¿Cómo explico lo que acabo de hacerle?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, hermano? -repite nuevamente. Su mirada asustada, como si no me reconociera en lo absoluto, me hace entrar en pánico.

Si no hago algo pronto, si no digo cualquier cosa, va a descubrirlo.

Va a descubrir mis sentimientos.

No. No. No.

Tengo que pensar en algo. Tengo que inventar cualquier cosa.

\- Contéstame, por favor -pide, por tercera vez. Pero mi mente, por completo en blanco, ni siquiera me permite recordar como hablar-. ¿Acaso Ki-chan te desagrado? ¿Fue grosera contigo?

\- No… no fue eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué fue?

\- Tú… ¿tú me armaste una cita?

Ella se sorprende de mi pregunta.

Yo también lo hago. Pero tan pronto como aquella estúpida excusa se manifiesta frente a mí, me aferro a ella, desesperado por no ahogarme.

Desesperado por protegerme.

\- Es solo que... Ki-chan llevaba mucho tiempo pidiéndomelo -Hima habla. Luce sorprendida y culpable. El gesto de alguien que ha sido atrapada.

Yo lo recuerdo entonces.

Esa fue la razón por la que ella me invitó a salir en primer lugar. Nada más.

Lo que Hima en verdad quería, todo este tiempo, era estar con ese chico.

\- Creí que... creí que esto sería algo que haríamos tú y yo, creí que…

Me ordeno callar. Incluso si es lo que siento en verdad, ella no debe saberlo.

No puedo decírselo.

\- No entiendo que hice mal.

Nada, no has hecho absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

¡El que lo ha arruinado todo soy yo!

Y aún así, no consigo que deje de importarme. No es justo, ¡¿por qué no puedo superar todo esto?!

La respuesta a mi pregunta es tan obvia que me avergüenza tener que aceptarla.

Es porque estoy celoso, realmente celoso.

Y estoy celoso porque estoy enamorado de mi pequeña hermana.

No debería, pero lo estoy.

No debería sentir nada de esto. Y aun así lo estoy sintiendo.

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos?

¿Por qué tiene que sucederme esto a mí?

\- Debiste… debiste preguntarme si quería tener una cita.

Puedo ver el gesto de arrepentimiento formarse en su pequeño rostro. De pronto, incluso si soy yo quien ha arruinado el día, es ella quién se comienza a disculpar conmigo.

¿Qué clase de hermano soy haciéndola sentir culpable?

¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?

\- No pensé que te molestaría. Ki-chan me lo pidió mucho tiempo -me explica, incapaz de mirarme. Sus ojos acuosos son la prueba de que está a punto de comenzar a llorar-. Creí… creí que podría ser divertido que salieras con ella…

\- Querías que saliera con ella para poder tener tu cita con aquel chico. Me obligaste a venir solo por eso, ¿no es verdad? -mi acusación la sorprende. Y le duele, lo sé, porque a mí también me duele-. Ese chico… ese chico te gusta, ¿verdad?

De pie sobre la cuerda floja en la que siempre me estoy balanceando, acabo de perder el equilibrio por completo. Y ni siquiera intento sostenerme, pese a que debería hacerlo. Porque lo único que verdaderamente -y desesperadamente-, necesito, es su respuesta.

 _Responde. ¡Responde por favor!_

 _¡Dime lo mucho que realmente me estoy equivocando, por favor!_

No sucede. Hima ni siquiera contesta mi pregunta. En lugar de eso, tan solo aparta su mirada, mientras que su rostro lentamente adquiere un notorio sonrojo.

Y yo pienso en que seguir negándolo ya no tiene ningún sentido, ¿cierto?

Lo sé. Lo he sabido durante todo el día.

Mi hermana está enamorada de aquel chico.

Pensarlo es suficiente para que algo me golpee directamente en el corazón, con tanta fuerza que incluso temo vaya a romperse y dejar de latir por completo. Pero eso tampoco sucede. En su lugar, solo se hace doloroso.

Cada latido, cada inspiración… Todo a mi alrededor.

Infinitamente doloroso.

\- Hermano, yo…

La yema de sus dedos alcanza mi brazo, el roce suave me hace estremecer. No lo soporto, tengo que retroceder.

Porque no quiero que me toque, no quiero ser consolado. De hecho, no quiero saber nada de ella en lo absoluto.

Mierda. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así?

¿Qué tan patético soy en realidad, al sentirme tan celoso de un estúpido niño de secundaria…?

¿…y al tener que esconder lo herido que estoy, para que ella jamás lo descubra?

\- La próxima vez... la próxima vez no me uses de excusa, ¿de acuerdo?, si quieres salir con un chico, solo hazlo y déjame a mí solo. No soy un juguete, ¿escuchaste?

Los segundos pasan, tan lentos y dolorosos que incluso respirar se vuelve una tarea difícil.

Pronto, el tren anuncia su llegada, para luego entrar en la estación. La gente que espera abordarlo se amontona alrededor de nosotros, sin prestarnos un ápice de atención.

Pienso en que es perfectamente normal.

¿Qué hay de extraño con un par de hermanos discutiendo?

\- Lo siento.

Hima habla, agotada. Su voz es un simple susurro, que se extingue rápido mientras subimos al tren.

" _Lo siento_ ", dices… pero ¿cómo perdonarte si no has hecho nada malo?, si el único culpable de todo esto soy yo.

Siempre yo, asediado por estos sentimientos que no puedo eliminar.

Cuando se trata de ti, no tengo remedio alguno. Lo he sabido desde siempre.

Y ahora puedo verlo con claridad.

Mintiendo todo el tiempo, ocultando lo que siento, actuando tan egoístamente.

Yo en realidad… soy alguien horrible. Una persona en verdad despreciable.

Lo sé. Y lo siento.

Lo siento, Hima, perdóname por favor.

No sabes cuánto lo siento.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	23. Ratón

Y por fin, después de toda una vida, les traigo una actualización! Cuanto lamento el tiempo transcurrido!

Quiero disculparme! En verdad, sucedió demasiado en este tiempo (pero no pretendo aburrirles con un resumen), y, por si no fuera suficiente, el capitulo de hoy resultó ser casi el triple de lo que suelo escribir, así que estuve toda la semana arreglándolo. Aviso que les quedo debiendo una reconciliación de hermanos! Será lo próximo en venir! Lo prometo!

 **nikingk** : Hola! Bienvenid al fic!

 **Procrastinacion** : No te preocupes por el final de este fic, que al paso que vamos no terminará nunca ajaja (es broma, la verdad es que el fic tendrá continuación). Tengo al pobre Boruto al borde de una depresión (si es que no se la cause ya), así que para equilibrar las cosas a la pequeña Hima también le tocará sufrir un poco.

 **kai vp** : Y vendrán cosas peores, dice la Biblia. Gracias por leer!

 **Guest** : Espero que hayas podido estudiar ajaja lamento que la historia robara tu tiempo. Gracias por tu gigantesco comentario (me encantan los comentarios así), y por tu acertado análisis de la dinámica familiar. Efectivamente Sarada, Mitsuki, Inojin y Sumire tendrán su propio peso en la historia (algunos más positivamente que otros), pero eso se verá en determinados momentos.

 **Diego Avendao** : Muchas gracias, lector-kun.

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju** : Me siento horrible por siempre hacer que Boruto sufra :( y claramente su situación no es una dónde pueda solucionar las cosas declarándose (oh Dios, no!, eso solo empeoraría todo!). Agradezco profundamente tu comentario, en realidad me gusta mucho saber lo que piensan al leer los capítulos.

 **El solitario** : Ya vendrán instantes más felices para él.

 **Gabe Logan** : La conversación entre Boruto e Hima la dejaré para el siguiente capítulo, y sí, a Boruto le toca su momento depresivo (y por si no fuera poco el corazón roto, le toca lidiar con dramas ajenos).

 **secretlistener** : Ajajaja, I know! Boruto will be rewarded! I promise!

* * *

 **XI**

 **Ratón**

 **…**

.

Desde lo sucedido con Hima ya va un día completo, y seguimos sin cruzar palabra alguna.

Si mamá lo nota, omite cualquier comentario. Asume que nuestra salida ha ido mal, pero no hace ninguna pregunta al respecto. Y yo lo agradezco.

Porque no siento ningún ánimo de contarle lo sucedido, de hecho, pienso que ni siquiera sabría cómo comenzar a explicarlo.

Lo único que sé, es que todo es mi culpa. Mi hermana menor solo quería tener una cita con un chico decente, y yo la arruine por culpa de mis absurdos celos. Y, lo peor, fue que en medio de mi desesperación por evitar ser descubierto voltee la situación para hacerla sentir culpable de lo sucedido.

Resulta que mi improvisado plan funcionó tan condenadamente bien, que Hima abandonó cualquier intento de acercarse a mí. Desde ayer todo lo que ha hecho es mirarme, con aquella expresión culpable y desolada de la cuál soy el único responsable. E incluso si ha sido solo por un día, tanta distancia entre nosotros me ha hecho recordar a cómo eran las cosas meses atrás, cuando mis reglas solo me permitían interactuar con ella lo estrictamente necesario.

Y no puedo creer lo desoladora que está resultando esa distancia ahora.

¿Cuándo se hizo tan insufrible estar un simple día sin ella?

 _Un brindis por mí, que lo he arruinado todo._

La tortuosa voz en mi cabeza me hace comprender que necesito un poco de aire fresco. Por eso, decido con obstinación que nada de lo sucedido ayer tiene que importarme, que estoy bien y que solo necesito distraerme.

Incluso conozco la forma perfecta de conseguirlo.

Hoy es la fiesta de Inojin. Y tengo planeado asistir a ella.

Durante todo el día esperé -casi ansioso- que mamá decidiera castigarme. Estaba convencido de que lo haría, y decidido a escapar de casa de cualquier manera. Pero resultó que al momento de marcharme ella me despidió en la puerta, dándome un poco de dinero y pidiéndome que no regresara tan tarde.

Puede ser que me volviese paranoico en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero creí distinguir incluso un ligero brillo de culpa en su mirada.

Eso solo me hace pensar que tal vez mamá sabía lo que mi hermana planeaba, y por esa razón no me castigó al volver. O, tal vez, simplemente comenzó a sentirse culpable de forzarme a pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

Sea como sea, no tuve problemas para salir. Y tras media hora me encontré por fin en casa de Inojin.

Lejos de mi familia, lejos de mi hermana, lejos de mis asfixiantes sentimientos.

Hoy soy un ratón más, invitado a la gran fiesta del gato.

\- Oh, así que has venido.

Mi amigo sonríe en la puerta, con cierto escepticismo al verme. De todas formas, no duda en darme un golpe amistoso y en dejarme entrar en su casa, mientras que saluda al resto de los invitados en la puerta.

\- ¡Hay cerveza en la cocina! -me recuerda finalmente, mientras me abro paso por el recibidor.

No importa las veces que venga, la casa de Inojin sigue pareciéndome una mansión. Y si solo pudiesen verla entenderían la razón, es decir, ¡mi casa podría entrar con facilidad en su jardín!

Sí, han adivinado, los Yamanaka son ricos. El padre de Inojin es un reconocido artista y su madre una paisajista muy admirada, o eso es lo que mamá me ha explicado -porque por supuesto, ella y papá los conocen desde la preparatoria-. También, esa es la razón por la que siempre están de viaje, dejando siempre en el nido a su único hijo.

Inojin no se tortura con eso, claro. Le va bien el tiempo a solas. Por eso, siempre que tiene la oportunidad, organiza una fiesta y nos invita. A nosotros, sus amigos cercanos y, claro está, a todos los que estén seleccionados para conocer su privilegiado mundo.

Mientras me abro paso a la cocina, me doy cuenta de que esta fiesta en realidad es muy simple, pero incluso así se encuentra repleta de gente. Supongo que esas son las ventajas de ser uno de los chicos más populares de la preparatoria.

Supongo que yo soy lo contrario. Creo que mi fama de delincuente juvenil no ha ido más que en aumento desde mi última pelea con Iwabee. Es por esa razón que mientras avanzo algunas personas no dudan en saludarme, mientras que otras deciden tan solo ignorarme. Por supuesto, los desprecios de mis compañeros de escuela no me importan en lo absoluto.

Yo solo vine por una cosa.

En el sofá, y con seis latas frías en la mano, me permito relajarme por fin. La cerveza es un poco agria para mi gusto, pero mejora con cada sorbo.

La primera vez que la probé, recuerdo haber sentido ganas de vomitar. Era tan mala que no entendía cómo podía gustarle a Inojin y al resto de los chicos que me desafió a beberla. Pero pronto descubrí lo mucho que ayudaba si el objetivo era solo despejar tu cabeza.

Hoy, necesito aquello con desesperación.

Porque no puedo olvidarlo. Por mucho que lo intente y busque distraerme, no consigo quitarlo de mi cabeza.

A mi hermana menor, enamorada de otro chico.

Maldición, si esto es a lo que llaman tener el corazón roto, en verdad es una mierda.

\- Luces de mal humor, Boruto.

Alzo mi cabeza ante tal observación. Mitsuki, de pie frente a mí, me está mirando fijamente.

¿Cuándo llegó?

\- Tuve un día de mierda -mi propia sinceridad me sorprende. Él asiente a mis palabras, y sin preguntar toma asiento a mi lado.

\- ¿Problemas en casa?

Sonrío. Aprieto la lata aún fría entre mis manos.

\- Las hermanas menores son un fastidio.

 _O, más bien, lo son sus estúpidos y celosos hermanos mayores._

\- No podría decirlo, solo tengo un hermano mayor y nunca nos vemos -murmura, luce pensativo-. Así que no puedo decidir si es un fastidio o no.

\- ¿Vive lejos?

\- Sí. Va a una universidad en el extranjero, y eso lo mantiene ocupado gran parte del año -me cuenta-. Por alguna razón no se lleva muy bien con papá, pero de vez en cuando viene a visitarme. Se preocupa por mí y no discutimos, así que diría que mi relación con él es agradable -se da una pausa, antes de volver a mirarme-. ¿Tuviste una pelea con Himawari-chan?

\- Algo así.

\- De seguro lo resolverán pronto.

Asiento, aunque es mentira.

Porque lo que nos sucede -o, en realidad, lo que a mí me sucede-, es imposible de resolver.

La persona de la que estoy enamorado se encuentra enamorada de alguien más.

Sí, supongo que eso le pasa a todo el mundo en algún momento, pero dudo que la gran mayoría de esas personas estén enamoradas de su hermana menor.

Tampoco es que exista alguna especie de solución mágica a este problema. No es como si pueda evitar que Hima se enamore de aquel chico, después de todo, ella ya no es una niña.

Tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder. Tan solo es momento de aceptarlo.

De seguro en cualquier momento mi hermana comenzará a salir con aquel chico. Caminaran juntos a casa, tal vez, charlando sobre todo lo que tienen en común; se tomarán de la mano, se abrazarán y, un día, él la besará tras haberse confesado. Serán novios. Entonces, ella lo invitará a cenar a casa, para presentárselo a mamá y papá. Como es un buen chico, ambos lo aprobarán; y yo también lo haré, para no decepcionar a Hima.

Porque de seguro se tratará de alguien bueno, ¿saben?, quiero decir, un buen novio, uno al que definitivamente ella amará. Y siendo mi hermana alguien tan maravillosa, él también se enamorará perdidamente de ella.

Y ambos serán felices juntos, sin duda alguna.

El único problema seré yo, como siempre.

 _Un gato sin nombre, enamorado de una princesa con la que no posee oportunidad_ …

Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que deba enfrentarlo? Aquel futuro, en dónde no soy nada más que un distante hermano mayor, ¿cómo será?

Solo planteármelo resulta agotador.

O, más bien, yo soy el que está realmente cansado. Cansado de discutir con papá, de engañar a mamá y de lastimar a Hima… Cansado de ser tan egoísta, todo el tiempo. Incluso si mis motivos para hacerlo son buenos… estoy realmente exhausto de ello.

Francamente no puedo imaginar el resto de mi vida haciendo lo mismo. Pero si no es de esta forma, ¿entonces cómo debo continuar?

¿Qué cosa puedo hacer? ¿Qué tan lejos tengo que llegar?

Si el gato del cuento, asolado por el dolor de ver a su princesa tan enamorada de alguien más, la abandona para permitirle ser feliz… ¿qué implica para mí?

 _Acaso sería… ¿irme de casa?_

La idea es agria -mucho más que el largo trago de cerveza que su aparición me fuerza a tomar-, pero incluso así no consigo quitarla de mi cabeza.

Detesto pensarlo, ¿pero realmente existe otra salida?

Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido por seguir manteniendo a mi familia unida, por seguir protegiendo a mi hermana, para llegar al día en que pudiera deshacerme de mis pensamientos tan enfermizos. Pero tras tantos años, ha sido por completo inútil.

Porque estoy enamorado de Hima, irreparablemente.

No puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos, por mucho que lo intente.

A este paso, continuar viviendo en casa y seguir pretendiendo que no hay nada malo conmigo… ¿no es acaso una fantasía imposible de realizar? Creer que podré mentir por siempre, que podré negar mis sentimientos eternamente, incluso creer que podré ocultarlos sin que nadie jamás me descubra, ¿no es acaso ingenuo de mi parte?

De seguro, tarde o temprano, alguien sospechará de mí. Mamá, papá… o puede que incluso Hima. Uno de ellos podría descubrirme, en cualquier momento, y todo terminaría terriblemente mal. Pero, si me fuera de casa, si comenzara a vivir por mi cuenta antes de que algo suceda, tal vez aún podría conservar todo tal y como está.

No parece una locura tan grande, después de todo, muy pronto cumpliré dieciséis años. Tras eso, solo necesitaría esperar otros dos años más, y luego… marcharme. A algún lugar cercano, como un departamento de estudiante en el centro de la ciudad. Si lo hago, de seguro podría visitarles cada fin de semana y pasar cada fiesta con ellos. Suena incluso como un buen plan de vida, excepto porque…

 _No es lo que quieres hacer, de ninguna manera._

No. No lo es. Pero, siendo honesto conmigo mismo, ¿qué otra opción tengo?

Incluso si es solo por una noche, debería comenzar a aceptar mi vida, tal y como es. Debería comenzar a ser realista.

Porque se los dije desde un comienzo, ¿recuerdan?, que ésta no se trataba de una historia de ciencia ficción, de terror o de ninjas; ni mucho menos una historia romántica, porque para mi hermana nunca he sido nada más que su distante hermano mayor.

En realidad, esta historia es la de un simple adolescente que está enfermo porque tiene pensamientos anormales, pensamientos que otras personas no tienen. O, siendo claros, es la historia de mi enfermizo amor no correspondido.

Y en las historias así, no existen los finales felices.

Deberían irse ahora, antes de que la bomba de tiempo en la que me he convertido termine por explotar.

Están advertidos.

\- Hey, Boruto, está arruinando el ambiente.

La voz de Inojin me hace levantar la cabeza. El simple movimiento me marea y me obliga a enderezarme, para recuperar mi equilibrio.

Oh, mierda. ¿Tantas cervezas he tomado ya?

\- Miren quién es -mis palabras emergen con torpeza, incluso puedo sentir mi lengua adormilada por el alcohol. De seguro debo escucharme ridículo-. El rey de la fiesta decidió bajar con los súbditos.

Distingo la sonrisa presumida aparecer en su rostro.

\- ¿Y acaso el rey te ha condenado a ser decapitado? -pregunta divertido-. Vamos, quita esa cara, arruinas mi fiesta.

\- Lamento de corazón estar robando la atención de tus invitados.

\- No lo hace a propósito -la voz de Mitsuki me sorprende. No había notado que continuaba sentado a mi lado-. Boruto se siente triste hoy. Parece haberle sucedido algo malo.

Me enfada oírlo decir aquello.

\- Oye, no lo digas así -empujo mi brazo, para golpearlo en el hombro. Como siempre, él ni se inmuta.

\- Pero es la verdad -me replica, mirándome con calma y sin entender nada, como siempre. Su falta de comprensión me hace dar un resoplido.

¿Qué tiene que sea la verdad? No quiero que nadie me pregunte qué es lo que me sucede.

Estúpido Mitsuki.

\- No te enojes con él, Boruto -el abogado del diablo hace su aparición. Shikadai emerge de entre el fuerte ruido de la música, y sonríe para tranquilizarme-. Basta verte para saber que algo malo te sucedió.

\- No me ha sucedido nada-ttebasa -mi propia mentira es lamentable. Ya por costumbre, mi vista vuelve a la cerveza en mi mano, ahora tibia. Antes de poder dar un nuevo sorbo las manos de Shikadai me la arrebatan, como un verdadero ladrón-. ¡Oye!

\- Creo que es suficiente por esta noche -su gesto burlesco me hace detestarlo.

No solo a él. De pronto la presencia de mis amigos no consigue más que molestarme.

Cielos. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una noche para mí solo?

\- Podrías sentirte aliviado si nos confiesas que te preocupa -Mitsuki es quién habla. Yo me pregunto cómo consigue sonar siempre tan calmado, como si nada le afectara jamás.

\- No les interesa. ¿Por qué no me dejan emborracharme tranquilo?

\- Oh, vamos, ¿no ves que tus frías palabras lastiman nuestros sentimientos? -con un suspiro, Shikadai toma asiento a mi derecha. Con Mitsuki a mi izquierda e Inojin frente a mí, me siento, de pronto, rodeado-. Se supone que los amigos pueden hablar sus problemas. Si nos dices que pasó, tal vez podamos…

\- ¿Qué clase de tontería melodramática es esa? -Inojin se ríe. Por primera vez concuerdo con él-. Están exagerando, es bastante obvio lo que le sucede.

\- ¿Lo es? -preguntan ambos. E incluso yo me siento curioso sobre lo que dirá.

\- Claro que sí. Es un lío de faldas, ¿o me equivoco?

Siento su mirada inquisidora sobre mí, y su sonrisa victoriosa por saber que tiene la razón.

Un lío de faldas. Vaya forma de describir mis problemas con mi pequeña hermana.

Que imbécil más grande.

\- Te equivocas completamente, idiota.

\- Vamos, no te enfades, es una fiesta -se burla. Shikadai asiente.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no intentas hablar con alguna chica? Eso te distraerá.

\- No tengo tiempo para sus tontos juegos.

En cuanto doy mi respuesta, ambos se miran divertidos. Reconozco el brillo de complicidad en sus ojos.

\- Te dije que no se atrevería, es un cobarde.

\- Que fastidio eres, Boruto -Shikadai finge enfadarse. Saca un billete desde su bolsillo, que furtivamente desaparece en la mano de Inojin-. Siempre pierdo dinero por tu culpa.

\- Tienes un problema de apuestas.

\- Más bien yo diría que es un pésimo apostador, siempre está esperando algo de ti -la risa tonta de mi amigo me hace enfadar.

De pronto, solo tengo ganas de pelear.

\- ¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz? Tú y yo, Yamanaka. Aquí mismo. Veremos si quedas tan guapo cuando acabe contigo.

Intento levantarme, pero los chicos vuelven a tirar de mi hacia el sofá.

\- Woah. Alguien quiere pelear -Shikadai se burla de mí. Con un tirón me libero de su agarre.

\- Vamos, relájate, la cerveza se te está subiendo a la cabeza -Inojin vuelve a burlarse de mí. Siento unas profundas ganas de romperle esa sonrisa.

\- No luces bien, Boruto -Mitsuki me habla. De los tres, es el único que realmente parece preocupado por mí-. ¿Quieres que llamé a tu madre para que venga por ti?

\- ¿Y qué lo castiguen por estar casi en estado etílico? ¿Qué idea es esa?

\- Mejor tráiganle comida. De seguro solo ha tomado cerveza desde que llegó.

Mientras Mitsuki se levanta para conseguir bocadillos, alcanzo a distinguir por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de chicas pasar por la cocina. Más bien, solo reconozco a la presidenta de la clase entre ellas, avanzar tímidamente, como si no estuviera segura de cómo actuar en medio de una fiesta.

Tiene sentido, ella no suele venir a las fiestas de Inojin. Verla aquí es casi tan raro como imaginar a Sarada haciendo algo que no sea estudiar.

¿Para qué habrá venido aquí en primer lugar?

Siento un golpecito en mi costilla. Shikadai me ha dado con el codo, intentando llamar mi atención.

\- Psst, Boruto, allí va Sumire Kakei ¿Qué te parece si hablas con ella?

\- Shika, si se trata de otra estúpida apuesta te romperé la cara…

\- No, hablo en serio -insiste. Ver su sonrisa sincera consigue que me relaje un poco-. Apenas llegó a la fiesta preguntó por ti. ¿Por qué no intentas algo con ella? Tal vez así te suba el ánimo.

Suspiro. Farfullo una excusa rápida y de inmediato vuelco mi atención en los bocadillos y frituras con los que Mitsuki vuelve.

La comida nunca ha sabido mejor.

Los minutos pasan. En un momento, unas risas tontas se elevan por sobre la música. Miramos a la cocina, dónde un grupo de chicas nos mira fijamente. O, más bien, miran a Inojin.

Y él lo sabe. Pronto les sonríe de vuelta, consiguiendo muchas más de esas risas absurdas.

Ah, mi amigo es todo un galán. Me pregunto que se sentirá ser tan popular con las chicas y poder tener a cualquiera de ellas cuando quieras.

La única chica que me interesa a mí me llama "hermano" y está enamorada de alguien más.

\- El deber llama, señores -él se despide, con una inclinación de cabeza. Shikadai y Mitsuki protestan, pero a mí me resulta más que obvio. Por supuesto que va a dejarnos por estar con esas chicas. Es Inojin y es su fiesta.

Un rey no pierde el tiempo con sus súbditos cuando tiene tantas doncellas cerca.

\- Sé que es nuestro amigo y todo, pero a veces me cuesta reconocer lo mucho que ha cambiado desde la secundaria -Shika se queja en voz alta, en cuanto lo ve desaparecer. Yo le recuerdo que Inojin ha sido igual siempre, desde que somos niños, y me concentro en terminar los bocadillos.

Por fin. Con el estómago lleno, me siento un poco mejor.

Tristemente, sin mi cerveza el encanto de la fiesta desaparece. De pronto todo a mi alrededor se vuelve aburrido y monótono, o eso creo, porque a diferencia de mí el resto del mundo parece estar pasándola increíble, mientras que yo me encuentro semi recostado en el sofá, consciente de mi corazón roto y de mis dedos pegajosos a causa de las frituras de queso.

Cielos. Si esta noche iba a ser tan desastrosa lo mejor habría sido quedarme en casa.

Bueno, no en realidad. No querer estar en casa es precisamente la razón por la cual vine aquí en primer lugar.

Qué maldito problema, no tengo un solo lugar de calma.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás o no? -Shikadai sigue insistiendo en su absurda idea, y a mí ya no me quedan bocadillos para seguir fingiendo que estoy ocupado-. Ella sigue en la cocina, no ha dejado de mirarte en todo este tiempo.

\- Eso es mentira-ttebasa.

\- Es verdad -Mitsuki es quién habla, y como sé que no se le da el mentir no me queda más que aceptar que es cierto-. Momento. Se está yendo.

\- ¿Y qué quieren que haga precisamente? ¿Preguntarle por el clima?

El empujón de Shikadai hace que rebote contra Mitsuki. Él me sostiene y evita que el golpe sea demasiado duro, me ayuda a enderezarme.

\- ¿Quieres que te dibuje un mapa o qué? -pregunta, y a continuación viene una larga risa-. Tú ya sabes que se supone que debes hacer.

Sonrío.

Que amigos tan idiotas tengo.

\- Como si ella fuese a querer algo conmigo.

\- ¿Eres ciego o es que nunca has visto cómo te mira? -su pregunta me incomoda.

¿Sigue bromeando o está hablando en serio está vez?

\- Ella es… la presidenta de la clase.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te preguntas como ella va a estar enamorada del chico problema, el rebelde sin causa? -alza su ceja con intriga, burlándose. Yo resoplo-. Para mí suena como un manga shōjo, de esos que les gustan a las chicas.

\- Eres un idiota.

Él sonríe. Sin embargo, al final suspira y abandona su faceta sarcástica.

\- No veo que hay de malo en intentarlo. Creí que ella te gustaba en la secundaria.

Sí… yo también lo creía. Hasta que me di cuenta de que me esforzaba en pensar en ella para no tener que pensar en mi hermana menor.

Desde allí, decidí hundirme en picada.

\- Ya no estamos en secundaria -esta vez es mi turno de suspirar. Shika me mira un momento, como si intentase leer mi mente y entenderme.

\- Es cierto, pero sigues siendo igual de terco y fastidioso -se dedica a decir, finalmente. Incluso se da un momento para sonreírme-. ¿Quién dice que ella no siente algo por ti? ¿Y qué dentro de tu rebelde corazón sientes lo mismo?

No respondo. Su idea sigue resultándome absurda.

¿La presidenta de la clase interesada de mí? Que locura.

\- Llevo un tiempo sin ver a Inojin -Mitsuki lo comenta, mirando de un lado a otro. Su pequeña interrupción me ayuda a cambiar de tema.

\- No te preocupes, de seguro debe estar con alguna chica -Shika asiente mis palabras-. Luego volverá para presumirnos como le fue, igual que siempre.

\- Dejémoslo divertirse lo que quiera. Mientras la policía no llegue para arrestarnos a todos, no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.

Aquella idea me hace sonreír.

\- ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondría su madre si supiese lo que su pequeño ángel hace cuando ella no está en la ciudad?

Shikadai ríe a carcajadas, e incluso consigo notar un atisbo de risa en la repentina tos de Mitsuki. Después de todo, si hay algo que nuestro amigo conserva tan bien como su popularidad, es su reputación de niño bueno.

Lamentablemente, mi pequeño momento de calma dura menos de lo que esperaba. Pronto Shika vuelve a la carga, y pasa los siguientes minutos convenciéndome de que me levante del sofá en el que llevo toda la fiesta y me atreva por fin a conversar con la presidenta.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices?

 _Oh, respira profundo Boruto, él es tu amigo y solo le preocupa verte deprimido._

Si tan solo mi amigo no fuera tan fastidioso ni se metiera en dónde no lo llaman.

\- Si voy a hablar con ella, ¿me dejarás tranquilo de una vez?

Él sonríe, intrigado.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

Resoplo. Dejo que los segundos pasen y uso el tiempo para que mi cabeza se aclare un momento.

Realmente no tengo interés en levantarme, pero la segunda opción -quedarme a beber aquí, como un idiota deprimido-, tampoco resuelve nada. De hecho, estoy seguro de que con mis amigos cerca mis posibilidades de conseguir más alcohol se han reducido por completo.

Así que… en realidad no tengo nada que perder. Ya me han roto el corazón, ya he planificado mi deprimente y solitario futuro, y ya se me han acabado las frituras.

Qué diablos.

\- Creo que intentaré hablar con ella.

Porque debería, ¿no? Después de todo, eso sería comportarme como cualquier chico de mi edad… o al menos intentarlo.

Estar con chicas normales, quiero decir, chicas que no sean mi hermana.

Si lo pienso bien, nunca he tratado de hacer eso.

¿Podría cambiar de intentarlo?

\- ¡Eso es! -el golpe en mi espalda borra la pregunta de mi mente, y me empuja hacia delante. Ciertamente Shikadai no podría lucir más feliz, tal vez creyendo que ha salvado mi alma de la profunda desolación o algo similar-. Así me gusta. ¡Oigan! ¿Alguien ha visto a la presidenta de la clase?

\- La vi irse hacía el segundo piso hace algunos minutos -contesta alguien, aunque no estoy del todo seguro porque levantarme del sofá tan deprisa ha sido suficiente para hacerme tambalear.

\- Ten cuidado -pese al mareo que invade mi cuerpo, distingo su socarrona risa a la perfección-. No quieres vomitarle encima, ¿o sí?

\- No te preocupes Shika, si tengo ganas de vomitar vendré corriendo a ti.

Doy un par de pasos y limpio mis dedos pegajosos en mi pantalón. Mi cuerpo por fin se acostumbra a estar de pie y consigo despejar mi cabeza un poco, lo suficiente como para buscar la escalera.

Muy bien… ¿Hora de trabajar?

\- Boruto, voy contigo -Mitsuki se levanta tras de mí. En un movimiento Shikadai vuelve a tirar de él hacía el sofá, y le impide seguirme.

Ah, ahí va mi última esperanza de escaparme de todo esto.

\- Haznos sentir orgulloso -es lo último que me dice, con su pulgar arriba. Me aseguro de dirigirle mi mejor sonrisa de "déjalo en mis manos" mientras le muestro mi dedo medio.

Doy media vuelta y me escabullo entre los invitados. Cuando llego a las escaleras me aseguro de subirlas lo más lentamente posible, en un desesperado intento de ganar tiempo. La idea de tan solo desaparecer y fingir haber conversado con la presidenta no se me ocurre sino hasta haber llegado al segundo piso, pero luego recuerdo que jamás le agradecí su intervención en la casa de Sarada, y que éste sería un buen momento de hacerlo.

\- ¿Presidenta?

Arriba, el pasillo se encuentra vacío y en penumbras. Siento las paredes retumbar a causa de la fuerte música en la fiesta, aunque desde aquí su sonido apenas es un eco distante.

Avanzo algunos pasos, antes de notar que las puertas de las habitaciones lucen cerradas, probablemente con llave. Bueno, por supuesto que tiene sentido, Inojin puede disfrutar mucho de organizar fiestas, pero no es tan estúpido como para dejar las pertenencias de sus padres sin cuidado alguno.

Entonces, ¿en dónde está la presidenta?

Mi mirada se mueve hacia la puerta del baño y me permito avanzar un poco antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Abordar a una chica justo a la salida de un baño, en un pasillo oscuro y solitario? De seguro ella gritará al verme.

\- Presidenta, ¿estás aquí? Soy… soy Uzumaki… digo, soy Boruto -parte de mí se siente estúpida por hablar en voz alta, estando solo en medio del pasillo, pero parece mejor opción que tan solo quedarme en silencio-. Eh, ¿tienes un minuto?, me dijeron que estabas aquí arriba, y te seguí para verte… -dudo de mis palabras. Creo que admitir haberla seguido no es precisamente la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación-. Es decir, quiero decir… no es que estuviera persiguiéndote, aunque es verdad que te seguí hasta aquí, pero no planeo hacer algo malo, lo prometo. Yo solo…

Cierro mi boca y abandono mis intentos de entablar una conversación con la puerta del baño. Nunca he deseado tan fuertemente que la tierra me trague.

Mierda, ¿qué demonios me pasa? Para empezar ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Solo acepté subir para liberarme de Shikadai. Si en verdad algo pudiera darse entre la presidenta y yo, ¿qué haré?, nunca he estado a solas con una chica que no sea mi hermana menor.

Si ella realmente se encuentra interesada en mí… ¿qué debería hacer con eso?

 _¿En qué lio de mierda me metí ahora?_

Mejor me voy, antes de crear un malentendido.

Tan pronto como planeo moverme, el repentino ruido a mis espaldas me hace dar un salto. Antes de darme cuenta estoy girando hacia la puerta de cuarto de Inojin, del otro lado del pasillo, iluminada ahora por la luz del interior. Incluso sin tener sentido que lo piense, imagino que solo puede tratarse de ella.

\- ¿Presidenta? Lo siento, solo subí para agradecerte por… bueno, lo de la otra vez, en casa de Sarada, pero mejor…

La puerta se abre entonces, solo un poco. Retrocedo por impulso, esperando encontrármela de frente.

En lugar de eso, quién aparece es Inojin.

Viene despeinado, abotonando su camisa. Al mirarme, no hace más que sonreír.

¿Qué diablos?

\- Ups, que incomodo es todo esto -me comenta, como si hablásemos del clima, justo antes de abrirse camino por el pasillo. Retrocedo lo justo para dejarlo pasar, y lo veo desaparecer por las escaleras, directo hacía el primer piso y la fiesta.

No tengo tiempo de digerir lo extraño que me parece la escena, porque no terminan de pasar dos segundos cuando alguien más llama mi atención. O, más bien, yo llamo la de ella.

\- ¡B… Boruto-kun!

Todas las preguntas en mi cabeza se aclaran de inmediato en cuanto encuentro a la presidenta dentro del cuarto de mi amigo.

Aún sobre la cama, ella me observa con verdadera incredulidad, como si no pudiese creer que estoy aquí. Pese a eso, ella no tarda en cubrir su sostén, abotonando con prisa y nerviosismo su camisa desabrochada.

Si no estuviese sintiendo su misma incredulidad, me disculparía de inmediato por haber interrumpido lo que obviamente se encontraba haciendo con Inojin, y me marcharía. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, las palabras se me han atorado en la garganta y yo me he quedado absurdamente paralizado.

Y no se trata de la sorpresa de haberlos descubierto a ambos, o de que precisamente se trate de la presidenta a la chica a la que he encontrado semi desnuda sobre su cama. En realidad, es por sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, prueba de que estuvo llorando hace poco.

Tan pronto como caigo en la cuenta de eso, siento mi cabeza despejarse de golpe. El resto del alcohol que pudo haber quedado en mi cuerpo desaparece en un instante, solo para ser reemplazado por el enorme desconcierto que estoy sintiendo.

Es solo que… ¿por qué razón ella estaría llorando? La única persona aquí, además de mí, fue…

La respuesta a mi pregunta me golpea, completamente obvia y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

\- Hey, presidenta… -cuando hablo, puedo sentir el asco en mi voz-, ¿Inojin te estaba molestando o algo así?

La miro fijamente. Incluso si la respuesta me asusta, es algo que necesito saber. Pero para mi sorpresa, ella niega rápidamente con su cabeza.

\- No, no fue eso -responde veloz. Por alguna razón luce asustada, tal vez demasiado asustada. No me cuesta entender que está escondiendo algo, o que simplemente se encuentra sumamente avergonzada de que yo permanezca todavía aquí.

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque si necesitas mi ayuda, yo puedo…

\- No es necesario -ella insiste-. De verdad. Yo solo estaba teniendo… un mal momento, e Inojin-kun solo fue amable conmigo.

\- Muy amable, por lo que veo… -la veo sonrojarse por mi comentario, y apartar rápidamente su mirada de la mía, incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo.

Y por mucho que me esfuerzo, no consigo entender nada de lo que está sucediendo. Estoy confundido…

" _Apenas llegó a la fiesta preguntó por ti_ "

" _No ha dejado de mirarte en todo este tiempo"_

" _¿Eres ciego o es que nunca has visto cómo te mira?_ "

…sobre la razón de haber terminado aquí, con Inojin. No consigo entenderla.

Puede que lo esté pensando demasiado. Puede ser que Shikadai solo se haya equivocado.

O de seguro es que debo ser realmente torpe cuando se trata de chicas, ¿no?

Mientras lo reflexiono, ella comienza a llorar nuevamente. El ligero movimiento de sus hombros y los pequeños sollozos que no consigue ocultar la delatan. Pero, aunque suene realmente egoísta de mi parte, sus lágrimas no aprietan mi corazón ni me producen la imperiosa necesidad de secarlas.

No es como con Hima… y estoy seguro de que nunca lo será.

Debería terminar de aceptarlo de una vez, en vez de intentar ignorarlo como siempre hago. Después de todo, siempre lo he sabido.

No es la presidenta la chica de la que estoy enamorado. Ni ella, ni ninguna otra chica.

Es mi hermana menor.

E incluso si ella está enamorada de otro chico, mis sentimientos no cambiarán. No hay forma de que cambien.

\- Él no siente nada por ti.

No sé porque se lo digo. Tal vez lo hago porque se trata de una buena persona y no merece ser lastimada por Inojin.

Tal vez porque también me siento culpable de haber pretendido hacer algo similar.

Sea como sea, ella deja de llorar con mis palabras.

\- Lo sé -murmura. Su voz es suave. Con su sonrisa triste y las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, luce realmente frágil.

Pienso en que cualquier otro chico se aproximaría a ella sin dudar, para consolarla, y me pregunto si en cierta medida eso es lo que ella espera de mí.

Desearía ser cualquier otro chico.

Desearía no estar tan dañado.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estarías con un chico así?

Esta vez no me contesta. Tan solo se dedica a mirarme, por un largo segundo, antes de sonreírme y negar con su cabeza.

\- En realidad yo también quisiera conocer la respuesta a tu pregunta.

Vaya, ¿qué tal? Las chicas son definitivamente más extrañas de lo que pensaba.

Creo que ya es momento de marcharme de aquí.

\- Te dejaré sola. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

\- Boruto-kun -ella vuelve a llamarme. Yo espero-. Gracias, por preocuparte.

\- Sí.

Doy un paso atrás y cierro la puerta por fin. De vuelta, en la oscuridad y soledad del pasillo, finalmente me permito suspirar.

Pienso que para ser mi primera vez a solas con una chica que no sea mi hermana menor, no ha salido tan mal. Sin duda ha sido extraño.

Lo único que tengo ahora en mi cabeza son preguntas.

Vuelvo a bajar al primer piso, a la fiesta. De pronto, la música alta, las conversaciones y las risas tan bulliciosas que llenan la estancia solo me producen cansancio.

¿Ha sido realmente una buena idea venir? Tal vez es momento de volver a casa.

Con aquella idea en mente, abandono el último escalón y me dirijo hacia la entrada, casi de forma automática. Sea cuál sea la solución a todos mis problemas, es seguro que no la encontraré aquí.

Por el rabillo del ojo, consigo distinguir a Mitsuki y Shikadai, cerca del sofá en donde los deje. Me planteo el marcharme sin avisar y luego enviarles un mensaje disculpándome, hasta que contemplo a Inojin entre ambos, sonriéndoles con aquel gesto presumido en su rostro. Lo imagino presumiendo sobre su última conquista, tal y como aventuré que haría, y recordar que se trata de la presidenta es suficiente para hacerme enfadar.

Porque ella no se merece algo así. Ninguna chica en realidad.

Antes de darme cuenta, me abro paso entre la gente para alcanzarlos. Sin embargo, al llegar hasta ellos, me doy cuenta de algo que no había notado con anterioridad.

Los chicos están discutiendo.

\- Hey, ¿qué sucede? -por supuesto, Mitsuki no tarda en informarme.

\- Inojin y Shikadai están peleando.

\- No es una pelea -Inojin le regaña, aunque en su rostro solo hay una sonrisa. Shikadai, en cambio, no parece estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -pregunta. Parece realmente enfadado con él.

Yo sigo sin entender de lo que hablan.

\- ¿Por qué no? -responde él. No luce preocupado en lo absoluto.

\- Porque Boruto iba a hablar con ella. Y lo sabías. Me tomo mucho tiempo animarlo para que lo hiciera.

Yo por fin lo entiendo entonces. Hablan de la presidenta.

Shikadai está enfadado porque Inojin se me adelantó. Claro que ante esa revelación él no parece sorprendido ni comienza a pedirme perdón como cualquier otro amigo más hubiese hecho.

Es porque lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Es con lo que siempre solía molestarme en la secundaria, después de todo.

¿Acaso es por lo que lo hizo en primer lugar?

Esto es… ¿una especie de perversa broma suya?

\- Debería agradecerme, ahora sabe qué tipo de chica es -lo dice con tanta naturalidad que incluso a mí me cuesta creerlo. Shikadai, por el contrario, reacciona de inmediato.

\- ¡Te estás pasando! -avanza decidido a empujarlo. Lo siguiente que hago es moverme para detenerlo.

\- Está bien Shika, da igual -me aseguro de intervenir, antes de que algo se salga de control-. No me molesta.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Es en serio, me da igual -insisto, siendo honesto-. No habría pasado nada entre nosotros, porque no siento nada por ella.

Shikadai me mira fijo. Creo que intenta averiguar si digo la verdad o si solo intento miento para calmar las cosas.

Inojin, en cambio, ha cambiado su sonrisa por un gesto caprichoso. Como un niño a quién su travesura no le ha resultado como esperaba.

Me esfuerzo, pero no consigo entenderlo. Las preguntas en mi cabeza no hacen más que aumentar.

¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso me he perdido de algo importante?

\- De acuerdo -Shikadai retrocede, y yo lo suelto. Vuelve a mirar a Inojin, con su ceño fruncido-. De todas formas, creo que deberías disculparte.

\- ¿Y disculparme por qué? No he hecho nada malo -se defiende. Ofendido, da media vuelta y se aleja, perdiéndose entre el fuerte ruido de la música.

Su actitud me sorprende, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerdo que no debería ser así. Después de todo, las cosas siempre han sido igual entre nosotros, solo que la mayoría del tiempo tendemos a ignorarlo.

La verdad es que, al final del día, Inojin sigue siendo el gato, y nosotros simples ratones usados para su diversión.

\- Qué idiota -Shikadai se queja en voz alta. Me mira como si esperara que compartiera su opinión, pero yo decido guardar silencio.

\- Ciertamente no ha sido nada amable -Mitsuki se ve molesto también, pero como siempre decide ser más reservado con su opinión-. Entendería si quieres que nos vayamos, Boruto.

Los chicos me miran de pronto, esperando mi decisión. En realidad, sigo sin entender lo que acaba de suceder, y francamente lo único que en verdad quiero hacer es volver a casa, pero tampoco me gustaría que las cosas se salgan de control entre nosotros.

\- ¿Creen que todavía queden frituras en la cocina? -los chicos me miran con cierta incredulidad, pero de todas formas deciden acompañarme.

No me malentiendan, preferiría largarme cuanto antes, pero no me gustaría provocar una pelea aún más grande entre los chicos.

Aún aomos amigos, después de todo.

¿Cierto?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	24. Solo un día más

Ayer publiqué el capítulo bastante tarde (como a las cuatro de la mañana en mi país ajaja, y ya me caía de sueño), y no tuve el tiempo de responder los antiguos comentarios. En cuanto al tiempo de tardanza, desde la última vez que publiqué ha pasado mucho tiempo :( no pretendía que fuese así, pero justo me tocó una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, de comenzar a trabajar en un proyecto de tres meses que me daría pie a mi investigación de tesis. Así que aquí estoy, en otra ciudad, trabajando con horario de oficina ajaja, me levanto temprano (7 am) y vuelvo por la tarde (7 pm), y como a veces todo lo que hago en el trabajo es escribir, escribir y escribir, vuelvo solo con ganas de perderme con alguna serie hasta que se me derrita el cerebro. Por eso el avance de la historia se volvió tan extremadamente lento en este periodo. La verdad es que es una situación que me frustra a nivel personal, porque amo esta historia y todo lo que he preparado para ella, no me gustaría continuar alargándola. Me he prometido ser más responsable con esto, y debo comenzar a cumplirlo.

 **BSmolerLOL** : Entiendo tu odio-amor por el capitulo, la verdad es que yo también detesté el comportamiento de Inojin, y me puso en una situación en dónde no estaba segura de escribirlo, porque los fics dónde uno de los personas se vuelve una especie de villano no son de mi agrado personal y no quería llegar a utilizar ese recurso. Es por eso que en realidad intento hacer a los personajes lo más reales posibles, para mostrar que sí, pueden ser divertidos y encantadores, y también pueden estar llenos de defectos. La historia con Inojin no va a terminar aquí, regresará más adelante, y claro, Boruto también comenzará a cometer errores más grandes por eso.

 **xEmilionx** : ajajaja lo siento :( sé que Sumire es quién se llevó la peor parte, se merecerá una recompensa en un futuro o algo.

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju** : Gracias por el apoyo! Y claro, este niño deberá comenzar a fijarse mejor en sus elecciones de amistades en el futuro.

 **kai vp** : ajaja yo sé que nadie se lo esperaba. Gracias por leer.

 **nikingk** : Shikadai y Mitsuki siguen siendo sus amigos :( y mucho más leales. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic.

 **Procrastinacion** : Oh, Inojin tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace, pero Boruto deberá descubrirlas.

 **diego** : Exacto. Tendrá más protagonismo y no del bueno. Gracias por leer.

 **Flemy Speeddraw** : Boruto rompiendo corazones femeninos desde tiempos inmemorables. Aunque bueno, como alguien más dijo en los comentarios, cuando te enamoras no tienes ojos para nadie más. Gracias por leer.

 **secretlistener** : ajaja no temas, Sarada tendrá su momento junto a Boruto xD más de uno, de hecho. Pero bueno, él seguirá teniendo ojos para su hermanita.

 **Gabe Logan** : La pequeña Sumire solo tuvo la mala suerte de confiar en un chico tan egoísta, pero Boruto ya tendrá tiempo de averiguar lo sucedido. Por suerte, Shikadai y Mitsuki seguirán siendo sus amigos leales. Ajaja no me preguntes por el final de la historia, creo que es más que evidente, pero también espero que el camino esté lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

 **XXII**

 **Solo un día más**

 **…**

.

Comida chatarra, bebidas energéticas y el último número de la Shōnen Jump.

Mientras espero en la fila para pagar, me distraigo sin querer con una pareja al fondo de la tienda.

Por alguna razón, últimamente me he convertido en una especie de imán de parejas. Y es que a donde sea que vaya, siempre me encuentro con algún par de adolescentes enamorados, sonriéndose avergonzados y arrojándose miradas furtivas, siempre tan atrapados en sus propios sentimientos que automáticamente el resto del mundo dejamos de existir para ellos.

Tal y como la pareja a la que estoy observando en este momento, con aquel brillo especial en sus miradas que solo ayuda a delatar lo que obviamente sienten el uno por el otro.

Aquel brillo especial que, muy pronto, me descubro envidiando.

Repentinamente, uno de los chicos sostiene la mano del otro, quién no duda en entrelazar sus dedos de vuelta. Pese a que están al otro extremo de la tienda, desde mi privilegiado lugar en la fila consigo distinguir con claridad la sonrisa que ahora ambos llevan en sus rostros.

Cielos. De seguro aquellos chicos deben ser muy felices juntos.

Tanto, que parece no importarles estar en público, porque de pronto uno de ellos se inclina lentamente y el otro no duda en alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarlo.

El sentimiento de repulsión me invade tan violentamente que no dudo en apartar mi mirada de encima.

No es nada personal, solo sucede que últimamente estar cerca de parejas enamoradas solo me provoca un enorme desagrado. Incluso ver a mamá y papá intercambiar un beso cada mañana se ha vuelto insoportable.

Y tener que encontrarme con tantas parejas a diario no hace más que confirmar mi teoría de que el mundo entero -o puestos ya, el universo en su infinidad-, únicamente desea restregarme en la cara lo que jamás seré capaz de tener.

Así que bienvenidos sean a los horribles años de mi adolescencia.

Hoy es solo un día más en mi vida, odiando mi absurdo corazón roto.

Y le digo absurdo, porque es realmente ridículo estar sufriendo por algo que sabía sucedería tarde o temprano, pero aquí estoy, a solo un paso de cambiar mi planificada ronda de videojuegos por echarme en la cama a ver películas románticas con un tazón de helado.

Porque eso es lo que hacen en las películas. Así que imagino que debe servir de algo, ¿no?

Lo sé, lo sé, soy un chico dramático. No necesito que me lo digan.

Suspiro, aún en la fila. Como no quiero saber si la pareja del fondo sigue en su sesión de besos, me distraigo en cambio mirando a través de los ventanales de la tienda, buscando cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarme a dejar de pensar en las felices y enamoradas parejas que pueblan el mundo. Así que en lugar de seguir torturándome a mí mismo, decido concentrarme, por ejemplo, en los oscuros y cargados nubarrones que se ciernen sobre la gente, silenciosos y amenazantes.

Solo me basta verlos medio segundo para saber que se aproxima una gran tormenta. Y, de pronto, me descubro a mí mismo esperando ansioso que haya también una gran cantidad de truenos.

 _No debería pensar en esas cosas, Boruto…_

Ah, ¿qué importa realmente?

De todas formas, ya es obvio que nada nunca sucederá. Así que por lo menos debería permitirme dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Ya que mi pequeña hermana está enamorada de alguien más que no soy yo, ¿importa en verdad lo que haga con mi mente?

Así que sí, me permito ansiarlo como nunca he deseado nada.

A Hima, recostada está noche a mi lado, por culpa de los benditos truenos. Y a su pequeño y cálido cuerpo tan apegado al mío, su dulce aliento rozando mi clavícula, y sus labios…

\- Siguiente.

Ah, ¿desde cuándo los vendedores son tan eficientes en su trabajo?

Doy un paso al frente, con el dinero justo para pagar lo que llevo. Pero mientras lo deposito sobre el mesón, noto al vendedor observar con perspicacia el contenido de mi compra.

Claro, y es que con la época de exámenes tan cerca no tiene que faltar el típico adolescente problemático de turno que está más preocupado de leer mangas que de estudiar. No lo culpo por pensar así, incluso Mitsuki, Shikadai e Inojin han decidido comenzar a prepararse para los exámenes. Mientras que yo… bueno, en realidad no me importa.

Reprobar los exámenes y quedar al borde de perder el año escolar, quiero decir. No me importa en lo absoluto.

En realidad, todo lo que quiero hacer es olvidar la razón por la que me duele tanto el corazón.

Y, por supuesto, olvidar mi papel de buen hermano mayor, ese mismo en el que estoy tan atrapado.

\- Vuelve pronto -el vendedor se despide. Me aseguro de guardar el cambio antes de tomar la bolsa, y doy media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida.

La pareja que he visto antes se ha movido de lugar, estando ahora frente a la sección de revistas. Ya no se están besando, en lugar de eso solo sostienen sus manos y entrelazan sus dedos, como si algo tan simple pudiese hacerlos tan felices.

¿Podré yo tener algún día algo remotamente similar? ¿O solo es algo único para ellos?

 _¿Qué más te da? De todas formas, van a terminar su tonta relación algún día._

Vaya, ¿de dónde ha venido eso?, yo no me consideraba alguien tan envidioso.

Bueno, supongo que aún hay muchas cosas que me quedan por descubrir sobre mí mismo, ¿no?

El exageradamente ruidoso timbre de la entrada resuena en cuanto salgo. El viento frio me golpea y me produce escalofríos.

¡Brrr! Será mejor volver a casa pronto, antes de que comience a llover y yo terminé empapado.

 _\- ¡Hermano, espera!_

Muevo mi cabeza en dirección al grito, sin detenerme a pensar si esa mía quién están llamando, y me encuentro con Hima, justo de pie a unos metros de mí.

Su aparición es tan repentina que incluso me produce un sobresalto. Porque no termino de creérmelo.

¿Acaso por fin la parte enferma de mi cerebro ha decidido llevar las cosas más lejos y comenzar a generarme ilusiones? Porque sí es así… voy a darme un tiro. Y hablo en serio.

¿O solo es que creer que puedo verla es un efecto más de tener el corazón roto?, porque nunca he visto que algo así suceda en las películas.

\- ¡Ah, hermano!

 _O, tal vez, y digo solo tal vez, la repuesta más lógica es que solo se trata de ella._

\- ¿Hima? -e incluso mientras se acerca a mí, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no termina de parecerme real-. ¿Qué…? ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Mamá me llamó, mientras salía de la escuela -de pie frente a mí, caigo en la cuenta del uniforme de secundaria que lleva. Tan lindo y pulcro, mientras que yo soy un desastre en mi uniforme de preparatoria-. Dijo que saldría a casa de tía Hanabi y el abuelo, y que volvería un poco antes de la cena. Estaba esperando encontrarte, en realidad -sin dejarme terminar de analizar la noticia de mamá, ella confiesa lo último, y de pronto termino siendo presa de su sonrisa tan encantadora-. Y te vi dentro, mientras pasaba. Así que decidí esperarte. Tuve mucha suerte, ¿no crees, hermano?

Respiro para tranquilizarme, y me aseguro de hacer mi mejor sonrisa de "todo va bien", mientras le respondo que sí.

\- ¿Por qué no solo fuiste directo a casa-ttebasa?

Mi hermana hace silencio de pronto, y entonces aparta su mirada de mí. Su sonrisa desaparece lentamente.

\- Bueno… pues… -ella comienza a murmurar, mirando sus pies. Su tez es tan clara, que consigo distinguir a la perfección la manera en que se sonroja, y a causa de eso mi corazón, que latía tan tranquilo, se acelera sin pretenderlo-. Yo solo… yo solo quería volver contigo a casa, hermano.

 _Ah, ¿qué tengo yo que envidiarle a esa pareja de la tienda?_

\- ¿De… de verdad? -debo esforzarme para no sonreír, aunque realmente es lo único que quiero hacer-. ¿Y… y por qué conmigo?

Ella me mira nuevamente. Y pienso que, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con aquella sonrisa avergonzada que lleva encima, luce realmente hermosa en este momento.

Realmente no puedo dejar de mirarla, ¿saben?

\- La verdad es que… olvidé mis llaves en casa esta mañana, hermano.

 _Ah, sí, nada que envidiarles._

\- Ah, ya veo. Entonces me alegra que me encontraras -creo que nunca he puesto tanto esfuerzo de mi parte en fingir una simple sonrisa, pero es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que el universo está conspirando para burlarse de mí.

Mi respuesta improvisada funciona para tranquilizar a mi hermana. Probablemente temía que fuera a burlarme o regañarla por olvidar sus llaves. En vez de eso, estoy dando el ejemplo de un hermano mayor maduro y comprensivo. ¿Quién lo diría?

\- Entonces, ¿qué compraste en la tienda? ¿Puedo ver? -Hima comienza a acercarse entusiasmada, intentando espiar el contenido de mi bolsa, pero de la nada simplemente se detiene. El gesto en su rostro cambia por completo, el entusiasmo en su mirada se pierde.

Y, entonces, recuerdo que ésta es nuestra primera conversación en días.

Desde nuestra pelea, quiero decir, desde aquella cita doble.

Desde su mentira, que tanto me lastimó.

\- Ah, yo… -ella hace silencio un momento. Sin mirarme, tan solo cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Y muerde su labio, con temor y duda-. Por casualidad, tú… ¿tú sigues enfadado conmigo por lo que hice, hermano?

Su pregunta me toma con la guardia baja, y no respondo porque no sé qué decirle. Sin embargo, mi hermana toma mi silencio como una afirmación. Y lo sé, porque puedo ver su gesto de tristeza aparecer rápidamente.

\- Por favor -ella habla nuevamente. Me mira a los ojos antes de hacer una reverencia-. No quiero que estés enfadado conmigo para siempre. Lo siento mucho.

La culpa que tanto me esforcé en ignorar durante los últimos días vuelve, como un fuerte golpe directo en el pecho. Culpa, por haber sido tan egoísta con ella aquel día, por haberla culpado de todo.

Y por ser un mal hermano.

\- No, yo… yo…

Me quedo en silencio. No sé cómo continuar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a decirle?

¿Qué jamás me importó la tonta cita con su amiga? ¿Qué lo único que me alteró fue la aparición de ese chico?

No puedo decirle nada de eso. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que siga pensando que todo es culpa suya.

¡Ah, cielos! ¿Por qué la honestidad tiene que ser algo tan difícil?

\- Jamás… yo jamás me he enfadado contigo. Yo solo estaba… enojado conmigo mismo.

Hima me mira, pero yo me aseguro de mantener la vista fija en mis zapatillas mientras hablo. Aprieto mis puños, en un intento de detener mi nerviosismo. Y es solo que, últimamente, comienza a preocuparme la idea de que ella pueda descubrir lo que estoy sintiendo si no soy lo suficientemente cuidadoso.

\- ¿Contigo mismo? ¿Y por qué?

\- Por ser un mal hermano -cuando levanto mi vista me alivia comprobar lo desconcertada que en realidad luce por mi confesión. Pero claro, ¿cómo sospecharía ella de mí?, si se supone que soy un hermano mayor tan perfecto-. Lo siento mucho, Hima.

El aire frio se cuela a través de mi ropa, cuando vuelvo a emprender el paso. Solo alcanzo a avanzar algunos metros, en cualquier caso, porque Hima me detiene sosteniendo mi brazo.

Su agarre es suave, y solo dura un instante, pero es suficiente para conseguir que me detenga. Ella se asegura de soltarme rápidamente, mirándome con duda, como si no estuviera segura de si es correcto o no seguir sujetándome.

\- Yo… yo… -intenta hablar, pero creo que las palabras se atoran en su garganta o simplemente no sabe qué cosa decir. No me cuesta entender que intenta hacerme sentir mejor. Y aquello es, en verdad, enternecedor.

Solo me hace amarla mucho más de lo que ya lo hago.

\- Vamos a casa, Hima -propongo. Ella vuelve a mirarme de la misma forma que antes, insegura, pero al final decide asentir. Avanza un paso, en el momento exacto en el que una gota de agua golpea su frente.

\- ¡Ay!

La siguiente gota cae justo en mi nuca y se desliza por mi espalda. Me hace dar un salto involuntario.

¡Qué fría!

Miro directo al cielo, a los nubarrones oscuros que he visto antes, cada vez más amenazantes. Y luego, más y más pequeñas gotas comienzan a salpicarme en el rostro.

Vaya, esto es malo.

\- ¿Está… lloviendo? -Hima lo pregunta, genuinamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso no viste el reporte del clima? -ante mi pregunta ella tan solo niega con su cabeza, muy de prisa.

\- Creí… creí que solo estaría nublado -me responde, para luego hacer su cara de " _en verdad_ _no quiero llorar, pero lo terminaré haciendo de todas formas_ ".

Incluso si la tormenta todavía no ha comenzado, ya me siento terrible por haber deseado tantos truenos en ella.

Es como si lo invocara. Porque apenas lo pienso lo siguiente que distingo es el rayo de luz abriéndose paso entre los nubarrones. Antes de poder alertarla, le sigue el trueno, a toda velocidad, atravesando el cielo y rugiendo como si se tratara de un dragón.

Mi hermana grita. Se encoje sobre sí misma, cierra sus ojos y espera a que todo pase. Pero la lluvia sigue, y el dragón que tanto la aterroriza se oculta, esperando una nueva oportunidad para dejarse ver.

\- Vámonos -decido. Me permito sostener su brazo, y tiro para hacerla avanzar por la calle, pero tan pronto lo intento Hima traba sus piernas casi de forma automática, como si hubiera olvidado como moverlas-. Camina, si nos quedamos aquí la tormenta solo empeorará. ¿Lo entiendes?

\- ¡No quiero!

\- ¡Vamos, Hima! -vuelvo a tirar, sus pies se arrastran por el piso algunos centímetros, mientras que la lluvia sigue empapándonos-. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí toda la tormenta-ttebasa?

No funciona. Incluso si tiro de ella, lo único que consigo hacer es que avance a trompicones unos cuantos pasos, antes de comenzar a resistirse de nuevo.

Agotado, me rindo y suelto su brazo. Giro para verla, de pie en medio de la calle y bajo una intensa tormenta. Con sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo tembloroso y su respiración agitada, mi hermana parece estar en medio de una pesadilla de la que es incapaz de despertar.

Ella simplemente está demasiado asustada como para ser capaz de moverse por su cuenta.

No puedo obligarla a caminar y si tiro con más fuerza solo terminaré lastimándola, pero quedarnos aquí, bajo la lluvia, tampoco es una opción.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de mantenerla a salvo.

\- Sé que tienes miedo… pero no tienes que estar asustada. Estoy aquí, contigo, Hima.

No sé de dónde me he sacado una frase tan cliché, absurda y melosa como esa, pero funciona para que al menos ella me mire.

Bueno, en realidad miento. Sí que sé de dónde he sacado la frase.

De mí mismo, porque estoy siendo absurdamente honesto con ella en este segundo.

\- Yo voy a cuidarte. Para siempre. Así que ven conmigo, por favor.

Esta vez, me aseguro de sostener su mano. Ella me lo permite. Sus pequeños dedos se entrelazan a los míos, y el calor de su piel es más que suficiente para confortarme del frío de la lluvia y el viento.

Igual que siempre, el mero contacto con su piel me produce un estremecimiento que me recorre la columna vertebral, como si se tratara de un millón de voltios atravesándome.

Y entonces me mira, a través de su flequillo empapado. Sus ojos azules -idénticos a los míos-, me examinan con aquella mirada tan asustada que no consigue más que atravesarme por completo, solo para quedarse dentro de mí.

\- ¿Para siempre? -me pregunta, y su voz suena como el graznido de una pequeña ave. Así que me aseguro de prometérselo.

\- Para siempre, torpe girasol.

Ella cambia su gesto. Frunce su ceño y me mira desafiante.

\- ¡Tonto tornillo! -grita, pero no suelta mi mano. En su lugar, tan solo la aprieta con más fuerza, por un pequeño segundo.

Y yo dejo de sentir tanto frio. En su lugar, me comienza a invadir una cálida y peligrosa sensación. Le doy la bienvenida, gustoso, y me prometo disfrutarla el tiempo que dure.

La lluvia que cae sobre la ciudad no tiene contemplación alguna con nadie, ni siquiera con el extraño par de adolescentes a quienes ha pillado por completo desprevenidos. Como prueba de eso es que nuestros uniformes ya se encuentran por completo calados.

Pese a que he dejado de sentir frio, veo el cuerpo de mi hermana temblar, y aquello es suficiente como para saber que es momento de volver a casa.

Juntos.

\- Vamos, ya verás como estaremos en calor muy pronto.

Hima asiente, no añade nada más y camina junto a mí a través de la calle.

No puedo mentirme. En realidad, es muy agradable.

Tanto, que solo deseo que el trayecto a casa dure mucho tiempo, para seguir sintiendo está sensación tan cálida.

Que horrible hermano mayor soy, ¿no es verdad?

…

A salvos de lluvia, me permito por fin respirar tranquilo.

Nuestra casa jamás me ha parecido tan silenciosa y fría. O bueno, más bien somos nosotros quienes estamos debemos estar empapados hasta los huesos.

\- Ah, creí que jamás llegaríamos-ttebasa -me quejo en voz alta, deshaciéndome de mis zapatos y salpicando el agua por todo el recibidor. Nunca he ansiado más tener un poco de ropa limpia y seca-. La tormenta está terrible, ¿no crees?

Espero algún comentario de Hima, pero solo recibo silencio.

Cuando giro a ella, la encuentro desabrochando lentamente su chaqueta, para luego colgarla junto a la mía en la percha. El agua que se escurre cae hasta el piso, formando un improvisado charco.

Mi hermana me mira entonces, a través de su flequillo empapado. No lo menciona, pero sus ojos hinchados me son la prueba de que estuvo llorando en el camino.

Claro, yo ya lo sospechaba. Incluso si jamás la escuché gritar o llorar, podía sentir la manera en que sostenía mi mano con cada trueno que escuchábamos, tanta fuerte que incluso llegaba a doler.

Supongo que tan solo intentaba ser valiente consigo misma. Si lo pienso bien, de seguro ahora debe estar sintiéndose avergonzada de haber llorado todo en el camino. Y de que yo la haya descubierto.

Quisiera decirle lo mucho que en verdad me enorgullece que se haya esforzado. Especialmente ahora, haciendo su cara de " _no quiero llorar_ ", con los ojos ya empapados de lágrimas.

Mi hermana puede ser realmente muy orgullosa si se lo propone.

Ella no dejará que yo la vea llorar. En verdad es casi enternecedor.

Y asfixiante, en muchas maneras. Porque la verdad es que nunca he soportado verla llorar. Ni cuando era una bebé, ni ahora.

Vamos, era desesperante. Y lo sigue siendo.

El problema es que no soy exactamente lo que cualquiera podría llamar un chico sensible o amable. Soy, de hecho, bastante rudo en cuanto a los sentimientos del resto, y ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo hablar con las chicas… Pero, cuando se trata de Hima, es realmente lo único que quisiera saber hacer.

¿Qué palabras debo decirle para borrar sus lágrimas?

\- Tranquila, ya pasó -pido. Me esfuerzo en usar mi voz más suave, y supongo que funciona, porque pese a que sus ojos siguen rojos y sus hombros continúan levantándose, ella respira profundo para tranquilizarse.

Me aproximo hasta estar a tan solo un metro, y me arrodillo para quedar a su atura. Me prometo que es solo para secar sus lágrimas y nada más.

Sí, solo para eso.

Hima no dice nada, ni cuando me acerco, ni cuando toco su mejilla, tan solo se queda mirándome, en completo silencio. Pese a que intento quitar el rastro de su llanto lo más suavemente posible, tan solo termino esparciendo todo desordenadamente por sus pómulos.

Ah, que torpe soy, ¿estaré siendo muy rudo? ¿Debería hacerlo más lentamente?

Vaya, siempre olvido que su piel es realmente suave…

\- ¿Ves? Todo está bien -digo, para ella y para mí. Necesito recordármelo, porque la mera visión de sus ojos hinchados y de las lágrimas dispersas en su rostro, me lastiman profundamente.

Creo que debo ser realmente un chico egoísta, porque ni siquiera el llanto silencioso de la presidenta en la fiesta de Inojin podría compararse a lo que Hima me hace sentir en este momento.

Mi corazón, apretándose solo por verla tan asustada.

Es realmente asfixiante. Tan doloroso.

Y es así porque la única chica capaz de jugar con mi corazón de esta manera, de acelerarlo y de lastimarlo, es ella.

 _Realmente cuando se trata de ti, es como si yo fuese un simple sirviente._

Bueno, eso es verdad. Desde que mi hermana nació, desde que la conocí, he estado a cargo de cuidarla. Ha sido mi misión, encomendada por mamá y papá, y de seguro jamás podré renunciar a ese papel, por muy cansado que esté de cumplirlo.

Siempre seré su hermano mayor. Y nada más que eso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a mamá, Hima?

Ella asiente, mientras limpia los últimos rastros de su llanto. Lentamente vuelve a sonreír y, con eso, yo también puedo hacerlo otra vez.

Luego de eso, me aseguro de llamar a mamá. Como la batería de mi teléfono casi se agota, uso lo poco que queda para contactarla en casa del abuelo y tía Hanabi. Por suerte, es ella quién me contesta.

" _Lo siento, Boruto, pero tu abuelo está enfermo_ ", es lo que me cuenta, y yo ya sé que eso significa que no podrá volver a casa por ahora. Se disculpa con nosotros por no haber prevenido cuanto tardaría y por no haber preparado la cena, y luego me promete que papá estará en casa antes del anochecer, para cuidar de nosotros.

Le digo que todo está bien, aunque por dentro solo siento ganas de replicarle algo como " _¿Papá en casa antes de la cena? Cielos, mamá, en realidad tienes mucha fe en él_ ". Como sé que no sería justo hacer eso, solo le aseguro que yo nos cuidaré hasta que papá llegué.

Tras terminar la llamada, a mi cerebro le toma solo un instante prestar atención al único hecho más importante de todos: que estaré completamente a solas con Hima el resto de la tarde.

En silencio, me permito fantasear a gusto veinte segundos completos.

 _Qué asco, ¿ni siquiera sientes vergüenza por imaginar tantas cosas sucias con tu pequeña hermana?_

¿Ah, qué más da? No es como que algo de todo lo que estoy imaginando pueda en verdad suceder.

\- ¡Hermano, la televisión no funciona!

Me asomo a mirar desde la puerta de la cocina. Mi hermana está sentada en el sofá, con el mando de la televisión en la mano. Con su gesto confundido no deja de mirarme.

\- ¿Revisaste que estuviera conectada?

\- Claro que sí. No soy tonta.

\- Difiero en eso.

\- ¡Tonto tornillo! -ella solo infla sus mejillas. Y a mí me produce gracia verla tan enfurruñada.

Luego doy un suspiro. Así que la televisión no funciona, ¿eh?, espero que en verdad no se trate de un corte de luz.

Estiro el brazo hasta el primer interruptor que encuentro, para comprobarlo.

 _Clic, clic, clic._ Y más _clics_ , pero la luz no se enciende jamás.

Ahí va mi ronda de videojuegos planificada.

Ah, de verdad, ¿puedo tener peor suerte?

\- La tormenta debió generar un corte -Hima me mira. Abandona el mando de la televisión y me dirige un gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Estaremos bien?

\- Sí, pero moriremos de aburrimiento -ella ríe de mi comentario tan absurdo. Como no quiero preocuparla más, me aseguro de omitir que mamá no regresará a casa tal y como planificó. Decido, en cambio, confiar en que papá volverá a tiempo.

Aunque de seguro todo esto terminará conmigo enfrentándome al sartén, y tal vez con una que otra quemadura.

Tras resignarme a mi futuro, caigo en la cuenta del cabello húmedo y del uniforme empapado de mi hermana.

Demonios, sé que está mal pensarlo, pero si tan solo su blusa se hubiese empapado un poco más, de seguro conseguiría ver su…

\- ¿Hermano? -ella me llama, todavía sentada en el sofá. Sus ojos azules, tan inocentes, me miran con curiosidad.

\- Ah, deberías tomar un baño si quieres, ahora que todavía es de día -mi respuesta sale, confusa y atropellada. Devuelvo mi vista a mis propios pies, avergonzado de mí mismo y sintiendo como me arden las orejas.

Mierda. ¿Qué me sucede hoy?

\- Tienes razón -ella sonríe, sin notar nada raro en mí. La idea parece gustarle, así que no duda en colocarse de pie y marcharse directo al baño. No pasan demasiados segundos antes de escuchar la puerta cerrándose y el pestillo asegurándola.

Y yo quedo solo, en medio del pasillo, con mi uniforme empapado y destilando agua, pensando en cosas que no debería pensar y ansiando fantasías imposibles de cumplir.

Solo otro día más, siendo un adolescente enfermo.

No me toma mucho encontrar un poco de la ropa limpia que mamá ha debido descolgar justo antes de salir de casa. Me deshago así de mi uniforme empapado, y pronto vuelvo a estar confortable y cálido. Con una toalla seco mi cabello lo mejor que puedo.

Fuera, escucho a la lluvia golpear el techo y al viento silbar con fuerza. A veces distingo un rayo atravesar las el cielo, pero el trueno que le sigue consigue perderse entre el resto de los ruidos de la tormenta.

Dentro, en cambio, lo único que me acompaña es el tic tac del reloj.

Cansado, me dejo caer en el sofá, que de pronto se ha convertido en el lugar más mullido y suave del mundo. Como no quiero pensar en que mi hermana está tomando un baño justo ahora, comienzo a repasar en mi cabeza la lista de exámenes que tengo en la semana y que de seguro reprobaré por no prepararme para ellos.

Mi futuro está tan tallado en pierda que incluso consigo oír las burlas de Sarada en mi cabeza.

Ah, que maldita suerte. ¿Realmente es tan importante dar esos tontos exámenes?

No es como que los resultados vayan a definir el resto de mi vida y de mis acciones, o bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo.

No es justo, ¿por qué no puedo renunciar a la escuela, a los tontos exámenes, a las estúpidas clases sin sentido y a todos mis patéticos compañeros? Eso es realmente lo único que quiero en mi vida.

 _¿Lo único?_

No, no en verdad. Pero desde hace tiempo me he acostumbrado a la idea de no poder obtener las cosas que en verdad quiero.

Una novia, por ejemplo. De seguro nunca tendré una novia. Al menos no una real, una a la que pueda amar de verdad.

Tampoco hijos, ni una familia propia. Solo seré yo, en un departamento de estudiante, viendo a mi pequeña hermana ser feliz en los brazos de alguien más.

Vaya, realmente no soy muy positivo conmigo mismo.

…

Para cuando comienzo a quedarme dormido, el tic tac del reloj se ha convertido en mi fiel compañero.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado en realidad, pero calculo que no más de media hora. En tanto, ha comenzado a oscurecer, y de seguro pronto necesitaré ir a buscar alguna de las linternas que mamá guarda para los casos de emergencia.

Fuera, la tormenta sigue. Aunque el viento se ha calmado y ya no consigo ver rayos, aún puedo oír con claridad el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo. Y resulta extrañamente relajante.

Igual que el sofá, que ha pasado de ser el lugar más mullido y suave del mundo, al sitio perfecto para pasar el resto de mi vida.

No es que quiera dormirme aquí. Aún no. Todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de dormir, como darme un baño, esperar a papá y preparar la cena para Hima cuando él no llegue, pero es solo que necesito un pequeño descanso antes de hacer todo eso.

Ya sabía yo que dormir tan pocas horas iba a pasarme la cuenta en algún momento. Ahora mis parpados pesan tanto, que el resto de mi cuerpo deja de funcionar por sí solo.

Si no me muevo ahora de seguro voy a quedarme dormido, en cualquier segundo. Aunque, si lo pienso bien, una siesta de cinco minutos no podrá dañar a nadie, ¿cierto?

Que bien, porque resulta que estoy tan, tan cansado…

Y solo será un pequeño descanso…

 _Paf, paf, paf_

Esos son pasos, ¿no?

De seguro tiene que ser Hima, regresando por fin de su baño, porque puedo escuchar con claridad cómo se detienen, junto a mí.

 _\- ¿Te has dormido, hermano?_

Uh, no tengo energía para pensar algo ingenioso.

\- Sí.

Incluso con mi pobre y aburrida respuesta, la oigo reír.

Algunos segundos después, sin decir nada, Hima se deja caer a mi lado, justo en el sofá. Mi cuerpo se levanta medio segundo y de inmediato vuelve a su sitio. Solo que, ahora, ella está recostada junto a mí. Su espalda contra la mía, y sus pequeñas piernas abriéndose lugar entre las mías.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse, como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo. Me muevo hacia el respaldo del sofá, en un intento por alejarme, pero el espacio es tan pequeño que quedo acorralado de inmediato.

Ella, en cambio, se acomoda como puede, intentando no caer por el borde. Tan pronto lo pienso, sé que estaríamos más cómodos si me permitiera girar a ella, para que me abrace, pero apenas la solución aparece en mi cabeza me niego rotundamente a obedecerla.

Así que me quedo quieto, dejando que solo el silencio se interponga entre nuestros cuerpos incómodos.

\- Hermano, yo lamento… lamento mucho haber planeado una cita para ti.

Hima habla de pronto, disculpándose otra vez por lo mismo.

Quiero repetirle que no es necesario hacerlo, pero entonces recuerdo que ella es igual de terca que papá y yo, y que de seguro continuará disculpándose hasta obtener la respuesta que busca.

Cielos, ¿qué haría un buen hermano en una situación así?

\- Está bien. Yo lamento haber arruinado la tuya -mi disculpa es una mentira, pero es lo que debería decir, así que lo hago-. Creo que puedes estar tranquila, no le he dicho nada a mamá sobre tu… novio.

La palabra me causa repulsión. No sé si ella puede notarlo. Espero que no.

Y espero jamás tener que volver a decirla de nuevo.

\- No es mi novio.

¿Ah?

 _¿Qué ha dicho?_

¿" _No es mi novio_ "? ¿En verdad lo escuché bien?

¿No lo estoy imaginando? ¿No se trata de una broma?

\- Uhm. Entonces… ¿qué es?

\- Un amigo, creo -Hima sigue hablándome, yo, en cambio, no puedo apartar mi vista del respaldo del sofá-. Ki-chan le escuchó decir que yo le gustaba, y pensaba que debería darle una oportunidad.

\- ¿Y tú… qué piensas?

\- Creo que es agradable -la palabra se me clava como una astilla-, pero no sé si me gusta cómo se supone que yo le gusto.

\- ¿No?

\- Ni siquiera creo que tengamos algo en común -explica, y entonces baja su voz, lo justo para susurrarme un pequeño secreto-. Además, dijo que no le gustaban las hamburguesas. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Una risa se me sale, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Salir con un chico al que le gusten las hamburguesas-dattebasa.

 _Un chico como yo._

Me reprendo por lo que he dicho -y por el pensamiento que me ha acompañado-, especialmente al notar que ella no me responde. En vez de eso, solo viene un enorme silencio entre nosotros.

No tengo tiempo para ponerme nervioso, ni para volverme paranoico. Porque su pequeño cuerpo tan solo gira hacia el mío, lentamente y de un momento a otro. Mi corazón se acelera y tengo que esforzarme por no dejar escapar el aire de golpe, por seguir respirando con calma. Aunque en realidad todo lo que estoy sintiendo es como me arde el rostro y como me tiemblan las piernas.

Si no estuviera recostado justo ahora, de seguro me caería.

¡Geez! En verdad agradezco que ella no pueda verme directamente.

Sus manos pequeñas sostienen mi camisa, con suavidad. Aunque el espacio del sofá sigue siendo demasiado apretado para ambos, no me muevo ni me esfuerzo por hacerlo más cómodo.

El minuto que pasamos así es interminable, hasta que Hima finalmente vuelve a hablarme.

\- La verdad es que… estaba muy nerviosa -su voz es lenta. El roce de su aliento en mi nuca no hace más que causarme escalofríos-. No quería salir con él a solas y Ki-chan quería salir contigo. Por eso te invité, hermano. Lo siento mucho.

\- Está bien.

\- Pero…

\- Está bien, Hima. Lo prometo.

Sé que debo ser un idiota por pensarlo, pero, de alguna forma… su respuesta es un alivio.

Sentir que le importaba tan poco como para usarme se había convertido en mi pequeña tortura personal, pero escucharla ahora lo cambia todo. No es que quisiera usarme para tener su propia cita, sino que me invitó porque esperaba que la acompañara.

El dolor que no he dejado de sentir en estos días, simplemente se esfuma. No es una victoria, pero definitivamente me hace sentir mucho mejor de lo que me he sentido en todo este tiempo.

 _No es su novio_. Y solo eso me basta para tener una sonrisa en el rostro, una que ella no puede ver.

Nos quedamos recostados los siguientes minutos. Como ella no se mueve, decido que tampoco quiero hacerlo, hasta que siento su respiración acompasarse.

De seguro debe estar quedándose dormida, justo aquí y ahora, al igual que yo.

Pienso en lo lindo que sería eso.

\- ¿Secaste tu cabello? -hablo, rompiendo el hechizo que imagino nos ha atado-. Si no lo haces, te resfriarás nuevamente.

Mi hermana tan solo arroja un quejido, molesta conmigo por haber interrumpido su calma.

\- Pero no hay energía, hermano, no puedo usar el secador -me recuerda, en un susurro, y vuelve a acomodarse. Puedo percibir lo cansada y somnolienta que está.

Me doy cuenta de que a ella en realidad no le importa dormirse aquí, junto a mí.

Sin moverme demasiado de mi lugar, giro para verla. La espío, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración tan lenta.

Tal y como sospeche, su cabello continúa envuelto en una toalla, húmedo. Un pequeño mechón oscuro escapa de su confinamiento, y se deja caer revoltosamente sobre su rostro.

Intento apartarlo con cuidado, pero la punta del mechón termina rozando sus labios entreabiertos.

Y, de pronto, es todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.

Sus labios.

Tan pequeños, rosados, húmedos.

 _Quiero besarla._

Sí. Quiero besarla mucho. Especialmente ahora, que me ha dicho que aquel chico no es su novio, ni que le gusta. No. Ni siquiera eso. Tan solo quiero hacerlo porque ella es la única chica a la que siempre he deseado besar.

Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, termino llevando mis manos a su toalla y empiezo a revolverla, para secar su cabello.

\- ¡Serás igual a un puercoespín-ttebasa! -grito, y la despierto.

\- ¡Ah, no quiero! ¡Tonto hermano!

Sus quejas me hacen reír, y tras algunos segundos ella es incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. Atrapado bajo el hechizo que siempre me causa, dejo de molestarla.

La luz vuelve entonces.

Se enciende en la cocina, alertándonos e iluminándonos. Vaya, parece que haber hecho tantos _clics_ funcionó finalmente de algo.

\- ¡Ah, por fin! -Hima sonríe al notarlo, mucho más tranquila que antes. Por mi parte, creo que será mejor no recordarle que la tormenta sigue, y que eso significa que la luz podría irse en cualquier minuto nuevamente. En lugar de eso, prefiero concentrarme en otra cosa.

\- Bueno, lo primero será tu cabello -ella asiente, de acuerdo conmigo-. Iré por el secador.

Como sigo contra el respaldo del sofá, me apoyo sobre un brazo, intentando levantarme. Pero el peso que ejerzo al hacerlo provoca que su pequeño cuerpo de un salto y ruede directo hacía el mío.

Hima queda, de hecho, justo debajo de mí.

Con su cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, ella tan solo me mira con sorpresa y arroja una pequeña risa al notarlo. Intenta apartarlos con resoplidos, pero los rebeldes mechones oscuros vuelven a su sitio una y otra vez, negándose a colaborar. Es entonces cuando ella me busca con sus ojos azules, pidiendo por mi ayuda. No me queda más que obedecer, encantado por su sonrisa, incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que luce.

E incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quiero besarla.

Ahora. Justo ahora.

Eso es, en verdad, todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza.

\- No creo que lo seas -dice, tan de pronto que me desconcierta.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?

\- Un mal hermano -ella contesta, sin dejar de sonreírme. Recuerdo entonces aquella frase que no ha sido capaz de terminar, antes, en la calle, y me pregunto si esto es lo que quería decirme en aquel momento-. Si te das cuenta, tú siempre estás cuidándome, hermano.

Incluso si no me esfuerzo en hacerlo, termino sonriendo de todas formas. ¿Sabrá ella lo mucho que me enternece y me lastima lo que acaba de decir?

Cielos. Que cansado estoy.

Me pregunto qué diría si supiera lo mucho que detesto ser un bueno hermano mayor.

Me pregunto si algún día seré capaz de confesárselo.

Mi brazo tiembla, incapaz de continuar soportando mi peso. Así que dejo que pierda la poca fuerza que le queda.

Y me permito caer sobre ella.

Mi rostro golpea el almohadón del sofá, pero la mitad de mi cuerpo la aplasta. Y, por supuesto, las quejas sobre mi peso no tardan en manifestarse.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Estás tan gordo!

Su grito me hace sonreír, incluso sin tener un motivo real para hacerlo. O, tal vez, es porque sé que tengo muchos motivos para querer sonreír.

Pienso en lo agotado que me siento, pienso en cómo me gustaría quedarme aquí y ahora, por siempre.

Y pienso en que habrá muchos más días. Más días para observarla en secreto, más días para pensar en besarla y más días para odiarme a mí mismo por todo ello.

Por hoy, es solo un día más, fingiendo ser un buen hermano mayor.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	25. Te quiero

Capítulos largos para disculpar el hecho de que me retraso siempre, y de que soy despreciable por eso :(

 **Guest** : A mí también me alegra que se reconcilien, pero como me gusta esos momentos tendré que colocar más peleas.

 **Procrastinacion** : el consuelo de saber que ella lo adora, pero como a un hermano :(

 **Gabe Logan** : ajaja lo he pensado, pero la imagino tan pequeña para esas cosas. La haría crecer primero, antes de poner esas divertidas escenas incómodas

 **secretlistener** : Campaña por un beso para Boruto ajaja (por supuesto que habrá uno, más adelante, si alguna vez se termina la historia, pero de todas formas que lo habrá)

 **Anderson Yagami** : Gracias por leer :)

* * *

 **XXIII  
" _Te quiero_ "  
**

 **…**

.

Generalmente suelo ser el tipo de chicos que alardea sin motivo alguno, pero, a diferencia de otros días, hoy es una ocasión especial.

\- ¡Ta daa! ¡Hamburguesas a la Boruto! ¡Y de primera calidad!

Porque, por primera vez, me he encargado de preparar la cena.

Mientras coloco con cuidado los platos sobre la mesa, le hecho un último vistazo a mi magnifica creación. Las hamburguesas son un platillo en verdad simple, pero no por eso dejan de ser apetitosas.

Además, estas las he freído yo mismo. Así que de seguro deben estar estupendas.

Y no fue tan difícil como me imaginé que sería. Un poco del arroz que sobró de la cena de ayer, un par de hamburguesas congeladas y un tutorial en youtube fue todo lo que necesité. Ah, y claro, suficiente valor como para encender la cocina por mí mismo.

Vamos, vamos, no es necesario que lo digan, yo ya sé lo que deben estar pensando.

Que soy todo un genio, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Hima, la cena está lista! -la llamó, y tomo asiento deprisa para esperarla. No sé porque, pero en verdad me siento entusiasmado por ver su reacción.

Treinta segundos después y arrastrando sus pies, mi hermana llega por fin. Toma asiento sin mirarme, con la vista fija en su plato y un gesto de desgano en su rostro.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, el pequeño dibujo de un girasol que he hecho con kétchup no consigue que ella sonría. En lugar de eso, ella se mantiene callada mientras mira su cena, con un gesto de tristeza y de… ¿decepción?

\- Entonces… ¿mamá no llegará?

Auch. ¿Qué se supone debo sentir cuando ella me pregunta algo así?

Pese a todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en cocinar, mi hermana sigue teniendo aquel gesto de berrinche en su rostro. Y de alguna manera, me siento un inútil por no conseguir animarla.

\- No. Ya sabes que está cuidando al abuelo, que enfermó -una hora atrás, cuando se volvió evidente que mamá ya no llegaría, he terminado confesándole sobre la llamada telefónica. Desde entonces, ella no ha quitado aquel gesto de berrinche de su rostro-. Pero volverá mañana, Hima, ya verás. Cuando despiertes ella estará aquí.

Mi hermana asiente, pero el gesto de decepción no se aleja. Finalmente, alza su mirada para observarme.

\- ¿Y papá?

Suspiro.

Bueno, no puedo decir que no tuve fe en que llegaría. Incluso mientras me preparaba para cocinar, seguía mirando hacia la puerta esperando que él la atravesara en cualquier momento.

La cosa es que, muy en el fondo, yo sabía que no sucedería.

" _El trabajo se retrasó_ ", dijo, en cuanto le llamé para preguntar en dónde estaba.

 _Claro que sí, tonto padre. Siempre es el trabajo primero._

Conociéndole, de seguro ni siquiera prestó atención cuando mamá le pidió que volviese temprano a casa hoy.

Ya quiero ver en que lío se mete mañana por la mañana.

\- Papá tiene que trabajar, Hima. Pero mamá volverá mañana, todo estará bien. Además, yo estoy aquí, ¿no? -no sé porque me doy tantas ilusiones. No es como que mi sola presencia pueda animarla.

Solo soy su hermano mayor, después de todo.

Y, muy pronto, me doy cuenta de que tengo la razón. Porque en realidad mi hermana no luce más animada ante la perspectiva de tener que pasar una noche de tormenta sola conmigo. Ella, en realidad, luce realmente aburrida y desinteresada.

Vamos, ¿mi compañía en verdad es tan mala?

\- Va a enfriarse -le recuerdo. Hima vuelve a mirar el plato.

Por un momento, me pregunto que estará pensando sobre lo que he preparado, y sobre el pequeño girasol que he dibujado encima.

No dice nada, y yo soy incapaz de leer su mente.

Bajo su mirada cansada, mi hamburguesa -la que tanto esfuerzo me tomo preparar-, de pronto no me parece más que un platillo soso y sin sentido.

Incluso estúpido.

\- En realidad… no tienes que comer si no estás de ánimo -hablo. Me levanto para retirar el plato, pero entonces ella me detiene.

\- No, espera -pide. Y por fin, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Una pequeña. Una que me reconforta-. Acabo de darme cuenta de que es la primera vez que cocinas para mí, hermano.

Siento la sangre subir hasta mi rostro.

¿Es en serio? ¿cómo puedo ser tan patético como para avergonzarme por algo tan simple?

\- Espero que no necesitemos una próxima vez -como no sé que otra cosa decir, me burlo de mí mismo.

Ella sonríe. Comienza a comer, sin quejarse como en algún momento llegué a temer que sucedería, así que parte de mí tiene que admitir que no lo he hecho del todo mal.

Aquello me llena de orgullo un momento.

\- Ugh, hermano, ¿esto es un pelo? ¡Qué asco!

Bueno. El sentimiento ha durado poco.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es imposible-ttebasa!

\- ¡Espera a que mamá se entere mañana de esto!

\- ¡Ah, vamos, no es justo!

Hima ríe nuevamente ante mi suplica, y sigue burlándose de mí por el siguiente minuto. Sus ojos brillan entusiasmados, mientras insiste en que le contará a mamá sobre mi error. Parece que mi primera vez cocinando la cena acaba de convertirse en una anécdota familiar, pero extrañamente no me importa.

Porque creo que lo vale.

Sí, lo vale.

Estando con ella y viendo su sonrisa, cualquier cosa vale la pena.

.

…

.

Tras mi improvisada cena y un baño caliente, por fin ha llegado el momento de dormir.

Apago la luz, me deshago de mis zapatillas y mi camiseta, y me arrojo sobre mi cama. Ni siquiera intento reprimir el suspiro de placer que me invade de pronto.

Cielos, ¿mi cama siempre fue así de cómoda o es que simplemente yo estoy muy cansado?

Y pensar que durante todo el día no he hecho nada más que acompañar a Hima, desde que nos encontramos en la tienda justo antes de que la lluvia iniciara. A pesar de que había visto el reporte del clima, y de saber que habría una tormenta, nunca imaginé que comenzaría desde tan temprano. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, y también a mi hermana.

Bueno, creo que puedo decir que me alegra haber estado con ella cuando empezó todo. Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado de no encontrarnos.

 _Pero todo salió bien al final_ , pienso, y me doy cuenta de que tengo la razón. Es verdad. Todo salió bien.

De hecho, yo diría que salió increíblemente bien.

Miro hacia techo. Respiro profundo.

Es realmente absurdo, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Estoy tan feliz, ¿saben?, sé que está mal sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Caminando a casa juntos bajo la lluvia, sin dejar de sostener su mano…

Ha sido fantástico. Realmente fantástico.

Aunque claro, todo fue aterrador en un comienzo. Por un momento, incluso recuerdo haber temido que sería incapaz de conseguir que ella caminara, que nada de lo que le dijera sería capaz de convencerla, y de que ambos terminaríamos quedando atrapados bajo la lluvia toda la tormenta. Pero, al final, solo tuve que ser honesto con ella…

" _Yo voy a cuidarte. Para siempre. Así que ven conmigo, por favor_ "

Con solo recordarlo, mi corazón se acelera y mi rostro arde de inmediato.

Porque… ¿cómo he podido decirle algo tan vergonzoso a mi pequeña hermana? ¡Que humillado me siento en este segundo?

Y, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿acaso aquello no fue como una declaración?

Tengo razón, ¿no?, esas palabras serían algo que solo un novio diría.

Ah, ¡¿me he declarado sin quererlo?!

¿Ella podrá sospecharlo? ¿Y si les dice a mamá y a papá lo que dije?

¿Y si ellos me descubren? ¿Si me echan de casa?

 _¿Puedes tranquilizarte de una vez? ¡No exageres!_

No puedo evitarlo. Solo ahora estoy siendo consciente de lo que he dicho.

" _¿Para siempre?_ "

" _Para siempre, torpe girasol_ "

Ah, ¡y se lo he prometido además! ¡Se lo he prometido sin pensármelo dos veces!

Que estaríamos juntos, siempre.

Arrojo un quejido, que rebota contra la almohada. Por mucho que intento olvidarlo y apartarlo de mi cabeza, no lo consigo. Todo lo que viene a mi mente en un segundo como este, es la imagen de Hima tan desprotegida y asustada, temblando bajo la lluvia con su uniforme empapado y su mirada suplicante en mí.

" _¿Para siempre?_ "

 _Para siempre, torpe girasol._

¿Realmente hice bien en hacer esa promesa? ¿Qué sucede si no puedo cumplirla? Porque, para empezar, ¿realmente seré capaz de estar siempre aquí?

Si más adelante en verdad termino yéndome de casa, ¿qué se supone que voy a decirle? Un simple " _lo siento_ " no hará que mi promesa deje de estar menos rota.

Yo, en realidad, soy un gran mentiroso.

Un rayo, y luego un trueno, me toman por sorpresa. Me descubro maldiciendo la tormenta, hasta que me recuerdo a mí mismo que he sido yo quién la estuvo esperando todo el día.

De eso se trataba mi deseo, ¿no?, muchos truenos, para así poder dormir con Hima hoy.

Estiro la mano y alcanzo mi teléfono celular. Su intensa luz me ciega un momento, pero tras un segundo consigo acostumbrarme lo suficiente como para poder buscar la hora en la pantalla.

 _22:30_. Justo ahora, Hima debe estar recostada en su cama. Esperándome.

Intento levantarme, pero mis piernas comienzan a temblar tanto que se me hace una tarea imposible. Y el solo pensar en que pronto estaré junto a ella es suficiente para que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago se convierta en una bola de nervios.

Además… ¿estoy sudando? Qué asco.

Mierda. ¿Por qué mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a tan tontos detalles?, no consigo concentrarme lo suficiente.

 _Es porque no deberías hacerlo_ , la voz de mi consciencia se abre paso por sobre el resto de mis pensamientos. Y, esta vez, no consigo hacerla callar. _Esto no está bien. Ya basta._

Ah, maldición. Solo la acompañaré un momento, y nada más.

 _Deja de mentir_.

Llevo las palmas de mis manos hasta mis oídos y presiono hasta dejar de oír el ruido de la tormenta, pero no consigo pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa fastidiosa voz.

No necesito recordarme a mí mismo que soy un mentiroso, ya lo sé. Sé perfectamente que no quiero ir para cuidarla, que solo quiero hacerlo para estar con ella.

 _No es lo que haría un buen hermano mayor._

Tan pronto pienso en ello, la culpa me domina.

Mierda. Mierda.

No era esto en lo que quería pensar hoy. ¿Es acaso un castigo por haber deseado tantos truenos?

Maldito karma. Maldita consciencia.

Entonces… ¿es en serio? ¿En verdad no iré?

 _No está bien._

Suspiro. Mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas.

 _No es lo correcto._

Lo sé. No lo es. Nunca lo ha sido.

Le pedí mi propio cuarto a papá por lo mismo. Dejé de dormir con ella por lo mismo. Porque incluso siendo un niño, siempre he sabido que hay algo malo con la forma en que deseo estar con ella, con la forma en que la quiero.

Sí, siempre lo he sabido. Que no soy alguien bueno, que estoy enfermo por amarla tanto.

Y que, pensando en ir como hago ahora, solo estoy siendo egoísta.

Lentamente vuelvo a subir los pies a mi cama, y me aseguro de cubrirme con el cobertor. Giro, miro hacia la pared, y me concentro en el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo.

Es cierto. Tengo que dejar de hacerlo.

Por terrible que esté la tormenta, no debo ir con ella.

Es lo correcto. Sí.

No es lo quiero, pero sucede que no tiene que tratarse de eso. Necesito ser alguien bueno. Necesito actuar como alguien bueno, porque precisamente sé que soy lo contrario.

Entonces… voy a quedarme aquí. Sí, eso haré.

 _Es lo que haría un buen hermano mayor._

Pese a que espero que mi cuerpo por fin se relaje por haber hecho lo correcto, no sucede. En realidad, termino contando los minutos que pasan, mientras siento como el golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo aumenta y el sonido del viento silbando también. Los truenos son simplemente imposibles de ignorar.

No puedo dejar de imaginarla, sola en su habitación, asustada y temblando.

¿Estará pensando en mí?, ¿seguirá esperándome?

 _Paf, paf, paf…_

¿Pasos?

Casi de inmediato, escucho con claridad el sonido de mi puerta abriéndose. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me levanto.

\- ¿Hima? -llamo por instinto, aunque en realidad podría tratarse de papá, que por fin ha llegado a casa y viene a verificar como estamos.

Si es así, planeo darle una paliza. Después de todo, nos ha dejado solos hoy.

Viejo estúpido.

\- Ah, yo… -para mi sorpresa, es la suave voz de mi hermana la que se abre paso hasta donde estoy. Casi al instante, consigo distinguir su pequeña silueta ocultándose tras la puerta-. Lo… lo siento.

\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

\- Hay… hay muchos truenos, y… -sé que murmura algo más, pero siendo franco no consigo escucharlo. Solo que no estoy seguro de si es porque ella ha hablado demasiado bajo, o porque los latidos de mi propio corazón se han vuelto demasiado ruidosos.

Solo sé que, de pronto, la bola de nervios en mi estómago no ha hecho más que crecer. Porque, incluso si he decidido no ir a su cuarto esta noche…

Mi hermana menor ha venido a buscarme.

¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme con eso?

\- Tú… ah, ¿quieres… quieres que vaya a acompañarte hasta que te duermas? -me cuesta volver a hablar. De todas formas, tan pronto lo digo me enderezo y aparto mi cobertor. Para entonces, mis ojos se acostumbran lo suficiente a la luz que hay como para permitirme verla.

Incluso si mis piernas tiemblan intento levantarme, pero entonces ella da un par de pasos y entra en mi cuarto.

\- ¿No puedo dormir aquí?

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Tu cama es mucho más grande que la mía -ella lo menciona, casi como si estuviese quejándose de eso, y yo no consigo concentrarme lo suficiente como para decidir si es verdad o no-. Entonces, ¿puedo?

\- Ah… es que…

\- Por favor, hermano…

Ella me suplica, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos con el otro y mirando hacia el suelo.

No consigo responder. Vamos, ni siquiera consigo pensar.

¿Qué debo hacer? No pensé en esto.

Que ella venga a buscarme, que me pida poder dormir en mi cama es…

Mierda. Es como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho en cualquier segundo solo por pensar en eso.

¿Esto en realidad está pasando?

\- So… solo no me quites el cobertor-ttebasa.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Casi en modo automático, me aparto hacia la pared, viéndola a ella atravesar mi cuarto rápidamente, directo hacia mi cama.

Directamente a mí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo al permitirlo? ¿Dónde están todas mis reglas?

\- Gracias -antes de darme cuenta, ella está recostada junto a mí. Cubierta con mi cobertor hasta el cuello y sonriéndome avergonzada.

Ah, su cuerpo está realmente cerca esta vez.

Aparto mi mirada. Me concentro en la pared a mi izquierda. E intento mantenerme lo más lejos de ella que puedo. Pero no funciona, porque incluso si estamos separados por algunos centímetros, puedo sentir perfectamente su cuerpo recostado junto al mío.

Cielos, qué mal día elegí para no usar pijama.

Además, ¿cómo voy a dormir ahora? ¿Ella podrá escuchar lo rápido que late mi corazón?

\- Yo… quería esperar a que papá llegara a casa, ¿sabes? -Hima me habla. Su voz es suave y melodiosa, colándose por mi oído como el canto de una sirena-, pero me asustaba estar sola en la escalera.

\- Podemos ir y esperarlo -propongo. Giro mi rostro para verla, pero entonces la encuentro cubriéndose hasta la nariz con ayuda de mi cobertor. Sus pequeños ojos azules me espían, recelosos.

\- Pero está muy frio afuera -se queja bajo el cobertor-. ¿No podemos esperarlo aquí?

\- ¿Despiertos?

\- ¿Tardará mucho? -su pregunta me sorprende un poco. Porque la respuesta es obvia: claro que lo hará, se trata de papá. Tal vez ni siquiera llegué hasta mañana.

Lo que terminara sucediendo seguro, es que Hima se quedara dormida esperándole.

Aquí, conmigo.

\- No, no creo que tarde demasiado -miento, y mi propia tranquilidad para hacerlo me asusta. La voz de mi consciencia se ha extinguido.

Mi hermana se acomoda en mi cama. Aunque seguimos separados, siento sus pies fríos rozarme de vez en cuando. Me aproximo todo lo que puedo hasta la pared, y allí me quedo, concentrándome en respirar.

El silencio se vuelve incómodo rápidamente. Hima no habla, y a mí tampoco se me ocurre un tema de conversación. No sé tampoco si se una buena idea hablar.

En lugar de eso, recupero mi teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla buscando alguna otra cosa que hacer. Cualquier cosa, que me sirva para olvidar que ella se encuentra junto a mí en este momento.

Mi partida de Shinobi Striker sigue intacta. Incluso si no he jugado en mucho tiempo, de pronto me parece lo más sensato por hacer. Concentrarme en el juego me ayuda a relajarme. Cumplo mis misiones pendientes, acabo con los enemigos y subo de nivel.

Todo va bien, hasta que, de pronto, siento a mi hermana moverse para acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Cómo se llama ese juego? -pregunta, acomodándose en mi hombro para ver directamente a la pantalla. Su aliento me roza en el cuello, y un escalofrió me recorre al notarlo.

De pronto, me doy cuenta de que ella está realmente cerca de mí. Y también noto que la tela de su pijama no es suficiente para dejar de sentirla. Aquel pequeño espacio en dónde su piel choca con la mía se ha vuelto un campo minado.

Mierda. ¿Qué pasó con todo el espacio en mi cama?

\- Hima, ¿por qué estás aquí? -la pregunta se me escapa. En realidad, no pretendía hacerla, solo necesito dejar de pensar en la forma en que su cuerpo está tocando el mío. Cuando giro mi rostro para verla, la luz de mi teléfono me permite distinguir su sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Tú sabes porqué -ella dice, y yo asiento.

Es por su temor a los truenos. Por eso ella está aquí.

Y, también, sé que hay otra solución. ¿Debería decírselo o solo permitir que las cosas sigan cómo están ahora?

\- Si duermes escuchando música no oirás los truenos -mi hermana me queda mirando fijamente un par de segundos, justo antes de asentir.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes? -estoy sorprendido. Ella tan solo sonríe.

\- Es lo que siempre suelo hacer, pero ¿sabes?, en verdad me gusta estar contigo, hermano. Me siento segura.

Los latidos de mi corazón se disparan más rápidos que nunca. Siento la sangre alcanzar mi rostro.

Mi reacción es automática. Con un simple toque, bloqueo la pantalla del teléfono.

La oscuridad nos inunda a ambos de nuevo. Y, así, evitó que ella note que me he sonrojado.

\- ¡Hermano, no guardaste tu partida!

\- No importa -decido. Mi corazón late con tanta violencia que lo escucho en mis oídos. La bola de nervios en mi estómago me hace sentir que estoy en una montaña rusa, aunque en realidad tan solo estoy recostado en mi cama.

Es una locura.

\- Pero perderás tu avance…

\- Dije que no importa -repito. Miro al techo, me concentro en como debo respirar, e intento ignorar el latido de mi corazón y la presencia de Hima recostada a mi lado.

Como siempre, ella simplemente es incapaz de ver mi esfuerzo.

\- ¿Te molesta que venga aquí?

\- No.

\- Estás mintiendo.

Vamos, ¿cómo puede ella saberlo?

\- No… no es eso -la lengua se me enreda un momento-. Solo es… extraño.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque los hermanos no duermen juntos.

 _¿Acaso no puedes verlo, Hima?_

¿Acaso me estoy arriesgando demasiado al decirle eso?

\- Antes dormíamos juntos -su voz es un murmullo, sin embargo, yo siento la queja implícita que tienen esas palabras.

" _Antes dormíamos juntos_ "

Antes, cuando compartíamos habitación y yo era un excelente hermano.

 _Antes, cuando no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que me hacías sentir, tonta hermana._

\- Antes éramos más pequeños y tú tenías pesadillas todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Dices que ahora estoy gorda?

Sonrío. Solo ella pensaría que intento insultarla.

\- Sí, Hima.

Ella no responde tras eso. Hago silencio también. Y lo único que nos acompaña es el golpeteo de la lluvia fuera.

\- No me importa -dice, de un momento a otro. Su voz es nuevamente un susurro.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- No me importa que sea raro, me agrada volver a dormir contigo.

\- Lo dices… ¿lo dices en serio?

\- Nunca tengo pesadillas cuando duermo contigo.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo veloz. La bola de nervios en mi estomago desaparece por fin. La reemplaza un agradable cosquilleo, tan fuerte que incluso me produce la sensación de estar flotando.

Por un momento, olvido todo.

Me olvido de papá y de mamá, me olvido del resto del mundo.

Olvido dónde estoy, olvido el tiempo, el espacio.

Lo olvido… porque la verdad es que no existe otro lugar más cómodo que estar aquí, a su lado.

Es fantástico.

\- No le digas a mamá, por favor.

Ella lo pide. Y, por un momento, creo que he escuchado mal.

\- Qué… ¿qué no le diga…?

\- Que dormí aquí, contigo -ella me responde, como si fuese obvio.

¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo la conversación ha dado este giro?

Es como si la más inimaginable de mis fantasías se estuviese volviendo realidad justo ahora.

¿En serio no estoy soñando?

\- ¿Por qué no debería decírselo? -tengo que repetir la pregunta, porque me he dado cuenta de que mis labios están secos. Me fuerzo a respirar profundo, necesito calmarme.

No estoy pensando con claridad.

\- Es porque no quiero que sepa que aún me asustan los truenos -Hima responde en voz baja, como si no estuviese segura de cómo explicarse-. Mamá siempre me trata como una niña, ¿sabes?

\- Es porque eres una niña.

Hay silencio.

De pronto, ella se levanta. Toma asiento y voltea a verme.

Desde mi lugar, puedo distinguir su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tú también lo crees? -pregunta, y parece molesta. Como no estoy seguro de que responder, ella aparta su mirada entonces, y suspira-. No soy una niña -murmura decepcionada.

Y nada más dice.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo. Aunque intento averiguar qué es lo que debería decir, nada viene a mi cabeza.

Es cierto. Cuando se trata de chicas, soy realmente torpe y nunca estoy seguro de entenderlas. Pero cuando se trata de mi hermana… es lo único que realmente quisiera saber.

\- Eres la menor -me apoyo sobre mis codos. Hima ha dejado de mirarme, en cambio parece estar mirando hacia otro lugar de mi cuarto, enfurruñada.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Y vas en secundaria.

Hago silencio. No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Pero es solo que es tan complicado.

Por dentro, sé que tiene la razón. Mi hermana ya ha dejado de ser una niña. A lo largo del año, he ido comprobándolo yo mismo, pero, también, sé que continúa siendo pequeña en muchas cosas.

Y, por eso, es que muchas veces no estoy seguro de cómo debería tratarla.

\- ¿Es por qué le temo a los truenos?

\- ¿Qué más da eso? Yo le temo a los payasos -admito. La oigo reír por fin y, como siempre, es un alivio-. Supongo que solo… no lo sé, a veces es algo difícil aceptar que estás… creciendo. Para mamá y papá, digo.

Ella no me responde. Supongo que está meditando mis palabras.

\- ¿Y para ti?

\- ¿Para mí? -puedo ver su silueta asintiendo-. Bueno. Creo que sí. Un poco.

Miento, porque en verdad no es que sea difícil aceptarlo. Solo sucede que no puedo permitirme pensar en ella como alguien mayor. De alguna manera, seguir pensando en ella como mi pequeña hermana es lo que me permite mantenerla a salvo de mí mismo.

Y temo ser capaz de olvidarlo alguna vez.

\- En algún momento ya no podrán seguir tratándome como a una niña, ¿sabes?, algún día tendré un novio.

Ugh.

\- Tal vez. Y papá va a echarlo en cuanto atraviese la puerta -bueno, estoy exagerando. En realidad, no sé si es lo que realmente sucederá, pero en verdad me gustaría que fuese así.

\- Ah, que vergonzoso sería eso -ella replica, imaginándolo. Aunque su voz debería ser la de una adolescente indignada, más bien parece divertirle la idea-. ¿Tú no vas a ayudarme?

\- ¿Bromeas? Yo seré quién sostenga la puerta.

Mi hermana comienza a reír, de seguro creyendo que estoy bromeando. Es un alivio, en cierta forma, que no pueda pensar que hablo seriamente.

\- En verdad me gustaría que dejen de tratarme como a una niña -suspira. Yo la imito.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí también me tratan como a un niño a veces.

\- Eso es porque siempre estás discutiendo con papá, hermano -ella me recuerda. La imagino sonriéndome en medio de la oscuridad-. Antes solía ser muy divertido, ¿no?, verlos discutir -confiesa-, pero… pero ahora, ¿por qué es que se llevan tan mal ahora?

Ah, esa es una pregunta complicada. A veces ni siquiera yo conozco la respuesta.

En realidad, ni siquiera creo que haya una única respuesta. Más bien, solo es un montón de cosas que se acumulan y que hacen que todo sea insoportable. ¿Pero cómo explicarle eso a mi pequeña hermana?

Después de todo, ni siquiera papá puede sospechar del enorme muro de mentiras que hay entre nosotros.

No, eso es algo que solamente yo puedo ver. Porque he sido quién lo ha construido, para comenzar.

\- No es que nos llevemos mal, es solo que… no lo sé -sin una respuesta clara en mi mente, simplemente me dedico a desvariar-, a veces, es difícil y ya. Él es tan testarudo-ttebasa.

\- Hermano, ustedes son iguales -mi respuesta parece haberle causado gracia. A mí, en cambio, tan solo me produce el efecto contrario.

Arrojo un quejido dramático, y me dejo caer sobre el colchón.

La idea de convertirme en una versión joven de papá es tan estresante.

\- No somos parecidos en nada -replico, aunque obviamente se trata de una mentira. Soy más parecido a papá de lo que jamás quisiera admitir en voz alta.

\- Seguro que no -Hima se burla de mí. Desde mi lugar, me permito espiarla.

Sentada aún, con su largo cabello cayendo suelto. Incluso si la luz es escasa, consigo distinguir su perfil.

Es tan hermosa, ¿saben?

Ella vuelve a recostarse entonces, y, tal y como antes, se cubre con mi cobertor hasta el cuello. Esta vez, ya no vuelve a acercarse a mí. Me da la espalda y se acomoda, en silencio, así que sospecho que debe estar cansada.

La entiendo. Probablemente debe ser cerca de la medianoche.

Me cubro también. Mi espalda desnuda, chocando con la pared, se queja un poco del frío.

Ah, al final de todo si me ha robado el cobertor. Y mi almohada. De hecho, desde mi lugar todo lo que consigo distinguir es su nuca, y su cabello sedoso y despeinado cayendo alrededor.

Sin embargo, incluso notando lo cerca que está de mí, me siento relajado, cómodo. Puede que se deba a que tras tanto tiempo mi corazón se ha cansado de latir tan rápido, o en realidad sea por todas las cosas que conversamos. Estoy seguro de que es la conversación más madura que he sostenido con ella jamás. Y, de alguna forma, se siente bien.

Saber que no soy el único que piensa tanto, todo el tiempo, ni que soy el único adolescente en casa. Es, incluso, un alivio.

Incluso si no estoy siendo del todo honesto, siento que ella me entiende de alguna manera.

\- _¿Hermano?_ -ella vuelve a llamarme. Esta vez, su voz suena más somnolienta que antes.

Debe estar durmiéndose, seguramente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- _Te quiero._

Bueno. Esto claramente es un sueño.

Tiene que serlo, de otra forma, ella no me diría algo así. Pero, descubro con agrado, que en realidad no me molesta.

Es un gran sueño.

\- Mmm… de acuerdo.

La Hima de mis sueños no tarda en quejarse de mi respuesta. Siento su quejido en un murmullo, y siento la patada que me arroja bajo el cobertor.

\- _Pero se supone que debes repetírmelo_ -y su réplica me hace sonreír.

\- Bueno… entonces yo también me quiero.

Vuelve a reír. Su risa es encantadora, en la vida real y en mi imaginación.

\- _Uh, que desagradable eres, tonto tornillo._

\- Y tú eres tan fastidiosa, torpe girasol.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	26. Haiku

Confieso que ya no quería publicar más de la pura vergüenza de haberme retrasado. Realmente no fue la intención, fueron algunos meses duros personalmente, sumados a que estuve escribiendo mi tesis (todavía la estoy escribiendo, de hecho: si mi profesora supiese que estoy publicando esto en lugar de enviar mis avances, me mata), espero realmente que puedan entender mi presión. Estoy mejor, emocionalmente hablando, y quiero esforzarme por retomar mis historias abandonadas. Así que espero tener mayor constancia al momento de publicar.

Lo otro que quiero mencionar/recordar es con respecto al fic y el lento desarrollo de la pareja. Yo sé que va leeeeento (y se aguantan, que aún falta /ah re, re violenta la chava ajaja) pero en realidad debo recordar que no partí escribiendo la historia con la idea de generar un bello romance, siempre se ha tratado de Boruto lidiando con los sentimientos que no debería tener. Tampoco se confundan, puesto que sí quiero colocar algunos momentos (realmente no quiero hacer spoilers aquí, pero prometo que valdrá la pena), sin embargo, tengo que advertir que estoy siendo realista y no pretendo convertir el fic en un cuento de hadas, digo, con personajes que se enamoran mágicamente y son felices por siempre. Quiero que se sienta real y gran parte de lo que mi protagonista siente es miedo, decepción e incertidumbre sobre él mismo. Si bien mi intención es que también evolucione, porque parte de ser adolescente es madurar en ciertas cosas, en esta historia Boruto es prácticamente un joven deprimido y pesimista, así que tiende a dar vueltas sobre los mismos puntos en muchos momentos. También, y con respecto a Hima, sí deseo escribir desde su punto de vista, sin embargo, eso vendrá más adelante así que solo puedo pedir paciencia.

 **Aruam** : Gracias por leer y bienvenido a la historia.

 **Diego** : Justo ahora subo la conti. Lo siento, es que tuve algunos problemas personales.

 **Bononi** : Un saludo! Muchas gracias por leer!

 **Caro** : Ajajaja ¿enamorarse de Boruto? Ajajaja yo he encontrado tan pocos mangas de esta temática, he encontrado más literatura. Hace poco estuve releyendo "La isla bajo el mar" para suspirar con Rosette y Maurice.

 **Nikingk** : Estoy segura de que la mitad del tiempo que Boruto pasa con Hima se reprende a sí mismo por sentir lo que siente.

 **Procrastinacion** : Acabo de ver la fecha de tu comentario y ¡casi seis meses sin publicar! soy terrible, de verdad (pd: amo tus dibujos, te re sigo en instagram ajaja)

 **Gabe_Logan** : Ya pronto se sabrá sobre los sentimientos de Hima por su hermano. Naruto sigue siendo tan mal padre como yo tan ausente escritora ajaja

 **El solitario** : Habrá beso (no diré nada más)

 **Omnipotente Vargas** : Algún día conoceremos la historia según Hima

* * *

 **XXIV**

 **Haiku**

 **…**

.

Hoy es el primer día libre de papá desde que comenzó su nuevo trabajo.

Como se trata de una ocasión especial, él y mamá han decidido organizar una pequeña cena familiar. Nada demasiado elaborado ni ostentoso, claro, en realidad se trata de algo más bien simple.

\- ¿Falta colocar algo en la mesa?

\- No, ya está todo -papá me responde, mientras termina de ordenar los platos. Pese a su gesto cansado, parece contento. No es el único, Hima no ha quitado la sonrisa de su rostro en todo el día. Ella realmente extrañaba jugar con papá, y a mí me ha venido bien tener un pequeño descanso de mi papel de niñero y hermano mayor.

Solo cuando papá termina de colocar el último plato, me doy cuenta de que hay un lugar extra en la mesa.

\- Es para Konohamaru -me explica, al ver mi gesto confundido. Un golpe de entusiasmo me recorre al oír su nombre-, llegará dentro de veinte minutos.

\- ¡¿Konohamaru vendrá?!

Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cómo va a hacerme feliz el hecho de que mi maestro de historia venga a visitarme? Bueno, eso es porque cuando estamos fuera de la escuela, cuando solo nos visita como un amigo de la familia, ¡Konohamaru es realmente genial!

¡Es como tener un hermano mayor! Vemos televisión juntos, jugamos videojuegos, y siempre, siempre, trae hamburguesas para cuando la cena aún no está preparada.

\- ¿Konohamaru vendrá? -a diferencia de mí, mamá luce sorprendida y preocupada por el anuncio-, pero… pero invité a Hanabi.

El rostro de papá cambia por completo al oírla, aunque yo no lo entiendo.

\- Mamá, hay suficiente espacio en la mesa -le recuerdo. Ninguno de los dos parece haberme escuchado.

En su lugar, ellos solo se miran el uno al otro, conversando entre ellos sin siquiera pretender invitarme a lo que sea que estén discutiendo.

\- No puede ser tan horrible si ambos están aquí, ¿verdad? -el rostro de papá se convierte en una mueca.

\- Ah, esto será un desastre -mamá se muestra demasiado afligida como para pretender ignorarlo. Aclaro mi garganta para preguntar lo que está sucediendo en cuanto la voz de mi hermana se abre paso por la casa.

\- ¡Hermano, ¿puedes ayudarme?!

Ah, la _Hima-señal_. Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo con mis padres, Konohamaru y tía Hanabi, deberá esperar.

\- ¡Vooy!

Hima me espera en el kotatsu, con su cuaderno de matemáticas abierto. Pese a no ser un maestro en ellas, lo poco que manejo es suficiente para ayudarla a completar sus deberes. Para cuando terminamos de revisarlos, Hima me da las gracias y me sonríe.

" _¿Hermano? Te quiero_ "

Y yo no puedo evitar la sonrisa que se me forma en el rostro, ni el golpe de energía que de pronto me inunda al recordar sus palabras, al verla sonreírme de esa forma.

Pensar que algo tan simple es suficiente para transportarme hasta las nubes es tan aterrador como emocionante. Vamos, con tanta energía me he terminado convirtiendo en el Boruto positivo que se está esforzando en serio por aprobar sus clases y pasar de año.

Esto de estar enamorado me hace fatal. ¿A dónde se irá mi imagen de chico rudo ahora?

Estoy terminando de pensar en ello, justo cuando el timbre suena. Por el rabillo del ojo distingo a papá abrir la puerta, y no me cuesta trabajo descubrir cuál de nuestros dos invitados ha llegado.

\- ¡Naruto, tanto tiempo sin verte-kore!

No puedo evitar suspirar en cuanto veo a Konohamaru abrazar a mi tonto padre con tanta fuerza, como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Nunca he entendido el porqué, pero por alguna razón Konohamaru encuentra a papá realmente genial.

Es algo patético en mi opinión, pero… bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?, yo soy el patético adolescente que se enamoró de su hermana menor.

Konohamaru nos saluda uno por uno, pero me decido a secuestrarlo antes de que tenga oportunidad de ponerse al día con papá. Ya saben, ¡este es nuestro tiempo de calidad!

\- ¡Vamos a mi cuarto, quiero que veas mi nuevo videojuego! -él sonríe y me levanta el pulgar, todo mientras subimos las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Contrario a lo que en algún momento temí, no parece enfadado por nuestro último encuentro en la escuela, y aunque pienso en disculparme por lo sucedido el día de ayer decido que no vale la pena arruinar este buen momento por pequeños detalles sin importancia.

\- Entonces, ¿qué haremos primero? -en cuanto entramos en mi habitación, sonrío sin poder evitarlo-. Tengo videojuegos, y también algunos mangas y…

Para mi desconcierto, él me devuelve una sonrisa desafiante. Saca algo de su bolso y lo deposita sobre mi escritorio.

\- ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con la tarea que dejaste incompleta?

El recuerdo del día de ayer me alcanza: la clase finalizando y yo marchándome sin entregar mis deberes.

 _Es viernes, Konohamaru_ , mis propias palabras sonaban mucho más ingeniosas y desafiantes hace 24 horas, _si quieres esa tarea, termínala tú_.

\- Muy divertido -mi propia sonrisa se esfuma en cuanto me doy cuenta de que él no piensa cambiar su gesto serio.

\- Harás tu tarea como cualquier niño, Boruto -replica. Y yo tengo claro que está hablando en serio.

Cielos. Que Konohamaru más aburrido.

Él ya debería saber con quién demonios está tratando.

\- Paso.

\- ¿Cómo qué pasas? -luce sorprendido, probablemente no se esperaba que yo fuese a desafiarlo directamente.

\- Que no lo haré. No estamos en la escuela y no me obligarás a hacerlo -me cruzo de brazos y le desafío en silencio. Konohamaru parece meditar mi reacción, como si estuviese decidiendo que hacer a continuación. Yo decido abandonar mi habitación.

\- ¡Un segundo! -él me detiene, sosteniendo mi muñeca en cuanto estoy cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Los siguientes segundos forcejeamos en el pasillo-. ¡Obedece!

\- ¡Suéltame-ttebasa!

\- Boruto, ¿eres tú quién grita? -la inconfundible voz de tía Hanabi me llega desde las escaleras. Probablemente acaba llegar a casa. Mientras me libero del agarre de Konohamaru, su risa se abre paso a la par de sus pisadas en los escalones-. Boruto, ¿qué locura estás haciendo…?

Ella aparece, terminando de subir con calma. Me dirige una mirada, antes de que sus ojos pasen a mi acompañante y se llenen de una súbita sorpresa.

Y entonces viene el silencio.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres, cuatro y cinco. El tiempo suficiente, en realidad, como para que Hima también aparezca subiendo las escaleras tras ella y pregunte que está sucediendo.

Solo entonces reaccionan, apartando sus miradas el uno del otro, con una urgencia casi biológica.

Vamos, ¿qué ha sido eso?

\- Ha… Hanabi-chan -él murmura. Luce en verdad sorprendido. De la misma forma, el rostro de tía Hanabi se contrae en una mueca involuntaria-. ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Konohamaru… -ella responde. Su mirada esquiva y su actitud a la defensiva me produce un solo presentimiento-. Supongo que bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- Que bien.

\- Ustedes… ¿se conocen? -mi pregunta es estúpida, porque la respuesta es obvia. Sí, ambos se conocen, pero la cosa es… ¿qué tanto se conocen?

Tía Hanabi abre su boca, dispuesta a responderme con honestidad como siempre.

\- Nosotros, en realidad…

\- Solo fuimos a la misma preparatoria, es todo -en cuanto Konohamaru habla, consigo distinguir el dolor en la mirada de mi tía.

Oh, vaya… Esto es algo que yo no sabía.

" _¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?_ ". Recuerdo a mi tía sonriéndome y comenzando a balancear sus pies, antes de confesarme que sí estuvo enamorada, y lo mucho que tuvo que cuidar de ese amor para finalmente perderlo de todas formas.

Entonces, ¿ese alguien es Konohamaru?

Antes de que algo más incómodo suceda, mamá llama a tía Hanabi y ella aprovecha la oportunidad para farfullar una disculpa y marcharse. Nos deja solos. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Konohamaru también entre en modo automático, tan desesperado por escapar igualmente que tía Hanabi no termina de excusarse y él ya se encuentra volviendo por sobre sus pasos hacia mi cuarto.

La puerta se cierra finalmente, y yo quedo en medio del pasillo, con mi hermana menor que debe estar preguntándose qué demonios acaba de pasar.

\- Hermano -Hima, frente a mí, luce su gesto preocupado y baja la voz para murmurar-. ¿Tú sabías que Konohamaru-san era el antiguo novio de tía Hanabi?

Bueno, ella evidentemente es más lista que yo.

\- Ella me contó sobre su novio una vez, pero nunca me dijo quién era.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -murmura. Luce en verdad muy preocupada-. Tía Hanabi se vio muy afectada.

Asiento. Ahora entiendo porque mamá y papá se han mostrado tan preocupados antes de su llegada.

Es obvio que ellos no pueden ni mirarse, mucho menos estar en el mismo cuarto.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo? -y aquí está mi pequeña hermana, pensando en que esto es algo que podría solucionarse con alguna clase de alocado plan para volver a juntarlos.

Es casi enternecedor que ella lo imagine así.

\- No hay nada que podamos hacer -aunque sé que no es lo más optimista que podría decir, decido ser realista-. Ellos están separados por alguna razón, ¿no?, no nos corresponde intervenir.

Hima hace silencio, medita mis palabras.

\- El amor parece ser algo… muy complicado -me mira preocupada, como si esperara que yo aliviara aquel temor.

Supongo que tiene sentido que no lo sepa. A su edad, el único concepto de amor que ella maneja es el de nuestros padres, que han estado juntos desde sus años de preparatoria. Mi hermana no conoce otras realidades, en dónde existen diferentes tipos de amor, diferentes personas que aman y en donde el final triste es más común de lo que se imagina.

Entonces, un buen hermano mayor sería capaz de aliviar sus temores. O también sería honesto, para variar.

\- Sí, realmente lo es.

Ella me mira, agacha su vista. Luce decepcionada.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, hermano?

Suspiro. Creo que al oírme ella puede adivinar mi respuesta, así que decido que en verdad no hay nada que ocultarle. Después de todo, ella jamás podría adivinar a quién exactamente me estoy refiriendo.

Y yo jamás se lo diré.

\- Sí. Una vez.

 _Lástima que nunca puedas saber que se trata de ti, Hima._

Parece sorprendida. Abre su boca y, aunque conozco la pregunta que hará, no consigo pensar en una respuesta que pueda librarme.

\- Y… ¿de quién…?

Antes de que consiga terminarlo, la puerta de mi cuarto se abre de la nada y el brazo de Konohamaru emerge, agarrándome firme.

\- ¡Tú no creas que te has liberado de tu tarea-kore!

¡Mierda!

Hima intenta estirar sus manos para alcanzarme, casi como si se tratara de un reflejo automático. Pero ni toda su abrumadora fuerza es capaz de salvarme.

En un segundo estoy atrapado dentro de mi propio cuarto, con mi molesto maestro de Historia.

\- ¿Sabe que puedo denunciarlo por encerrarme con usted en una habitación, profesor?

Su gesto de enfado me hace reír.

\- Vamos, siéntate y comienza -ordena, aunque en realidad su actitud parece la de alguien que intenta actuar como un profesor. Puedo verlo. Él simplemente está demasiado nervioso como para actuar con normalidad.

Y todo es a causa de mi tía.

\- ¿Quién terminó la relación? -ante mi pregunta, viene un pesado silencio. Sin embargo, recordar la forma en que negó su relación y el dolor en la mirada de mi tía me hace descubrir la verdad de inmediato-. Oh, ya veo.

\- No es lo que piensas.

\- No puedo saberlo si no me lo dices-ttebasa -me encojo de hombros. Konohamaru me mira, probablemente meditando que tan buena idea sea contarme todo. Parece que finalmente decide que no hay nada más que pueda perder, porque toma asiento sobre mi cama y arroja un largo suspiro.

\- Solo… apareció otra chica y… yo me confundí…

\- Oh, ya veo. Así que la engañaste.

Él se enfada, puedo verlo en su mirada. Me mira con indignación.

Yo decido ignorarlo y tomo asiento sobre mi escritorio. En completo silencio, tan solo me dedico a observarlo.

\- Estás juzgándome -me acusa.

\- Uhmm. ¿Los lazos familiares con mi tía o mi amistad de toda una vida contigo? -lo medito en voz alta, y muevo mis manos como si fuesen una balanza. Adivinen que lado gana-. Eres un idiota, Konohamaru.

\- Vamos, eres muy joven para entenderlo -él replica. Para mí, en cambio, todo suena como una justificación, y una muy mala, necesito añadir-. Cuando crezcas sabrás de lo que hablo.

\- Entiendo que nunca sería capaz de engañar a la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Bueno, eso digo. Aunque en realidad nunca me veré en esa situación porque jamás estaré con la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Ah, detalles menores. Cosas sin importancia, ¿no?

Suspiro. De pronto, al pensar en ello, toda mi energía desaparece.

Konohamaru me queda viendo en silencio un par de segundos. Por un momento me preocupa que haya podido sospechar de algo, o que de pronto decida torturarme hasta que suelte el nombre de la persona que me ha robado el corazón. No sucede nada de eso. Para mi suerte, él está demasiado atrapado en sus propios problemas como para fijarse en lo que anda mal conmigo.

Suerte que se trata de él y no de tía Hanabi.

\- Naruto no me dijo que ella estaría aquí -se queja finalmente, dejándose caer sobre mi cama.

\- Eso fue porque no lo sabía. Y ella tampoco sabía que tú vendrías-ttebasa -por donde lo vean, esto solo se trata de una desagradable coincidencia-. Por cierto, ¿cuándo estuvieron juntos? No lo recuerdo.

\- Ahm. Desde la preparatoria -él suspira-. Eras algo pequeño, es normal que no lo recuerdes. En ese tiempo solías estar siempre detrás de Himawari-chan -muerdo mi mejilla por dentro y miro al techo, esperando que mi nerviosismo pase desapercibido-. De hecho, cuidarte era una forma de evitar que nos quedáramos a solas -resopla.

\- ¿Y cuándo decidiste engañarla?

Él me mira con rencor desde la cama. Se coloca de pie en dos segundos.

\- Suficiente de mí.

\- Vamos, no has contestado.

\- Y tú no has terminado tu tarea-kore.

Mierda. Es cierto.

Suspiro otra vez.

\- ¿Tarea en un fin de semana y ni siquiera una hamburguesa como incentivo? Esta es definitivamente tu peor visita.

\- Vamos, Boruto, he visto tus calificaciones en tus otras clases. Necesitas un buen promedio en la mía para salvar el año.

\- No es cierto, solo necesito… calcularlo todo bien, y ya -vuelvo a mover mis manos como malabares porque, después de todo, soy el chico balanceándose sobre una cuerda floja, pero Konohamaru no cae en mis trucos.

\- ¿Qué te parece hacer un trato?

\- ¿Un trato? -solo lo pregunto por curiosidad, porque la verdad es que nada que no incluya hamburguesas ni videojuegos podría convencerme de terminar mi absurda tarea.

\- Hay un concurso en la escuela, uno que estamos organizando con el resto de los maestros -en cuanto lo dice, yo entiendo a dónde va. Es casi como si pudiera leer su mente-. Y quiero que participes-kore.

\- Ni hablar.

\- No creo que estés en posición de debatir -puedo ver cómo ser el centro del poder le divierte más que nada en el mundo-. Vamos, será algo corto. Es un concurso de haikus.

Oh, cielos. ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿De haikus?

\- Sí. Solo necesitas escribir uno.

\- Eso es para chicas.

El golpe en mi cabeza llega sin aviso.

\- ¡Auch!

\- Vamos. Participarás. Lo he decidido ya.

\- ¿Y si no quiero participar qué harás?

Suspira, y a continuación me mira con ese rostro que dice "no he querido llegar a esto, pero…".

\- Voy a reprobarte de mi clase. ¿Has entendido?

Esa amenaza… es seria. Solo me basta escucharla para saberlo. Y en cuanto levanto mi mirada, puedo comprobarlo por mí mismo. La obstinada determinación de papá reflejada en su mirada.

Mierda. Estoy en un gran lío ahora. Y no hay forma de escapar.

\- De acuerdo.

Konohamaru pasa los siguientes diez minutos explicándome los elementos básicos de un haiku, y luego me deja a solas para que lo escriba. Justo antes de salir, me recuerda nuevamente que aprobar su clase dependerá solo de que tan buen trabajo haga.

\- No es que disfrute haciendo esto-kore.

Mírenlo, si hasta tiene el descaro de mentirme en la cara.

Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se cierra, me aseguro de dedicarle mi dedo medio con el más absoluto de los desprecios.

Nuestra relación era más divertida cuando él todavía iba en la preparatoria y solo me ayudaba con mis deberes de primaria. ¿Pueden creer que yo lo inspiré a ser maestro? Siento que he cavado mi propia tumba sin saberlo.

Suspiro. No hago más que sentirme atrapado en mi propio cuarto. Y no es como que pueda escapar por mi ventana y marcharme, olvidando todo. De hecho, esa sería la peor idea que podría cometer.

Entonces, aquí estoy.

Un tonto haiku.

Cinco silabas, luego siete, y nuevamente cinco, escrito sobre algo que pueda observar en la naturaleza.

Vamos, de seguro tiene que ser fácil.

…

No sé cuantos minutos me toma darme cuenta de que estoy equivocado. Por completo equivocado.

Supongo que lo que me toma notar la pila de hojas de papel arrugadas sobre el escritorio.

Ah, mierda. Esto no es nada fácil, como imaginé. Es lo contario.

¡Es el tonto poema más difícil de escribir del mundo!

¿Por qué fue que no hice mi tarea cómo debía? No estaría en este lío si no hubiera subestimado a Konohamaru.

" _Voy a reprobarte de mi clase. ¿Has entendido?_ "

¡Ah, mierda! Si repruebo su clase estaré en serios problemas en la escuela. Y también con papá, que probablemente vuelva a pensar en enviarme al internado militar en América.

Ay, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que mamá me hará.

 _Hombre muerto caminando._

Vamos. No puedo rendirme tan rápido. ¡Solo necesito concentrarme lo suficiente!

Un haiku, un haiku. Cinco, siete y cinco silabas. Sobre algo que haya observado en la naturaleza.

¿Qué es lo que observo todo el tiempo?

 _¿A quién observas todo el tiempo…?_

 _…_

 _Vi un girasol,_

 _y ardí por su amor,_

 _un infierno._

…

Dejo el lápiz sobre el escritorio, y vuelvo a leer lo que acabo de escribir, contando cuidadosamente las silabas. Y es… Woah. ¿Yo en serio escribí esto?

Las palabras sobre el papel me parecen tan irreales. Es decir, aunque no se parezca en nada a un haiku -al menos no a los que Konohamaru me mostró de ejemplo- suena bien, ¿no?

Es increíblemente real para mí.

 _Y nadie puede verlo._

¡Cierto! Si Hima o alguien más lo leyera…

Mi creación de pronto se convierte en algo tan peligroso que me veo obligado a arrugar la hoja. Solo pensar en que alguien pueda leer lo que he escrito es suficiente para causarme un enorme nudo en el estómago.

Abro el cajón más cercano y empujo el papel arrugado hasta el fondo, hasta un lugar en que mamá no pueda encontrarlo tan fácilmente. Ya decidiré que hago después para asegurarme de que nadie lo encuentre.

Termino de cerrar el cajón, cuando un rechinido proveniente de la puerta me hace dar un salto.

El corazón se me dispara, pero al voltear y encontrar a Konohamaru entrando termino convenciéndome de que no hay peligro en lo absoluto… más que reprobar todo el año por no haber hecho lo único que me pidió.

Ah, mierda.

\- La comida pronto estará lista-kore -anuncia, incapaz de ver la crisis por la que estoy atravesando-. ¿Lo terminaste ya?

\- De inmediato.

No sé qué cosa exactamente escribo tan apresurado. Algo sobre tormentas de nieve y días de verano. Cualquier cosa en verdad, que no debe ser más que una torpe imitación barata de cualquiera de los ejemplos que conozco.

Sea como sea, eso no me importa. Incluso siendo el peor haiku del universo, he cumplido con mi parte del trato. Además, estoy tan infinitamente nervioso por lo que he escrito antes que termino abandonando mi cuarto en una carrera.

Konohamaru me alcanza algunos segundos después en la escalera, mientras termina de guardar mi mala imitación de un haiku en su bolso.

En cuanto me mira, esta vez lo que hay en su rostro es un gesto familiar. Una sonrisa que apenas puede contener, y una mirada llena de orgullo.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Boruto -y con la pequeña palmada en mi cabeza, me doy cuenta de que por fin he recuperado al Konohamaru de siempre.

Vaya, se siente bien. Lo extrañaba.

\- ¿Luego jugaremos videojuegos?

\- ¡Puedes apostar a que sí!

Supongo que las visitas de mi maestro no son tan malas, después de todo.

…

Paso el resto de la noche divirtiéndome, al menos hasta que mamá anuncia que la cena está lista.

Tía Hanabi y Konohamaru se sientan en extremos opuestos y dedican la cena completa a ignorarse mutualmente, consiguiendo que me pregunte cómo es que pasas de amar tanto a una persona a, tal vez, odiarla. ¿Eso es posible en verdad? ¿O solo será que todo ese amor que alguna vez sintieron el uno por el otro sigue ahí, enterrado bajo el orgullo, el resentimiento y la memoria?

Cuando la cena termina, tía Hanabi y Konohamaru deciden marcharse. Es de noche ya y aunque papá se ofrece llevarlos hasta la estación de trenes tía Hanabi rechaza su ofrecimiento, replicando que prefiere caminar y marchándose sin esperar permiso. Mamá se opone, pero entonces Konohamaru le promete que la acompañará, y se dispone a seguirla antes de que ella se aleje demasiado.

Los veo desaparecer al final de la calle, en medio de la noche, pero caminando al mismo ritmo.

Vaya. Definitivamente debo preguntarle cómo le fue a Konohamaru en cuanto lo vea en la escuela.

Y, al parecer, no soy el único que lo piensa.

\- Naruto-kun… ¿tú crees que…?

\- Podría ser algo bueno, Hinata -él sonríe. Bueno, el idiota de papá siempre busca verle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero debo confesar que en esta ocasión me siento igual de intrigado. Incluso Hima luce una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sin quitarle la vista de encima sino hasta que desaparecen al final de la calle.

\- ¿Crees que vuelvan a salir, hermano? -me pregunta. Sus ojos brillan de forma especial, como cuando ve películas románticas. Le respondo que podrían terminar peleando nuevamente, pero ni siquiera mi brutal honestidad es capaz de echar abajo su férreo optimismo.

Al final del día, con mamá y papá lavando los platos, e Hima viendo televisión abajo, es momento de eliminar la evidencia. Vuelvo a mi cuarto rápidamente, y me aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave. Meto mi mano en búsqueda del haiku, mientras tomo el encendedor que tengo sobre el escritorio.

Mi mano palpa algunos segundos el fondo del cajón antes de darme cuenta de que está vacío. Y, finalmente, caigo en la cuenta del haiku desaparecido.

No importa cuántas veces lo busque, no lo encuentro en ningún lugar.

Vacío, por completo. El haiku que escribí… ¡El estúpido haiku que escribí no está!

 _¡No, no, no, no, no!_

Doy vueltas por mi cuarto, comenzando a sentir como mi desesperación va en ascenso. Empujo las cosas del escritorio, sin resultado alguno.

No está en mi cuarto.

Eso significa que alguien tuvo que haberlo tomado, y la única persona que suele escabullirse dentro de mi habitación es…

 _¡Hima!_

Salgo corriendo a toda prisa, y bajo las escaleras en un par de saltos.

Y todo lo que veo es a Hima, sentada frente a la televisión, con el papel en sus manos.

Casi caigo por las escaleras llegando a ella, sosteniendo su brazo, intentando alejarla de las palabras que tanto me aterran.

\- ¡Hey, hermano! -ella grita, e incluso siento la hoja rasgarse mientras se la arrebato. Pero no puedo detenerme, es mi prioridad arrebatársela incluso si la llego a lastimar.

¡Ella definitivamente no puede leer lo que escribí!

.

 _Tomates_

 _Cebolla_

 _Papas_

 _Zanahorias_

 _Arroz_

 _Hamburguesas_

.

Un segundo. Esto…

 _No es el haiku._

Esto es… la lista de compras de mamá.

\- Boruto, ¿qué te sucede? -su voz enfadada me hace dar un salto. Solo entonces soy consciente de lo firme que estoy sosteniendo el brazo de Hima, y aunque la suelto lo más rápido que puedo eso no consigue cambiar el gesto de indignación que he provocado-. Discúlpate ahora con tu hermana, esa no es forma de tratarla.

 _¿Dónde está mi haiku?_

No puedo pensar en nada más.

\- Tonto hermano -ella me insulta, pero yo en realidad no tengo tiempo para nada de eso.

\- No… ¿no tomaste nada de mi cuarto?

\- Claro que no. Siempre me dices que no puedo entrar ahí -añade, cruzada de brazos y con resentimiento.

La miro. ¿Ella miente? ¿Por qué lo haría?

Miro a mamá, que sigue esperando que me disculpe; y a papá, que ha aparecido en la habitación para saber que sucede. Examino sus rostros a toda prisa, esperando encontrar algo que los delate o algo que me ayude a probar que no estoy enloqueciendo.

¿Quién? ¿Quién de ellos lo tiene?

¿Quién ha sido el que me ha descubierto?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	27. Aprobado

Nueva semana, nuevo capitulo.

 **nikingk** : Al contrario, gracias por los reviews! Bueno, Boruto ha pronosticado el final de esta historia desde el primer episodio.

 **Iris-san de Centeno** : Muchas gracias ajaja debería estar escribiéndola justo ahora

 **Gabe_Logan** : Entiendo a lo que te refieres, realmente las tramas en donde se desarrolla una pareja de hermanos no suele acabar con un buen final para los personajes, más bien es lo contrario, la situación y sus decisiones los termina llevando a un punto critico que muchas veces no tiene retorno. También sucede en la literatura, de los pocos libros que he podido ver (como Forbidden o La isla bajo el mar). Sigo en esa encrucijada: no se trata de un amor de un cuento de hadas. Realmente es complejo, porque incluso si pudiese resultar que Hima corresponda los sentimientos de Boruto, eso implicará tenerlo todo en contra.

 **Omnipotente Vargas** : Nada de misterios, directo a las respuestas.

 **ItaSasuHinaNaru** : Muchísimas gracias, amo estos reviews. Bueno, comencé el fic antes de conocer sobre Kawaki y su desarrollo en el manga ajaja, me gusta lo celoso que Boruto podría colocarse de una situación similar, pero no he visto como podría introducirlo en la historia por el momento. De todas formas, agradezco la idea!

* * *

 **XXV**

 **Aprobado**

 **…**

.

\- Entonces… ¿viene el cumpleaños de Himawari-chan?

Me dedico a asentir una vez como respuesta ante la pregunta, mientras termino a toda prisa mis últimos deberes de ciencias. O bueno, digo eso, pero en realidad tan solo los estoy copiando directamente del cuaderno de Mitsuki, mientras que él se dedica a observarme en silencio.

Ya sé lo que dirán. ¿Robarle los deberes a mi mejor amigo? No es realmente una práctica a la que suelo estar habituado, pero tras la catastrófica visita de Konohamaru a mi casa -y la desaparición del haiku que me ha hecho dar vuelta mi habitación completamente en vano-, solo he recordado los deberes en cuanto Shikadai se ha quejado de ellos durante la primera hora.

Y como Mitsuki es un gran amigo me ha ofrecido prestármelos para que no me reprueben nuevamente.

Pienso que si hay alguien que se merece el cielo es él, ¿cierto?

\- Mi cumpleaños es antes -comento, mientras hago una pausa para sacudir mi mano ya acalambrada-. Vas a venir, ¿cierto?

Él me sonríe antes de asentir, como siempre. Yo vuelvo a mi tarea frenética de copiar la mayor cantidad de respuestas posibles.

\- No me lo perdería por nada -algo me hace sonreír ante eso. Supongo que con lo nervioso que me he sentido en los últimos días, pensar en mis problemas cotidianos se ha vuelto un alivio-. Entonces, ¿pudieron solucionar su pelea con Himawari-chan?

Empujó profundo dentro de mí la enorme ansiedad que me ha devorado la cabeza los últimos días, mis decenas de excusas ya preparadas y mi cada vez más emergente psicosis, para sonreír y mentir diciendo que sí, que todo va de maravillas, aunque en realidad no sea así.

Porque he expuesto mis sentimientos más enfermizos en un trozo de papel que ha desaparecido de mi habitación, con mi familia en casa. Y porque sé que, pese a parecer que se ha esfumado de la faz de la tierra, volverá a resurgir en cuanto baje mi guardia para desmoronar mi vida completa.

\- Todo va excelente -mentir en estos días se ha vuelto para mí algo tan natural como respirar-. Estoy ahorrando algo de dinero.

\- ¿Eso significa que has pensado en algún regalo para ella?

\- Sí. Hay un peluche de panda en una tienda del centro, creo que le gustará -sin embargo, en cuanto levanto mi vista, me encuentro ante su gesto pensativo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Himawari-chan ya no es tan pequeña. ¿Qué sucede si no le gusta?

\- ¿Por qué tiene que importar tanto? Es un tonto regalo, ¿no? -pienso que me dará la razón, pero en lugar de eso él sonríe antes de devolver la vista al libro en sus manos.

\- Los regalos son buenos transmitiendo sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué tontería es esa? -me burlo, porque nunca había escuchado algo similar antes. Él continua con su gesto de calma.

\- Algo que oí en un anime de romance.

\- Ciertamente debes dejar de verlo, son para chicas-ttebasa.

\- No creo eso -decide, impasible ante mi burla. Me recuerdo entonces que Mitsuki siempre ha sido un chico extraño, pero genial a su propio modo.

Vuelvo a la tarea, antes de advertir la forma en que él se mueve de pronto para mirar hacia la entrada del salón. Sin quererlo, de pronto me pongo en alerta.

\- Luces muy tranquilo para ser el día en que entregan las calificaciones, ¿no crees?

Ni siquiera tengo que molestarme en voltear para ver de quién se trata.

\- Vete de aquí Sarada, arruinas mi día -respiro profundo, decido que tengo que seguir en mis asuntos. Enfrentarla no es algo que quiera o que necesite hacer ahora-. ¿No tienes tarea o algo por hacer?

\- Oh, vamos -su socarrona risa es suficiente para causarme estrés-. ¿No vas a defenderte con algo mejor?

\- ¿No entiendes que estoy ocupado?

\- Eres tan aburrido.

\- Que estés obsesionada con molestarme cada día no significa que a mí me vaya a obsesionar lo mismo. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida fuera de la escuela -dejo el lápiz a un lado y alzo mi mirada, solo para enfrentarla-. Ahora, supérame y vete de aquí, ¿quieres?

\- Debes estar soñando si crees que me obsesionas -pese a sus palabras, hace oídos sordos a mi petición.

\- Puedes decirlo, pero Boruto tiene un buen punto -mi pecho se infla de orgullo secretamente al oír la intervención de Mitsuki.

Sarada rueda sus ojos de vuelta. Luce fastidiada.

\- ¿No te cansas de estar siempre dándole la razón, Mitsuki? -pregunta, para luego sonreír burlonamente-. A veces eres como un perrito faldero.

Frunzo mi ceño automáticamente.

Vamos. No me importa que ella busque tanto pelear conmigo, pero Mitsuki jamás ha sido grosero con ella.

\- Oye, te estás pasando…

\- Boruto, déjala -Mitsuki me sonríe tranquilo, como siempre. Yo no dudo en replicar.

\- ¡Pero ella está…!

\- Está bien -insiste, para luego voltear a verla directamente. Sarada le mira con cierto interés, esperando saber que va a contestarle. Incluso yo me siento curioso, Mitsuki no es el tipo de personas que pierde la calma-. Con respecto a tu pregunta, no, no me canso, creo que Boruto es un chico interesante, siempre me está sorprendiendo. ¿Tú jamás te cansas de siempre estar insultándolo?

Su respuesta es una larga mirada, que se extiende durante casi cinco segundos. En todo ese tiempo, Mitsuki no aparta la vista de ella ni quita la sonrisa de su rostro. Justo después, sin decir palabras y para mi completa sorpresa Sarada simplemente da media vuelta y se va.

Impresionante.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -es lo primero que pregunto. Si hay algún truco para espantar a Sarada, ¡quiero saberlo ya!

\- Supongo que se me da natural -sus palabras en realidad no tienen ninguna respuesta. Sacudo mi cabeza, sigo sin creer lo que acaba de suceder.

\- ¿En verdad crees todas esas cosas de mí? ¿Qué soy interesante?

Está vez Mitsuki no me mira, en lugar de eso vuelve a clavar su vista en el libro.

\- ¿En verdad crees que los animes de romance son solo para chicas?

Me rio sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- Claro que sí-ttebasa.

\- ¿Es decir que jamás has visto alguno?

Resoplo. Técnicamente eso no es algo que pueda negar. Hima siempre me pedía que viéramos juntos sus series. Y parte de ser un buen hermano mayor es hacer lo que tu hermana menor te pida, incluso si detestas la idea.

\- Nagi no Asukara fue una buena serie -termino admitiendo, en voz alta.

Pienso en que cualquier otro chico se hubiese burlado de mi declaración. Mitsuki en cambio solo forma una sonrisa en su rostro. Como siempre.

\- Muy buena serie -responde, sin quitar los ojos de su libro-. Realmente eres un chico lleno de sorpresas, Boruto.

Sonrío, no puedo dejar de sentirme incómodo. Aunque también me considero un chico lleno de sorpresas, no creo que mis secretos sean agradables. De seguro si alguien pudiese conocer como soy realmente, se espantaría al saber lo que siento.

¿Qué pensarían mis amigos de mí?

…

¿Han notado que mientras más se esfuerzan en buscar algo es como si la tierra se lo tragara, pero cuando por fin han olvidado lo que tan desesperadamente intentaban encontrar, se manifiesta frente a ustedes como si hubiese caído del cielo?

Bueno, algo así me sucede.

Voy con Mitsuki y Shikadai, caminando a lo largo del pasillo, cuando me topo con el enorme tumulto frente al tablón de anuncios de la escuela. Mitsuki quiere detenerse a mirar si acaso han colgado nuevas calificaciones, pero le respondo que no estoy de humor para ver cómo me reprueban nuevamente. Entonces alguien comenta que en realidad no se trata de eso.

De todas formas, y aunque no me interesa realmente averiguar qué es lo que llama la atención de todos, termino echándole un rápido vistazo a lo que está causando tanto revuelo mientras pasamos.

Y es cuando lo veo.

Mi haiku.

Colgado en el puto tablón de anuncios de la escuela y coronado como el ganador del maldito concurso. ¡Mierda!

.

" _Vi un girasol,_

 _y ardí por su amor,_

 _un infierno_ "

.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?

Abro mi boca para respirar, pero no consigo recordar cómo hacerlo. El golpeteo en mi pecho se ha vuelto tan violento que no consigo escuchar nada más. Las conversaciones y risas continúan a mi alrededor, pero siento mis oídos tapados.

El vértigo me golpea el estómago y mis piernas se duermen, por eso en cuanto alguien me empuja para que me aparte del pasillo termino tropezando. Me apoyo en la pared para no caer, y mi vista vuelve a las palabras del tablón.

Vuelvo a leerlo, esperando que las palabras se modifiquen o que en su lugar aparezca algo completamente diferente, pero no sucede, y no me queda más que aceptar que se trata del haiku que he escrito hace tan solo un par de días atrás.

No necesito preguntarme por segunda vez cómo fue que se transportó desde del fondo de mi escritorio hasta aquí, porque sé exactamente cómo sucedió. De pronto, puedo recordar claramente a Konohamaru saliendo de mi habitación un par de segundos después que yo. La imagen es tan clara que no entiendo cómo no lo he recordado antes.

Él ha sido, no hay otra explicación. Me vio en mi cuarto escribiéndolo, debió verme guardándolo y lo robó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

 _¡Ese maldito hijo de…!_

\- ¿Quién es el autor? -el pánico me golpea. Mi nombre, alguien va a decir mi nombre a continuación.

\- Al parecer se trata de una obra anónima.

\- ¿Anónima? ¿Y cómo es que recibirá el premio?

Me fuerzo a tragar una bocanada de aire, porque sigo sin respirar. Mi estómago se convierte en un nudo, mis manos comienzan a sudar.

\- Un artista anónimo, eso es interesante -pese a estar junto a mí, la voz de Mitsuki se escucha realmente lejana-. Ahora siento ganas de leerlo.

Sacudo mi cabeza, porque todo lo que yo quiero hacer es correr, arrancarlo de la pared, despedazarlo y quemarlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque entonces todo el mundo sabrá que he sido yo quién lo ha escrito.

Ni siquiera puedo moverme, estoy tan aterrado que apenas consigo que el aire llegue a mis pulmones.

No puedo respirar.

No puedo respirar y estoy entrando en pánico.

 _Lo saben_

No. No lo saben.

 _¡Ellos saben!_

Me obligo a respirar profundo, por el rabillo del ojo veo mi expresión en el reflejo del ventanal y me fuerzo a cambiarla. Aunque sé que ya es tarde.

 _Te han visto, todos te han visto._

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- En realidad quiero irme a casa, la escuela es un fastidio.

\- Pero aún falta medio día.

\- Lo sé, me refería a que… Boruto, ¿te sientes bien?

Shikadai y Mitsuki me miran fijamente. Curiosos.

 _Lo saben._

Sé que debería decir algún comentario inteligente, pero en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es que, si mi propia expresión de pánico es visible hasta para mí, ¿cómo ellos no van a notarla? ¿Y cómo no van a relacionarla con el haiku?

¿Cómo no van a descubrirme?

\- ¿Te sucede algo? -Shikadai no deja de mirarme, ya preocupado. Mitsuki, en cambio, mira atrás.

Al tablón de anuncio.

Y luego vuelve a mirarme. En cuanto sus ojos se posan sobre mí, siento mi rostro ardiendo contra mi voluntad.

Cualquier cosa que haga o que diga, solo va a confirmarle lo que ya sabe. Porque lo sabe.

 _Lo sabe._

 _Lo sabe._

 _Lo sabe._

Sabe de mí.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería, Boruto?

No, la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo. Pero digo que sí y me inclino sobre mí mismo, fingiendo unas terribles ganas de vomitar que en realidad no son tan falsas. Los chicos me obligan a caminar, alrededor todo el mundo continúa mirándome.

Y lo sé. Por la forma en que me miran.

 _Todos lo saben._

Nunca me he sentido más vulnerable y expuesto en mi vida, tan asustado de ser yo. ¿Cómo no sentirme así? Ellos saben.

 _Todo el mundo._

Todo el mundo lo sabe.

…

Para cuando llego a la enfermería entiendo que nadie me ha descubierto y que solo estoy sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Sudando, con el corazón en una carrera y apenas consiguiendo respirar con normalidad, consigo convencer a mis amigos de que solo me he intoxicado por culpa de una caja de leche en mal estado, y que no necesito visitar a la enfermera. Me llevan, en cambio, a los baños. Tan pronto como estoy dentro y a solas, abro el grifo y hundo mi rostro en el agua fría. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy dentro, supongo que el suficiente para conseguir tranquilizarme nuevamente.

 _Nadie lo sabe, nadie, es imposible que lo sepan._

Sí. Porque el autor es anónimo.

Konohamaru no le dirá a nadie que fui yo el ganador, menos si eso tiene relación con un posible aumento en mi calificación final. Debe ser una suerte que esté tan concentrado en sus problemas románticos y su trabajo que no pueda relacionar el haiku a mi hermana.

Me sostengo del lavabo. El pecho me duele, pero me obligo a respirar profundo hasta que se vuelve tolerable.

Me repito una y otra vez, sin parar, que nadie lo sabe.

Ni papá, ni mamá, ni Hima. Nadie. Nadie puede relacionarme al haiku y, si fuese el caso, nadie creería que yo escribí algo así, solo bastaría con decir que lo he copiado de internet. Esa es la excusa que planeé, una de las muchas que preparé. Aún puede funcionar.

No hay manera en que mis padres vean el haiku, mucho menos Hima. Konohamaru no les contará que me obligó a participar.

Todo está bien. Tengo que actuar con calma.

No, no con calma. Tengo que actuar como siempre, como yo. Tengo que continuar siendo el problemático adolescente de preparatoria.

Me inclino sobre el lavabo y le dirijo mi mejor sonrisa desafiante a aquel chico con gesto de pánico en el rostro, el que parece que vomitara en cualquier momento.

Eso es exactamente lo que hago a continuación.

…

No sé cómo ni de qué forma, pero antes de terminar el día me he convertido en una especie de celebridad. Una anónima, claro.

Durante lo que queda de la jornada no hago más que escuchar comentarios sobre el absurdo concurso y sobre mi pequeña obra de arte. Es una locura, porque a dónde vaya hay alguien alabándolo o debatiendo al respecto. El maestro de literatura incluso lo lee en voz alta en medio de la clase y nos obliga a debatir sobre su contenido.

\- Lo encuentro tan pasional.

\- Tan romántico.

\- ¡Tan atrevido!

Ah, como quisiera hacer callar a esas chicas. ¡Mi haiku no es nada de eso! ¡Es solo la manifestación de lo más enfermo en mi cabeza!

\- Las chicas están como locas -Shikadai se ríe. Mitsuki, en cambio, sigue sonriendo. Parte de mí siente curiosidad por sobre lo que ellos piensan, pero no tengo el valor de consultarlo por temor a que lo relacionen conmigo, así que me mantengo en silencio, fingiendo garabatear notas en mi cuaderno, esperando con ansias la campana del final del día.

Cuando las clases terminan, tengo que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo para volver a casa lo más pronto posible. Me obligo a caminar con lentitud por el pasillo, sosteniendo una charla con mis amigos como haría cualquier chico normal, o más bien fingiendo prestarles atención porque no puedo dejar atrás lo sucedido.

El tumulto que emerge en mitad del pasillo frente a otro tablón de anuncios amenaza con producirme un nuevo ataque de ansiedad, pero en esta ocasión me equivoco. Simplemente se trata de las calificaciones de la clase de Konohamaru.

Un extraño sentimiento de alivio me atraviesa. Al menos esto se trata de algo con lo que puedo atormentarme de forma normal.

Me hago paso entre mis compañeros y me inclino para ver el final de la lista, cruzando secretamente los dedos para que Konohamaru haya cumplido su promesa de permitirme pasar. Pero mi nombre no está al final, como usualmente sucede, y me toma solo medio segundo de pánico pensar en que he debido obtener una calificación más alta de lo esperado, así que comienzo a subir hasta, finalmente, encontrar mi resultado.

 _Uzumaki Boruto – Aprobado_

No, no es solo eso.

Yo, de hecho… he obtenido el lugar más alto de la clase de Konohamaru.

 _¿Qué…?_

\- _¿Uzumaki?_

 _\- ¿Cómo ha conseguido eso?_

 _\- ¿En verdad es el primer lugar?_

\- Hey, Boruto -y la voz de Mitsuki, de pie a mi lado, es lo que me saca de mi trance. A diferencia del resto de mis compañeros, él simplemente me está sonriendo-. Bien hecho. Debes sentirte orgulloso.

 _¿Lo estoy?_

\- Ah, bueno… yo…

 _¿Cómo voy a estarlo si no lo merezco?_

Una mano tira de mí con fuerza. Me saca de mi sitio y me obliga a voltear. De pronto estoy ante Sarada, quién luce más furiosa de lo que jamás la he visto nunca.

\- ¡¿Qué trampa hiciste para conseguirlo?!

En un comienzo no entiendo la razón de que me esté gritando. Sigo sorprendido por mi calificación, así que solo la escucho insultarme con cosas como "nepotismo", "preferencia" y "mascota del maestro" antes de verla dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Pestañeo. Ni siquiera soy capaz de asimilarlo.

Mierda. ¿Qué…?

\- Sarada está muy enojada -Mitsuki, como siempre, nos comenta lo obvio. Pero esta vez en verdad lo agradezco, porque me ayuda a entender lo que está pasando-. Tiene sentido.

\- ¿Lo tiene?

\- Claro. Has bajado su promedio. Ahora no será la primera de la generación -ese es Shikadai, sonriendo-. Bien hecho, se lo has fastidiado en grande.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia el lugar por el que Sarada se ha marchado, despotricando furiosa contra mí sin saber cuánta razón tiene en realidad, porque mi calificación ha sido arreglada. Una parte mía -la que recuerda que alguna vez fuimos mejores amigos- quiere ir tras ella y disculparse por haber sacado el primer lugar y haber arruinado su promedio general.

No es que lo haya hecho a propósito, ¿saben?

Luego pienso en que, en un día normal, el Boruto que suelo ser se sentiría feliz de haber conseguido fastidiar su día, incluso sin intención, pero por más que rebuscó dentro de mí no consigo sentirme satisfecho.

No siento nada, realmente.

\- Oye, Boruto, ¿nos dirás qué piensas?

\- ¿Qué pienso de qué?

\- Celebrar tu calificación -ambos responden, al mismo tiempo.

\- Boruto -Shikadai me mira, sonriendo con su ceja alzada-. ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado en las nubes todo el día.

\- Lo siento.

\- Como sea, has sacado la mejor calificación. Mereces que lo celebremos con unas hamburguesas -insiste, tirando de mí y forzándome a caminar. Yo me dejo llevar.

Más adelante, cuando pasamos junto al tablón de anuncios con el ganador del concurso de haikus, tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo en no mirar directamente a las palabras. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer allí, atormentándome en silencio?

\- Es hermoso, ¿verdad? -una chica le comenta a otra, mientras pasamos. Tengo que contener el impulso de preguntarle si habla del poema.

Porque no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo es que sentimientos tan horribles resultan ser tan populares y admirados?

¿Qué pensarían esas chicas si supieran que lo escribí pensando en mi hermana menor?

\- Boruto -Mitsuki frena y me llama, mientras Shikadai se adelanta. Giro agradecido de poder darle a mi cabeza unos segundos de alivio.

\- ¿Sí?

Él me mira un instante, y abre su boca para hablar.

Y, de pronto, lo sé.

Sé lo que dirá. Incluso antes de que hable, yo ya lo sé. Es algo en la forma en que está sonriendo, la misma sonrisa segura que lleva cuando sabe que va a contestar correctamente un complicado ejercicio de matemáticas o una pregunta en clases.

Y es lo que con terror -y alivio- he esperado desde el momento en el que he visto mi haiku expuesto en la escuela.

 _Él sabe._

\- Es solo que no dejo de pensar en el ganador del concurso. Fue bastante… interesante, ¿no te parece? -y no añade nada más. No espera mi respuesta, tan solo me sonríe, como siempre, y sigue caminando.

 _Lo sabe._

Sí. Lo sabe.

Que soy el autor del haiku.

Que estoy enamorado de mi pequeña hermana.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	28. Labios

Aquí publicando de la nada.

* * *

 **XXVI**

 **Labios**

…

.

Observo la tonalidad de tonos purpuras que en este momento decoran mi ojo izquierdo, y no puedo evitar arrojar un quejido alto.

El moretón, mi condena silenciosa, se presenta con orgullo y ajeno a mi dilema.

Para empezar, ¿por qué fue que creí que podría tener una pelea y salir ileso de ella?

" _¡En el rostro no!_ ". Ya no existe el honor entre caballeros, eso es seguro.

\- ¿Hermano?

Giro. Hima me mira desde la entrada del baño. En sus manos lleva una bolsa de verduras congeladas, que no duda en extenderme.

\- Gracias -tengo que aclarar mi garganta. A esta altura dudo que haya mucho por hacer para evitar la inflamación, pero de todas formas cubro mi ojo con ella. Para mi sorpresa, el plástico frío resulta un alivio momentáneo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? -ella consulta. Yo tengo que contenerme para no responder lo que tengo en la punta de la lengua.

Que esto, mi ojo morado, es la esperada consecuencia de ser un idiota presumido y hablador.

" _Así es, nada menos que el primer lugar, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿repetirás otro año, Iwabee?_ ".

Yo podría ser el tipo de chicos que acepta sus victorias en silencio, pero en lugar de eso tengo la extraña necesidad de presumir mis victorias. Incluso si no son mías, realmente. A menos que, en un sentido perverso, haber conseguido el primer lugar haciendo trampa pueda considerarse una victoria.

\- Me golpee contra una puerta -mi evidente mentira consigue que mi hermana esboce una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviese diciendo "ay, hermano, ¿por qué te gusta tanto meterte en líos?".

Y por mirar esa sonrisa, es que no consigo notar los pasos en la escalera sino hasta que es tarde.

\- Himawari, ¿qué has hecho con…?

Mamá entra en el pasillo, justo a tiempo para sorprenderme con la bolsa de vegetales congelados cubriendo parte de mi rostro.

Bueno, ya he sido descubierto.

Ella avanza hasta nuestra dirección, mientras que Hima se retira en silencio directo hacia su propio cuarto. Supongo que ni siquiera su terrible terquedad y su monstruosa fuerza es suficiente para intentar enfrentar el terror que puede ser mamá al enojarse.

Suspiro y busco a mamá con la mirada de una buena vez.

\- Boruto… -y en la forma de decir mi nombre encuentro enfado y decepción.

\- Lo siento, mamá -su mirada se ablanda entonces, y se vuelve amable y comprensiva incluso si no lo merezco.

\- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? ¿Ese chico volvió a lastimarte? -su preocupación me hace sentir tremendamente culpable, tanto que soy incapaz de mentir. Supongo que entonces es como ella se da cuenta de que me he metido en un lío por mi cuenta-. Boruto, sabes que cuando tu padre vea ese golpe…

\- Lo sé. Estaré en problemas con el viejo.

Ella aprieta sus labios con fuerza. Lo que sea que esté pensando, decide omitirlo. Pienso en todas las veces que la he visto hacer ese gesto por causa de papá, y en lo terrible que soy por ser el causante en esta ocasión.

\- ¿Puedes prometerme que no volverá a ser cómo antes?

Estoy seguro de que por "antes" debe referirse a las veces que volví a casa repleto de golpes que no desaparecieron en meses. No hace tanto tiempo, en realidad.

A mamá debe preocuparle que volvamos a esa rutina. No solo por mí, sino también por los problemas que hubo con papá en aquel momento.

Después de todo, el internado militar siempre seguirá siendo una amenaza silenciosa para mí.

Entonces, ¿debería prometer algo así?

\- Lo prometo -no sé si ella ve mi duda. Si lo hace, no dice nada, tan solo se dedica a suspirar y se dirige hacia las escaleras nuevamente.

Vuelvo a mi propio cuarto, y tomo asiento sobre la cama con la bolsa de vegetales aún en mi rostro, congelando mis dedos. Miro la hora en mi teléfono celular y calculo el tiempo que falta antes de que papá llegué a cenar y tenga que castigarme.

Cielos, ¿por qué tuve que abrir mi boca justo en uno de sus días libres?

 _Toc, toc, toc_

Los pequeños golpes tan clásicos de Hima me hacen levantar la vista. Ella se deja ver a través del marco de la puerta abierta.

\- Hermano, ¿puedo pasar? -su voz es segura, porque ella en realidad ya se ha tomado el permiso de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -la veo caminar directo hasta dónde estoy, con una seguridad que desconozco. La sorpresa me impide apartarme, sino hasta sentir como acaricia mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

Su tacto suave me produce un escalofrió, así que me alejo con urgencia.

\- ¿Qué haces? -mi corazón ha iniciado su usual carrera al notar lo cerca que se encuentra de mí.

\- Papá no puede ver tu rostro golpeado, ¿cierto? -ella pregunta. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí y a sostener mi rostro, esta vez con mucha más firmeza que antes. Me obliga a girarlo, mientras examina el sitio en donde he recibido el golpe. Finalmente, cuando llevo un minuto contando los latidos de mi corazón, se aparta. Necesito reprimir el suspiro de alivio que me causa su distancia-. Oí a mamá, cuando dijo que estarías en problemas si él lo ve.

\- Sí. Algo así.

Pienso en el folleto del internado americano, grabado para siempre en mi memoria, así como pienso en las hileras de chicos problemático -iguales a mí- formados en línea, con gestos serios y posturas firmes. ¿Cómo me vería yo usando aquel uniforme?

\- Entonces, ocultémoslo.

\- ¿Ocultarlo? -necesito un segundo para procesar su idea- Pero ¿cómo…?

Hima sonríe. Da media vuelta y se marcha de mi habitación, sin decir ninguna palabra. Es tan inesperado que me toma un momento pensar en si debería seguirla o no, hasta que la veo volver nuevamente al cabo de solo medio minuto.

Esta vez, con una pequeña caja en sus manos.

\- Debes confiar en mí, hermano -ella dice, y sus palabras son suficiente para hacerme sentir lo contrario de lo que pide.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -y no puedo evitar pensar en lo que aquella caja podría esconder. Por suerte, mi hermana no tiene intenciones de ocultarme su plan.

\- Es mi maquillaje.

 _Ni hablar._

\- Primero muerto, ¿me has escuchado?

\- Si de verdad piensas así solo habrá que esperar a papá -ella sonríe, sin insistir en su idea. Tan solo toma asiento sobre la cama, junto a mí, y me observa fijamente-. Vaya, no sabía que la piel podía tener ese color -murmura finalmente, fingiendo sorpresa y preocupación.

Ah, ¡demonios!

\- ¿Maquillaje para qué, en cualquier caso?

\- Es base -ella responde. Mi gesto debe reflejar mi desconcierto, porque entonces ella ríe y niega con su cabeza-. Cubrirá el golpe, parecerá que no tienes nada.

\- Eso es imposible.

\- Claro que es posible -ella replica, tan convencida que me hace dudar. A continuación, abre la caja y rebusca hasta extraer un pequeño frasco con un líquido en su interior. Lo agita y, con cuidado, aplica una pasta clara sobre el dorso de su mano. _Base_ , recuerdo entonces la palabra, que se esparce sobre su piel sin mancharla en lo absoluto-. ¿Ves? Solo elimina las manchas e imperfecciones, y puede cubrir ese golpe.

Y entonces me mira, derribando por completo cualquier tipo de argumento que podría utilizar. Yo simplemente soy incapaz de negarme a ella.

\- De acuerdo -sus ojos brillan. En tan solo un minuto y con un par de pasadores, aparta los mechones de mi cabello que cubren mi rostro. Sigo con cuidado sus movimientos, mientras va escogiendo el maquillaje y aplicándolo sobre el dorso de su propia mano, como hizo antes.

\- Hermano, tienes que cerrar tus ojos -ella me indica de pronto, su voz es una mezcla entre una petición y una orden. Mi mirada va sin querer al resto de pequeños frascos al interior de la caja, intentando examinar su contenido.

\- Escúchame, ni siquiera pienses en gastarme una broma, o destrozaré tus cosas-ttebasa -le advierto.

Una sonrisa divertida se forma en sus labios ante mi amenaza.

\- Vaya, no lo había pensado -ella dice, fingiendo inocencia.

Ugh, tan diabólica.

Cierro mis ojos y me abandono a sus caprichos. Estoy derrotado.

Pasan los segundos y, entonces, algo suave roza mi parpado, algo suave y frío.

\- Espera, ¿qué es eso? -no puedo evitar sobresaltarme, aunque no estoy seguro de si lo que lo causa es la sensación del maquillaje al ser aplicado o el hecho de saber que ella se encuentra realmente cerca de mí.

\- No abras tus ojos -ella me regaña, con un mohín, como si fuese obvio. Vuelvo a obedecer, intentando eliminar el golpeteo de mi corazón.

Porque esto es lo más cerca que he estado jamás de ella.

\- Esto es la base -ella va hablando, describiendo el proceso en detalle mientras aplica la crema sobre mi rostro-. Que suerte que compartamos el mismo tono de piel, ¿no crees?

No sé que sea lo que me ha traído aquí con ella, pero no sabría si llamarlo suerte.

Pasan los minutos. No sé cuántos, no consigo contarlos, mientras ella sigue con su trabajo.

\- Un segundo -de pronto, siento su peso abandonar la cama en cuanto se levanta. Me pregunto a dónde se dirige, hasta que la siento moverse hasta estar de pie frente a mí. Su pierna roza con la mía y necesito contener el escalofrío que me recorre por ello.

El siguiente minuto es una tortura, mientras ella vuelve a sostener mi rostro y a inclinarse sobre mí para trabajar.

Su aroma dulce me inunda y me provoca el insano deseo de abrazarla para poder acércala más a mí, así que me aseguro de sostener la colcha de mi cama con la mayor firmeza posible para no cometer una estupidez. El roce de su pierna con la mía, sin embargo, es algo que no consigo evadir. Su muslo descansando contra mí, alterándome por completo sin siquiera sospecharlo. Haciéndome desear mucho más de lo que tengo permitido pensar. Y, justo en el instante en el que creo que no aguantaré más de esta pequeña tortura, ella se aparta de mí tan rápido que siento que me falta el aire a causa de su ausencia.

\- Listo -asegura. Me toma un instante volver a abrir mis ojos, pero en cuanto lo hago puedo encontrarme con mi propio reflejo gracias al espejo que mi hermana está sosteniendo para mí.

Mis ojos buscan automáticamente el moretón que he visto hace solo un rato, sin embargo, y para mi real sorpresa, no consigo encontrarlo.

¡Es increíble! ¡El golpe ha desaparecido por completo!

¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

\- Ni siquiera consigo notarlo -por más que busco, no encuentro nada -Hima asiente, conforme con su trabajo.

\- Te dije que era posible.

\- Gracias -lo digo con mucha sinceridad, y mi escueto agradecimiento para ser más que suficiente para ella. Su mirada reluce del orgullo que debe estar sintiendo.

\- Un segundo, falta algo más -ella parece recordarlo de pronto. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre la caja, repitiéndome su orden nuevamente-. Cierra tus ojos.

Obedezco, preguntándome de que se tratará en esta ocasión. Me preparo para el tacto sobre mi rostro, pero en lugar de eso su mano sostiene mi mentón con cierta delicadeza.

Y, entonces, algo roza mis labios.

 _Un beso_.

Mi corazón inicia una carrera ante esa inexistente posibilidad, para después darme cuenta de que se trata de algo imposible.

Mi hermana jamás me besaría.

 _¿Entonces qué es?_

Algo… ¿algo frio? No, es tibio y duro. Recorriendo mis labios, como si los examinara detalladamente.

Y solo dura un simple instante. Un tortuoso segundo.

\- Ahora sí -ella susurra. Su cálido aliento roza mi mentón.

Abro mis ojos apresuradamente. Me encuentro con sus ojos brillantes y la sonrisa que suele dedicarme solo a mí. Antes de poder decir algo medianamente coherente, ella retrocede un paso atrás.

\- Hima -mi voz la hace detenerse-, ¿qué acabas de…?

No término mi pregunta. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose me interrumpe. De un momento a otro la sonrisa de Hima no hace más que ensancharse.

\- ¡Papá llegó! -grita. Y yo recuerdo que, para comenzar, esta es una de sus noches libres en dónde viene a casa para cenar juntos.

No hay nada que hacer, mi hermana desaparece de mi cuarto y lo siguiente que escucho son sus pisadas bajando la escalera con rapidez. Suspiro, me obligo a dejar de lado lo que sea que sucedió en el último minuto, y la extraña sensación que se ha formado en mi estómago a causa de ello, y me dispongo a seguirla.

Pienso en mi ojo golpeado y respiro profundo para quitarme el nerviosismo mientras me deshago de los pasadores que sujetan mi cabello. Necesito actuar con calma durante el resto de la cena para conseguir pasar desapercibido. Así que, bajo las escaleras, convenciéndome de que mi maquillaje está bien y no se saldrá.

 _Cielos. Estoy usando maquillaje._

Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Digo, mientras ninguno de mis amigos llegue a enterarse. Además, no tiene que ser algo raro mientras yo no piense que lo es.

 _Mejor debería llamarlo "pintura de guerra"._

Eso es mejor. Sí, suena mejor.

Entro en el comedor sacudiendo mi cabeza para acabar con mi discusión interna, justo a tiempo para ver a mamá tomar el maletín que papá ha dejado sobre el sofá.

\- La cena está casi preparada -ella le informa. Él lanza un suspiro agotado.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Papá, bienvenido a casa! -Hima salta a sus brazos entonces y el viejo apenas consigue sostenerla dos segundos en el aire antes de tener que bajarla-. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

\- Ah, Himawari, ten cuidado con tu padre -mamá llama su atención. Yo por otro lado no puedo resistir la carcajada que se escapa al ver a papá derrotado por solo un abrazo

\- Cielos, papá es un anciano-ttebasa -mamá me regaña con su mirada por mi comentario, pero entonces algo cambia en su gesto. Giro para ver a papá, tras de mí, quién solo se dedica a arrojar un suspiro cansado.

\- Y pensar que solo tengo… -se detiene entonces, justo tras fijar sus ojos en mí al igual que mamá. Por algún motivo que desconozco papá me queda viendo en silencio. Su gesto de sorpresa me revuelve el estómago-. Boruto…

Es solo que… me mira como si no me conociera.

¿Acaso he pasado a llevar el maquillaje sobre mi ojo sin querer?

\- Papá, yo… yo puedo explicarlo…

\- ¿Por qué llevas pintalabios?

No consigo procesar la pregunta, sino hasta que veo a mi hermana conteniendo la risa tras papá, con el pequeño tubo del pintalabios en su mano.

No lo hizo.

 _Claro que sí._

Busco lo primero en la habitación que consiga reflejar mi rostro. No consigo reconocer mis labios, ahora tan rojos y brillantes a causa de la broma en la que tan absurdamente caí. Prácticamente me he regalado en bandeja a ella.

Mi avergonzado corazón no tarda en reaccionar.

\- ¡Himawari!

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	29. Monstruo

Realmente no quiero comentar ningún spoiler del capítulo pero sí voy a pedirles perdón por adelantado, por seguir jugando con sus sentimientos ajajaja. Son lectores maravillosos y muy pacientes, prometo que haré que valga la pena en su momento.

 **Gabe_Logan** : Sí, precisamente se viene la gran pelea, y prometo también que habrá un beso, solo falta un poco más de sufrimiento :c

 **secretlistener** : ajajaja the best prank, poor Boruto, but he will got an opportunity some day, i promise

 **Alluren** : Ajajaja se van a querer morir en este capi

 **Caro** : Yo tampoco me esperaba actualizar ajajaj soy terrible :c Sí,Boruto en realidad va a comenzar a colapsar poco a poco.

 **Procrastinacion** : Ajajaja aparentemente todos imaginaron que se trataba de un beso!

* * *

 **XXVII**

 **Monstruo**

 **…**

 **.**

Cuando era niño, mis padres solían discutir muy pocas veces.

Usualmente era porque papá cometía algún error o porque mamá no expresaba sus sentimientos adecuadamente, pero las pocas discusiones que solían tener las solucionaban en solo un par de horas y, antes de la cena familiar, ambos se encontraban sonriendo nuevamente.

Ahora, que he crecido, esas discusiones han aumentado. O, tal vez, solo soy yo quien recién ha comenzado a notarlas en verdad.

Sea como sea, es una reflexión a la que he llegado porque, bueno… en este momento mamá y papá están discutiendo nuevamente.

Y lo sé porque…

 _\- Estoy agotado, ¿no podemos hablarlo en otro momento-ttebayo?_

 _\- ¿Cuándo? Ya casi no pasas tiempo en casa, Naruto-kun._

…puedo escucharlos desde la habitación.

Arrojo un quejido, vuelvo a concentrarme en el juego y subo el volumen para acallar las voces de mis padres. Mi teléfono celular vuelve a vibrar, y por el rabillo del ojo distingo el nuevo mensaje que Mitsuki acaba de enviar, recordándome mis deberes para mañana.

 _Lo sabe._ La alarma en mi cabeza regresa, mi instinto de supervivencia trata de convencerme de huir despavorido. En lugar de eso, me obligo a quitar ese pensamiento aterrador de mi mente y a contestarle como lo haría normalmente.

Si Mitsuki sospecha algo, lo peor que puedo hacer es distanciarme. Eso solo confirmaría sus dudas. O puede que tan solo me esté volviendo paranoico y en realidad mi mejor amigo no tenga idea de que he sido el autor del haiku, mucho menos pueda relacionarlo de alguna manera a mi pequeña hermana.

Sea como sea, no puedo permitirme tomar distancia. Necesito respirar profundo, no permitir que el miedo devore mi cabeza y, sobre todo, relajarme.

- _¿Sigues enfadada por eso?_

Aunque puede que lo último sea imposible en este momento, con mamá y papá peleando en el primer piso.

Giro mi rostro para buscar a Hima, sentada sobre mi cama y demasiado incómoda como para disfrutar con tranquilidad de la película que he puesto para ella. Desde que la discusión ha comenzado ha dirigido todos sus esfuerzos en fingir que la está viendo, pero el insistente mechón de su cabello en su boca y el movimiento frenético de su pie la delatan.

Mamá y papá llevan un poco más de media hora discutiendo. Han comenzado con el ascenso en el trabajo y han ido recorriendo una lista de los problemas en casa. Incluso si he intentado concentrarme en el juego no consigo convencerme de que se trata de algo que pasará.

Yo nunca he escuchado a mamá tan enfadada antes. Casi siento lástima por papá, que ha intentado desviar la conversación sin éxito un par de veces. Pero debo admitir que me siento más frustrado por no haber recibido un aviso sobre esto que por la pelea en sí.

Todo ha iniciado en medio de la cena, cuando Hima le ha consultado a papá por su siguiente día libre.

" _La obra de la escuela será dentro de un mes y…_ "

Y nada. Papá descartó la idea antes de que ella pudiese contarle que sería la protagonista de la obra, solo para luego informarnos algo sobre su aburrido trabajo en la oficina. No fue capaz de ver el gesto de decepción en el rostro de Hima, pero yo sí pude y prácticamente me coloqué en pie dispuesto a iniciar una pelea.

Alguien se me adelantó entonces. Mamá.

" _Niños, suban a su habitación_ "

La cosa no ha parado desde entonces, y sucede que como se han movido al recibidor su conversación no es nada difícil de escuchar, especialmente porque han comenzado a subir el tono de sus voces paulatinamente.

 _\- Además de eso, también está el tema de Boruto…_

\- _¿Qué cosa hizo ahora Boruto?_ -la voz de papá se deja escuchar, ya cansada-. _No, mejor no me cuentes, no necesito saberlo._

Escuchar eso me fastidia por alguna razón. Incluso si sé que tiene motivos de sobra para sospechar que me he metido en problemas nuevamente… cielos, papá, ¿al menos puedes fingir que tienes algún tipo de expectativa en mí?

 _\- Boruto te extraña, Naruto-kun, ¿no puedes verlo?_

\- Cielos, mamá -no puedo contener mi queja en voz alta, aunque ella no vaya a escucharla.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Terapia familiar?

¿Por qué le habla de mis sentimientos?

Hima me queda observando. Yo en tanto le devuelvo la mirada, sin sentirme seguro de qué decir para tranquilizarla.

Quisiera ser capaz de explicarle que las peleas de una pareja son normales, que por contradictorio que parezca es normal que papá y mamá no siempre estén de acuerdo sobre ciertas cosas. Las discusiones son sanas.

Digo, podría ser peor. Podríamos haber sido abandonados por papá y mamá podría pasársela ebria durante todo el día, dejándome a mí el deber de cuidar de Hima. O tal vez papá podría estar muerto, y nosotros creciendo en un ático a la sombra de nuestro perverso abuelo. O ser hijos del amo en una plantación y de su esclava doméstica, creciendo juntos sin saber nuestro lazo.

Sí, me gustan las novelas de amores prohibidos.

\- Nuestros padres estarán bien -digo, lo que he tenido atorado desde que comenzaron a discutir. Consigo percibir la mentira implícita en mis palabras.

Hima asiente, poco convencida.

Doy un suspiro, abandono mi videojuego y camino hasta la cama. Ella me observa con cierta sorpresa en cuanto hago énfasis en tomar asiento.

\- Vamos, hazme espacio -me quejo, esforzándome por sonar como un hermano mayor fastidiado y no nervioso por lo que estoy haciendo-. Es mi cama, ¿no? ¿Qué película es esa en cualquier caso? ¿Tiene escenas de acción?

Hima se arrastra hasta el final. Puedo ver su gesto de alivio al poder concentrarse en algo que no sea la pelea.

\- Es una romántica.

Por supuesto. Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí.

Apago la luz de mi habitación -la de la mesita de noche, junto a mi cama- y me dispongo a tolerar otra de las tontas películas de adolescentes que mi hermana disfruta, mientras ella me cuenta los detalles para ponerme al tanto. Subimos el volumen y los siguientes cinco minutos nos refugiamos de lo que sucede en el primer piso.

\- Entonces, ¿solo un beso de amor verdadero romperá el hechizo? Eso es tan cliché, Hima.

\- ¡No es verdad! -siento su golpe aterrizar en mis costillas. En mi interior, las mariposas revolotean entusiasmadas al notar el lugar exacto en dónde deja caer su mano a continuación.

Tan cerca de la mía, a centímetros de distancia.

Ah, les prometo que daría cualquier cosa solo por poder tomarla.

\- Claro que lo es, como en todos los cuentos de princesas. ¿Y que sucede si a su príncipe encantador le gusta otra persona?

Hima se ríe. Nuestras miradas chocan un segundo, y mi corazón entusiasta vuelve a enamorarse de ella con solo mirar sus ojos tan brillantes.

Es tan hermosa.

\- Eres muy poco romántico, hermano -ella responde, para a continuación dejar caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Necesito respirar profundo y reprimir la sonrisa que surge en mi rostro, mientras siento el roce de su mano junto a la mía. Necesito controlarme para no sostenerla, pese a que es lo que más deseo en este instante.

Intento mirar la película, pero no consigo prestarle atención. Mi mente, en cambio, está en su cuerpo suave apoyándose contra el mío, en su mano tan cercana y en el aroma tan dulce de su cabello.

 _Tan perfecto, como en un sueño…_

Incluso si fuese solo un sueño, desearía quedarme aquí, para siempre. Porque estando aquí, yo podría, yo puedo, en realidad, hacer cualquier cosa.

 _Cualquier cosa._

\- Hima, yo…

 _¡Crash!_

Salto por culpa del estruendo que llega desde el primer piso. Mi teléfono se desliza de mi mano, para terminal en el suelo. Mi corazón da un vuelco a causa del miedo.

¿Ese ha sido un cristal rompiéndose?

Miro a Hima -quién al igual que yo ha dado un salto-, congelada en su sitio y con sus pequeñas manos aferradas sobre mi cobertor. Su rostro pálido, mientras la película sigue corriendo ajena a nuestro momento interrumpido. Y, entonces, sus ojos asustados en mí, buscando una respuesta.

\- ¿Herma…?

\- _¡Naruto-kun!_

El grito estridente de mamá es suficiente para asustarme. Un golpe desagradable invade mi estómago.

¿Qué está pasando abajo?

No lo pienso dos veces. Mi urgencia por conocer la respuesta me lleva a abandonar mi cama en un instante. Necesito bajar. Necesito asegurarme de que mis padres están bien.

Veo tantas películas y series que mi cerebro comienza a crear los peores escenarios posibles de inmediato.

\- ¡Hermano! -Hima me llama. Sus pequeñas manos se aferran a mi camiseta, tirando de mí para detenerme. Su rostro asustado, a punto de llorar, es suficiente para hacerme olvidar todo lo demás.

\- Hima, Hima, mírame, tranquila. Todo está bien -miento, porque eso es lo que hacemos los hermanos mayores-. Mírame, quédate tranquila. Yo voy a bajar y…

\- ¡No bajes! -ella grita en un susurro asustado, su agarre no hace más que aumentar. Abajo la voz de mis padres vuelve a elevarse, pero no consigo entender lo que están hablando. Todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza es a mi pequeña hermana, tan aterrada y suplicándome que me quede a su lado-. ¡No quiero estar sola!

Quiero bajar, quiero asegurarme de que mamá está bien, pero su mirada penetrante me impide moverme.

Vuelvo a subir los pies a la cama mientras que ella nos mete bajo el cobertor frenéticamente, como si pudiese protegernos de cualquier cosa que esté sucediendo. Yo la sigo, porque no sé qué otra cosa hacer más que ocultarnos en la oscuridad.

Abajo, el sonido de las voces de mamá y papá sigue elevándose.

Vamos, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué siguen gritando? ¿Qué fue aquello que se sonó tan fuertemente?

Hima se acerca. Sus brazos me sostienen más fuerte, sus manos se enredan en mi camiseta.

 _No deberías hacer esto._ La voz de mi conciencia -la que toda mi vida me ha advertido de compartir una cama con mi hermana- trata de abrirse paso cuando me vuelvo consciente de lo cerca que me encuentro de ella, pero vuelve a desaparecer con otro grito que nos llega.

Extiendo mi brazo fuera del cobertor y busco mi teléfono a tientas, en dónde sospecho que ha debido caer. En cuanto lo rescato, mis torpes dedos tardan una eternidad en desenredar los audífonos.

\- Tranquila, Hima -hablo, e intento controlar el tono de mi voz. No puedo permitir que note lo asustado que también estoy-. A veces los adultos discuten, es todo. Solo ha debido caerse un tonto vaso o algo así. Yo estoy aquí, vamos a escuchar música juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Me muevo a ella, le entrego uno de los audífonos e inicio una canción, cualquier canción, justo en el momento en el que los gritos comienzan.

 _\- ¡No necesitabas tomar ese ascenso!_

 _\- ¡Se trata de un buen puesto, Hinata!_

Me coloco el otro audífono, la música me llena entonces, pero, aun así, puedo oírlos gritar. Hima tiembla junto a mí, siento su cuerpo sacudirse por culpa de los sollozos. El corazón se me aprieta al oírla contener sus lágrimas.

Llevo mis manos a su espalda y ella termina por refugiarse en mi pecho.

Pienso en que -al igual que la última vez- su cuerpo es cálido, pequeño y cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos.

Pienso en que no debería pensar en eso.

\- Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? -siento la desesperación en su voz en cuanto me habla-. No debí hacerle esa pregunta a papá. Sé que trabaja demasiado, no debí esperar que pudiese asistir a la obra.

Siento ganas de replicarle lo equivocada que se encuentra, pero las palabras no consiguen salir de mi boca. ¡Debería ser papá quién se sienta culpable! ¡Por todo esto!

 _\- ¡Boruto y Himawari están creciendo y te lo estás perdiendo!_

 _\- ¡El dinero nos será útil!_

Estrecho a Hima más fuerte entre mis brazos. ¡¿Ah, por qué mierda no pueden callarse de una vez?!

 _\- ¡Pero Boruto ya es un adolescente! ¡Necesita a su padre en casa! ¡Esas peleas que estuvo teniendo son su forma de llamar tu atención!_

Las palabras de mamá me hacen sentir culpable. Incluso si no son por la razón que ella piensa, mis problemas en la escuela vuelven a ser la causa de sus discusiones.

Más bien, yo soy el causante. De mi rostro golpeado, de aquel gesto suyo con sus labios apretados, de la discusión que ambos están sosteniendo ahora.

¿Por qué he tenido que volver a hacerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el hijo que ellos quieren?

\- Hermano, ¿nuestros padres van a divorciarse? -la voz de mi hermana se abre paso a través de mi oído, igual que un susurro desesperado.

\- Claro que no -sin embargo, sé que miento. No lo sé con certeza. Los padres de mis amigos se han divorciado, ¿quién dice que los míos no lo harán?

Mi mentira es tan obvia que Hima comienza a llorar. Su cuerpo tiembla y yo no sé qué hacer para evitarlo. ¿Cómo soluciono todo esto?

\- No vas a dejarme, ¿cierto hermano? -su voz, tan asustada, se cuela en mis oídos-, prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme, por favor.

De pronto, caigo en la cuenta de lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro. De su pequeña cabeza enterrada entre mi cuello y la almohada, y de su aliento cálido y dulce rozar mi clavícula, alcanzar mi cuello. Y tan pronto como lo noto mi interés en los gritos desaparece por completo, porque ahora solo hay una cosa en mi cabeza que tiene mi completa atención.

Mi hermana está demasiado cerca de mí.

 _Más._

Casi sin notarlo, mi rostro se mueve a ella. El nerviosismo se apodera de mi cuerpo, parecido a aquella sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago cada vez que saltaba hacia papá para hacerle una broma.

Solo que esto es mucho mejor, un millón de veces más agradable. No quiero dejar de sentirlo jamás.

\- Nunca voy a dejarte.

Mis palabras suenan muy bajas, estoy demasiado alterado. Ella alza su rostro para oírme mejor. Sus labios rozan mi mandíbula.

Aguanto la respiración. Siento mis labios secarse.

Mierda. Mierda.

Esto no es bueno.

 _Esto es muy bueno._

Los latidos de mi corazón retumban tan fuertes que es imposible que ella no los escuche.

Los gritos siguen, la acerco mucho más a mí. Sus pechos suaves chocan con mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlos a través de la tela de su pijama. Ella entrelaza nuestras piernas, buscando acomodarse mejor. El calor aumenta.

Ah, mierda, si no me concentro en otra cosa tendré una erección.

\- ¿Nunca me dejarás?

\- Nunca -repito.

Presiono mis labios contra su pómulo, su mejilla. No puedo detenerme. Su piel es tan suave, su aliento tan dulce. Huele a la menta de su pasta de dientes.

 _Más._

Quiero más.

Soy adicto a esta sensación, a todo lo que me provoca.

Soy adicto a mi hermana menor.

Ella se aproxima más a mí. Una de mis manos reposa en su nuca, otra sobre su espalda. La yema de mis dedos se mueve, sube y baja, acariciando sobre la tela de su pijama. Ella aún se sostiene de mi camisa, puedo sentir sus manos tensas. Voy a tomarlas, cuando la canción cambia a una melodía de piano y su agarre se relaja.

Y, por solo un instante, deseo que mis padres sigan peleando.

 _\- ¡Tal vez si pasaras más tiempo en casa…!_

Deseo que el tiempo se detenga.

\- _¡El trabajo es importante!_

Deseo besarla.

 _\- ¡Nuestros hijos también lo son!_

Deseo besarla para que no tenga que pensar en los gritos, para que pueda pensar en algo más.

No, no es cierto, solo quiero besarla porque estoy enamorado de ella.

Sus labios están tan cerca, acariciando mi mandíbula, su pequeña nariz chocando con mi mejilla. Si solo me inclino un poco hacia ella, mis labios la encontrarían como tanto he deseado antes, como tantas veces he soñado.

Siento su respiración tranquilizarse y sé que por fin ha dejado de llorar. Sin embargo, sé que aún escucha los gritos de nuestros padres porque yo también puedo escucharlos.

\- ¿Y si mamá y papá se van alguna vez y nos dejan? -su pregunta suena tan baja que necesito hacer un esfuerzo por oírla. Sigo acariciando su espalda. Debería soltarla, pero no lo hago.

 _No quiero._

No me imagino apartándome de ella nuevamente.

\- No se irán, porque nos aman -le aseguro. Ella asiente, o al menos eso percibo.

\- ¿Y tú me amas, hermano?

 _Claro que lo hago._

Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, incapaces de salir, pero no porque me asuste decirlas. En realidad, por más que busco no consigo sentir miedo.

Miedo de decirlas en voz alta, o de lo que pueda pasar aquí y ahora.

Debería sentirme aterrorizado, pero, por primera vez desde que puedo recordar… quiero que Hima note lo que siento. Quiero que pueda oír lo acelerado que late mi corazón, lo fuerte que la sostengo contra mi cuerpo, lo cerca que están mis labios de los suyos.

Quiero que olvide que somos hermanos. Quiero que me bese.

Retiro mi mano de su espalda, con cuidado, y la muevo hasta dejarla entremedio de ambos. Su pequeña mano se escabulle hasta sostenerla, en medio de tanta oscuridad.

La canción sigue sonando. Una dulce melodía de piano.

Nuestros dedos se entrelazan, solo un instante. Porque luego vuelvo a moverla, para secar las lágrimas en sus mejillas, con cuidado, con más cuidado del que jamás he tenido. No sé cómo, pero también termino acariciando su mandíbula, sus labios.

Y, por primera vez desde que puedo recordarlo, soy honesto con ella.

\- Claro que te amo, Hima, ¿cómo no voy a amarte?

Pese a mis malas calificaciones en la escuela, no soy idiota. Sé que, con las cosas como están ahora, sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Casi como si fuese una situación en uno de los libros que he leído.

Si la besara ahora, Hima no me rechazaría… porque está asustada de perderme.

Incluso puede que corresponda mi beso, incluso puede que sus sentimientos por mí evolucionen. Puede que deje de verme solo como a su hermano mayor.

Y entonces, si estoy tan seguro de eso… ¿por qué no me atrevo a besarla?

¿No es eso lo que tanto he anhelado en secreto? ¿Una excusa válida para permitirme estar cerca de ella? ¿La ínfima posibilidad de ser correspondido?

Puedo besarla sin culpa, puedo liberar el torrente de sentimientos que me invade y, sin embargo, no soy capaz de hacerlo. Porque si lo hiciera, entonces no sería un buen hermano mayor.

 _¡No!_

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tan pronto lo pienso, el impulso que me golpea me obliga a abandonar la cama. Ya no quiero que mamá y papá sigan peleando, porque no puedo permitir que seamos el tipo de familias que hay en mis libros.

Es por eso que tengo que salir de aquí tan pronto como pueda.

 _¡Basta!_

\- ¿Hermano?

Salgo corriendo, tambaleándome hasta estrellarme contra la puerta. Mi mano temblorosa gira la perilla, hasta que los gritos suenan más fuertes que nunca.

 _¡Vuelve con ella!_

No, no puedo hacerlo. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tengo que salir de aquí antes de cometer una estupidez que dañe a mi hermana menor.

Bajo por las escaleras de dos en dos. El corazón me late desenfrenado.

 _\- ¡Solo quiero que pases más tiempo en casa!_

 _\- ¡Hinata, tienes que entender que…!_

 _\- ¡Lo hago! ¡Pero es tan injusto pedirles a los niños que también lo hagan!_

Sigo sus gritos hasta llegar al comedor, y entro tan rápido que tengo que sostenerme del marco de la puerta para evitar pasar de largo. La luz encendida lastima mis ojos. Mi garganta se daña en cuanto la fuerzo a gritar.

\- ¡Basta ya!

Mamá es la primera en verme. Papá es quién sigue. Ambos están en lados opuestos de la habitación, gritándose, pero en seguida guardan silencio al notar mi presencia, al escucharme.

\- Boruto -mamá cubre su boca, sorprendida, y de inmediato camina a mí. Papá se cubre el rostro, con cansancio y vergüenza-. Lo… Lo siento, es-estábamos…

\- ¡Sé lo que hacían! ¡Hima no deja de llorar! ¡Basta ya!

Ambos se miran entonces. Puedo ver la culpa en sus rostros.

De pronto solo estoy furioso con ellos, por pelear de esta forma, y estoy furioso conmigo mismo por tantos motivos que ni siquiera soy capaz de comenzar a enumerarlos.

También creo debo estar a punto de comenzar a llorar, porque papá se acerca entonces.

\- Boruto, lo siento -intenta abrazarme, pero un manotazo me basta para apartarlo. No pienso dejar que mi estúpido padre me consuele.

\- ¡Ve a disculparte con Hima! ¡Ella no se merece esto!

Hay silencio. Papá mira a mamá y ella asiente, luego él sale del cuarto y sube por las escaleras para obedecer mi orden.

Mamá se acerca, busca abrazarme. Y yo se lo permito, solo porque es mamá. Mi mirada queda fija entonces en los restos del jarrón esparcido por el suelo, junto a la entrada. Me invade un sentimiento desagradable, hasta que mamá se da cuenta de lo que estoy mirando.

\- Tu padre lo ha pasado a llevar sin querer -me promete, y yo le creo. Vuelve a abrazarme, más fuerte esta vez, me pide perdón y me promete que no volverá a suceder. No sé si debería creerle y, en cierto punto, ni siquiera me importa.

Mi corazón sigue latiendo rápido, pero no tiene que ver con la discusión. Late de esta forma porque, sin importar lo mucho que intente no pensar en ello, sigo sintiendo el cuerpo de Hima, el calor allí donde sus piernas se enredaban a las mías y la forma de sus pechos escondida bajo la delgada tela de su pijama. Sigo sintiendo su respiración entrecortada por culpa de sus sollozos, el latido asustado de su corazón incrustándose en el mío, el roce suave y eléctrico de su piel con la mía, su aliento a menta y la forma perfecta en que nuestras manos… no, más bien en que su cuerpo completo encaja entre mis brazos.

Sigo sintiéndolo todo, tan claramente, que siento mi propio cuerpo quemando al rojo vivo solo por desearlo tan fuertemente.

 _¡¿Por qué has tenido que arruinarlo todo?!_

Las lágrimas escuecen mis ojos, mientras me repito una y otra vez que he hecho lo correcto, porque soy un buen hijo, un buen hermano mayor.

 _Nunca lo has sido._ Y comienzo a llorar, mientras mamá me consuela creyendo entenderme, porque sé que la voz en mi cabeza dice la verdad.

Siempre lo he sabido. Hay algo malo en mí, algo oscuro. Y ahora, en los brazos de mamá, puedo sentirlo claramente.

A ese alguien en mi interior, tan horrible, perverso y aterrador, a quién no le importa destrozar a mi familia con tal de conseguir lo que quiere.

Un monstruo, uno que me asusta.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	30. Desearía que

Lo siento! Tenía planificado subir el capitulo la semana pasada, pero me faltó tiempo para terminarlo. Hoy por fin me puse manos a la obra con ello! Aquí tejiendo los hilos de la trama!

 **Caro** : Diste en el clavo, gran parte del autocontrol de Boruto se basa en que Hima es su "pequeña hermana" :(

 **Alluren** : Ay, pobre Burrito, ya tendrá su momento, lo prometo :(

 **El solitario** : Falta, pero poco!

 **Gabe_Logan** : Hima sigue siendo una bebé como para pensar en besar chicos uwu

 **Iris-san** : Gracias ajaja espero que no haya sido decepcionante que no hubiese un beso, pero quería darle un momento a Boruto de todas formas

 **secretlistener** : Thanks for the analysis. I write always with the hope to be realist in the story. I´m glad for the little moment too.

* * *

 **XXVIII**

 **"Desearía que…"**

 **…**

.

Incluso si no me gusta, el sonido de la lluvia estrellándose contra el tejado me adormece con facilidad.

Miro a través de la ventana, a las nubes oscuras y cargadas, a las ramas de los arboles agitándose por causa del viento y a las pequeñas gotas deslizándose lentamente por sobre el vidrio. El invierno parece tan poco dispuesto a marcharse que resulta incluso desalentador.

Tengo que estirar mi cuerpo para no quedar atrapado en el extraño letargo que me suelen producir las tardes de lluvia. Aquel deseo de hundirme en un profundo sueño, tan profundo que me permita escapar de todos mis problemas.

Vuelvo a bostezar, por séptima vez en los últimos diez minutos.

Cielos, es por cosas como estas que prefiero el verano. Mi estación favorita.

Desearía que fuese verano, justo ahora. Vacaciones de verano, mejor dicho. De esa forma podría tener un descanso de la escuela.

Bueno, no puedo quejarme en realidad. He tenido suerte.

Sigo sin estar seguro de cómo fue que lo conseguí, pero finalmente pude aprobar el semestre. Eso significa que me he convertido en el alumno modelo que mamá adora, pero, más importante, que pude comenzar mi segundo semestre sin la presión de reprobar el año completo.

Francamente, eso sería humillante.

Mis calificaciones no son lo único que ha mejorado este último tiempo.

Casi un mes después de la enorme discusión de mamá y papá, las cosas marchan mucho mejor en casa. Parece que se trata de nada más que la prometida calma al final de la tormenta.

Claro, no es como si las cosas se hubiesen solucionado en tan solo una noche. Sospecho que las discusiones de ambos han debido continuar a puerta cerrada por lo menos durante un par de semanas más. Después de todo, papá es realmente terco, es casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer cuando toma una decisión. Tal vez es por esa misma razón que mamá ha decidido comportarse de igual manera, negándose a ceder como siempre suele terminar haciendo en las discusiones.

Como sea, ha terminado funcionando.

No me pregunten cómo, pero papá ha terminado moviendo todas sus influencias en el trabajo para pasar más tiempo en casa. No sé qué clase de trato habrá hecho, pero ahora llega a cenar más mucho seguido.

Tampoco estoy seguro de lo que debería sentir al respecto. Alivio, en parte, porque gracias a ello ya no estoy obligado a pasar tanto tiempo junto a Hima, lo que me ha venido de maravillas para concentrarme en mis deberes y en aprobar mis exámenes finales. Y, supongo que también, envidia, porque ya no tengo una patética excusa para poder estar junto a ella por las tardes.

Así que, en resumen, volvemos a ser una familia normal. Bueno, excepto por mí y mis malsanos sentimientos, pero eso ya lo saben.

\- Este proyecto es tan estúpido.

Sentado frente a mí, Inojin lleva una hora quejándose con su vista en el lienzo en el que hemos estado trabajando las últimas dos semanas. Su mirada es tan intensa que comienzo a sospechar que solo es cosa de tiempo antes de que la pintura arda en llamas por combustión espontanea.

\- Yo creo que está bien como está-ttebasa -pese a lo holgazán que suelo actuar siempre, no me considero a mí mismo como una persona excesivamente conformista. El problema es que ni siquiera Inojin termina de decidir qué es exactamente lo que nuestro trabajo necesita… o, en realidad, qué es lo que -a su juicio- le sobra-. Deberías tomarte un descanso, ¿no crees?

\- Hmp -su gesto de desgano no me sorprende en lo absoluto. Vuelve a examinar la pintura, demasiado inconforme para el gusto de ambos-. Si no hubieses insistido en pintar tú mismo el árbol y me hubieses dejado a mí hacerlo en primer lugar, no necesitaríamos…

\- Admite que mi técnica es una revelación -le interrumpo, justificando mi acto de sacrilegio hacia su obra maestra-. La he desarrollado durante todo el año.

\- Ya te lo he dicho -replica, yo puedo sentir perfectamente la burla en su voz-. Todos tus trabajos han sido horribles.

\- Solo sientes envidia, Inojin, admítelo.

Su respuesta es un comentario por lo bajo que no consigo descifrar, mientras continúa examinando la pintura. Yo vuelvo a bostezar -por octava vez- y devuelvo mi atención al manga que he comenzado a hojear.

Siendo sincero, apenas consigo soportar su drama barato. Preferiría ahorrármelo, pero de haberle permitido estar a cargo de toda la pintura -como él quería desde un comienzo- el que terminaría con una menor calificación sería yo. El maestro de Arte necesita ver que he agarrado los pinceles para algo más que solo jugar durante la clase. Sin embargo, parece que mi decisión de ser un alumno comprometido con mi trabajo ha fastidiado a mi compañero.

Sí, ya lo sé, parece una extraña situación en la que meterme por mi cuenta. Pero no estamos juntos porque lo hayamos pedido. Ha sido nuestro maestro, convencido de que mi talento especial para el Arte se mezclaría perfectamente con la obsesión de Inojin por perfeccionar sus obras.

No me culpen. Yo quería trabajar con Mitsuki, pero Shikadai sigue negándose a trabajar con Inojin. No sé cómo van las cosas entre ellos, pero no consiguen pasar cinco minutos juntos en una habitación sin que uno de los dos decida marcharse.

Aunque estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con lo sucedido en su casa con la presidenta he decidido que no me importa y que prefiero mantenerme alejado de todo el asunto.

Pienso que Inojin es un idiota, claro, pero no más de lo que ha sido siempre. Además, no ha vuelto a tocar el tema. Sospecho que porque entiende que las cosas terminaran mal para él si lo intenta. Al menos, por mi parte ya me he decido a reventarle la nariz de un golpe si vuelve a presumir de la presidenta frente a mí. No es que el tema me afecte personalmente -como Shikadai puede imaginar-, pero ella ha sido agradable conmigo, así que no se merece ser expuesta de esa manera.

Y bueno, aquí estamos.

\- ¿Hermano?

La voz de Hima emerge desde la entrada de mi cuarto, buscándome. Mi atención recae inmediatamente en la pequeña bandeja entre sus manos.

\- Ah, ¿mamá envió refrigerios? -ella asiente, pero permanece en su lugar por un par de segundos antes de atreverse a entrar. Supongo que debe intimidarle la presencia de un desconocido en mi cuarto-. Puedes dejarlos aquí, muchas gracias.

\- Ah, ¿es Hima-chan? -Inojin ha quitado su vista del trabajo finalmente, solo para observar a mi hermana menor. En silencio intento calcular cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que vino a mi casa, mientras recibo la pequeña bandeja con galletas recién horneadas-. ¿No me recuerdas acaso?

\- Eres el amigo de mi hermano -para mi sorpresa ella parece tener una buena memoria-. ¿Yamanaka-san?

\- Claro que sí -él le sonríe, con aquel gesto amable que siempre sabe mostrarle al resto de las personas. Mi hermana también luce aliviada de no haberse confundido-. Pero mejor llámame por mi nombre, ¿te parece? Inojin.

\- Inojin… san -la escucho murmura, indecisa. Él le responde que suena perfecto, y justo cuando pienso en que es momento de que ella se marche, Hima decide saltarse el protocolo oficial y permanecer en mi cuarto-. Y… ¿qué están haciendo?

Ah, que hermana tan entrometida tengo.

\- Vete de aquí-ttebasa -ordeno. Ella me mira con regaño.

\- Tonto hermano -reclama, con un murmullo silencioso. Creo que la risa de Inojin es lo único que evita que comencemos a discutir.

\- Déjala, Boruto, deberías ser más amable con ella -me regaña. Refunfuño de vuelta. Claro, es mucho más fácil simular ser un buen hermano a serlo realmente-. Estamos terminando un trabajo para la escuela.

\- ¿Una pintura?

\- Sí, pero no está lista aún. Falta mucho trabajo.

\- Que seas un perfeccionista compulsivo no es sinónimo de que nuestro trabajo no esté terminado -espero un insulto en respuesta a mi comentario acido, pero en lugar de ello mi compañero coloca los ojos en blanco y me ignora olímpicamente.

¡Ah, maldito…!

La atención de Hima pasa desde lienzo hasta el cuaderno de bocetos de Inojin, que ha estado sobre la mesa desde su llegada.

\- ¿Tú dibujas? -pregunta entonces, con verdadera sorpresa. Sus ojos brillan en cuanto Inojin asiente y toma su cuaderno para comenzar a mostrarle sus dibujos.

Reconozco aquel gesto de admiración formarse en su rostro. Tras un instante ella sale del cuarto, solo para volver en cosa de un minuto con su propia libreta de dibujos. De inmediato la abre, en busca de una página en particular para enseñársela.

Observo el dibujo en el que ha estado trabajando los últimos días. No es el más talentoso que he visto, pero estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho con cariño.

\- Es un dibujo muy bonito, Hima-chan -Inojin lleva su mano al cabello de mi hermana y, sin mi permiso, lo revuelve. Ella sonríe de vuelta, y en ese segundo yo puedo ver el sonrojo en su rostro que se forma al ser halagada de esa manera.

Y siento celos.

Celos, horribles celos que no debería estar sintiendo.

Inojin acaba de convertirse en alguien aún más desagradable para mí en este momento.

\- Hey, volvamos al trabajo -incluso si intento controlar mi voz, me resulta imposible esconder mi molestia.

\- ¿Eh? -él me mira confundido-. ¿Qué te sucede? Eras tú quién hablaba de tomar un descanso.

\- Eso fue antes -si ha notado que estoy enfadado, no dice nada. Probablemente porque no conoce el motivo y no es algo que yo desee explicarle-. Vamos, Hima, vete de aquí.

\- Pero, hermano…

\- Vete -replico. No la observo, y de esa forma me ahorro su gesto de berrinche-. Ahora, tenemos que resolver lo del árbol.

\- Hmm. De acuerdo -Inojin no luce muy convencido, pero decide zanjar el asunto de una vez. Hima levanta su libreta y, mientras se marcha, él consigue detenerla ofreciéndole un volante que ha surgido de un momento a otro-. Es una exposición de dibujos que se realizará esta semana. Deberías ir, Hima-chan.

Ella lo recibe, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Antes de marcharse él vuelve a revolver su cabello.

Tengo que controlarme para no golpearlo aquí mismo. Pero incluso si me esfuerzo por respirar profundo y pausado los siguientes minutos, el sentimiento desagradable no consigue desaparecer.

Y solo alimenta al horrible monstruo que hay dentro de mí.

…

Solo al final del día consigo sentirme más relajado, justo a tiempo para la cena.

De alguna manera he conseguido firmar la paz con Inojin, al menos el tiempo suficiente para ponernos de acuerdo sobre las modificaciones del trabajo -asegurarnos de que quede presentable y de que mi participación vaya más allá de mi nombre colocado en una esquina del lienzo-, y tras eso, verlo marcharse ha resultado ser un verdadero alivio.

Ya en las escaleras consigo sentir el aroma del estofado de mamá. Tan solo eso es suficiente para que mi apetito despierte.

Después de todo, el estofado de mamá es el mejor de todos.

\- Hey, hermano… -en medio de la cena, la voz de mi hermana menor parece abrirse paso hasta mis oídos, como si se tratase de un canto de sirena. Tengo que respirar profundo para frenar cada sentimiento que avanza por mi cuerpo como si se tratase de una erupción volcánica.

Luego de lo sucedido aquella noche yo necesito estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

Soy un buen hijo, un buen hermano. Y nunca tengo que olvidarme de ello.

\- ¿Hmm? -me obligo a esperar diez segundos completos antes de contestar. Aunque no la miro directamente, por el rabillo del ojo soy capaz de distinguir el folleto que Inojin le ha dado hace solo un par de horas. Recordar su sonrisa, el sonrojo en su rostro y la mano de mi amigo acariciando su cabello, es más que suficiente para que los celos resurjan desde lo más hondo de mí.

\- Esta exposición…

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

\- Yo… quisiera ir.

\- Hazlo ¿Cuál es el problema?

Ella me mira con regaño, ante mi comentario tan simple.

Claro que sé cuál es el problema. Mamá y papá nunca la dejarían ir al centro sin mí.

Vuelvo a respirar, recordándome a mí mismo los errores que cometí la última vez que salí con ella, cuando me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y arruiné su cita; y obligándome a recordar la razón por la que no puedo volver a estar a solas con mi hermana menor.

\- Lo siento. Pero estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Qué? Pero… pero no he dicho cuando es -mi silencio y mi desinterés la decepcionan, puedo verlo-. Por favor, hermano…

\- Estaré estudiando, no podré acompañarte.

Me obligo a ser firme. Tengo que hacerlo porque sé lo que sucederá si acepto su invitación. No podré dejar de pensar en ello como una cita.

Y eso está mal, porque soy su hermano mayor.

\- Hermano…

\- No.

Mamá y papá continúan atrapados en su propia charla. Hima, en cambio, insiste en mirarme. Lleva aquel puchero en su rostro que solo consigue quitarme el apetito rápidamente.

No es justo. ¿Por qué siento tanta culpa por negarme incluso si sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

\- Por favor, haré cualquier cosa -aunque bien su tono suplicante y herido podría ser mi tortura personal, vuelvo a negarme. Una y otra vez. Y lo seguiré haciendo las veces que sea necesario.

Porque he pasado demasiado tiempo con ella, me he acercado mucho más de lo que debo. No puedo continuar haciéndolo. No puedo permitirme perder el control, no con el monstruo que hay en mi interior.

Tengo que detenerme, tengo que recordar el lugar en dónde estoy.

Tengo que aprender de una buena vez que solo soy su hermano mayor.

\- Ya dije que no quiero hacerlo. Solo acéptalo y déjame en paz-ttebasa.

Hima baja su rostro, abre su boca y murmura algo. Probablemente se trataba de algo para ella misma, pero como mamá y papá hacen una pausa en su conversación yo consigo escuchar sus palabras con claridad.

\- _Desearía que Inojin-san sea mi hermano y no tú._

Siendo sincero, no sé exactamente que me produce oírla decir eso.

Creo que sorpresa, celos… y dolor, eso último es seguro. Mucho dolor, de hecho, más que cuando recibo un golpe en una pelea. Mi corazón, que iba tan tranquilo, comienza a latir desenfrenado cuando aquella sensación tan desagradable comienza a ahogarme junto a sus palabras. Pero no hago nada, solo me mantengo en silencio y, de hecho, nadie más habla en la mesa.

Así es como ella se da cuenta de que todos la hemos oído.

\- ¡Himawari! -esa es mamá, en verdad sorprendida-. Discúlpate con tu hermano por lo que acabas de decir.

Hima mantiene su vista en el folleto. Lleva aquel ceño fruncido y la mirada obstinada que ambos hemos heredado de nuestro padre.

\- No lo haré -decide. La dureza de sus palabras es como recibir un golpe en el corazón-. No quiero disculparme.

\- Himawari -mamá insiste, pero ella se niega otra vez-. Si no te disculpas, deberé castigarte.

\- Está bien -Hima me mira en cuanto hablo. El dolor vuelve, mi garganta se aprieta-. Ya terminé de cenar… ¿puedo retirarme?

Mierda. Me siento un idiota. ¿En serio voy a llorar por un par de palabras estúpidas?

No tengo idea de lo que lo debo decir, mucho menos de cómo se supone debo reaccionar. ¿Qué haría un hermano mayor normal si le dicen algo similar?

\- No, Boruto -esta vez papá es quién habla y, por primera vez desde que recuerdo, parece decepcionado de ella-, Himawari debe disculparse contigo. Lo que ha dicho estuvo mal.

\- Ya dije que está bien, me da igual -desde su lugar ella me devuelve la mirada, enfadada aún. De pronto, tengo sentimientos encontrados, porque no quiero que mamá o papá la regañen, pero también quiero herirla con algo que le duela. Y como no sé qué decir, simplemente decido ser sincero-. Después de todo, yo también desearía que no fuera mi hermana.

\- ¡Boruto! -esa es mamá. No me detengo a oír su regaño, simplemente me retiro de la mesa.

Subo las escaleras con rapidez y me dirijo hasta mi cuarto, marcando los pasos con fuerza para simular estar enojado.

Porque en verdad lo estoy, conmigo mismo. Porque se trata de palabras estúpidas, el tipo de cosas que cualquier hermana le puede decir a su hermano mayor al enojarse. Es como si yo me burlase de ella asegurándole que es adoptada.

Y, sin embargo, no consigo esquivar el dolor que me produce. Por más que aprieto mis ojos, no consigo controlar las lágrimas que se asoman.

Mierda, con lo mucho que detesto llorar. Sé que es una tontería, pero no deja de doler. ¿Por qué no deja de doler?

 _Conoces la respuesta._

Sí, la conozco. Muy en el fondo, lo sé. Que Hima tiene razón al desear algo así. Es la verdad, después de todo.

Que cualquiera, incluso Inojin, sería un mejor hermano mayor que yo.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	31. Mundo alternativo

Este capitulo debería titularse "el fanfic dentro del fanfic", ajaja, no se burlen :(

 **Procrastinacion** : Wuajhsa, te prometo que sabrás cuando será el momento en que se besaran. Había pensado en introducir a Kawaki, pero la verdad es que no tengo idea de como podría permitirle entrar (mentira, una idea está naciendo, justo ahora ajaja, pero de todas formas acepto sugerencias de tenerlas!) Conti lista

 **Caro** : Inojin no tiene tan firmemente establecido ese papel de antagonista... aún.

 **Iris-san** : Imagino que este también los dejará a todos con un sentimiento de tristeza ajajaja Intentaré darles otros momentos al par de hermanos.

 **Alluren** : Y se viene en camino más tormento para el pequeño Boruto!

 **nikingk** : No quiero revelar nada de lo que viene próximamente ajaja a seguir leyendo, pero no, no habrá una cita entre Inojin e Hima (al menos por ahora)

 **Gabe_Logan** : Hima sigue siendo la pequeña hermana que espera obtener cosas de su hermano mayor, llegando a ser manipuladora y consentida como muchas hermanas pequeñas ajaja (quise hacerla más real), algo que ya he demostrado antes en la historia. Por lo mismo, al negarsele algo encuentro natural que se enfade a tal punto de decir una frase de la que evidentemente sentirá arrepentimiento (yo recuerdo que, en plena pelea con mi hermana menor una vez, ella llegó a desearme la muerte de mi pequeña mascota). Si bien Hima se muestra muy infantil (cosa que, en realidad es, teniendo tan solo 14 años en este punto de la historia), en realidad ella tiene un montón de sentimientos y pensamientos respecto a Boruto como su hermano mayor. Y sobre Boruto, ¡no vas tan perdido en realidad!, está a punto de llegar a su límite, solo falta un pequeño empujón más.

* * *

 **XXVIII**

 **Mundo alternativo**

 **…**

 **…**

.

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Mis ojos cerrados, mi respiración calmada.

A salvo en mi habitación, tras un día agotador, estoy teniendo una fantasía. Una fantasía sobre mí mismo, dónde todo es distinto, una que estoy usando para escapar de mi realidad.

Y en ese mundo… _soy joven._

 _Sigo en la escuela y es mi último año de preparatoria._

 _Soy un buen alumno, con buenas calificaciones y un excelente comportamiento. No me meto en problemas, nunca he estado en una pelea y paso los días junto a mis amigos, buenos amigos, quiero decir, de esos que vale la pena tener. No soy un chico popular ni nada similar, solo soy alguien agradable, alguien que tiene la facilidad de llevarse bien con todo el mundo._

 _Trabajo media jornada, durante los fines de semana. Estoy ahorrando porque quiero comprarme una motocicleta, aunque todos dicen que se trata de una locura para alguien como yo, ¿no lo creen?, de todas formas, quiero una, así que desde hace un año y medio ayudo con el inventario en un supermercado cercano._

 _Vivo únicamente con mi padre. Nos llevamos muy bien en realidad, no solemos discutir. Trabaja, claro, como cualquier padre, pero siempre se asegura de llegar a casa para que cenemos juntos. Es lo que más me agrada de él._

 _Sobre mi madre… bueno, aparentemente papá y ella se divorciaron siendo yo un niño de dos años. Tras eso, nunca más volvieron a hablar. Aunque no conozco todos los detalles de su separación, tengo claro que papá obtuvo mi custodia porque ella no la deseaba._

 _Por tal motivo, ni siquiera conozco su nombre._

 _Como sé que a papá le duele recordarla, siempre he evitado hacerle preguntas sobre ella. Lo único que conservo es una vieja fotografía suya, una que robé de entre las cosas de papá y que he guardado en secreto todos estos años. A veces la miro, pensando en lo hermosa que luce en ella e imaginando la razón por la cual abandonó a su hijo de dos años. Me imagino conociéndola, charlando con ella, intentando descubrir qué tenemos en común, que rasgos suyos he heredado, pero luego me recuerdo a mí mismo que no la necesito para que mi familia esté completa. Basta con tener a papá._

 _De todas formas, me pregunto -en secreto también- cómo sería tener una madre._

 _…_

 _En mi vida tampoco hablo con chicas. No tengo amigas, ni ninguna chica nunca me ha atraído lo suficiente pese a que me han invitado a salir. Tampoco estoy enamorado de alguien, no he experimentado cosas como mariposas en mi estómago ni el latir presuroso de mi corazón. O eso creo._

 _Hasta que la conozco a ella._

 _Una chica, en el primer día del nuevo semestre. Chocamos en medio del pasillo, caemos y derribo todas sus cosas. Me siento tan mal al respecto que la ayudo y luego la acompaño hasta su salón, porque está completamente perdida. En el camino descubro que asiste en primer año de preparatoria, pero es nueva en la escuela porque acaba de mudarse a la ciudad._

 _No puedo evitar fijarme en sus ojos, me producen curiosidad._

 _Resulta que son del mismo color que los míos, cosa que me agrada porque es muy raro encontrar ojos azules. También pienso que lucen mucho mejor en ella de lo que se ven en mí, incluso si su cabello es oscuro a diferencia del mío._

 _Al despedirnos, le digo mi nombre y ella me responde el suyo. Me gusta su nombre, me parece cálido y hermoso, como ella._

 _Himawari._

 _Sigo viéndola en la escuela los siguientes días. A veces en la hora de almuerzo, otras veces paseando por los jardines._

 _Le sonrío siempre que puedo y veo como ella alza su mano para responderme. También me sonríe._

 _Descubro que me gusta ver esa sonrisa._

 _Mis amigos pronto lo notan, me molestan ya que es la primera vez que presto atención a una chica. Por eso mismo -dicen- debo invitarla a salir, pero a mí me da vergüenza aceptar lo realmente nervioso que me siento cada vez que la veo._

 _Me encuentro con ella en la biblioteca de la escuela una tarde. Como está sola, me atrevo a acercarme. Me doy cuenta de que tenemos gustos en común, al menos en la lectura. Y aunque he dicho que no la invitaré a salir, mientras charlamos sobre libros recuerdo una exposición cercana, una a la que mis amigos no quieren ir._

 _Me armo de valor, se lo menciono, digo que puede ser divertido asistir juntos._

 _Ella me sonríe entonces, sus ojos brillan._

 _\- Me gustaría mucho._

 _Soy feliz._

 _Así tenemos nuestra primera cita. Lo pienso una vez y es suficiente para avergonzarme. Vamos a la exposición, charlamos, almorzamos hamburguesas. Descubro que las ama, al igual que yo._

 _Le pregunto por su vida. Me cuenta que acaba de mudarse aquí, con su madre. No me cuenta nada sobre su padre, pero decido no preguntarle porque sé que sería grosero, en cambio, le cuento de mí, viviendo con papá en un pequeño apartamento. Como me avergüenza ser el chico al que su madre abandonó, lo omito. Por eso solo somos papá y yo, como siempre. Ella tan solo me mira un momento, antes de sonreír._

 _\- Lo entiendo -y yo sé que es verdad y no solo palabras vacías._

 _Me doy cuenta de que hay más chicos y chicas que solo viven con uno de sus padres. No me siento tan solo entonces, me siento acompañado._

 _Por ella. Por Himawari._

 _Mientras volvemos a la estación, comienza a llover. Es tan sorpresivo que comenzamos a reír, para luego correr juntos y protegernos bajo el alero de una florería, esperando a que pase._

 _\- Lo siento -me disculpo, aunque no sé porque lo hago. Ella responde que no es mi culpa, y que de todas formas ha sido divertido._

 _Y entonces… solo hay silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo. Más bien… más bien es ese tipo de silencio que surge cuando ya no hay nada más que decir._

 _Incluso si tiene su vista fija en sus pies, yo puedo distinguir aquella ligera sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado. Sé que me gusta en ese momento, como ninguna chica me ha gustado antes._

 _Nunca he sentido lo mismo. Por fin entiendo todo a lo que mis amigos se referían cuando hablaban de enamorarse. El sentimiento es como adrenalina y no me deja pensar claramente._

 _Así que le digo lo que siento._

 _\- Me gustas._

 _La veo sonrojarse y mariposas revolotean en mi estómago. Siento que luce hermosa de esa manera, siento que quiero besarla. Me acerco, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza. Noto sus ojos en mí, mientras que yo no soy capaz de mirar nada más que sus labios entreabiertos._

 _Sé que voy muy rápido, pero no puedo detenerme. Y me da miedo asustarla._

 _Me dan miedo tantas cosas._

 _Me acerco un poco más lento entonces, pero ella no me rechaza. De hecho, solo cierra sus ojos, y espera. Me espera. Yo sé que le gusto entonces… y no hay nada que me detenga tras eso._

 _Así es como tenemos nuestro primer beso, bajo una inesperada lluvia de verano._

 _Soy feliz entonces._

 _Soy el chico más feliz de la tierra._

 _Caminamos juntos, la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa. Me despido y vuelvo a besarla. Luego regreso a casa, para cenar con papá._

 _Pese a que intento actuar con naturalidad, él se da cuenta de mi sonrisa. Me pregunta si he conocido a alguien por fin, se alegra por mí cuando le cuento de ella. Me da consejos y me recuerda que no apresure mis sentimientos, que soy joven. Pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella._

 _Dentro de mí, puedo sentir que Himawari es la persona indicada para mí._

 _…_

 _Llevamos saliendo un mes, cuando Hima me habla sobre la petición de su madre._

 _Ella quiere conocerme._

 _No se trata de algo malo, asegura de inmediato, tan solo quiere conocer al primer novio de su hija. Supongo que es algo normal, después de todo soy mayor y voy en último año de preparatoria. Sin embargo… la verdad es que me asusta conocerla._

 _De seguro es porque nunca crecí con mi madre, así que no tengo idea de cómo son las madres. Además, mis amigos siempre cuentan historias temibles sobre las madres de sus novias, pero quiero creer que son exageraciones y que yo soy un buen chico._

 _Sí. Es cierto, lo soy. Puedo agradarle, estoy seguro._

 _Ese día le pido a papá que me acompañe. Aunque se trata de su día libre, él acepta ir conmigo para conocer a la familia de mi novia._

 _"Novia", pienso, una y otra vez, mientras caminamos hacia su casa. La palabra me hace verdaderamente feliz._

 _Es Hima nos recibe, lo que se traduce en una enorme ola de alivio para mi gusto. Nos permite entrar e informa que su madre se encuentra en la tienda y que viene en camino._

 _En cuanto saluda a papá, me doy cuenta de la extraña mirada que él le dirige. Un gesto extraño de disgusto en su rostro que es incapaz de disimular._

 _Quiero preguntarle si acaso sucede algo malo, pero no encuentro la ocasión para hacerlo, así que me repito a mí mismo que solo son ideas extrañas causadas por mis nervios. En lugar de ello, intento abrir una conversación y le cuento a papá que Himawari es, en realidad, extranjera. Hima comienza a contar la historia de su familia, y antes de que papá pueda preguntarlo decido explicarle que solo son ella y su madre, al igual que en nuestra familia somos solo él y yo._

 _Algo cambia en el rostro de papá entonces._

 _\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?_

 _\- Hyuga, Hinata._

 _Papá se levanta de golpe, su exabrupto provoca que su taza caiga al suelo. Hima rápidamente va por algo para limpiar los trozos de porcelana._

 _En el segundo en qué quedamos solos papá toma mi brazo, me asegura que debemos irnos. No entiendo de qué habla y me resisto a marcharnos, le digo que sería grosero hacerlo sin conocer a su madre._

 _Nunca he visto tanto miedo en los ojos de papá._

 _Justo entonces la puerta principal se abre. Hima vuelve a aparecer, anuncia que su madre ha llegado. Aun no entiendo que sucede con papá, pero me suelto y camino hasta el recibidor._

 _Y, entonces, me encuentro con un fantasma._

 _La reconozco, aunque han debido de pasar al menos 15 años o más. Su rostro curvo, sus ojos finos y claros. Incluso lleva el mismo corte de cabello que, en secreto, fui capaz de memorizar._

 _La mujer frente a mí, la madre de mi novia, es la misma mujer que aparece en la vieja fotografía que he robado a papá._

 _Es mi madre._

 _Ella sonríe al verme, solo para cambiar su sonrisa por exactamente el mismo gesto de extrañeza que papá ha puesto al ver a Hima. Yo sé a qué se debe entonces, lo entiendo perfectamente._

 _Ella me reconoce._

 _\- Disculpa, pero… tu nombre -pide, y yo pienso en todas esas cosas que me imaginé diciéndole si alguna vez podía encontrarla, en todas las preguntas por hacerle, en todas las historias que alguna vez quise contarle y en mi secreto deseo de poder -con solo mirarla- descubrir todo lo que debemos tener en común._

 _"¿Por qué me has abandonado?"_

 _\- Uzumaki, Boruto -sé lo que mi apellido, lo que mi nombre, va a producir. Y, sin embargo, incluso así no soy capaz de mentirle._

 _Creo que nunca he visto tanto miedo en los ojos de nadie. Sorpresa, miedo y un sinfín de emociones más tan cuidadosamente almacenadas, encerradas bajo siete llaves. ¿Alguna vez ella imaginó encontrarme o solamente fui yo quién lo deseó tanto?_

 _Pese a la situación en la que nos encontramos, la mujer frente a mí parece olvidar a quién se supone que está conociendo, e intenta abrazarme como si no hubiesen quince años de olvido entre nosotros._

 _Por esa razón, sus brazos a mi alrededor no hacen más que asfixiarme y mi cuerpo entero clama por alejarse de ella, como si se tratase de algo realmente venenoso. No puedo evitar apartarme._

 _\- ¡No me toques! -estoy seguro de que lo que realmente la asusta es que, al igual que ella hizo, yo también la he reconocido._

 _\- Boruto, yo soy…_

 _\- ¡No, no lo eres! -y entonces lo digo, aquello que he conservado oculto en lo más hondo de mí desde el primer momento en el que fui plenamente consciente de su ausencia-. ¡Una madre no abandona a su hijo!_

 _Aceptar que soy su hijo provoca que el peso de la realidad me caiga encima, como una cubeta de agua fría. El miedo me petrifica, y de pronto en lo único que puedo pensar es en Hima, observándonos tan asustada como desconcertada, oculta en su propio silencio._

 _Mis gritos terminan por atraer a papá, quien en silencio se aproxima a la puerta. Escucho el sollozo ahogado de la madre de Himawari, y recuerdo entonces que no soy el único a quién ella abandonó por quince largos años. Pero, a diferencia de mí, papá no parece sentir ira. Solo hay tristeza en su mirada._

 _\- Creo que los cuatro deberíamos sentarnos a conversar._

 _Así es como nos enteramos de la verdad._

 _Himawari y yo somos hermanos._

 _Incluso si ya lo sé, no puedo evitar negarlo. No, no le creo a papá. No sé porque razón me mentiría, pero no puede ser verdad._

 _Porque eso significa que Himawari es mi hermana. Significa que yo me he enamorado de ella._

 _Sin embargo, no hay duda de ello. No por la historia que cuenta su madre._

 _Justo en medio del divorcio, una última noche compartida que no consiguió cambiar su decisión de marcharse. Su vida estuvo tan tensa tras firmar los papeles que no se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada hasta varios meses después de salir del país. Como no quería volver a saber de papá, jamás le contó._

 _\- No hay duda de que esto es solo un error- y yo siento ganas de empujarla por decir esa mierda de nosotros._

 _Himawari comienza a llorar entonces. De todos nosotros, es la única que no ha visto explotar la bomba que se encontraba justo bajo nuestras narices. Sé lo devastada que debe sentirse, pero cuando intento ir con ella y decirle que todo estará bien, papá me detiene._

 _\- Hijo, tienes que entender quién es ella -insiste, tratándome como si fuese el portador de un peligroso virus o una terrible enfermedad._

 _Esta vez, al mirarla, soy consciente de la venda cayendo de mis ojos. Por primera vez, todo en lo que puedo fijarme es en lo parecidos que somos físicamente y en lo estúpido que soy por haber creído que nuestros gustos iguales eran solo la señal de que había encontrado a la persona indicada para mí._

 _Porque nosotros en realidad somos hermanos._

 _Hermanos. Hermanos. Hermanos._

 _Nada más que una mala copia de nuestros padres._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer yo con eso?_

 _No mucho, ¿cierto? Nada, en realidad. Porque incluso si solo quiero ir con ella y consolarla, no tengo la fuerza para liberarme de papá. Incluso si quiero tener las palabras adecuadas para decirle, tan solo me encuentro atrapado en un horrible silencio mientras permito que él me lleve hasta la salida. E incluso si, con todo lo que sé, aún quiero correr a ella, estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla, me descubro tan asustado y tan débil que al escucharla llamarme ni siquiera soy capaz de mirarla a los ojos._

 _Antes de darme cuenta estoy en casa, encerrado en mi cuarto, atrapado en un ciclo que no puedo quitar de mi cabeza por mucho que lo intento._

 _Hermanos. Hermanos. Hermanos._

 _Soy el hermano mayor de la chica de la cual estoy tan enamorado._

 _Los siguientes días son definitivamente los peores. Cuando no estoy durmiendo, estoy gritando y llorando sin parar. Antes de notarlo estoy en cama, con gripe, vomitando cada bocado que doy y con una fiebre terrible de la que despierto a ratos solo para desear -más fuerte de lo que nunca he deseado cualquier cosa- que todo se trate de una equivocación, pero mis suplicas desesperadas no tienen ninguna respuesta, porque solo se trata del efecto de los calmantes que papá me hace tomar._

 _Falto una semana completa a la escuela. Cuando finalmente papá me permite volver -solo por los exámenes- me recuerda sin descanso por qué sería "poco prudente" acercarme nuevamente a Hima._

 _\- A pesar de ser tu hermana, lo mejor sería tomar distancia de ella, ¿no te parece?, en vista de su… pequeña amistad._

 _Sus palabras son suficiente para obligarme a devolver mi desayuno._

 _…_

 _Cuando por fin nos encontramos en la escuela, yo paso de ella y ella pasa de mí._

 _Mis amigos me preguntan si sucedió algo, quieren saber si acaso hemos peleado. No les respondo, así que después de un tiempo dejan de preguntar._

 _Soy incapaz de decir cualquier cosa porque siento que, si abro mi boca tan solo un instante, voy a comenzar a gritar nuevamente._

 _En vez de eso, dejo de prestar atención a clases, dejo de aprobar mis exámenes. Incluso dejo de comer. Mis amigos se preocupan, mis maestros igual, así que todos hablan con papá. Él les dice que se debe a un problema familiar. A mí me rompe más escucharlo decir aquello._

 _Sigo llorando también, todos los días._

 _Una noche durante la cena, papá abre su boca para decirme que entiende lo que me está sucediendo. Peleamos por ello, porque en realidad no lo sabe. Ni siquiera puede imaginarlo. La única que puede entenderme es Hima._

 _Papá intenta hablar conmigo, pero solo termino gritándole y encerrándome en mi cuarto. Por primera vez desde que puedo recordar lo odio, aunque no tenga la culpa de nada. Más bien, solo odio a esa mujer que dice ser mi madre, por abandonarme._

 _Dos semanas después sufro una crisis de pánico en la escuela, en medio de la hora de almuerzo. Termino en la enfermería._

 _Mientras llaman a papá al trabajo, Himawari llega. Le dice a la enfermera que somos hermanos, y ya que nos parecemos a simple vista, la dejan entrar._

 _Me hace daño verla, me hace daño que me llame hermano._

 _Y con solo escucharla, verla, me doy cuenta de que sigo enamorado de ella._

 _Los primeros diez minutos no hablamos. Resulta horrible para ambos._

 _La enfermera se va, quedamos solos. Y, entonces, Hima comienza a llorar sentada junto a mí. Yo la entiendo, porque llevo aguantándome las lágrimas desde que llegó, desde el día entero, que va, desde que hemos descubierto la verdad._

 _Sin mirarla tomo su mano entonces, porque no soporto estar lejos de ella, porque no soporto oírla llorar._

 _Porque esto es una mierda, pero sé que no tenemos la culpa._

 _Y al tocarla, vuelven esas mariposas, vuelve el sentimiento de alivio. Vuelve la culpa y la vergüenza, y el odio por sentir esas cosas. Ella aprieta mi mano con fuerza, yo le devuelvo el apretón de la misma manera._

 _Sé que es la única que me entiende, la única que se siente de la misma forma._

 _\- Boruto -habla. Me llama por mi nombre, como tanto le pedí que hiciese-. Lo siento mucho._

 _Niego con mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ella disculparse?_

 _No es culpa nuestra._

 _\- No lo digas._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- No hay nada por lo que disculparse._

 _Ella asiente, baja su mirada. Aprieta mi mano con mayor fuerza._

 _\- Te amo._

 _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._

 _Soy feliz al escucharla. Soy el chico más feliz y desdichado del plantea, porque siento exactamente lo mismo._

 _No me da miedo llorar junto a ella y, de alguna manera, me vuelvo a sentir acompañado. No estoy solo, estoy con ella._

 _Entonces nos besamos._

 _No estoy seguro de quién besó a quién primero, creo que fuimos ambos, y creo que ni siquiera importa. Incluso si está mal no puedo dejar de besarla, porque por primera vez en semanas siento que algo tiene sentido en mi vida._

 _Antes de que regrese la enfermera, nos atrevemos a hablarlo por primera vez. Hima me cuenta con prisa que su madre planea cambiarla de escuela. No, más allá, que ante la "situación" incluso está pensando en irse del país nuevamente. Por supuesto, ella no quiere irse y yo tampoco deseo que esté lejos._

 _Por horrible que sea, no consigo imaginar mi vida si me apartan de ella. Pero no podemos negar lo que realmente somos, así como tampoco podemos pretender ignorar nuestras manos entrelazadas. Ni volver a casa al final de cada día, fingiendo que todo va bien, que lo estamos superando, porque nuestros padres no tardarían en notar que todo se trata de una farsa. Probablemente es por ello por lo que, temiendo a lo que podría suceder, su madre esté pensando marcharse nuevamente._

 _Sé entonces que quiero irme, irme realmente lejos, y que quiero que Hima venga conmigo._

 _\- Huyamos._

 _Sí. Lejos, juntos. No sé dónde aún, ni cómo, pero solo eso tiene sentido para mí en este minuto. Porque de lo contrario, realmente vamos a ser separados._

 _Para mi sorpresa, Hima acepta. Así que lo planeamos, de verdad, a toda prisa y temerosos._

 _Huir. Juntos._

 _…_

 _Es temprano por la mañana, cuando papá parte al trabajo._

 _Antes de irse, me asegura una vez más que todo estará bien y que solo necesito más tiempo para sanar. Dice que me quiere y que volverá a casa para la cena. En el instante en el que se va, yo me visto, rescato el bolso simple que he preparado durante la noche y reúno el dinero que estuve ahorrando este último año._

 _Pienso en si debería dejar una nota o no antes de marcharme, aunque pueda resultar peligroso, y decido hacerlo finalmente. En ella, me disculpo por no ser tan fuerte y le prometo que comeré adecuadamente. Le digo que le quiero, también._

 _Junto a la nota, dejo la vieja fotografía de mamá que he ocultado todo este tiempo._

 _Voy hasta la estación de trenes con el corazón en la boca y aferrado a mi improvisado equipaje, esperando que Hima no tuviese problemas o -lo que realmente temo- se hubiese arrepentido de nuestra decisión. Pero cuando llego, ella está allí, esperándome con su propio bolso._

 _Me sonríe. Y yo sonrió, por primera vez en semanas._

 _Verla es suficiente para olvidar mis ganas de vomitar y la odiosa culpa que me había estado atormentando el último tiempo. Porque tan pronto la observo, tengo que frenar el impulso de salir corriendo y estrecharla entre mis brazos en medio de tanta gente._

 _Lo sé entonces. Lo que siento por ella no se ha alterado ni un poco con toda esta tormenta._

 _Lo que siento por Hima es hermoso, honesto y puro._

 _Incluso si es mi hermana, incluso si lo que hago está mal, estoy profundamente enamorado de ella._

 _En el andén, y tras elegir nuestro primer destino, esperamos en silencio. Cuando pase el mediodía estaremos lo suficientemente lejos._

 _Miro al reloj en la estación, y pienso en que papá debe estar llegando ya a su trabajo. Trato de quitar aquel pensamiento de mi mente, de ignorar el vuelco inseguro que da mi corazón al pensar en papá, quién ha prometido volver para cenar juntos. Pero dudo, por primera vez, de lo que estoy haciendo. Lo hago hasta que Hima sostiene mi mano, tan cálida y suave en comparación a la mía._

 _\- ¿Boruto…?_

 _\- Tengo miedo -admito. Porque sí, lo tengo. Miedo de muchas cosas-, pero no de esto, ni de ti._

 _En respuesta, ella entrelaza nuestros dedos._

 _\- Lo entiendo -asegura-, me siento de la misma forma._

 _Lo recuerdo entonces, justo en el instante en el que nuestro tren llega a la estación. Algo tan cálido, capaz de llenar mi corazón y silenciar mis dudas._

 _No estoy solo, ya no más._

 _Estoy con ella._

 _…_

 _._

 _._

 _Toc, toc, toc_

Los golpes en la puerta son suficientes para detener mi fantasía.

\- _Hermano, la cena está lista_ -la voz de mi hermana, del otro lado de la puerta, suena baja e indecisa.

\- Iré enseguida.

Me levanto entonces y de esa forma abandono la historia que, en cinco minutos, he creado en mi cabeza. Me pongo de pie y camino a la entrada, pero necesito un minuto para respirar profundo.

Tengo usar el dorso de mi muñeca para secar las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Solo tras eso, salgo de mi cuarto y bajo al comedor, en dónde toda mi familia está esperándome para cenar.

Y me siento, en muchas formas, culpable.

\- _Boruto, ¡date prisa! Ah, un segundo, Himawari, olvidaste lavar tus manos_.

\- _Dense prisa, ¡o me terminaré todo yo solo-ttebayo!_

\- _¡Ah, no es justo! ¡Papá está robando comida!_

\- _¡Naruto-kun!_

\- _¡Lo siento, Hinata, es que tu comida es tan deliciosa!_

Tan culpable.

Por soñar con que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Por querer una oportunidad.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
